Gossip is never true
by iluvorangetulips
Summary: HIATUS Sasuke the once golden-boy on campus is now a loner, Hinata is the school's slut. What do they hide in their pasts that they wish to forget? HinaSasu
1. He notices her

_So, another new story, that's what your thinking isn't it? I mean I just posted one on just this week and we get another one, what about your two other ones, when are you going to update those? That's what you guys are thinking it, isn't it? Sorry, I've wanted to post this one for awhile but now I finally decided to take the plunge and do it!!_

_So I'll give you a quick idea of it, I got inspired by reading __Bitter Virgin__ the manga, which is great a total good read, so anyways we have or main cast in their senior year of high school, Sasuke the once golden boy on campus is now the angry-loner and Hinata the school girl has left that behind and has embraced her slutty self, both have had a weird relationship if you can even call it that but now Sasuke finds himself with her every minute during school he walks her to class and it's all because of one day that he got to know her better. What is it about all the "gossip" that surrounds our infamous school slut, is there any truth to her sleeping around with the whole male population in school? Or were they all lies fabricated by some guy? And what about Sasuke why did he leave his popularity behind to be some loner? What do they hide, what kind of wounds do they both have that need healing and only between the two misfits in school can they heal themselves, what is it that made them who they are today? _

* * *

**Chapter 1: He notice's her**

_Common knowledge tells us that gossip most of the time is fake…but then again common knowledge doesn't apply to High School…_

I sit on the lawn in the front of the school, I watch the cars pass by, I can still hear the cars even with my headphones on and my music blaring, I look down at my iPod and skip this song.

All these cars pass by the drivers looking ahead, and the glimpse I get of the people in their cars look stressed. I lean back stretching my legs forward.

Today is the perfect day, I uncap my soda to take a drink out of it, it's hot out but there's a slight cold breeze. I look up at the branches, this is boring. Whoever said high school is the greatest four years of your life was full of bullshit.

High school sucks.

Sure some of my classes are alright, I mean I could sit through Mr. Kakashi's class and not sleep, Ms. Yuuhi's science lap isn't so bad, and Mr. Sarutobi's government class is okay.

But lunch is my favorite time during school because I don't have to deal with anyone, I get to be alone for an hour and that's the best part. I wasn't allowed outside of the school but Principal Sarutobi said that it was fine because the secretaries and office aides can keep an eye on me since the windows are face the outside towards the street and the front lawn of the school.

I look down at my iPod and check the time to notice that in two minutes the bell is going to ring, I gather my trash in a paper bag and fold the top down, I carry it in my hand with my right hand I grab the strap of my backpack and put a shoulder strap on it then make my way to the middle entrance of the school and take the stairs two at a time, I open the doors and walk in just as the bell rings. I go over to the trash bin and throw away the bag.

I have five minutes to get to my fifth period class. I don't look at anyone as I go up the stairs to my class, that's located inside the main building.

I go up two flights of stairs going down the hall and open the doors at the end of the hall to walk into another one, I walk slower knowing that Mr. Sarutobi isn't there yet, and he's probably in the teachers' lounge talking it up with Ms. Yuuhi.

I'm not into gossip but it's obvious to me so I'm sure everyone else knows.

My classroom is the last one in the end of the hall; I stand against the wall in the corner and cross one foot over the other. I have no other choice but to watch everyone gather outside our classroom door.

It's my senior year this year; school started about a month ago and it's been a whole two years now that I haven't talked to my once best friend, Naruto Uzumaki, now he's the school's most popular guy. If I still hung out with them I'd be number one but I gave it up and I think it's the greatest thing I did in all my seventeen years of life.

He still hates me, he hasn't once looked me in the eye since, and I don't care.

I watch as he walks with the schools most popular girl, Sakura Haruno and her best friend Ino both girls look at me with longing, I look away disgusted, they still have a crush on me. Even after putting them down so many times, they truly are wretched.

I look up and notice every girl looking at me, well all except one; Hinata Hyuga.

I discretely watch her talk in her cell phone, I look around and see all the guys checking her out, Hinata is the school slut.

She is one of the few people I can actually talk to but we don't talk that often, since school started we haven't spoken a word.

Her back leans against the wall, as she holds the phone with her right hand at her ear, I look down her body starting at her head, that long dark blue hair is curled today, her sunglasses hold up her hair away from her forehead, she takes them off and puts the plastic straps of the glasses that hold them over her ears in her mouth, she lets out a sultry deep laugh, that glossy red mouth biting down on the glasses plastic straps she doesn't notice all the male population ogling her, I go down to her long neck then down to her spaghetti strapped bright pink top, she has no sweater or anything on. I look at her short black shorts, her long tanned-toned legs looking nice, then some sliver wedges on her feet making her taller then she is.

She's actually a bit toned down compared to what she usually wears. She sighs looking up all the guys look in one well two directions, I see drool come out of a few of their mouths.

I look over at Naruto and notice him, he's not looking at all at Hinata I look back to her and notice the hold on her purse loosens and it falls on her toes. She looks down at it, then bends down to get it all the guys lean forward to look down her shirt.

She goes back up and finally notices all the guys watching her, she then looks over at me and observes me watching her, her mouth slowly forms that killer smile that makes any teenage boy's pulse race, I clear my throat loudly, she laughs at me and looks down at her red toenails.

I hear her voice since all the other teachers have let their students in; we are the only class left, so the hall is quiet except for everyone murmuring between one another, I lower the volume to listen in on Hinata's conversation.

"Yes, TenTen I'm still here," she wiggles her toes as she keeps her gaze down on them. "No, he isn't here yet, he's probably flirting with her," she listens to her friend. "I know right! They've been playing that game since I started high school, they should totally just get married," she lowers her voice hoping no one could hear her. "I know I got so drunk at the party last night that I think I made out with her," she whispers, I find myself smirking at the ceiling, who would've thought she swung that way, but then again it's not that far off, I even heard that she got with the whole varsity football team in one weekend. "Now she's going to be texting and calling me non-stop. No, I'm still hung over," she says she even parties on a Monday, wow, real classy. "I'm kind of afraid that it's going to be on the net. That jerk said I have a real talent to be a porn star, what an asshole, right? I mean I didn't know he was filming me and I'm underage so it's illegal isn't it?" she asks her friend, she nods listening to what her friend is saying on the other end. I look at the guys and see them all looking excited at the prospect of seeing the girl every guy has slept with and they themselves wish to sleep with her in action. They want to see what all the fuss is about.

I close my eyes and put the volume of my iPod, I lean my head against the wall listening to the music.

What she just said disappointed me, it's not like I care about her or anything, it's just that…I can't even describe it and chose not to think about it too much because I just might discover something that I don't want to.

I feel someone poke me in the arm, I direct my angry gaze at the person who is bugging me only to come face to face with Mr. Sarutobi who is standing in front of me.

I lower the volume and remove my headphones.

"How can the top senior in this year's class listen to that kind of music?" he asks me, I shrug my shoulders. "Uchiha get inside," he orders me, I go he walks behind me, I hear him sighing.

I walk in and notice that everyone is in their seat but two are empty, I walk past the first empty desk then three occupied ones to sit in my desk.

I unzip my backpack and put my headphones and iPod in it, I look over at the empty desk, where did she go?

But I shrug off my worry and face forward to listen to the lecture that Mr. Sarutobi is starting, my eyes unwillingly look over to Hinata's empty seat.

"Sasuke," I hear our AP History teacher call out to me, I look at him then feel everyone's gaze on me, I ignore them. "Do you find something interesting in Hinata's desk?" he asks me, I look over at Naruto and find him looking at me accusingly, what the hell?

"Hey, Mr. Sarutobi," I hear Hinata's voice, I look over at her as does everyone else, she has a lollipop in her mouth and a stuffed monkey in her arm. I look at it and notice that it's dressed as a ninja; she herself looks down at it and walks over to Mr. Sarutobi with a smile on her lips. "I ran into Ms. Yuuhi and she asked me to give you this, and here's the note," she says handing him a pink envelope with hearts hand-drawn on it. "It came with a lollipop but I kept it, think of it as my fee," she says turning around and going back to her seat.

He just stands there blushing, then the whole class starts hooting and yelling at him making him turn even redder.

I look over at Hinata and find her watching me, she winks at me and takes out her lollipop then sticking it in her mouth again moving the stick around with her fingers and taking it out once more, then opening her mouth in an "o" and slowly sticking the lollipop in her mouth using her tongue to lick it slowly, I hear a low moan come out from deep in her throat.

I find myself oddly turned on by this, she laughs and turns her whole body forward, I look down at her legs to watch her cross them, then uncross them, that killer smile is on her face as she watches Mr. Sarutobi but I know that, that smile is for me.

I look over at Naruto and know that he watched everything and looks pissed.

I look forward at the board, why is he watching us anyways?

What does he have to do with Hinata?

I lean to the side and open my backpack to take out my folder and pen getting ready to take notes.

My eyes once again search for Hinata to find her arm on her desk, her left palm open and holding up her head, she too has her folder open and a pen in her left hand, she leans her body forward; it's angled a bit so I could see the top part of her body.

Her eyes find mine, that smiling face looking happy, I lean backwards, I give her my back with my palm open and my head falling down to rest in it, I look out the window to watch the outside world continue to live their lives.

The classroom quiets down and stops their heckling of Mr. Sarutobi.

"Hinata where do you think you're going?" I hear Mr. Sarutobi ask her, I look over my shoulder to see her bag in hand and stand's up out of her desk.

"I'm going to go help out Ms. Yuuhi with a project she has," her excuse is so lame that I know he was about to tell her just that, but she raises her index finger to her semi-opened glossed mouth and she whispers, "Shhh…" she winks at him. "I would just go along with it _my_ _little fiery lion_," she giggles as she notices his reaction, "do you want me to go on _Asuma_?" she asks sounding like a little girl, "I could tell everyone about the _wonderful time we had last night_, if you want me to?" she says as she starts to walk out then turns to look at me. "Bye, bye my little stalker," she says to me over her shoulder, I feel my face turn red she giggles at my reaction, I glare at her.

She walks out the door, Mr. Sarutobi looking shocked.

Did they really spend the night together?

The whole class stays quiet as they watch our history teacher wondering the same thing. He clears his throat and gives us his back and going to the board finally starting class.

He tries to get the lesson going without addressing what Hinata said.

I look out the window and notice her going down that front stairs.

Damn, she's got balls to be ditching, especially since Principal Sarutobi's office face's the outside, and she looks up at our classroom window almost as if knowing I'd be looking out towards the street.

She waves like crazy jumping up and down, I feel my mouth form a smile. I watch as her hands cup around her mouth, she yells out.

"I'll see you later stalker!" I become pissed, she turns around and walks away, her head turns to look at me, a wicked smile on her glossy red lips.

She pushes her sunglasses down and they cover her eyes as she walks to the black Bentley waiting in front of the school. A guy I've seen before opens the passenger door and gets out.

That guy is her cousin that graduated three years ago, it's Neji Hyuga.

She hugs him, holding on to his neck, her feet going up she bends her knees and lets her cousin hug her around her waist a silly smile on Neji's face as he pats her on the back.

She straightens her feet and they touch the ground again, her arms let go of his neck and he guides her to the open door. She looks back at me, her huge sunglasses covering her eyes but that beautiful smile speaks for itself.

I give the window my back and look at the board and listen to Mr. Sarutobi, I take a few notes and turn my head to look out the window and notice the car is gone.

Why is she acting like this?

I mean we talked a few times but that's all, I never flirted with her and she flirted with me a bit but not to this extent, so why now?

Man, that girl is real confusing.

* * *

I look out the tinted window of the car, I take off my black sunglasses and put them in my purse, I lean back on the car seat.

"Who were you waving at and calling your stalker?" my cousin Neji is asking me I put my elbow on the armrest of the door a smile slowly making its appearance on my mouth, my index finger taps the corner of my mouth.

"A new pet," I tell my cousin, he lets out a low laugh.

"I feel sorry for him, did you just start playing with his mind?" my smile becomes wider and I nod, "Poor kid," he says sounding a bit sad. "Your games are cruel," he says to me, I fold my hands across my chest; I let out a huff of air.

"They are not!" I defend myself.

"They are," he says his tone finishing any further argument but I continue.

"It's because you are a guy so you don't understand," I tell him sitting back; I put my finger to my mouth and lightly trace the outside of my lips. "My games sure are fun," I whisper thinking back to Sasuke's red embarrassed face, that was classic!!

I laugh to myself.

"How did your teacher let you out?" he asks me.

"I read a private letter from his girlfriend, my science teacher, and he didn't say anything so I just left," I tell him the truth which was a bad idea.

"Couldn't you have just told him you had a pass?" he says sighing and rubbing his forehead real hard. "Did you make it seem as if it was from you, that you spent the night with him?" he asks me, I nod.

"It's no fun if I say it was from his girlfriend," I tell Neji, he doesn't care he gets angry anyways.

"You and your fun!" he shouts at me, I don't react and just look out the window knowing he wants to lecture me and as if on cue he starts. "Do you know how damaging your words can be to the teacher, shit! Hinata think about your actions, think about the consequences!" I keep my angry gaze out the window, my smile is gone.

"_He_ didn't think about that when _he_ started spreading all those rumors," I tell him my voice soft with an edge to it.

"Hinata…I'm sorry I didn't," I raise my hand to stop him.

"I don't care anymore," I tell him honestly. "I just don't give a shit anymore let them all think what they want," I tell him, feeling a bit uneasy because I know it to be a lie and I hate lies.

Lies and gossip made my life the way it is now.

I try to think of it as the past but I can't because the gossip keeps growing.

"But if you didn't say all those things to make them all believe that you sleep around and everything like that…" but I look at him, my face a mask.

"If I ever ask for your advice then give it but if I didn't so keep your mouth shut, got it?" I ask him, he glares then looks forward out the front window of the car.

I sigh rubbing my temples.

"What does he want with me today?" I ask my irritated cousin.

"He wants to talk to you, he wouldn't give me specifics…" he lets his words trail on, I sigh feeling a headache coming on.

"I have to work at five be sure to tell him so he won't drag on with his useless lectures," I say as I rest my head back.

"I'll be sure to tell your _dad_," Neji says emphasizing on the dad part.

"No…that manipulative bastard is no dad of mine," my voice is low but I let the anger come out.

"Are you ever going to forgive him?" Neji asks me as he reaches for my shoulder to comfort me but before he could touch it I move my shoulder away.

"No," I start looking out the window blinking my tears away, "he took my son away…I'll never forgive him because of that," my voice breaks down as the tears fall rapidly.

Just thinking about my child…makes me sad and depressed, I've needed him in my life, I've need him so much that it hurts to know that he's with another family and they are raising him like their own son.

"Let it out now," Neji's cold voice tells me, "because you are going to see the father of your child today," he warns me.

I gasp not believing his words, I look over at him and notice his stiff back and his arms crossed over his chest, I know that look in his eyes he's not going to go on any further, it doesn't matter how I much I plead with him he won't tell me anything.

I feel my pulse quicken, I close my eyes and look up at the ceiling of the car.

I thought this day couldn't get any shitter but I was wrong…oh, so fucken wrong.


	2. She goes to him

**2kindsofcrazy**: Really, thanks!! I was thinking of making her a virgin but I wanted her to have had a kid before. It's fine if I don't get all those review but I must admit I love reading what you guys think of my stories, thanks I'll try to keep up the good work and hopefully I'll be able to update every week since the chapters aren't that long, thanks once more and I hope I get to read some more of your awesome reviews, you rock!!

**HiN4-cH4n**: Are you kidding me I'm happy you read it!! Thanks!! There is no need to say sorry, do you really think so? Thanks!! Did you really like that mind game she played on him? Not to worry he blushes some more!! Ahh…sorry I can't reveal who spread the rumors but you'll find out more about it in this chapter and the father of her son will be narrowed down to two guys in this chapter. Yeah, I know there always has to be a main villain in my stories, and I just chose him. Yeah, you got it right the other story, Rebels is based on RBD, but let's see in the show she plays the character of Lupita but in the group she is Dulce Maria don't worry you'll get it when the next chapter comes out but I got to admit I don't know when it will be updated I hope it's soon, because I really love that story! You truly are the greatest, thanks for all the reviews you always give me, you are the best!!

**DeadCuteSpirit**: I know I like it too! But there hasn't been any no new chapters since like three months ago or maybe longer, not to worry I hope I get to update every week. Thank you so much for your wonderful review I'll cross my finger in hoping to get another splendid review from you!!

**XxfreecokexX**: Do you really thanks!! Umm… Naruto the angry ex…haha…you are so funny…why would you think that? (feeling a bit nervous that you caught on so soon) haha, he like so isn't that angry ex…well he maybe one…of many…you know…Yup she had a baby at such a young age too. Hopefully I didn't make you wait too long! Thanks for your review!!

**rcr**: Really you think so? Thanks so much!! Is she, but I must ask since I've seen OOC in many descriptions of people's stories but what does it mean? Yup a totally good reason at least in my eyes, thank you for the review I hope I get to read another one for this chapter, thank you!

**ilovekoga**: Are they really? That's great to hear I hope you'll stay until the end! Sorry but for now it'll be kept a secret but you kind of get a hint of who it might be in this chapter! There are soooooo many! In here you get to read a few, man I really hate doing this I'm sorry but I can't really reveal it yet, sorry, so sorry!! I hope you keep reading this story and maybe I'll be able to read another wonderful review from you? Many thanks!!

**mac2**: Thank you, it is isn't it? I'm a real sucker for high school fics with Naruto characters. You get a hint of who it might be in the chapter. Who is her baby's daddy? Well you'll have to wait a bit longer to find out, so sorry but much thanks for the review and hopefully I get to read another fantastic review from you, thank you soooooo much!!

**loveslavender**: Ahh, my first reviewer, thanks a bunch you are sooooooo awesome!! No!! The first person who read my story and you are already asking this tough question I can't answer just yet, so sorry, thank you for the review and I hope to read another review from you, thanks you rock!!

* * *

_I just want to thank my eight reviewer's of this new story, I love your awesomeness, and I hope I get many more reviews from you guys, you are the greatest and don't leave me after just one chapter!! You guys so rule the world, thank you!! I keep writing this story for you!_

**Chapter 2: She goes to him**

I walk by the abandoned college, they moved the college to a newer facility and left their old building empty with a for sale sign on the grass.

I stop to look at it, it looks lonely compared to last year, I sit down on the lawn my back leaning against the school's old name plate.

I open the cap of my water to take a sip.

If I really think about everything all I've ever heard about Hinata are rumors, I mean there's been a few guys who have said that they've slept with her but it's never been proven true nor false. Plus there's Hinata herself that talks about her exploits like it's nothing.

It all started freshmen year, some senior I knew started spreading rumors about Hinata saying that they had sex at a party and that she's real freaky in bed. Then I started to hear more guys say that she slept with them and she likes it anyway and will do it anywhere then the gossip started saying that at a party she was giving blow jobs for ten bucks, or that she'd flash all these guys and do a striptease to a room full of people. I even heard that she danced naked on a table top during a college party as a dare.

But if you saw her you'd think it'd be bogus by the way she dressed and acted, she used to dress like a school girl, covering her arms and chest with sweaters and sweatshirts; always hiding her body, never making eye contact with anyone, nothing about her screamed sluttyness, her grades in school were average she didn't participate in any extracurricular activities. I was never interested in her or the stories about her that were spreading like a wild fire, but you just couldn't get away from the gossip, it followed anyone everywhere.

Then sophomore year started and she didn't come to school, everyone was speculating that she ran not being able to handle all the rumors and gossip about her but in the second semester of our school year she returned and looked like she embraced all the rumors.

Because she came back different, dressing slutty, acting like a slut everything she did or said made her a slut. Before she would get embarrassed or turned red whenever someone made a comment about her but now she openly flirts with guys to her it doesn't matter if the guy has a girlfriend if she likes him she'll take him away from his current girlfriend.

The way she acted and dressed just made all the "lies" grow out of proportion she became the "infamous ho" and she didn't mind it one bit.

Everyone thought she went crazy and was thrown in an insane asylum; she would just laugh it off and say nothing and the rumors only grew because she didn't deny it but then again even if she did no one would believe her.

I never talked to her freshmen year or even sophomore year we began to talk Junior year it was during AP English Literature when we first spoke.

_In this period we read for twenty minutes then we would write a small summary of what we read once we were done with that we had to split in two so we could write an essay together about the book that was assigned to the class._

_I don't look up from my paper because knowing the girls in this class if I look at them they'll think it's some kind of invitation for us to partner up and the next thing I know they won't leave me alone._

"_Sasuke," I hear Sakura's annoying voice, I look up feeling aggravated and not hiding it, she stands next to my desk in front of me, "do you want to be my partner for the class assignment?" I was about to tell her off but the person I least expected talked._

"_He'd love to but he agreed to team-up with me," I hear her; I look to my left and see her seating two empty seats away from me._

"_Really?" Sakura asks folding her arms over her chest as she looks over at Hinata not believing a word. "He didn't even look up to see you and ask you to be his partner," she says making a valid point, I watch Hinata to see and wait to hear what she says next._

"_I guess you make a point, although we don't have to even talk to know what each of us is thinking," she grins up at Sakura who in turn growls at Hinata, "how about we ask Sasuke for his opinion, what do you say, Loner?" she asks me looking me in the eyes, is it me or do I actually see a twinkle in them?_

"_Hinata," I simply say her name, I look back down at my paper, I don't have to look up at Sakura to see the hurt and anger on her face._

"_How dare you! Why would you want to work with that bitch?! She's just some skank that sleeps around with any guy!!" she shouts out causing the whole class to quiet down to listen in on the argument going on._

"_Sakura!" I hear our teacher call out her name, "don't call your fellow classmates names. Now go to your seat and find a partner," he orders her; I smirk down at my paper._

"_I've always told you to control your temper but have you ever listened to me? Nope!"I hear Hinata say as she gathers her stuff to sit next to me. _

"_Shut up, you slut!!" she screams out._

"_Sakura, to the main office now!" our teacher bellows out._

"_But she started it!" Sakura yells out hearing outraged._

"_Sakura if you want to act like a child then I recommend you take the ROP daycare class offered on campus, in this classroom we are all adults so I recommend you remove yourself from this classroom __immediately, until you learn to behave as an adult you may return but other than that I want you out of the room."_

"_So this is how I get treated for not sleeping with the teacher," I hear her mutter, I look over at Hinata to see her reaction but she just smiles._

"_Exactly!" Hinata says sounding full of energy. "I'm glad you see it my way! You should totally sleep around more than you currently do, who knows maybe one of the guys can help take out that stick in your ass," she says as she sits next to me._

_I can just picture Sakura's face as she mad dogs Hinata, I watch Hinata as she sits up from the desk to drag it over closer to mine she wave's good-bye to Sakura and she slams the door shut on her way out._

"_She really is pissed, see what you cause loner, tsk tsk, poor girl," she tells me with a smile as she looks down at her folder._

"_Me?" I ask her feeling a bit guilty, "you are the one who butted in, I could've handled her just fine on my own," I tell her looking over at Hinata to find her smiling at me._

"_I know but isn't it better for her to be angry instead of in tears? I hate to see ugly girls cry," she says sighing._

"_Sure," I tell her sarcastically, "you do that on a daily basis," I tell her, as I write my name on the sheet of paper, I look up to pass it to her, only to find a silly smile on her mouth, Hinata rests her elbow on the desk her head resting on her open palm, that long-thick dark blue hair covering everything on her desk._

"_Why, Mr. Uchiha are you calling me pretty?" she asks in a fake shyness, I laugh._

"_When did you come to that conclusion?" I ask her as I begin to do the outline for what the essay is going to discuss._

"_Ahh, puhy! You loner are supposed to continue to flirt with me! No fun whatsoever," she gasps, "that's your new nickname!" she announces, I just smirk as I search the page I'm looking for in my class issued book._

"_Isn't that kind of long and boring for a nickname?" I ask her as I quote a sentence from the book._

"_Exactly! It's because your excuses are long and boring just like you!" she tells me in a playful manner, I look over and see a teasing smile on those pink-glossy lips, I laugh._

_I feel everyone's curious gaze directed at the two of us we both ignore them as we continue to work on our assignment._

"_For the next paragraph we should quote page sixty-three paragraph four, I like the way the author describes the fear just reading that paragraph can bring a chill down anyone's back, we should use it as an example on the way to invoke fear just by reading a paragraph," she says to me as she yanks the paper from under my hands to begin writing. _

"_I can do it on my own," I say to her as I reach for the paper, she swats my hand away; I hide my frustration as I watch her write._

"_No, this is a two man project, I'll help you. We'll both write the equal amount of paragraphs for the essay, you write the thesis and I'll write the conclusion. It's not fair for you to do all the work and for us to get the equal amount of credit," she says as she writes faster._

"_But I work better…" but she didn't let me finish as she looks up to meet my eyes._

"_Alone?" she asks, then smiles as she looks at my surprised expression. "Just this once try working with someone. Who knows and you might actually enjoy it," she finishes with a smile and looks back down at the paper, a reluctant smile comes on to my lips as I look down to see what she's writing._

After that if in a class we have together the teacher makes us get into we groups we usually get together and work on the project as a team, not having to say anything we'd just get up to sit next to one another and begin our work.

We never got personal, I wouldn't ask her about what's going on in her life, she wouldn't ask about mine. I think that's why I get along with her and put up with her because she doesn't ask any unnecessary questions.

I sit back looking up at the bright blue sky, she really is a confusing girl. Hell, why am I thinking about her?

I close my eyes as my head leans on the cold concrete and brick name plate, I should go to my place to take a nap but I'll just take a quick one here because if I go home I'd have to come back to go to work, the music playing in my headphones covers all the noises in the streets.

* * *

Both of us don't say anything on the way back, my anger shows on my face, Neji knows to keep to himself and wait until I speak up.

I can't talk; I can't believe he pulled a stunt like this! Just thinking about it pisses me off, that asshole! How can he make me…how could he do this to me?

_They make me change into a traditional kimono before meeting with my father; they washed off all my make-up and put my long curly hair in a tight bun. _

_This is exactly why I hate coming here they make me dress in these kimonos that cost a fortune and were passed down in the Hyuga family._

_They lead me down the hall to the outside then I go into the main mansion, where my father has his home office in. All the servants bow at me as I pass them in the long-wide halls, I don't remember any of them. We finally arrive at the office, I see Neji outside the office, he's still in his suit, the maids that walked me here all bow at Neji and he opens the door and I follow him in, we stand in his waiting area outside his office. I bite down on my bare lip as I wait for him to buzz his secretary to give her permission to let us in. _

"_They both made it," I hear Neji whisper but before I could ask him what he means I hear the phone ring; the young secretary quickly answers it._

"_Yes, Lord Hyuga I'll let them in now," she says into the phone, she hangs up then pushes back her chair and stands up bowing at us, "he asks for you to please enter," she says going to the massive doors to open them, Neji waits for me to go in first, I do and what I see surprises me and it leaves me motionless at the door way._

_Hiashi like always is sitting behind his too big wooden desk with a very high back chair, Hanabi my younger sister is next to him dressed in a kimono also and her long hair is up in an elegant bun with gold ornaments in it, she doesn't look at me like always. There are two sofas that seat three on each one with a coffee table between them and both sofas are occupied by two men they are; Naruto Uzumaki a student from school and the one sitting before him is Itachi Uchiha, the sole heir of the Uchiha Conglomerate. I look over at my father who is smoking a cigar._

_I smile at them as I bow, the two guys stand bowing at me, I take the club chair that is facing my dad, I sit in it, and Neji stands to my left._

"_My, Hinata it's been a while since you last visited us," my father says loudly, I bite down on my tongue as I direct my angry gaze at my lap, my fingers clench on to the fabric. He knows that I'm not allowed to enter the Hyuga compound unless he has given permission; I'm banned from my own home. I feel Neji's concerned gaze on my tense back._

"_Lady Hyuga it's an honor to see you again," I hear Itachi's low voice, I look up my eyes softening as I met his gaze._

"_It's always a pleasure Mr. Uchiha," I tell him forcing my tight lips to relax; I don't look over at Naruto as I ask him._

"_Mr. Uzumaki I take it your parents are doing well?" I ask making sure my voice doesn't sound angry._

"_Yes, they are thank you for asking Lady Hyuga," he says his voice sounding relived, I haven't spoken to either of the two guys since I abandoned my name, I look up at my dad to see him smiling at me._

"_Lord Hyuga may you please tell me why you summoned me here today?" I ask him with an angry tone._

"_Well I might as well get to the point," he says getting up and walking to the front of his desk. "I want to marry you off," he starts off, my eyes slit as I look at him. "Either of these two wonderful gentlemen will do but I leave it for you to choose."_

"_Why not marry Hanabi off?" I ask him angrily the emotionless Hanabi doesn't speak up just like how dad taught her. "After all I'm not a Hyuga anymore seeing as how you kicked me out."_

"_No, I could never marry my daughter off, she's too precious to me, and these both guys offered for you; so chose," he says putting me on the spot. I stand bowing down._

"_I won't because you have no power over me so I'll be going now," I tell them all giving them my back and walk away._

"_Let me say this, if you chose one I'll give you, your son back," he says to me, I stop in mid-step. I can't breathe, my pulse quickens and I feel my body turn cold, the tears form in my eyes._

_I turn around slowly to look at my dad._

"_What do you mean?" I whisper, Naruto's eyes widen and his jaw drops, Itachi stays his emotionless self._

"_That if you marry either Naruto or Itachi I'll return your son back and he'll be able to live with you."_

* * *

My hand is still cold and it trembles as I think about being able to get my son back.

"Do you think…" I don't dare ask the question, Neji looks over at me but I keep my gaze on the tan headrest in front of me.

"He'll keep it," Neji whispers, I nod to myself, he will if I get to keep my son then I'll even let my dad chose whoever he wants as long as I have the son that was stolen from my hands, I'll do anything for him.

We stop in front of abandoned electrician college and I see someone sleep against the college name plate that black hair seems familiar I smile as I notice who it is.

"Stop," I tell the driver and he does, I look at Neji, "here is fine," I say to him as I open the car door, he was about to tell me something but I slam the door in his face, I wave good-bye and the driver, drives away with Neji looking back at me.

I stand at the curb then walk over to him as I get closer I can hear the blaring music of his headphones, I smile he always has his music on, I notice his eyes closed how can he be sleeping out here like a bum?

I stand before him and look down at a sleeping Sasuke I can now see why all the girls are head over heels for this loner, there's something about him, it's not just how good-looking he is but there's this mystery about him, and only a few people know of his past.

I squat down hugging my knees with my arms and resting my chin on my joined knees.

The only reason I know is because we share a similar past but he doesn't know it. Itachi always used to talk about Sasuke; how he'd mimic everything Itachi did. I could see the love he had for his little brother but for some reason Sasuke left his family and position in the Uchiha Conglomerate behind, he just left not explaining why, I too left my position for a whole different reason. I wonder though if the girls at school knew that he left millions of dollars behind to become his hermit self would they love him more or think he's crazy?

I look at his relaxed face, the light breeze makes his hair dance a bit, and he looks like a small child, his mouth is open a bit as I hear him snore lightly. He looks adorable really not manly at all just looking at his face like this makes me forget what my father said.

I bite down on my lower lip trying to hold everything in and forgetting what happened just a while ago, then his eyes open, they grow big as he notices me crouch in front of him.

Does he notice how hard I'm trying to keep this tight smile on my lips, so the tears won't fall out of my eyes, can he see my sadness?

"Hey, Loner!" I say in a too loud voice, "how about we go on a date?!" I ask him my voice breaking down at the end.

* * *

I opened my eyes from my dreamless sleep to find those lavender pupils watch me, now with them open I see how she's trying to keep her brave front but it's failing miserably. Her mouth moves she's talking to me but I don't hear her because of my music.

I just look at her and feel my heart ache at her sadness that's visible in her fake smile. I feel miserable as I meet her teary gaze, what is it about Hinata that makes me feel sad and depressed when I see her like this?

Why when I look into those lavender eyes that are acting like she's just fine but I can see through it why does it make me feel as if I'm falling? Why do I suddenly feel like it's my duty to make her smile and make her forget about her sadness? That it doesn't matter if it's just for a moment but just as long as she can smile even for a second and forget all about what's troubling her just as long as it's me that makes it happen is just fine.

She raises her chin off of her arms and they reach up to remove my headphones she smiles again.

"Hey no fun whatsoever," I smile she never really calls me that, "how about we go on a date?" she asks me, I smirk noticing she doesn't look so sad but I can still see it.

"Isn't the guy supposed to ask?" I wonder out loud, she grins as I lower the volume of my iPod.

"Yeah, but if I wait until _you_ ask me out I'll be an old bitter women by then," she tells me, I let out a laugh as I stand and stretch out my hand to her, she reaches up grabbing tightly onto my fingers I pull her up, they are ice-cold and trembling, I squeeze them tighter. Her eyes grow big but then she 

smiles the authentic kind, her eyes become smaller and I look at her cheeks they slightly blush as she looks at the ground.

I feel my own burn as I look away from her cute expression.

Since when has cute and Hinata Hyuga gone together in the same sentence?

I clear my throat and mind of my previous thoughts as I turn my head to look back at her.

"So where do you want to go?" I ask her as her eyes soften and the tears return to her eyes.

"Anywhere," she whispers her voice breaking at the end, I tug on her arm as I pull her with me, not looking back to see her sad appearance because if I do I just might do something stupid that I'll regret later on or I won't and maybe I'll want to do it again and that's what scares me the most.

* * *

_So what did you think? I hope you like it and leave a review if you feel like it thank you all and please look forward the new chapter hopefully next week, thanks once again…_


	3. The Date?

**XxfreecokexX**: Did you really think that, thank you so much!! Sorry for making you want to do that, so sorry. They are aren't they? Not to worry I'll try to update every week on Thursday I hope but this week it's a little late sorry, and thank you, you my friend are awesome! I know right? I love that manga even though it's sad and dark and it touches a very hard subject for everyone it deals with it with such awesomness it makes us think, like what we would do in that kind of situation, right? I can't wait until they upload the rest of the manga because I want to read it sooooo soon!! Many thanks for the totally great review, I hope I get to read another one for this chapter, thank you so much!!

**jjayno1**: What do you mean? Do I really confuse you how, please could you explain it better so I could work on it? Thank you for trying to help me, I truly appreciate it and much thanks.

**Mistress of DarkShadow**: (for chapter 2) Not to worry I will!! You kind of get an hint of who it is in the chapter so look for that. Actually her dad didn't disown her she left because she wanted to he just didn't stop her and to get back at her he doesn't let her inside the Hyuga compound unless he has giving permission. Ahh, I can't really tell you, you'll have to continue reading to find out why he's mad at Sasuke but you'll find out. I hope this was fast enough, and thank you for taking time out to review both chapters you rock!!

**Mistress of DarkShadow**: (for chapter 1) Yeah, she is…or is she? Really, do you think it works in the chapter? I'm soooooo happy!! Oh yeah her wicked side is so much fun to write I like this story sooo much, and thank you for the review!!

**Cloud Envy Shikamaru**: Do you really think so? Thanks so much I'm really pleased you think that! I hope this was soon enough and thank you I'm really thankful you took the time out to review, thanks!

**ComicXArena**: Thank you!! Did you, I feel so bad (actually I'm so thrilled my mission is to make my readers cry reading my stories!!) Thank you for the awesome review, hopefully you'll tell me if you start to sob again, you must!! You so rule!

**HeartBrokenHinata****: **Did you really think that? Thanks, I hope you feel that way for this chapter too, thank you, you must tell me if I've wowed you again with this chapter!

**HiN4-cH4n**: Yup!! Yeah, he really is. I know right, far from the Sasuke in the TWWL right? Yeah, because he understands her and see's through her, thanks so much. Are you kidding, the review was awesome like always and I hope you had fun at the sleepover! And I hope to hear from you soon!!

**DeadCuteSpirit**: Yeah, I needed a villain in the story and he became "it" well you could say that they have all known each other since they were kids some remember other's don't but you'll find out all their relationships later in the story. No, she wouldn't say that since she just began to "play" with him. I can't tell you yet, I feel bad but I feel you all will start to piece together the puzzle pieces and will just know who the father of her child is believe me it won't be so hard to figure out I promise, and you get a hint in this chapter! Not too worry I'll try to update every Thursday so please look forward to it and thanks for writing a review and if you have any answers I'll try to answer them without spoiling the story, thank you!!

**noodlelover16**: …Yeah, you could say that. Ah…I can't really tell you but I'll give you a hint, the father of her baby and the guy who started the rumors are the same person! You, could say that it was a form to discredit her in a way and it wasn't meant to harm her like it did…He gave it up…it had to do with his family. The both of them had a bit of a falling out, because his family asked him to and his family comes first. It's not that she doesn't have a backbone it's just that she found it easier to go with the flow then against it, and she might have done it for some other reason…Well she was a minor and as you know minors don't have any rights their parents make all their choices but there's a bit more to it. I guess you could call it kidnapping but let's just say Hiashi made a fake birth certificate to deny that Hinata ever had a son. Let's see the rumors started…freshmen year and she missed the first semester of sophomore year and that's the year she had her son and they are now in their senior year so he'd be 2 years old! I hope I answered your questions the best I could, and thank you so much for saying my story is awesome! You my friend are the awesome one here!! I really hope you do keep reading it and I so look forward to reading more reviews from you! Thank you and I expect this was soon enough!

**Kawaii Kabu**: Do you really think so? Yeah, it seems he's the kind of guy everyone would blame. I know right it can be either of them, but you'll get some sort of idea in this chapter. Thank you I will keep it up! I hope you'll still think that after reading this chapter, and I so appreciate your awesome review and look forward to reading another!

**svetili**: Thank you so much for writing that! You so rock!! Just please keep thinking that though out the story, thank you and I really look forward to reading another review from you thanks so much!

**2kindsofcrazy**: I know that's what I felt also when I read my name on the chapter of a story I love! Yeah, it is kind of like being on TV but I would never appear on screen I'm too shy! Did you really, awesome!! Yay! I' am so lovin' you right now, I try to keep it a secret as much as I can and keep the twists and turns coming but I just hope you don't get too dizzy! I hope I didn't make you wait too long and hopefully I get another awesome review from you, I'm soo looking forward to it, thanks!!

**rcr**: Yeah, they can they share a similar past even if one doesn't really remember…Hopefully I get to read another review from you and thank you so much for taking time out to leave one, thanks!!

* * *

_Hey you guys, thank you so much for the awesome response to this story you guys are the greatest readers, that is for sure now to thank you I present the third chapter, I hope you enjoy this one just as much as the ones before!! Thank you!!_

**Chapter 3: The Date?**

We walk in silence as he leads me towards something, I hiccup my throat feels raw, it's really hard to hold back these tears but I do because if I let them fall there will be no end, and Sasuke might think I'm weak.

We walk towards the school, I gasp he can't honestly be thinking about having our "date" at the school now can he? But we walk past it and stop at the crosswalk; he pushes the button as he keeps his gaze forward avoiding my eyes.

He saw through my act, that's why he isn't turning back to look at me.

The hand he's holding onto is warm now; I let a small smile form on my lips as he lightly tugs on my arm so that we could start walking again.

I was always afraid that Sasuke might know the truth, I wondered if the father of my son, the guy who was my first love spoke about me, I thought that he might but I was wrong he was too ashamed to even speak about me, a few tears escape out of the corner of my eyes, just thinking about that jerk sadness me. How could I have even loved him?

"Don't cry," I hear Sasuke's voice I look up at his back to find him still looking forward, I watch it as he keeps tugging on my fingers, he squeezes them twice, I wipe away the few tears.

"O-okay-y," I whisper biting down on my lower lip that's trembling.

I keep my gaze on his back I wonder if he remembers when we were kids, how he used to come over with Itachi to play with me. He was very competitive with me and always had to win, Itachi would tell him that it's just a game but Sasuke would shake his head a determined look on his small face and say: "_No! This is war big brother!_" and turn to look at me with an angry look on his young face.

Itachi would later apologize to me telling me that Sasuke was competing with me to see who is better to hang out with Itachi, Sasuke would clutch onto Itachi and not let go as he'd make face's at me and stick out his tongue.

It was decided for me since I was born that I would marry Itachi and with that the Uchiha Multinational Corporation and the Hyuga Conglomerate would unite into one huge company that would rule the business world. So since we were children we'd meet, play and talk to get to know one another better then Sasuke found out and didn't want to be left out of Itachi's life and he grew to hate me because I was taking away his brother.

Sasuke would always pick on me when Itachi turned his back but I couldn't blame him since he had his reason to treat me the way he did but one of the maids saw how he treated me and told my dad; who in turn asked Itachi not to bring Sasuke anymore. The next day when Itachi came to visit me he was alone and I felt guilty.

Now that I see Sasuke I always remember back to that child that hated me for taking his older brother's attention.

He stops and so do I, I turn my head to find myself in the entrance of the Catholic churches parking lot which is filled with fair rides and booths that sell food or have games. I see the ferries wheel as it moves, the swing ride is also filling up with people that waited in line, the merry go round has kids on the horses their worried parents outside of the gates that surround the ride. My nose takes a whiff of the air and it smells of cotton candy, pop corn, hot dogs, and frying oil; I smile over at Sasuke as he looks around also, a small grin on those lips.

"How did you know about it?" I ask him, he looks down at me and our eyes meet for the first time after I went to him and my heart skips a beat, I look down at our joined hands, he's still holding onto it, I smile happily up at him as my face flushes a bit while I meet his intense gaze.

"A guy I know has gotten me a job here for the last two years; I usually work the swing ride. It's a fair to raise money for the church, its long hours but quick cash, I take the night shifts so it won't interrupt my other jobs," he tells me as he tugs on my arm and we go to the ticket booth and he nods at the guy behind the glass.

"Hey, how's it going?" he asks the guy which he responds then looks over at me and grins as he talks to Sasuke, "Nah, man she's just a girl I know from school," he says the guy chuckles, "Let me buy thirty tickets," he says I look up to find the prices and see that for five tickets its three dollars and for ten tickets it's five dollars and for fifteen it's seven bucks. "For real? Are you sure, won't 'the man' get angry?" he shakes his head behind the thick glass and gives him the tickets and winks at me, I smile at him, just as Sasuke tugs on my arm to pull me away.

"If I didn't know any better 'Mr. No-fun-whatsoever' I'd think you're jealous," I tell him in a teasing tone, he looks back at me.

"Tch!" he says as he looks forward again, I grin at his anger.

"You can be real cute no-fun-whatsoever, anger is so becoming of you," I continue to tease him; he ignores me as he takes me to the cotton candy stand.

"Can I get one," he asks the lady she grins at him.

"Are you going to share it with your girlfriend, Sasuke?" she asks him wagging her eyebrows suggestively at Sasuke a low growl comes up deep in his throat.

"Look here, old lady…" he was about to go on but I cover his mouth with my hand and his words are muffled his angry gaze turns to look at me.

"He can be so shy sometimes!" I gush at her, "I'm his _'special'_ friend," I tell her with a wink, "the kind he pays for," I finish with one final wink. She gasps as she takes a step back, the cotton candy sticks out and Sasuke grabs it before it falls, she sits down in the chair behind her, as she clutches onto her heart I wonder if she'll have a heart attack. She glares at me then at Sasuke as he pulls me not bothering to remove my hand over his mouth, I smile back at the lady she turns to the side.

We go to the hot dog stand and he order's some food for the both of us. He lets go of my hand to grab the tray full of food I notice the two large soda's and grab them as he gets the tray and starts to walk I follow after him as he leads me towards some picnic tables which are empty, I hand him one soda and he give me one hot dog but I shake my head he raises his eyebrow.

"I want the two corn dogs," I tell him, he shakes his head.

"I got you the two hot dogs," he says to me as he once again tries to give me the hot dogs I put out my hands and shake my head, he sighs, "fine how about we split it one and one each?" he asks me, I glare at him and slowly nod he hands me one and one, I get them then he puts the chili cheese fries in the middle between the both of us but I pull them towards me as he reaches for some, I grin at him from across the table.

"These are all mine," I tell him as I bite into the cotton candy, he sighs as he gets up to go order some fries for himself.

"Get some ketchup, mustard, onions and the relish!" I order out to him he ignores me as he keeps walking I grin as I grab a few fries and put them in my mouth, I'm finished with about half of them as he walks back with fries that have chili and nacho cheese falling off of the sides of the basket, my jaw drops as I watch those fries, he sits down in front of me with this huge triumphant smile on his lips, some slobber falls out of my mouth as he grabs a couple of them and shoves them in his mouth, he grins and sighs as he chews, he licks the cheese off of his fingers, I stare angrily at him, he just smiles.

"That's just mean," I tell him as I go for the ketchup and the other packets to put on my hot dog and corn dog, he just shrugs his shoulders.

"What can I say, I know the guy," he tells me as he gets more fries to shove them in his mouth; I look down at my hot dog. We stay silent as we eat; I occasionally look up at him to find him watching the people around us.

"When you said this is one of your jobs what did you mean?" I ask taking a sip of my cola; he looks down at me then looks to the side.

"I work a few part-time jobs," he tells me vaguely, I watch him wondering why he doesn't tell me.

"How many are we talking here?" I ask as I take a bite of my corn dog dipped in ketchup and mustard.

"A few," he answers without giving a true answer, I sigh loudly he looks back at me with a funny expression on his face.

"I'm not a rat, I won't tell anyone," I tell him, he looks like he doesn't believe me but then he nods.

"I have three stable jobs, this one at the fair is just temporary," he informs me, I nod. If the school finds out he'll be kicked out, it's against the school's code of conduct, none of the students at school are allowed to take a job.

"I have two," I confess to him, he looks confused at first not sure what I'm talking about, then he understands as he nods but then he meets my eyes.

"How is it that you party so much and are able to hold onto a job at the same time?" he asks thinking out loud, I look down at the table letting go of my corn dog not feeling so hungry but I bite into the cotton candy and like how it dissolves in my mouth.

"I never sleep," I answer as I look down at the blue cotton candy avoiding his curious gaze directed at me.

* * *

Did I hit a sore spot or something because she looks like she's about to cry?

I don't get it though, she always talks about her exploits like it's nothing but why does she look like a puppy that's been dumped on the street by her owner? My mouth opens ready to say sorry but I stop myself.

What the hell is wrong with me? Why do I feel like I have to do this, why do I want to say sorry when I never ask for forgiveness? I watch her as she sticks her tongue out to touch the cotton candy and smirks as it dissolves.

I really don't get her at all one minute she's insinuating she's a prostitute and the next she's sad because I asked about her partying ways.

I've seen some guys ask her about the parties she's goes to and smiles as she starts to talk about how the party went down and all that so why does she get like this with me? She keeps her tongue on the candy not looking so sad, she gazes up at me and I feel a bit embarrassed; for her to catch me staring at her like was just doing.

"I've hear your last name on the news sometimes," she starts off innocently; I keep my gaze on her watching closely waiting for her expression to change but she keeps it blank. "Are you famous or something?" she asks sticking out her tongue to the cotton candy, as her eyes look up at me.

I guess it's' true even the small amount of time I occasionally catch the news on TV the Uchiha name has come up. There's only one person who knows of my past and I'd like to keep it that way; some girls have asked me before but I ignore their questions.

"My brother took over the family business and I left it behind," I tell her vaguely. What why did I just tell the truth I should've just lied and said I have nothing to do with them but no I just confessed I'm related to the Uchiha's; to one of the business empires in Konoha. She raises her eyebrows at me and watches as I take a bite of my hot dog. As I chew I look at her and wonder if she is a part of _the_ Hyuga's. "What about you?" I ask between chews, she turns her gaze up again, "I read your last name in the newspaper every day," I lie; she smirks.

"Nope, I just stole their last name," she tells me with a smile, I glare at her and she laughs, "I have no association whatsoever with those assholes!" she says loudly and angrily. It could be the anger that gives it away but she is a part of them, everything about her screams Hyuga's: the dark blue hair, pale skin color and the signature lavender eyes, only the purest of the Hyuga's have those colored eyes. Her and her cousin must be high-up on the food-chain of the clan. But what I don't understand is why she said she works two jobs; she shouldn't be working if anything she should be training to be in the family business.

I watch as she brings her soda in front of her and bend her head forward to grab the straw with her mouth and starts drinking the soda.

Did she leave her family behind also and abandon her family? Could she be similar to me? Could that be the reason I'm drawn to her because the both of us share similar scars? She takes a bite of her hot dog and she licks one side of her mouth but not the other, I sigh as my hand involuntary goes for a napkin to wipe off the mustard. I grab her chin and her mouth opens as I turn her head a bit and bring up my hand that has the napkin and gently wipe it off, I look down at her face to make sure she doesn't have anything else on it and that's when I notice her bright red cheeks, and now she looks embarrassed and shy.

She looks real…but then I turn my head to the side so she won't see my own heated face.

"It's just that…" I stop myself as she keeps her gaze to the table, she looks real adorable with that expression on her face, and it's refreshing.

Hinata always has this calculating look in her eyes, like with certain words or actions she'll act accordingly but just now she didn't know how to react and let down her guard, I smile feeling something bubble inside me.

She looks up then her eyes becoming honest as she meets mine; her face turns redder and hides it from my view covering it with her long hair.

I want to laugh but know she'll take it the wrong way.

So I just keep smiling, I clear my throat.

"Sorry," I mumble, she nods her hair moving.

* * *

Shit! Why am I reacting like this? I'm supposed to play the part of an "experienced" girl not some shy virgin if word gets out…I can't let it! I raise my head forcing my face to stop blushing but then I see his smile and my heart beats in a funny way, my hands that are clutching onto one another become clammy.

What could this mean, I only reacted like this with _him_, I close my eyes against the memory.

"_Hinata, I love you, I always will so please don't think I'm ashamed of you. Even if we're never seen in public or in school it means nothing only that I don't want those guys to know how special you are to me, my love for you is too great for them to find out," _then he'd start to kiss me on my neck and touch me where he knows I like I and we'd…

"NO!" I shout standing up with the tears falling out of my tightly-shut eyes. I feel _his_ hands touch me all over my body, I shove them away even though he isn't here with me I still remember his soft touch. "You lied to me!" I continue to shout between sobs why am I remembering this? "You are the one who started everything, my hell, it's all your fault!" I shout, then I feel warm-strong arms hold me, I gasp as I open my eyes from what used to be wonderful memories but now they are my nightmares. I see as Sasuke's sad expression looks down at me I don't want to see those drowning black eyes look at me like that I bury my face on his chest, crying on it, his arms tighten around me as one goes up to my head holding on to it and the other lightly rubs my back. I feel his head lower next to my, ear as he whispers.

"I'm here for you Hinata and I won't leave you, I promise," I nod even though I know it's a lie he'll leave my side just like the guy before him.

* * *

Why do I feel this need to comfort her and why did I just promise not to leave her?

Those words I spoke are what I honestly feel and I don't understand theses feeling at all. I mean before I considered her what exactly?

I got along with her because we never got personal but now that we are getting to know each other I'm starting to fall for her, could that be it?

But then again I've never been in love before well I have but I was just a child and bullied her non-stop until I got caught and was asked not to return to her house but Itachi was engaged to her so I had no shot anyways.

But there's something inside of me asking me to protect her from everything, all the evils in the world to fight against everything to protect Hinata Hyuga.

Why do I feel this? What does it mean?

I feel people's gaze on us, I glare at them all and they look away scared, I look down at a trembling Hinata, she's shaking real violently. My arms hold onto her tighter trying to protect her from all those gazes that look at us.

"Can you walk?" I whisper next to her ear, she nods, her tears aren't falling as much, she starts to hiccup and gasp.

I turn forward as I bring her closer to me and bury her face to my side a few inches under my armpit and bring my arm to wrap around her face she walks along side me, I guide her towards the church then she looks over to see where I'm leading her and she notices the direction we are going in and notice's, she grabs onto my shirt trying to stop me and I do directing my gaze down at her.

"I-if I g-go in th-there, I-I'll burn," she tells me, I chuckle at her weak attempt at a joke as I open the huge doors that lead into the church, I lead us to the closes pew and sit all the way in the end. I set her in the corner and I sit closely next to her. Our thighs touch and she blushes again, I look up at the high ceiling, _God, why is she so cute?_

Even with her eyes red and tear filled, her nose red from the sniffling and hiccups and the tears continue to fall out of her eyes slowly. She bites down on her lower lip as she tries to stop the hiccups, I look forward thinking she might not appreciate me finding her attractive in the state she's in.

It's weird for me to find any girls cute or anything it's not that I'm gay or anything only that I have a certain type of girl that I like and Hinata doesn't really fit any of the qualities I like maybe her old self might've been acceptable in my eyes but not her current self.

Out of the corner of my eye I watch as she brushes away the tears.

So she really does have scars, those kinds that are deep and far from healing.

That outburst she had was out of character for her but it's something that let me see the real Hinata, the one I'm starting to fall in love with.

Actually who am I kidding I fell for her the moment she appeared before me, her eyes watery and trying to be brave by holding them back that was the moment I fell in love with Hinata Hyuga but right now is when my emotions start to grow because she let me in and now I won't get out, I'm going to stay and try to make those wounds heal.

Of course I won't confess my love for her because if I do it might drive her away and I don't want that far from it, when she's in trouble I want her to think of me, I want my face to be the one that comes to her mind. Only when she's ready is when I'll have enough courage to confess my honest feelings for her.

* * *

Why is he still here, shouldn't he have left my side by now, don't all guys hate when girls cry?

"Why haven't you left?" I ask him with an edge to my voice.

"Do you want me to?" he asks me softly, I look up into his sincere eyes and that's my undoing, I bend my head forward my hair shielding my tear filled gaze, I shake my head. "Good because I had no intention of leaving you," he says softly, I gasp but no noise comes out of my mouth, why is he being so nice to me?

With everyone he's indifferent or ignores them but why is he being nice with me? And why does that make me feel happy and special? What is this warm feeling inside of me?

"I'm sorry," my whisper is directed at my lap, "I didn't mean…I mean I remembered something bad," I confess to him vaguely. He doesn't say anything I secretly part my hair with my fingers to look at him and notice him staring forward his expression shows that he's thinking about something deeply. Something inside of me hears as if it's breaking. How stupid can I be? How could I have hoped he'd be kind enough to speak some encouraging words, hell this _is_ Sasuke Uchiha the once mean-cocky jock. There was one guy who was kind to me but it was all an act he put on.

"I'm sure with time you'll learn to forget him and begin to live your life like you want, not by other people's way," he says looking down at me.

"What about you? Aren't you living your life the way other people want?" I whisper.

"No," he answers quickly he directs his gaze forward, "if I was I'd still be that asshole jock I was before, now I'm living the life I want to not how I was told." He gives me a bit of insight on his old life, "I'll be the strength you need to be the person you chose to be," he says looking down at me.

For some reason his words anger me, I wipe away my tears, then throw my head back my hair flying off of my face.

"What makes you think I need your strength? I'm doing fine on my own you got that?" I want to yell out but hold in the urge considering the place we are in.

For some reason his eyes soften as he looks into my anger filled eyes.

"Something inside me tells me you're sad Hinata and far from happiness," he says still keeping his eye contact, I look away. "Are you?" he whispers as I still feel his kind eyes on me.

* * *

_So what did you think? Did you like it, it was going to be longer but I decided to leave you in a tiny bit of suspense and keep you wanting to read the next chapter to read her response, I feel nervous because I'm making Sasuke a bit of a softy far from his avenger self in the manga but I kind of like it in a weird way…Thank you for reading this chapter and I hope you enjoy it so until the next time… _


	4. He sees their growing attraction

**Cloud Envy Shikamaru**: I know right! Thank you!! Yeah, I felt it was the perfect opportunity for her to let something out. Really it did? Not to worry, I hope it was soon enough and I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much!!

**HiN4-cH4n**: That's so awesome! I'm happy that you had a great time! Are you kidding a short review is better than no review at all! Yeah, he realized it a bit early on, right? Ah, so true so true. Yeah, Itachi was Hinata's fiancé it was decided since they were kids, and I guess all signs do point to Naruto but you should know this also in the story Itachi is just two years older than her and Sasuke so he also went to school with them…I know I really like him in this story! And thank you!! You are the one who rocks!!

**DeadCuteSpirit**: Thanks I really needed to read that! Actually her first love could be Naruto, no she's only had one love/lover. I know I really like writing him like that! It's so fun!! I'm so happy you are liking the story so far, I hope you like this chapter just as much, there's a bit of cute scenes in this one also!

**svetili**: Are you really?! I'm so glad to read that!! I think I might think of it just as much so I don't find it unhealthy at all!! Maybe they are and they'll be even more secrets in this chapter! And not to worry I will keep going!! Thank you so much!!

**noodlelover16**: Was it really? I know I really love writing him like that! Oh he's a stiff but with other people. You never know you might be on to something! Yeah, you will so don't worry in a few chapters you'll figure it out! Really? Thanks! You get to view their difference in opinion in this chapter. Actually it wasn't so soon because when he started to become a loner he noticed Hinata but decided to not pursue her so his love for her wasn't just recently. Yeah, that's true he did want what Itachi had…Thank you! I'm really happy you think it's well written thanks million!! I hope the wait was worth it!

**Akane101**: Were you really? Yeah, I imagine most all my readers are skeptical at first of my stories. I'm so glad, I'm a sucker for them too! Thanks, I really hope you think this chapter was worth the wait!

* * *

**Chapter 4: He see's their growing attraction**

What the hell kind of shit is coming out of my mouth?

But I keep watching her closely, I watch the conflicting emotions that take over her face, she doesn't know what to answer or feel, that cute blush comes back onto her face.

"I' am! I'm the happiest person on Earth!" she spits out as she look at me through slit eyes. "What have you turned into some kind of fucken Monk, Uchiha?" she asks me, I shake my head.

"No," I answer, "I was just wondering," I answer her but her words just now were fake, I don't know how I can tell but I can see through her now.

Maybe I've always been able to but my eyes are finally clear they aren't foggy like before, now I can tell her true emotions. That's why I felt a connection to her, because I could see the real her way before today but felt that if I got close I'd be scared but not no more.

"Come on let's go," I say grabbing her hand as I get up off the pew, she rises along with me. "We haven't even gotten on any rides, and we have to so you can experience a real fair," I lie I just want to be with her longer, I want this day to last longer.

Have I grown pathetic or have I become a love-struck idiot? Am I going to start picking on her like I did with that other girl?

She leans forward bringing my arm between her breasts as she looks up at me her eyes have changed into the calculating Hinata from school, she rubs my arm between them, I look away feeling my face flush at the softness, she doesn't have a bra on, my face becomes redder as I pull my arm out of her hold, I clear my throat as I hear her chuckle behind me.

"If I didn't know better, Mr. No-fun-whatsoever I'd think you want to spend more time with me! Why would you a loner want to have company? Could it be you're growing lonely?" she asks me in a teasing tone, we get out of the church and back into the fair to see more people gathered out in it. I notice a few guys check out Hinata who is oblivious to their stares. I glare at them and they turn away avoiding my gaze.

"Which ride do you want to go on?" I ask her looking over my shoulder back at her.

"How about the Ferris wheel?" she asks me, I gulp down the knot in my throat, I nod but the truth is I don't want to go on it but I don't want to tell her because then that smile will be gone, she grabs my hand and drags me toward the ride.

My heart races as we stand in line, I hope that I can convince her to change her mind because there's too many in front of us and we won't be able to go on the ride just now. But the guy in charge of it notices me and grins.

"Sasuke come on I saved the last seat for you and your girlfriend!" he shouts, I shake my head.

"Nah, we'll wait!" I shout back, "you'll get in trouble and all these people will get mad," I yell out.

"Come on, I'm in charge and you are a fellow worker so get over here!" I was going to say no but Hinata pulls me and I go against my will. All the people who were in line before us glare as we pass them by but Hinata just pushes them away and we stand before our saved seat on top of the platform.

"Thanks!" she says as she goes to the seat, I look at it thinking nothing in particular except trying to hide my fear. She sighs getting up and grabbing my hand then throwing me down on the seat looking over at the guy. "He's so shy! I mean he's afraid to be close to me in a small space because then he won't be able to keep his hands off of me!" she tells him.

"I wouldn't either babe," he mumbles and I glare at him, and then he brings down the metal bar to enclose us in the ride, it echoes in my head, hearing like cuffs enclosing on my wrists. I sit up off the seat as it starts to move slowly and that stupid clown like music begins to play. I get goose bumps, they crawl all over my body and I tremble.

She scoots over closer to me; pulling me down, I tightly shut my eyes as I concentrate on breathing.

"It looks so pretty up here!" she says happily, I nod, I feel her gaze on me. "Sasuke are you okay?" she asks bringing her face close to mine.

"I'm okay," I force the words out keeping my eyes closed. Think of a…of a forest! I'm in a forest on the ground!

But then I hear a screeching sound just as I was growing calm, it hears like it came out of from hell.

"Wh-what j-just ha-happened?" I ask her. "Wh-where are w-we?"

"Wayyyyy at the bottom," she answers, the teasing tone should've giving it away but I'm stupid at the moment and open my eyes ready to tell the guy to let me out but then I see we are the ones at the very top, forty feet off the ground.

"Oh shit!" I scream out getting up, Hinata starts to laugh and our little seat starts to rock violently.

"Oh…my…God…!!" she gasps between each word and continues to laugh. "Sasuke are you?"

But I ignore her as I close my eyes, oh shit! I so really don't like this feeling, I hate being up here, I hate heights.

"You are afraid of heights!" she says between laughs, she gasps. "Oh my god!! The Great Sasuke Uchiha is afraid of heights! This is so epic! Hell its classic! Wait until I tell everyone about this!" she shouts out happily, I feel her move next to me and the whole seat swings back and forth.

I should tell her to stop but I don't because if I do she'll just make fun of me even more, so I just keep to myself my breaths come out shorter.

I think back to the days with my family those days we used to go on picnics. I used to love those days; where we would laugh and have a great time but that was before I found out the truth…

"Sasuke don't pass out on me!" Hinata shouts in my ear, I nod, she doesn't say anything but I feel her eyes examine me. "Have you always been scared of heights?" she asks me in a low calm voice.

"Yeah, ever since I was a kid," I say to her, she doesn't say anything.

"I can understand your fear," she starts off again, I open my eyes to find her staring out at the darkening sky, a small smile comes onto her mouth. "You are afraid to let go, you can't be in control and that's what scares you the most, doesn't it Uchiha?" she asks me in a whisper, her head turns to look at me. "Don't think of giving in Uchiha, instead embrace this inability to control everything just let go!" she shouts out closing her eyes.

I watch her as she takes in a deep breath and goes for the hand closes to her and grabs it, throwing it up in the air with her arms. "It's good to give up control every once in a while!"

For some reason her words make sense, it's good to not have to make decisions and just let go of the responsibility. I don't tell Hinata that her words have made me understand instead I loosen my hold on the metal bar in front of me.

"You really are crazy," I mumble, she looks out to the side bringing down my arm with hers, "but then again so am I," I tell her, out of the corner of my eye I see her grin. The ride starts again I grab onto the bar in front of me.

And for the rest of the ride we keep quiet as I look out to see the city and watch as the lights turn on. So this is what Konoha looks like at night, it's like those post cards they sell in the gift shops but this view is much more breathtaking I turn my gaze over at Hinata who is looking up at the bright and shining moon.

It shines down on her making her glow a bit looking like she's from another world, she looks even more gorgeous. Almost as if sensing my eyes on her she turns to look at me, her cheeks start to brighten and mine begin to heat up as our eyes lock onto one another. Her face leans forward and closes her eyes as she comes closer to me and my own close as I lean forward. I can feel her shortened breathes on my lips, her lips lightly touch mine just as I was about to kiss her the alarm is heard indicating the end of the ride, I open my eyes to find hers opened also, I notice the grin.

"And here I thought you were some kind of player," she mumbles I feel her lips move on my own as she talks, "but you couldn't even kiss me," she says as she moves her head away from my face and to my ear, she lightly blows in it. "Really, Uchiha," she whispers, then the guy in charge of the ride unlocks it and she jumps off with a huge teasing smile on her mouth.

"If you want I can give you more time on the ride," he says to me with a wink.

"No, its fine my shift is going to start," I tell him as I walk after her, I reach up to grab her upper arm and twirl her so she could face me. I reach up to her cheek and lightly caress her cheek with my fingertips, her eyelids flutter as her lips open a bit in shock, I lean forward so my mouth in next to her ear.

* * *

"When I kiss you, you won't see it coming and when our lips meet for real Hinata you won't want them off," he whispers in my ear in a low seductive tone. "Hinata you are going to see fireworks and hear violins play," he finishes as he lightly blows behind my ear lifting my hair up then lets it cascade back down. My eyes close for a second imagining the kiss but I quickly open them feeling shocked.

I haven't felt these butterflies in my stomach for the longest time. His words brought this need in me, it wants me to test Sasuke and see if what he just said is true. I shake my head and pull away from him, I walk away real fast not looking back.

These emotions are confusing me and wanting to spend more time with Sasuke so that I can get to know him better. But I fear if I do I'll fall for him and I can't! I can't fall for any guy ever again, because my first love was the most beautiful but also the most painful experience I ever had, I almost gave up and ended my life because of his betray but then I found out I was pregnant and gave life another chance.

Someone grabs my arm and turns me to face him and I meet his gaze and notice his confusion.

"What's wrong?" he asks me with a shortness of breath. "I thought we were playing around?"

"Don't toy with me like that!" I shout angrily at him, he looks down at me with a superior look on his handsome face; an innocent expression comes onto it as he folds his arms over his chest.

"But it's okay for you to toy with me?" he asks innocently, I slit my eyes.

"Of course! I'm a girl it's our thing to play with guys!" I yell out feeling pissed, he grins but quickly hides it.

"That's just sexists!" he says with a smile he's trying to surpass. "Just because you are girl nothing! It doesn't matter what gender you are! That's never a good excuse come up with something better or else I'll go to the government and tell them to take away all the women's rights because you are girls!"

I watch him closely and notice how he's not taking this seriously, he's just having fun. Which to me is extraordinary, he's always serious and mad but right now I'm seeing an all-new side to Sasuke Uchiha. I meet those impossibly dark eyes and find myself drowning in warmth, there's something different in his gaze.

"If you go to remove our rights then I'll go and tell them to make a law stating all guys are asses!" I shout out at him playfully.

"That would never pass because by then your gender wouldn't have any rights!" he tells me leaning forward a bit, I bend towards him.

"It's on Uchiha!" I whisper slitting my eyes at him.

"It already started Hyuga!" he murmurs slitting his own eyes.

"I'm going to kick your ass so hard you're going to go crying to your grandma!"

"Never!" he shouts.

I decide to become his friend but that's it, nothing more because if I do I'll lose myself again and that can't happen. I'll guard my heart even if it means never falling in love ever again.

* * *

She felt something that's why she tried to run for it, I knew she had a thing against love but something tells me she won't accept my love unless she starts to fall for me without even noticing.

That determined look in her eyes tells me that it's going to take way more than flowers and chocolates but that's just fine because what I have to offer her last much longer and more powerful than her weariness. I'll break down all her barriers and armor by myself.

"I should get going," she tells me with a sad smile, "I'll see you in class tomorrow," Hinata tells me as she waves.

"Wait!" I say as I reach out to touch her shoulder, she looks back showing her annoyance at my outburst, "do you work tonight?" I ask her rushing the words out of my mouth; she raises her eyebrow not sure if she should answer.

"No," she says slowly and seeming as if it's against her will, "I have the night off," she forces the words out.

"Then stay," I tell her with a smile she looks as if she's scared of my smile as she takes a step back, a worried look comes onto her face, she's not used to seeing me happy, "I'm about to start my shift so stay and keep me company," I feel like a kid asking, no _pleading_ with his mom to let him stay five more minutes playing in the park with his friends.

"Really Uchiha, if you're so lonely then why don't you become nicer, I'm sure you'll make some friends eventually," she tells me walking away.

"If you stay I'll show you how to work the swing ride and you'll be able to ride it for as long as you want," I say to her, she stops in mid step, she then whirls around with a grin on her mouth.

"Really?!" she shouts jumping up, "you'll let me?" she asks surprised I'd let her, I nod; she controls her happiness as she turns back to her aloof self. "I guess I could spare a few hours," she says sounding uninterested. I grin to myself, now I'll be spending the rest of the night with her and get to know her better.

I'm happy at the chance we'll get to spend together, if I wouldn't look like an idiot I'd so dance.

"Don't think I'm your friend now Uchiha!" she shouts in my ear, I nod, "and don't even think we'll become friends with benefits!" she continues to shout then she blushes looking in the opposite side, "that is unless _I _want to and there will be no kissing or cuddling it'll just be plain and hot sex, that's all!" she mumbles.

I look up at the sky, feeling my face heat up at the thought.

"No," I tell her feeling stupid that I'm saying no to sex, "I won't let you use me like that," I tell her in a low voice and don't meet her disbelieving eyes.

"What?!" she screams out and comes to a halt. "Are you gay Uchiha?" she shouts out real loud, making the people around us look at me all weird, I see that wicked-teasing smile on Hinata's lips, she did it on purpose!

I stop walking to block her way; she looks up to meet my gaze.

"No, I'm not gay but I don't believe in having sex just to fuck and scratch that itch. There has to be a connection between the two people or else I won't be satisfied unless I feel something for the girl and she's giving me everything, I don't have sex just too. I like to get the whole experience," I tell her how I honestly feel, she looks up at me stunned speechless.

"Wh-whatever, you sissy!" she says regaining her composure, "sex is all about the raw passion and nothing more, just to satisfy that need, there shouldn't be any feelings," she tells me turning her head to talk back towards me as she walks before me.

"I guess we both have two different ideas on sex," I tell her she nods.

"And of course, I'm right on the matter," she tells me all of a matter of flatly, "since I have more experience in the area," she tells me, I walk past her.

"Tch," I say to her and look over my shoulder at her, "what makes you think I don't sleep around?" I ask her, her jaw drops, "just because I don't talk about my exploits like some other people doesn't mean I don't sleep around as much," she gasps and slaps me behind the head.

"What's the point of sleeping around if you can't talk about it and give out the details?" she asks walking next to me.

"How about keeping it to yourself because I'm sure your partner doesn't like it when you talk about it because they also feel a-" but she cuts me off.

"Connection?" she asks and scoffs at my nod, "God you sound just like a girl! Are you sure you have a penis in those pants? God you are more girly then me!"

I shrug my shoulders, "No, I just have emotions," I tell her.

"All I hear is blah, blah, blah!" she says moving her hand like a mouth, "no wonder you have no friends," she says in a teasing tone, I laugh.

"Maybe," I tell her with a smile, "but it might also be because I kicked all those mother fuckers ass and they grew scared of me," I tell her as she gasps a worried look comes onto her face.

"Even Naruto?" she asks me grabbing onto my arm tightly. I look down at her wondering what is up with this reaction.

"I was just kidding," I tell her, she looks at me relief floods her face, "why do you talk about Naruto as if you know him?" I ask her quietly, she panics looking around and she swallows down and licks her dry lips quickly letting go of my arm.

"N-no! I don't k-know him, I-I wouldn't be able to tell him from a c-crowd," she stutters, her eyes avoid my curios gaze. I don't touch the subject but something tells me that there is more than she's letting on.

* * *

I sit in my car, my hand resting on the steering wheel; I look at her as she leans against the front entrance wall sipping on a cup of coffee from the donut shop across the street from the school. She smiles at all the guys that whistle at her.

Today is the day I finally decided to talk to Hinata. It's been three years since I last spoke to her, since I gave her my back and I'm sure she's forgiven me by now. My hand goes to the handle to open my car door.

But I watch as she gets off the wall and runs towards someone, I follow her and see as she blocks Sasuke's way. He's just going to walk around her but to my surprise he smiles at her and takes off his headphones. They talk and he grabs her cup of coffee to take a sip of it, she gets angry and swats his arm, he grins and laughs. She takes off her sunglasses and throws them in her purse and digs through it taking a brown paper bag out and handing it to him he looks in it and grins wider reaching in and taking out the croissant to bite into it.

She smiles at him I open my door to get a better look at that smile and I can see her honesty.

She hasn't smiled like that ever since all the rumors started. Even Sasuke looks truly happy. My jaw drops, something is different between the two.

Sure I saw how they'd talk on occasion during class but this…they've never spoken outside class. What the hell changed in one day? And why do I have this sinking feeling that it has to do with their emotions?

"Hey! What are you gapping about?" I hear Ino ask me.

"Naruto, what are you staring at?" Sakura asks me then she follows the direction I'm gawking at and she gasps. "What the fuck!" she shouts angrily. "What the hell is the meaning of this bullshit!" she directs her anger at Sasuke and Hinata. Her emotions turn into one single feeling as Hinata puts her arm through his and he doesn't do anything to remove it, instead he leans towards her a bit.

They both laugh as they walk as one.

This feeling boils inside of me as I watch the happy couple walk up the stairs with a smile.

Why would she choose Sasuke of all guys? She knows how much I hate him, she knows about the rivalry I have with him!

I confessed about how I feel towards him to her!

I growl deep in my throat hating their closeness.

Only Hinata could make me feel this jealous only she makes me feel anything! I won't let Sasuke keep her!

He won't have the one thing I ever wanted! I'm so close to having her all to myself and now_ he_ had to interfere just like always!

I walk away from Sakura and Ino taking my phone out and begin to dial a number I always called, Hinata used to have the number and she'd become happy when she answered, I'd picture the huge happy smile as she said hello

"Yes?" a female voice answers, her voice stays blank.

"Hanabi, it's Naruto," I tell her she sighs.

"I know it's you what do you want?" she asks sounding tired.

"Hinata seems to have moved on and you'd never guess who she's chosen," I tell her walking faster.

"I don't give a shit who that skank choose, I'm only helping you because you are offering me more money and when she chooses you, I know you will make her miserable," she tells me, I can't believe they are even related.

"You won't be saying that when you find out whom it is," I tell her a smile grows onto my mouth as I picture her reaction. "It's Sasuke," I tell her with a huge grin as I take two stairs at a time, there's silence on the other end of the line, I laugh, "did it leave you speechless?" I ask her.

"You're lying," she tells me hearing shocked and it sounds as if she doesn't believe her own words.

"Now really Hanabi, why would I lie to you? My future sister-in-law?" I ask, "But if you want proof I can take a picture since they say it lasts longer and what not," I tease her, she stays silent and I hear her gulp.

"What do you need from me?" she asks me after being silent for so long.

I grin as I think how difficult it was for her, the "Abominable Hanabi Hyuga" who helped ruin her big sisters life.

"Now, that's what I like to hear from you!" I say to her, I listen as she grinds her teeth. Now I hold power over her, I smirk feeling like I'm getting closer to my goal of getting my family the power it deserves and having Hinata the true heiress to the Hyuga Conglomerate to myself.

* * *

_I hate writing Naruto like this, my heart hurts!! Seriously it's in sooooooooo much pain! That's why I'm making a story with him as the hero so look forward to that! Thank you for reading this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it!!_


	5. I'm here

**Cloud Envy Shikamaru**: I know, I'm telling you it hurts to write him like this! Oh, not to worry she will be and you will so want to kill her!

Thanks!

I know right, I sure didn't know but I must admit after seeing him on the beach in the last chapter of the manga I find myself starting to like him but if the spoilers are true, and they've been confirmed I'm starting to hate him again!

Is it really? When I wrote it I was all like that is soooooooo **NOT** Sasuke but I couldn't help myself!

Not to worry I will and thanks so much!!

**ImEmoCuzMySisSaidSo**: Not to worry I will! Do you really think so or are you trying to be nice? Thank you for your awesome review!

**bluewolf95**: Really, you think so? Thanks! Ahh, yes you'll find out what they talked about later but not so much now…Not to worry I'll update every week on Thursday sometimes early other times late but it's usually on Thursday!

**DerangedCalling**: Do not worry I will! Ohh, you've read my other stories as well? Thanks so much for writing the past review, I sometimes doubt in myself and every once in a while I need wonderful reviews like yours! Am I really? You really are toooooooo kind thank you so much!! Well there isn't much of a development because I mostly dedicated myself to one of my other stories so sorry, and thank you for reviewing I look forward to reading another review from you!! Thank you!!

**mac2**: I know, I wasn't going to write him like this I was going to write him as the guy that is in love with her but can't find the courage to defend her and be there for her when she needs him like being a hopeless case that cares about appearances and shallow but then I started writing the last chapter and he came out like the villain…I know right everyone needs someone in our corner every once in a while! Would you like it to be Itachi if you can convince me I could change my way of thinking but then again Itachi might be the dad to begin with!

**HiN4-cH4n**: Yeah, he is…what a dork right? Ahh, you never know Hanabi is not someone to be taken lightly plus they barely started to get to know each other, so it might work, I do like tragic love lives…I know I don't think I've gotten over it as well, I kind of want to cry…Oh no I do, I sooooo love Naruto! That's exactly why the newest story I'll most likely post today will have him as the hero! I must make it up to him! So please look forward to that! Yes, I'm still in that pain…NO I HATE it!! No I didn't really know and thank you for writing that I really need to read your awesome words they keep me going!!

Well let's say he wants her for his family, if he marries Hinata then his family will get the Hyuga's backing to become just as big as the Uchiha's and Hyuga's he wants to do it for his parents. Well he believes he does…yeah he wants her for those two things also. Yeah I always tend to write them like that…Do not worry I will and thank you for writing that! Not even! You so rock!!

**DeadCuteSpirit**: I know! Ahh, not so sure why maybe it's because he really wants something and won't give up so easily…I totally agree with you! I had to get him away from that because like this I can actually like him but not so much in the manga well except recently. Not too worry I will and I hope it was soon enough but I got to admit it's pretty short…

**Mistress of DarkShadow**: I don't know, he just came out like that, and I really hate it but it works for the story, I'm like sobbing while writing this…it's just sooooo sad...I don't like it either…

No! He isn't the father…I mean…I can't let you in yet!

She doesn't like it either.

Sorry but that's until next week I don't touch that subject this time…so sorry!

I guess it's a number of things but most of all she's jealous of her big sister.

Well she kind of helped start them so she knows they aren't real.

Who knows and maybe she will…but not so soon!

**I like angst**: Yup, all fingers point to him but then again I just might be doing that in order for you to believe it or I might be doing it to actually hint it is him or…I know he does…Well you could say that. Oh, she is! Well she does but then she doesn't…it's kind of hard to explain but as the story goes on you'll figure out what kind of relationship they share. Maybe it's the same as Naruto to make his family greater and get the respect they deserve? Yeah, he did seem surprised maybe they are both playing the part for her dad or something…I can't really tell you because then it'll ruin the story, so I'm sorry let's just say he was surprised!

Oh, he won't like it one bit!

Thanks, I just hope you continue to find it interesting! And I will continue so do not worry!

**XxfreecokexX**: He is one of many, do you like that he's evil? I based it on the fair my church has every year so it's real.

Not to worry he'll gain his masculinity again but he said no because he know Hinata well enough to know that once they have sex she'll stop speaking to him, it'll be her excuse to stop seeing him and he doesn't want that! I didn't really want to do the fear of heights but I thought that if Hinata showed him a part of herself that no one knows then he had to let her in also and let her find out about his fear of heights.

Not to worry I will and thank you for writing that when I read it I begin to believe it!

P.S.: I knew it! My sister always says punani and she laughs because I supposedly don't know what it means and I said it means pussy but she denied it I so have to show her this to confirm that I was correct and she was being a sore loser, thanks for writing it in here because now I have the proof you are the best!

* * *

_So, hello there, just wanted to tell you sorry for making it short, got to admit I blame my other story __Just a Betrayal__ because I dedicated myself to the story I only had a little bit of time to write for this chapter, I was going to update for __Rebels__ also but instead I'll just post my other new story, what? Three new chapters in a day, now you know why this chapter is so short! So sorry!! _

_But to make up for it I introduced two new characters, I got to admit I can kind of see them like this if __Naruto__ the manga was made into a school-life series, I kind of like them as stoners…_

**Chapter 5: I'm here**

I walk down the hall biting into the croissant; I look down at Hinata as she sips on her large cup of coffee.

"You know I could've used a coffee also," I say, she lowers her sunglasses with her index finger to look up at me.

"Hey! Mr. No-fun-whatsoever, shut up! You should be grateful I even thought of _you_ when I went for _myself_ in the morning," I grin looking down at her.

"Really Hinata thinking about me so early in the morning one would think you're in love with me," I tease her but she takes it the wrong way and brings down her thick shoe down on my foot, she glares up at me as she digs down with her heel on me shoe. "Why must you be so abusive?" I ask her leaning forward closing the gap between us, she leans up towards me.

"I don't appreciate that kind of shit!" she tells me loudly, out of the corner of my eye I see some of the students stop to watch us, some with their jaws hanging open and other's with weird looks on their faces; the silence in the entrance of the school is weird to my ears since it's always so loud.

"Hey, it seems we've gathered an audience," I warn her in a whisper.

"I don't give a fuck about all those bastards!" she continues to talk loud. "Now apologize for that stupid comment! Or you are going home with a black eye!" I snicker, easily removing my foot from under her hell. She loses her balance and starts to fall forward but I quickly circle my arm around her small waist she fights me as I stand her up right and walk away. She just stands there dumbfounded I smile as I hear her follow me, I pass the library as she grabs onto my forearm.

"Wait, I wasn't done yet!" she shouts turning me to face her I look behind her and notice a crowd of people behind her.

"Tch!" I glare at them, "what the fuck do you bastards want? Don't you have fucken lives or some shit?" I ask them angrily, Hinata whirls around to look at them, and the shock she feels is shown on her face, she turns her head to look up at me.

"Have they?" she begins, I nod.

"Yeah that's why I left, they were there watching us and it's annoying," I say to her raising my voice at the last words, she looks at them showing her disgust.

"Get a life assholes!" she yells at them as she grabs my arm to pull me with her, "God, they are fucken pathetic! What's so weird about me and you hanging out? Sure you are a loner and every single girl and some guys are still interested in you and find you fascinating but still! It gives them no right!" she says sounding real angry, I wonder what has her so worked up, is it because she's linked with me, or what?

"Yo! Hinata what's got your thong in bunch so early in the morning?" I hear a guy ask her, she lets go of me to whirl around and with a huge smile she goes to the guy. I look over my shoulder at them, to notice her talking to the leader of the stoners: Shikamaru Nara and his friend Chouji Akimichi.

I heard that she dated him for a while but like all her previous "relationships" (if you could really call them that) it didn't last and now they're good friends. If you need any kind of drug legal or illegal Shikamaru is the guy you go to.

Some of the seniors from the baseball team use to go to him for steroids, they told me I should go but I didn't because I don't believe in drugs to get me to play better.

They talk; I watch as she laughs at something Shikamaru says, Chouji just looks out at nothing, did he come high to school? I see Shikamaru put his arm around her waist and that does it for me, I walk away bringing my headphones back up over my ears, I should've punched him across the face instead of walking away.

* * *

"Told you he's jealous," I hear Shikamaru murmur as he rest his head on my stomach to watch as Sasuke walks away with a sour expression on his face. "Now pay up," he says pushing me away.

"You're stupid!" I shout at him. What is with me today, why am I raising my voice at everyone? His half-closed eyes look up at me as he puts his hand out palm up. "That means nothing! He probably got bored and walked away," I say to him swatting his hand away and I lower my voice, his head slowly turns to look at his best friend who has a blank stare in his red-dilated eyes.

"Right, Chouji? Sasuke looked jealous because I put my arm around her waist?" he asks his high friend.

"Yeah…" he says after a long moment of silence, he slowly turns his head to look over at Shikamaru, "…totally…" he finishes, I look down at him and shake my head in disbelief.

"Really Chouji, I could see it coming from Shikamaru but you coming to school high is just wrong," I tell him, he watches my lips, his eyes slit to concentrate on my words, then after what seemed the longest time he talks.

"…yeah…" he starts but then stops trying to remember what he was going to say, "…totally…" he just repeats himself, I push him back on the forehead with my palm, he rocks back and forth on his own, "Oh…my brain…just…moved," he says with a slow chuckle, I look over accusingly at Shikamaru.

"I bet him a hundred saying that he wouldn't come high to school," Shikamaru says with a laugh I slap him on his forehead.

"Stupid," I mutter as I walk away, I feel a hand slap my butt I look down at him, he grins up at me, I bend forward to show him my breasts, he looks down at them with a smirk and I poke him in both eyes with my fingers, he rubs them. "That's what you get!" I say over my shoulder as I run after Sasuke.

Some guys whistle at me as I pass them other's yell out stuff to me.

"Hey nice rack," _cue in the laugh_, God, can't they be original?

"Oh! Look at that tight ass!" those bastards laugh like idiots.

"Hey, why don't you come over here _mami_let me show you how a real guy fucks!" some stupid guy yells out after me. I stop having enough of their stupid words, I turn around to walk over at the guy who has his cronies laughing hysterical at what the guy yelled out even some girls snicker, he stops as he notices me walking to him, and he takes a step back turning red.

"I'm sorry but what's so funny about it, ass wipes?" I ask them truly interested in their answers, the guys turn red. "Do you talk to your mother or sister's like this or what?" I question them.

"They aren't as hot as you," some kid shouts, I look at him pretending to check him out.

"I know if she looks anything like you," I tell him some people snicker, I look at the guy who yelled at me, I take a step forward.

"Was that a proposition or some shit?" I ask him his face turns redder he isn't used to having people call him out on his words, "I bet your penis is tiny what as thick and long as my pinky?" I ask sticking my pinky up. "What you'll last about 10 seconds and there it's done isn't it? You're probably a virgin that's never fucked in your life, am I right? Never seen a real girl naked?" I ask him. "You kid are fucken stupid for shit talking and not having the balls to back it up, you are a pathetic excuse for a guy." I tell him; his so called friends laugh as do the girls his ears become red as he looks down at the ground. "Yeah, how do you like that? Next time you open your fucken mouth think first!" I say to him as I walk away from him.

"You have no right to talk to me like that…slut!" he yells out, I turn my head to look back at him.

"Oh, real original kid, why don't you crawl back up your mama's pussy and come back out until you've grown up," I tell him, I walk away, I hear some people gasp. I turn around to see a guy with blonde hair in back of me, his arm raised he turns to look back at me and I feel the color on my face drain as he smiles down at me, those kind cerulean eyes look over my body to see if I have any injuries.

"Are you okay…Hinata?" he whispers my name and the tears gather in my eyes, I sadly smile up at him.

How long has it been since Naruto spoke my name?

He turns around to face the guy looking down at him.

"You don't talk or say disgusting stuff like that to her again you got it?" Naruto says in a warning tone.

Thank God, I still have my sunglasses on or he would've seen the tears, I walk away quickly not wanting to talk to him after all this time, I hold my purse closer to me.

Why after all this time did he finally decide to talk to me again, just like Itachi they both turned their back to me when I needed them the most.

"Hinata you should really be more careful," he says, I whirl around to look up at him.

"Don't say my name!" I shout at him, I look to the ground, "I hate it when it comes out of your mouth," I whisper at the ground.

"Just let me talk to you, Hina-" but he stops himself as I raise my angry face. "Lady Hyuga after all I saved you from having that guy punch you."

"I'm not with the Hyuga's anymore so that title doesn't belong to me and if you saved me from getting hit just so you could con me into speaking to you then you can forget about it," I tell him feeling pissed.

"Hina-" he stops himself again, "I just need a minute, just let me explain something," he pleads with me, I give him my back just like he did all those years ago.

"No, what we had-" I stop, "no, what we _never_ had is over, there was never anything between us," I say to him as I begin to walk away but then he grabs my arm to hold me back.

"Let go," I force myself to say, his touch still tingles me, it makes me want to hold him like I used to but I hold in the urge. "Aren't you embarrassed?" I hiss out at him in a loud whisper, "people are watching us!" I say to him, he quickly let's go and takes a step back.

I force out my laugh but the truth is it hurts; my heart is in pain, he's the same as always afraid of what people will think.

"Still the same…after all these years you're still the same not wanting to be seen with me at least Itachi wasn't embarrassed," I whisper as I walk away on the verge of a breakdown.

I walk faster keeping my head held high, I pass by the open classrooms along each side of the hall, down the this hall is my destination: the girls bathroom.

"Damn it!" I hear Naruto behind me; I start to run only to crash into a strong _very_ male chest, I look up knowing who's in front of me. I recognize this warmth. My eyes get cloudy behind the glasses; he's always there when I need him.

I bury my face on his chest feeling stronger, when was it that I began to rely on him so much?

His arm protectively goes around my back and his hand rests on the back of my neck under my hair, he senses the tension I feel and lightly massages my neck.

"I want to talk to her alone…_Sasuke_," I hear his voice become angry, this is a first, Naruto never let's this side of himself to the school, he's always shown his friendly side, his nice guy persona.

"She doesn't want to, _idiot_," Sasuke responds in a calm voice.

"Let her decide for herself," he forces he words out.

"Can't you tell she already has why do you think she ran from you? Leave her alone, you got it?" he asks his once best friend.

"What's it to you?" Naruto shouts, I hear the hallways become quiet, "What is Hinata to you anyway?" I softly gasp, I stay absolutely still not sure if I'm even breathing, I want to hear Sasuke's response, I feel my heart pound against my chest.

What is he going to answer?

* * *

_So that's it for this week sorry it's so short, I'm working on __JAB__ and the new chapter should be posted today, if not then by sure tomorrow and I plan to post my other story a new one that I hope you Naruto and Hinata fans will like, did you like the new characters? _

_So sorry I had to end it like this but I wanted to make sure you stayed tuned for next week!! Much thanks to all so until next time…_


	6. Now the fun begins

**Mistress of DarkShadow**: I don't think it's going to be what you imagined. I just hope you don't get disappointed…Well that's never happened to me, thank God but I think I'd be too embarrassed to say anything, but then again it might have happened before but I have my IPod so loud I doubt I'll hear them. I know I wanted to make him likeable by helping her but I wrote him so that if he's seeing with her he'll become embarrassed, because he likes to keep up appearances since his family is so important but soon enough you'll learn that even he hides a secret, but you'll have to wait and find out! Yeah, he still likes her. No, he isn't dating her they are just friends, Sakura is in love with Sasuke (isn't everyone except me?). Naruto keeps pursuing Hinata because of his family but also because of himself.

About the relationship, I guess you could say they had a serious one going on, but she was engaged to Itachi since a very young age so she didn't _"officially"_ date Naruto, and yes after it was over between the two that was when she became _"slutty,"_ Hinata doesn't really hate him but just doesn't like him that much because he hurt her. Not to worry I'll update every week unless something bad comes up but check online on Thursday at night and it'll most likely be up.

**Cloud Envy Shikamaru**: I know! I just couldn't resist! Exactly! I knew that if anyone can do it without getting caught it'd have to be him! Well he either looks high or sleepy, which I always look sleepy because I can never get enough sleep! I know Sasuke jealous of Shikamaru, shocking isn't it? Really were they a lot? I have got to cut back on the breakdowns. Yeah, he seems to know her better then the people who have known her longer. Yup, he does understand it. Thanks!! I'm happy you liked it and not to worry I will!

**I like angst**: Did I really? Thanks! Yeah, I have lots of free time on my hands! I knew I wanted to make Hinata different and also a different Sasuke but I seem to have made him a little _too_ different but I think I'm going to have to make him a bit more serious now because he's a bit too _weird_, (I hate that kind of Naruto but I also hate this kind of Naruto also). He'll turn a bit angsty, true his parents are still alive but 

they aren't there for him like they should be. Yeah, I felt this was just right for her. Thank you so much and I love your awesome review! No, I thank you!

**animeinlove**: You my friend are too kind! Thank you for writing that but I must admit there are some awesome stories on here that are way better than this one! But I love you for writing that! I really would update more but I have 4 other stories I'm still writing so sorry! Thanks, I hope you won't regret it.

**omg that was awesome**: I really can't confirm or deny it until the time comes to reveal everything. Yeah, it's either Naruto or Itachi. No, it's not her father I can confirm that, it was inspired by Bitter Virgin but not in that context. You may be right. Yeah, he did seem to break her heart. Are you sure? Thanks so much, I love that you wrote that, and I also love Bitter Virgin, I heard that the group that releases the manga chapters are waiting for it to be over in Japan so they could scan the final volume and release it all together, at least that's what I read in a forum.

**dark aura132**: You are too kind! Thank you! Not to worry it'll be up on Thursday or Friday the latest!

**DeadCuteSpirit**: Thanks for the cheer! Much appreciated! Yeah, she has. Yup, he is trying but failing miserably…I know I gave it a bit of a twist! I will update but don't believe it'll be as wonderful as think but thank you so much you rock!!

**snowyangel-13**: Not to worry, I will! Is it really? Thanks for writing that even though there are tons more better stories on fanfiction but thanks for the sentiment! Sometimes I think I take it too far with the drama but it seems that everyone likes it. I'm not a great writer but I totally thank you for writing it. You'll find out in this chapter but it's something you'd never expect! Ah, I'll develop it further as the story goes on but she doesn't know where her son is, her father took him away from her and she was drugged after she gave birth so she doesn't remember what happened, opps! Did I just tell you something I haven't told anyone else? Thank you for your awesome review!

**tsuki-hime93**: Thank you, you are so cool! I know they are short aren't they? I really hope you continue to like it until the end. You'll read what goes on next in the chapter. Thank you!

**realityfling18**: Was it really intense? I totally wish you continue to like it as much until it's over! Don't worry I'll update every Thursday if I don't something really bad happened and I wasn't able to write!

**HiN4-cH4n****: **It's already online if you're interested in it, it's titled A king an Oracle and 12 knights it's sci-fi so I'm not sure you're interested in it but I'm not sure but I might put up a new story today but I'm not 100 sure but I'll probably be up this weekend, it's a Naruto and Hinata story but that one is going to be even more drama filled! Do you really? Thanks so much!!

Yeah, he is…yup he is…I know! He's a different guy with her…I liked the idea at the time and I still stand by it! I know I think it kind of surprised every reader they weren't really expecting it right? Was that really? Well he feels he could do whatever he wants to her.

I know…yes, and no, it's not just for him but his family also, (I shouldn't defend him but I have to!). Yeah I thought that would be good to put that in there but I think I might have gotten a bit overboard.

Yeah, she does, did you truly love it? Ah, I have a feeling it might disappoint you and many readers, I might get a few angry reviews or something but I stand by my decision to write it like that because he knew she needed to laugh like that! Oh you'll get more of a jealous pissed off Naruto; I certainly guarantee it to you! Not to worry you will find out what happens next and I'm hoping to update all my stories soon but I just continue to come up with new stories, I must stop! Thanks so much, and I'll write to you soon about JAB, okay? Thank you, Thank you, and thank you!

**2kindsofcrazy**: So sorry, but I had to stop it there so I could keep you wanting more! I know so sorry! Not to worry next week is here now! No, he wasn't he just had an "image" to keep up as you know the nice guy and all that, but he never once hit her or anything, I just couldn't write him like that, I can't!! 

Yeah, she did because from a young age she's been engaged to Itachi so that the Hyuga's and Uchiha's could unite. So sorry, and it's Miss! Not to worry I'll update every Thursday if I can!!

* * *

_**I'm a bit early aren't I?**_

_**So here I' am again! I must admit if I wasn't so lazy I could have updated yesterday at night, sorry it's just that if I know my readers well enough you guys would so have wanted me to update sooner and I don't want to spoil you, and get used to it, but I present to you the newest chapter!**_

**Chapter 6: Now the fun begins**

_Seven minutes earlier…_

I walked alone, should I have waited for Hinata?

I know I shouldn't succumb to everything I hear and I _heard_ that Hinata and Shikamaru have gotten together a number of times. There are occasions that they've interacted and he is one of the only people that could make her laugh. I stand outside the door but then go in to put my backpack at my desk on my chair, no one is in here, and the teacher looks up at me.

"Good Morning," he mumbles, I nod. I notice most of the students hang outside the two entrances; I usually just sit at my desk and use the computer to go on the internet since I can't afford my own computer or anything like that.

But today this feeling in me tells me to wait outside for Hinata, I don't know how to explain it other than I've got this weird gut feeling, I get these weird stares from the people from my classroom, they start to whisper _loudly_, I ignore their stares but then turn to watch as Naruto grabs Hinata, I lean away from the wall ready to walk over to them but she talks to him and he lets go of her and she begins to walk away then he goes after her and she runs for it, everyone that is out in the hallway watch amazed that Naruto knows Hinata.

Her eyes are covered but her sad smile on her lips tells me she doesn't want to talk to him, I go in the middle of the hallway and she crashes into me, I expect her to push me away but she doesn't, she doesn't hold on to me either but buries her face on my chest.

I put my arm around her trying to protect her, my hand goes under her long soft hair and rests on the back of her neck, I lightly massage it.

"I want to talk to her alone…_Sasuke_," he says angrily, he forces my name of his mouth, then gets this look on his face, kind of like it leaves a sour taste in it, I find myself smiling.

"She doesn't want to, idiot," I say his face changes letting his anger out, should I laugh at him?

Nah, that'll just tick him off further and he might try to hit me and Hinata is in the middle of us, she'll get hurt and I don't want that. It's weird though in all the years I've know Naruto he's never shown his anger, he usually never lets it get the best of him.

"Let her decide for herself," the words don't reflect his face, he just wants to take her from my hold my arm tightens around her. For some reason his words piss me off.

"Can't you tell she already has, why do you think she ran from you? Leave her alone, you got it?" my words come out rough, Naruto is really pissing me off more than usual. I mean he always had a tendency to anger me and he'd do it on purpose but now it's different.

We've both changed what we once had in common doesn't exists any more, it's just not there.

"What's it to you?" an angry Naruto shouts, "what is Hinata to you anyway?" I hear Hinata's small gasp, she wants to hear my response also.

How should I answer? That's she's someone important? The girl I've decided to spend the rest of my life with? Or that I'm her newest conquest?

No, that doesn't sound right. Wait maybe I should say I'm her bitch? Nah, that'll just make me sound like an idiot.

But then I get it, I meet Naruto's eyes head on and turn serious.

"Hinata is…" I pause glaring at him, "…my long lost sister," there's this silence that falls over the huge hall, then I hear I snort, I look down to find a laughing Hinata, she gasps not being able to breathe. I smile then I force my seriousness. "I just found out yesterday," I start off making up my sob story as I go along. "It was quite dramatic you know, I was walking down the street then I turned my head to the side and there she was on the other sidewalk on the opposite side, our eyes connected then she shouted something at me but I couldn't hear her over my headphones so I took them off then she ran into the street tears flowing out of her eyes then I see this truck coming and it was going at full speed, I ran into the street ready to sacrifice myself for her sake, then almost as if a guarding angel was watching over us, I got to her in time!" I say trying to be as vivid as I can but Hinata isn't helping because her laughs are coming out as snorts and she punching me on the chest, I suppress the smile that's trying to form on my lips.

I meet Naruto's stunned gaze. "Then she fainted in my arms! I was slapping her face to wake her then a small crowd surrounded us, I yelled out her name.

'Hinata! _Hinataaaaaaaaa!!_' I scream up at the sky, then I feel this small hand get a hold of my shirt I looked down and sure enough there she was her eyes meeting my own the tears form in them then the most unexpected words come out her lips.

'Big brother!' she screams out clutching onto me. I feel the shock show on my face as I meet those tear filled eyes."

"No, no," I hear her muffled words I look down at her.

"Do you have something to add…_sister_?" I ask her, she raises her head off my chest.

"Yes, dear big brother!" she says loudly and with a laugh, I slap her behind her head, she nods, "yes, I deserved that, kind big brother," she says wiping the tears under her glasses. "I wasn't crying, big brother, I was happy to finally find you, so why would I cry?" she asks.

"Sister, you were crying out of happiness of course!" I say loudly, she giggles but then forces herself to stop turning serious. She was about to go on but she's stopped.

"That's enough!" I hear Naruto shout out. "Don't screw with me Sasuke, that's a bunch of bullshit!" he glares at me, I look down at Hinata who shrugs her shoulders.

"It looks like we were discovered sister and I didn't even get to the good part either. Naruto always seems to ruin it for me," I say with a sigh.

"That looks to be the case big brother," she says with a grin.

"You guys class started five minutes ago," our computer class teacher, Iruka says to us, they all start to walk in slowly but just as we do too Naruto grabs a hold of her arm.

"Talk to me or else I'm going to tell him about yours and Ita-" but she slaps him before he could go on.

I look down at her to find her breathing hard, Naruto looks shocked.

What was Naruto going to say before she hit him?

Something tells me that the feeling I had of their connection is way more complicated then I originally thought.

I look over at Naruto as he puts his hand to the cheek her hand struck, his jaw hangs down not really sure what just happened, she pulls her arm out of his hold.

"Don't!" she says in a small pleading tone; she goes to him grabbing the front of his shirt in her small fists, her fingers clutch on to the fabric, her head is turned down, I watch her back it trembles a bit.

Why does it feel as if I've been punched in the gut? Those small trembling shoulders make me want to hold her close and never let go.

* * *

"Please don't," I beg him, "just leave us, don't tell him, I'll tell him. Just don't let this end so soon. Leave us please it's like I'm in a dream, don't ruin it, please don't let it end now!" I say to him in a strained voice. I can sense his eyes stare down at me and Sasuke's on my back.

"You do understand it's going to have to come to an end soon because you're going to have to choose one of us," he tells me in an emotionless tone, "so you could get you're…" but he doesn't mention it, I nod letting go of him feeling weak.

Sasuke got me to laugh when I was about to break down but he prevented it with his odd humor.

"If Ita…" but he stops himself looking over at Sasuke, "if _he_ finds out neither of them will like it, you know how much they've grown to hate each other." I look over my shoulder at Sasuke who looks like he's about to ask us something; I go to him giving Naruto my back.

"It's none of your business," I tell him looking back at him, "You have no right to ask or say anything."

"I do and you _know_ why," he says walking past us and into the classroom, he wants to ruin everything, he always does. I remove my sunglasses to rub my eyes with my fingers. I feel Sasuke's intense gaze on me, I look up expecting him to question me and I ready myself but he just looks down at me, his eyebrows raised in question.

"Are you always on guard?" he asks, I meet him eyes, "can't you let it down every once in a while?"

I just stare up at him wondering why he hasn't asked about what Naruto was talking about.

I keep my gaze on him wondering about this weird guy in front of me.

"It's impossible to do that, it's against my nature," I confess to him. It's true I don't allow myself to let down my guard not even around the people I trust the most.

Those never-ending onyx eyes look into my scarred lavender ones.

"You should let me in," he whispers, I smirk.

"Look here Sasuke, just because we went out last night it doesn't mean you and I are together. We've just decided to unite against the boringness of senior year, that's it nothing more and nothing less! We aren't the happy best friends that tell each other secret's and paint our toenails the same color and all that shit!" he has this funny look on his face as he holds back his smile.

"I don't paint my toenails," he tells me all serious like, I frown up at him.

"I wasn't saying you do, it was just a figure of speech!" I shout at him.

"Sasuke and Hinata inside…_now_!" Iruka shouts at us, we turn around to look at our teacher and I start to walk in, not bothering to look back at Sasuke.

Is he just playing dumb? God he's just so annoying!

I think he does it on purpose.

I go to my seat on the farthest wall where we walked in from, I feel everyone's stares as I pass them, everything I do only attracts attention, I don't do anything to stay away from it but mostly just get it any way. I sit down in my chair and put my purse between my feet on the floor, I turn on the computer as Iruka tells us what page to turn to so that we could start our new assignment.

It's typing, again?! I want to slam my forehead against the computer screen! He has got to be kidding!

I have an A in the class so if I skip the assignment I'm sure it'll be okay I log onto the internet and decide to play a game online instead.

* * *

I finish the assignment twenty minutes before class is over. I look back over at Hinata who is resting to the side her elbow on the desk with her head resting in her open palm, her back is to me.

Iruka is walking around the quiet room but he stops at her desk and leans a bit forward.

"Hinata," I hear his pissed voice all the way over here, everyone stops what they are doing to look over at our teacher, "have you been playing this game the whole time?" he shouts.

"It's actually quite fun you kill as many people as you can and you get better points if it's gory! The more blood, guts and all that is spilled will get you bonus points," she says hearing chipper, I snicker.

"Log off the net and begin your assignment!" he says walking away from her but then looks back, "if I catch you playing games again I'll make it so that no one is allowed to go online until the semester is over in January and it'll be all on you."

She sighs pulling herself up to sit straight in her chair, another longer sigh comes out of her lips. As she slowly and _loudly_ starts to type, the loudest sigh I've heard comes out of her lips, I smile at my screen.

I send my completed assignment to our teacher through the network that connects each computer in the school. I open the internet and start to search for something that's been bothering me.

How are Hinata and Naruto connected? I understand that he's a Namikaze one of the big business leaders in our country. Hyuga's don't even have to be explained because they are the biggest most powerful company in the world today, the leader in technology and pharmaceutical drugs.

The current Leader of the Hyuga conglomerate has two daughters and he planned on giving each of them one part of the company; the oldest was going to be the head of the technology section and the youngest was going to take over the pharmaceutical. Itachi was going to marry the oldest since the Uchiha's own and create most of the software used in computers now, and the parts for all computers and laptops.

They even donated all the computers on campus to the school my freshmen year, that was when I was still a part of the family. To think I stayed so long in there not knowing the truth. If I was told about it before I would've left sooner.

I was left in the dark for so long…but I should just forget about it, I must get over the fact that I was used and misled by my own parents and brother. If I really think about it, all the hints were there; the disappearances of some uncles and aunts, some of my cousins just not showing up anymore, all the clues were there I just didn't piece them together.

I wonder if the Namikaze's and the Hyuga's know, and what about Hinata what position did she have in the Hyuga's and why did she leave her family behind?

Did she meet Naruto because of her ties with the Namikaze's how long have they known each other and why have they both acted as if they didn't know one another?

What are these mysteries that tie us all together and why is this gut feeling telling me that it's going to be something that will separate us?

* * *

I sit straight up in my chair as I use two fingers to type.

Why did our teacher have to discover that I was playing a game?

"Hinata," I hear a warning tone, I put my fingers on all the letters like we were taught from elementary school to rest them on. I type the most I can then send the assignment to our teacher just as the bell rings. I gather my stuff and go to the door that's a few steps away, I walk slowly and to my amazement I find an out of breath Sasuke to my left side, I raise my eyebrow at him.

"Why didn't you wait for me?" he asks me sounding a bit pissed, I keep my eyes on him wondering why he hasn't asked me about my connection to Naruto and what he was talking about.

"What are you planning on walking me to all my classes?" I ask him in a teasing tone, he looks down at me his eyes show what he thinks of me, that look tells me he thinks I'm dumb.

"And if I do?" he asks all defensively, I laugh at him.

"You really are girly," I tell him, he just shrugs off my words, I look down at my feet as we walk together. "Why haven't you asked me about Naruto and what he was talking about?" I want to ask so we could get this over with, but then I don't want it to end. Sasuke, he's just helped me through some stuff I wouldn't be able to get over alone. He keeps quiet but just as I was going to go inside my next class his words stop me; I keep my back to him.

"When you're ready you'll tell me all about it, I understand that you aren't ready yet but I want you to know I'm here for you, I'll always be waiting for you when you're ready," he tells me his voice sounds so sincere it makes my heartbeat quicken and ache at the same time.

I look back at him over my shoulder and those earnest eyes look into mine.

"Idiot," I mutter as I walk into my AP Biology class with a smile.

* * *

I grin at her back as she walks in, it really wasn't necessary for her to call me that but I keep it to myself. I walk slowly towards the main building which is across the campus and I know I won't make it in time but that's fine because Kakashi isn't that strict, he'll let it slide if I'm a minute or two late.

I will be here for her but the reality is I'm sure I don't want to hear the meaning behind Naruto's words because I'm sure it'll change everything between Hinata and me, the truth is I don't want that to happen to us, I don't want our current relationship to change, okay I do but not like how I predicted it will, I want to grow close to Hinata not farther apart.

Which I'm kind of sure will happen when I find out the truth.

* * *

"Hanabi Hyuga just where, do you think you are going?" my teacher ask me as I stand out of my desk and my bodyguards gather my belongings.

"I'm changing schools so there is no need for me to stay any longer," I inform the teacher.

I walk out not having any friends to say bye to. I don't even go to the principal's office because I have people that will take care of everything.

Finally I won't have to wear this uniform anymore! All my school life I've worn the same boring uniform and I'm really sick of it already!

I look back over my shoulder at my old private prep school, I've been in this school since kindergarten and now I'm finally free to enter the same school as Hinata, Naruto and especially Sasuke Uchiha. The boy I've decided to marry, I will not let my incompetent sister keep him!

I take out my cell to call my dad on his private phone line.

"Yes, Hanabi?" he answers.

"Daddy I've decided to change schools!" I tell him of my decision which leaves him speechless for a bit.

"But sweetie, that school is the most prestigious school in the nation! It was difficult to get you in. Hinata got in easily but didn't want to attend…" but he stops himself knowing how much I hate being compared to her of all people! I act as if I heard nothing.

"Dad I want to go to the same school as Hinata and Naruto I want to watch as they grow closer and daddy, I've got a brilliant idea!" I tell him excitedly as I stand outside the limo.

"Tell me honey," he says.

"How about you change the rules of the game and you come to the final decision of who she will choose!" he keeps to himself for a minute.

"That is a brilliant idea!" he says, I grin, "I'll tell Neji to call her and inform her that I plan to choose who she will marry once she's done with high school."

"Good! You should call Itachi and tell him to pick her up from school because it isn't really fair that Naruto gets to spend so much time with her and Itachi gets none," I plant the idea in his brain. Now when Sasuke sees Itachi there at his school he'll go crazy and Hinata will have to tell him the truth! I'm so much smarter than Hinata.

Sometimes I even amaze myself!

"I'll call him up and do you want me to start the transfer for you?' he asks me.

"Would you please daddy? And I've got to go, much love! I'll see you at home later!" I say before hanging up.

I slide into the back of the limo I laugh out loud, now the fun is about to begin and I really should go get a front seat for the show that will start in a few hours.

* * *

_**So I stand by my decision of having Sasuke say that! I couldn't bring myself to have him confess his love so soon to Hinata, she wouldn't have been able to take it what with Naruto trying to get close to her, she would have broken down for real, and he knew that so that's why I made him say what he did! I personally liked it, so yeah, but I'm sorry if you expected him to say what he felt so sorry! **_


	7. The search is over

**chriss101**: For real? Thank you!

I know I love it too, and believe me there's more drama to come!!

**Cloud Envy Shikamaru**: Thanks, I'm so happy you liked his made up story, it wasn't what you expected now was it? No, I wouldn't have been able to make Sasuke say something like that, it's just too weird…but it would've been funny wouldn't it? Ah, Hanabi is just a tiny bit spoiled ahh, but she might get some redemption later on in the story…yup, her dad really is her bitch! I know he really is being left out of everything, he doesn't know of all of their connections which totally sucks to be left out of the loop of something, I sure as hell hate it. I'm still not sure what his reaction is going to be, I still haven't really planned it out but it's coming soon…I know I really loved that line because he understands Hinata just needs time before she lets him in. Itachi, what? What did he do now? Oh you mean the implication that Itachi is the father of Hinata's child?

**Noheals**: Did you really find it funny? Like even now if you think about it, it brings a smile to your mouth, like is it that funny? So sorry I'm just truly happy you found it funny, thank you!!

**2kindsofcrazy**: Actually I based Hanabi after my lil sister, she isn't as bad but she's real close, same as you I guess but what sucks for me is that she is my real sister…Who knows if he will…so sorry but I can't really tell you since Hinata did slap Naruto before he could finish…so sorry I can't tell you, you my friend must be a bit patient and wait because the truth will be found out soon, at least I think…

**DeadCuteSpirit**: Is he? Does he really…I'm so sorry…I'm glad you liked it, it wasn't really what you were expecting now was it? I know and that Naruto didn't let Sasuke finish his story! Now we'll never find out the end! Naruto really is a control freak…thank you so much!! I'm happy you liked the chapter and I'm sorry for being late on updating.

**HiN4-cH4n**: Now, I want to know your idea!! I'm so happy you liked it! Were you really? I'm happy I made you laugh! I know right?

I know, I feel my heart bleeding out even as I write to you, I must have him become a good guy or else I'll never be able to see him the same!! I mean did you see his reaction to _you know whose_ death it just broke my heart I swear to God, I began to cry!! It's like he can't believe it…just thinking about it saddens me. No, no I could never even think that!! It doesn't matter how bad he is I will always love him!!

Yeah, he really is…

He is, isn't he…I know but in order to create drama and keep you guys wanting more I must!! Ah, I can neither deny nor confirm that he is the father!! Yup, totally agree with your thoughts on Hanabi. Not to worry any and all words are acceptable!

Ah, you never know, jealousy has a way to change one's way of thinking…yeah, he does and you'll find out why you might not think it's okay but some parents do everything for their children to show their love even if it means hurting someone else…

Well she isn't so much as a tomboy since she hates sports or anything that will make her work up a sweat which is why she always does things the easy way. But yeah, she likes her heels as much as other girls who like to dress up. Well since she doesn't like to work to hard I could probably make one of her jobs as a model or something, I'll see and PM you to see what I got but I should tell you that I'm not sure when it'll happen. I think I know but you should still tell me to see if I'm right, but I would have to really describe the outfits well wouldn't I? Actually I could kind of see the scene going on like some guys go to school with the magazine and they start to show everyone and Sasuke get's all jealous and all that, because of the sexy poses and the proactive looks she gives in the pictures, or something, what do you think so far?

Oh, for J.A.B. should I send you the revised old chapters or do you just want the new chapters? I'm about half-way done if you want I'll type it up and send it to you to see how you like it so far but if I do I'll probably send it to you until Monday or Tuesday the very latest, write to me to see what you think and thanks for the awesome review, Beta!!

**realityfling18**: Did you really? You weren't disappointed that he didn't confess how he feels? Because even though no one wrote saying they were disappointed I'm sure many were.

Yeah, he was and he's going to continue to be one, so sad…

I'm sorry for updating a day late…

Are you truly? Thank you!! I hope you'll keep that sentiment to the end!! You rock!!

* * *

_So as you could tell I didn't update yesterday because I went out to watch the __Bleach__ movie, but I won't really discuss it since I don't want to be mean, I just hope __The Incredible Hulk__ doesn't disappoint me like the __Bleach__ movie, though I must admit the only good part of it was getting to see the creator Tite Kubo in the beginning and he said he's going to be coming to Comic-con in San Diego, so that's this year right? Who knows and I might ask my brother to take me so I could check it out, but if Kishimoto would go I'd so be the first in line to buy tickets to attend, I've never seen him before…sorry I'm rambling aren't I? Well I leave you with the newest chapter…_

**Chapter 7: The search is over**

"I mean did you see how they were watching us? It's like they couldn't keep their eyes off of us!" she says loudly so that I could hear her over my music. I just watch her as I take a bite out of my sandwich.

"Are you going to be talking the whole time?" I ask her lowering the volume of my IPod; she nods without even thinking about it, I sigh feeling my temple throb. "Look here lunch is my _private_ time…_alone_," I emphasize on my final word, she tilts her head to the side a bit, her eyes show that she doesn't understand what I'm trying to get across.

Is she faking it? Because I never know with Hinata, she's very hard to understand, she keeps her true emotions hidden and acts ignorant.

"I even saw some girls take some pictures! Do you think they are going to show them to their friends? Do they know of us?? This is so exciting! I mean I'm only talked about because I sleep around with anyone who has a dick, okay sometimes, _sometimes_ being the objective word here, the occasional girl comes around but it doesn't mean I swing both ways, you know? Don't you ever want to kiss a guy to see how it is?" she asks as she throws some chips in her mouth, I shake my head. She looks at me as if I'm the weird one, she shrugs her shoulders. "I mean it's you loss because believe me kissing guys are the best kind of kisses-" but she stops suddenly, she looks at her back pocket, then she sticks her hand back and takes something out. She gasps looking at it; she squeals a bit, I raise my eyebrow. "Yay! A call!" she says to herself, she clears her throat then flips open her cell phone.

"Hello?" she says deepening her voice then slumps her shoulders, "Oh, hi Neji," she says not bothering to hide her disappointment in her voice. She sits there quietly listening then something in her expression changes, she looks over at me then gets up and walks away from me, she brings her hand up to her mouth and bites down on her thumb, she turns her body to face me, she looks down at me watching.

I look away wondering what she's hiding because she's usually not afraid to talk about things in front of me.

* * *

"Are you sure Neji, she is being allowed to attend this school but why?" I ask not understanding a thing. When I answered I had no idea it was going to be this serious and I have this sinking feeling there's more.

"From what Uncle told me she wants to watch as Naruto and you grow closer but that's just an excuse because the truth is she has a thing for Sasuke and I guess she wants to be with him or something along those lines," I turn my head to look back at him, he's watching me wondering, I give him my back.

I should've known this would end soon.

"Anything else I should be warned about?" I ask him, he pauses, "just tell me," I say to him sounding worn-out.

"Itachi is on his way to your school," he says softly, my fingers turn ice cold.

"Wh-what?!" I whisper in an anxious tone, I can't face him at least not in front of Sasuke.

"Yeah, Uncle called him asking him to take you home every day and Itachi of course agreed."

This can't be happening! It just can't, I should leave its lunch now so he shouldn't be leaving or anything I run to get my purse, I don't look down at Sasuke as I start to walk towards the crosswalk, I look over at the Principal's office to find him watching me, I shrug my shoulders and smile at him. I cross the street without looking I hear some cars brake quickly and drivers honk at me, should I tell Sasuke everything before he finds out by someone else's mouth?

Especially from Hanabi who hates me and is willing to destroy anyone to get what she wants.

"Neji are you still there?" I ask walking slower.

"Yes," he answers me.

"Does Itachi have the same number?" I question him, he doesn't say anything; he keeps to himself but then I hear him sigh.

"It's the same," he tells me after a long silence, I smile at the sidewalk.

"Thank you, Neji you are the best," I say as I near the church where the fair was held.

"Don't Hinata, don't thank me," he whispers before hanging up on me, I look at the phone as I bring it in front of me why would he say that?

* * *

"Are you happy Uncle?" I ask the one family member that was willing to take me in after my father died, they both look the same but both were different one was strong and relied on himself the other is weak and became weaker after his favorite daughter abandon him.

"No but, Hanabi she didn't leave me so I'll do everything she asks of me to keep her happy and close to me."

I don't tell him what I really feel I keep it to myself but I have to ask him.

"Then why are you doing this? This whole marriage thing is bad all she'll feel for you is resentment and will hate you. Is that what you want?" I ask him, he looks up to meet my gaze I look away not being able to meet those sad-lonely eyes.

"Isn't any emotion better than none?" he asks me, I don't know, I just don't know what to answer him so I keep to myself.

He leaves without saying anything to me, is it really better?

* * *

My shaky fingers begin to dial the number I memorized before my own home phone number.

"Hello?" he answers after a few rings, I smile finding the similarities in both brother's voices.

"So I hear you are going to drop everything to pick-up some senior from school. Tch! Should the President of the Uchiha Corporation really be doing that? Is it even good for business?" I question him in a teasing tone, I hear his deep chuckle.

"Of course, I'll drop everything if it's for you," he says in low voice, my smile fades.

"Why didn't you when I needed you?" I whisper into the phone he doesn't give an excuse he keeps it to himself. "I understand I guess it wasn't your responsibility am I correct?" I ask as I look up and notice the fair is packing up.

"That and some other things," he is being indirect again, that's what I hate about him, he never says what he wants to really say, I sigh.

"Look Itachi just because Hiashi tells you to do it doesn't mean you have to. You are the President of an important company not some chauffer, so just say no, if you have free time and if I do too, we'll get together but please don't pick me up at school, I don't want people to know about my past. So if you have time now, why don't we meet at the park we always used to go to?" I ask.

"Don't you have school?" he questions me like an older brother would with his younger sister.

"Yeah but I wanted _me time_ so I decided to ditch! After all I' am a senior so I can get away with it."

"Are you on your way there?"

"Yeah, I'm about twenty minutes away, I'll meet you on the playground, I'll be the over grown girl on the swing," I say before hanging up.

Is this a good idea? I mean he's a great guy and all; at one time in my life I think I loved him and even now I know he loves me. Is it okay to tell him I don't feel anything for him?

After all he left me because I broke his trust, I fell in love with another while I was supposed to be with him. He was angry enough to leave me when I needed him.

I go to the playground which is empty because all the kids are either at home or in school. I put my bag down next to a pole close to me, and sit on the closes swing, how long has it been since I last came here?

I look around everything looks the same, nothing has changed in all these years. I smile feeling nostalgic, how I wish everything could go back as it used to be, I'd change all the decisions I made before so I could have a new future.

"Why are you looking so down?" I hear his voice, I close my eyes these warm feelings take over, and I open them and look back at him with a small smile.

"Because you aren't pushing me," I tell him, he smiles down at me, I hold onto the chains of the swing as he grabs them and pulls me back then let's go, I grin as I go forward with my legs stretched out, I lean back Itachi is upside down. "What no security detail?" I question him as I sit back upright.

"No, I wanted to be alone with you," he confesses, I smile looking back at him as he puts his hands on my back to push me like he did countless times before.

"Naughty Itachi! Saying that to an underage girl! What will the public think!" I tease him.

"Does it matter what they think or say?" he asks me becoming serious, I look forward not wanting to answer him, he keeps quiet.

He keeps pushing me and I keep quiet, I've always wondered what kept both brothers apart since they were so close when they were kids, even in High school when Sasuke was a freshmen and Itachi a senior they were close and after Itachi graduated that was when Sasuke changed, he isolated himself even dropping out of the baseball team; which in his freshmen year he lead the team to Nationals the first time since the sixties; and they won there was big hope for Sasuke to lead the team to Nationals again but he just quit the team instead.

"Itachi why did you and Sasuke stop being so close?" I ask.

"We had a disagreement which resulted in us saying stuff to one another and we couldn't take what we said back," he doesn't give me any details.

"About what?" I wonder out loud looking out before me.

"How I was running the business, he didn't like it."

"Just because of that?" I ask surprised that it could be over something so simple.

"There's more to it but its private family business."

"I understand but will you tell me everything once we marry?" I ask him, he stops pushing me to look at me with his jaw dropped, I smile at his reaction.

"You are going to chose me?" he asks surprised.

"I would. I guess since I can't forgive Naruto after everything he did we could never go back and I don't want to be with him," I say to him looking down at the wood chunks.

"I'll make you happy Hinata, your son will also be with us," he tells me, I look up at the sky. I'll have my son and that's the only guy I need to be happy but why does Sasuke's face come to mind, why am I thinking about him now?

"But there might be _someone_ that will keep us apart," I confess to him, I feel his curious eyes on me but before he could ask anything we are interrupted.

"I'm sorry but Sir Uchiha you are needed at the office," one of the security people interrupt us, I look back at him and he bows at me, I nod at him.

"Go, Itachi I'll call you later," I whisper to him.

"I didn't change my number because of you," he confesses, my eyes widen as I look at him, why is he telling me this? But I smile back at him understanding what he's trying to tell me.

"Thank you, I promise to call you when I need you," I tell him, he just smiles and leans down to kiss me on my cheek; my face flushes remembering how I always loved when he'd give me a little peck on the lips. "I guess I'll have to go at it alone," I tell him with a grin, he smiles apologetically at me, then leaves waving back at me.

He's a good guy but an awkward one that isn't very good with females, Itachi doesn't talk much you have to pull the words out of his mouth. He was the man I've been engaged to ever since I was born, if the two of us marry we'll be the Leaders of the computer business, we'll dominate it.

So why would my dad have me choose between Itachi and Naruto?

I just don't understand anything, why am I left in the dark of everything even though I'm in the middle of it all?

* * *

Why did she leave like that without saying anything to me?

I sit in my desk not paying attention to Asuma as I gaze out the window, it seems the class is taking forever; time is going so slow because she isn't here.

I'm stupid for noticing it.

Why didn't I follow after her? I noticed that expression on her face, she looked sad, Hinata was sad and I just sat there watching her leave, I just let her run.

Should I just ditch last period to look for her?

But I don't have any way to talk to her; I don't own a cell phone since I hate talking on the phone and have no need for it. No one really knows her enough to have her number, I sit up remembering that she and Shikamaru are pretty close, I should ask him.

I look up at the clock only thirty more minutes before class is over, I start to shake my leg getting anxious and not having the patience to just be sitting still.

Once the bell rings I jump out of my seat and walk out of the class first.

But I don't even know where he is or what class he has but as I walk into the quad I find him sitting down in the same spot I saw him in the morning.

I start to walk to him then notice as the baseball team surrounds Shikamaru, fuck! But I can't wait so I go to him ignoring the glares the players give me.

"Hey, do you know where she could be?" I ask him he raises his eyebrows at me then leans back on the picnic table with a small grin on his mouth.

"Information isn't cheap Uchiha, everything has a price in this world," he tells me.

"Call her and ask her where she's at," I order him, he chuckles, and then I hear a guy behind me.

"Oh, so you are tapping that bitch?" I look over my shoulder at Kiba he grins, "I had her a few times make sure to do her hard she likes it like that," he says with this huge grin on his stupid mouth. "You should've heard her scream! And she is constantly coming back for more but that slut has been around everywhere so make sure to wear extra condoms so you won't catch any of her diseases," he offers me his stupid advice.

"Fuck off Kiba, don't talk about Hinata like that to my face," I warn him in a low threatening voice.

"As if I'll listen to you quitter," he mumbles.

"After I quit how many times did you make it to National's?" I question him, "none, am I correct?"

He glares but I don't give a shit, I give him my back.

"Call her," I say in a more forceful tone, he just laughs it off.

"Oh! Scary Uchiha," he says with a loud laugh, "watch out I just crapped my pants! Now what will your fan girls think when they see this scary side to you?" he asks. My patience is running thin, I feel like I'll really punch him and he'll be less likely to call her.

"Are you really going to be like that Shikamaru?" I question him, he raises his eyebrows even higher up on his forehead.

"Since when have I given you permission to call me by my given name? I really don't give a shit about anything, but I've got to graduate high school and I seem to be failing my Konoha History class; damn Asuma, just because I _may_ or _may not_ make it to class doesn't mean he has to fail me but he's giving me a chance to pass if I could write a paper on some war: I forget which one since so many have happened. So I would like you to write it for me and I'll call Hinata for you and hell, since I'm such a nice guy I'll give you a free baggie of weed."

Shit! It isn't even worth it but I'm worried about her, I look down at him and notice that smile, he is taking advantage of me because I'm desperate enough.

"Fine, just hurry and call her," I say, he takes out his phone, "don't you even care about her?" I ask him, he stops dialing to stare up at me.

"Nah, that girl is just good to fuck and gives decent blow jobs, the bitch isn't worth shit. Whenever I need to fuck I just look for her and she lets me put it anywhere and I pay her if she's good that night," he says, the guys behind me laugh out loud, I hold in the urge to punch the shit out of them, he dials her number and waits.

"Hey, where are you?" he asks, "because I need to fuck," he says, I watch as he smiles, "true that's a pretty public place but what the hell I'm down, who knows and we might teach those kids a thing or two," his grin widens. "Nah, your lover boy is looking for you, I'll call you later to set something up," then he hangs up on her, he looks up. "She's at the Redwood Park in the playground area."

Just as he finishes my fist connects hard with his nose.

"She wouldn't sleep with you for money you asshole, if I hear you say that again I'll knock out all your teeth, got it you fucken pot head?" I yell at him feeling my anger run through my veins. I turn around to look at all the asses behind me. "If I hear you talk about her again none of you will be able to play baseball again," but they come at me pissed, shit this is going to take longer!

She better stay put or else I'll get even more pissed.

* * *

What the hell kind of call was that?!

Stupid Shikamaru, he just left me confused by his words.

I watch as a women pushes her young child in a baby carriage, she looks familiar, I've seen her somewhere before, she smiles down at her child as the kid raises its arms up towards it's mom, my heart aches as I watch them, she takes the child out of the carriage, it's a boy I could tell by the clothes.

That should be me, I should be taking my child to the park, she carries him a bit before letting his tiny feet touch the ground, she holds onto one hand to walk him over to the toddler swings.

That dark blue hair makes me smile just like- but I stop my train of thought and notice those eyes the same color of the father of my child, I feel the color drain from my face, as the small boy slowly looks over at me as they near the swings.

He watches me and I feel as if he could see through me, could it be…then he grins at me much like a guy I know then one word comes out of his mouth that shakes my already chaotic world.

"_Mommy…"_ the tears fall quickly as I look down at the child, I can't move, my body won't function.

"Sougo…" I whisper my sons name and he runs to me letting go of the woman's hand to come towards me with a very wide smile, could he really be?

I don't have to ask myself because my heart can't deny this knowing feeling bubbling inside of me, that little boy running to me is the child that was ripped out of my arms…_he is my son_…

* * *

"Shikamaru why didn't you tell me that I had Economics for my last period, I was in French for most of the period until the teacher-" but I stop as I notice Shikamaru hold onto his nose which is bleeding. "Shit what happened?" I ask him as he looks over at me.

"I talked shit on Hinata in front of Sasuke and it was a bad idea because he didn't take it as a joke and punched me in the face," he mumbles I look around and see most of the baseball team on the ground, "they talked shit on her too," he tells me, I offer him my shoulder and he accepts it.

"Why what did you say?" I ask curious to find out what Shikamaru said to cause this damage, he explains and I look at him with my eyebrows raised. "You said that?" I ask him, he nods; I let him fall to the side which he was leaning on, "why would you say that?" I shout feeling pissed. "How could you say all those lies about her, she never once slept with you and you implied you paid her, how could you?" I look down at him disgusted with my best friend. "I thought you loved her?" I wonder out loud.

"I do," he says softly, I look down at him feeling my gaze soften as I notice that sad expression on his face, "but what's the point why would she fall for some guy that is the drug dealer to Konoha? What kind of future do I have to offer her? I know some things about her past she didn't talk much about it but I figured some stuff out, so I understand her feelings and why she acts the way she does but Sasuke he has more to offer her. He'll make her happy where I couldn't, he'll accept all her baggage," he tells me sounding like he throw in the towel already, I sigh reaching down to offer my friend my shoulder again.

"Don't cry on me, it's your fault no one ever made you a drug dealer you are the one who wanted to do it," I say remembering how he came to me with the idea so he could make quick cash but it turned out into more then we imagined.

"Yeah, I know," he says sounding tired.

"You should still try to be with her, she'll need you sooner or later," I advise my friend, he just smiles, shaking his head.

"Nah, I decided to give up on her and let Sasuke stay with her, they deserve each other but it doesn't mean I'll make it easy for him, I'll punish him for punching me," he says with an evil grin.

"You deserved it," I say, he shrugs his shoulders.

"Who gives a shit?" he asks, "that is the least he deserves," he says, I just look down at him wondering and fearing what he has in store for the poor Sasuke.


	8. Kittycat

**xXKyonKichi'sTohruXx**: You did too? I thought I was the only one who went, but yeah, I didn't like it so much either…was it like perverted stuff because some guy in the theater of the screening that I went to was saying all this perverted stuff and everyone laughed at some of the pars because they were perverts and dorks. Ah, so much love, thank you, you totally rock!!

**Cloud Envy Shikamaru**: Did it make you bleed also? Did you really think that? Oh my god, that's so funny!! Sorry, I'm not sure if you appreciate me laughing at you so sorry! Good, I love Shikamaru also but he totally took it too far!

I know I wanted him to be different with Hinata but also still be his cold self that doesn't talk much but I have to admit it's really difficult for me so thank you!

Yeah, she did. Not to worry, I'm just as slow! Let's see, yes she loved Itachi and Naruto…but no Naruto wouldn't rape Hinata, actually more accurately I wouldn't be able to write him like that, yeah she doesn't want to face him but for another reason. Well I can' tell you yes or no on Naruto being the father of her child I can't tell you yet but I so have to agree with you about Naruto's eyes, they are truly amazing as is his smile, so true! Not to worry I'm just as forgetful as you, my mom says I have the brain of an old lady, and that's just said when your own mother who is what thirty years older then you say that to her own daughter, really what has the world come to?!

Yeah, he does, it's a shock for most. I know but I know some guys who still do that when they are old because they can't or don't have the nerves to actually say how they feel and they think it's cute to pick on the girl instead stupid, stupid boys! Ah, but you forget that Shikamaru isn't the kind of guy that would directly say how he feels and he wanted Sasuke to hate Hinata so he said all that but he was kind of joking but he has a sick sense of humor kind of like me…No, Shikamaru doesn't want to make it so easy for Sasuke he's going to be a pain so that's going to be fun, let's see it's true he just wants to make more money.

Thanks! Not to worry I'll update every Thursday if I can, I hope I didn't make you wait too long.

Is it really the longest? That's like the third time a reader has written that, I don't know if I should feel proud or what?

**chriss101**: Are you sure you like drama? Because sometimes the drama I create can be over the top you so must tell me when you think I've taken it too far, okay?

**Leness**: Is it really, I'm so happy!! Do you really think it's original, god, I love that word!! Thank you so much I hope you keep liking it as much as you mentioned!

**realityfling18****: **Hello! Do you truly? Thank you! Do not worry I'm not the kind of person to leave the story with a sad ending because I hate those kind of stories! So it will all work out in the end I promise!

**DeadCuteSpirit**: Really? Well she doesn't love Itachi but likes him more then she likes Naruto. No her son takes after her in the dark blue hair don't Uchiha's have black hair and black eyes? Or am I mistaken? I really would like to answer all your questions but I just can't because then the big reveal won't be as big you know, I want to leave you in suspense and be like woah? You know? I guess you could say that Hiashi was there to monitor the call, what didn't you get I could try to help you to understand if you want but it's okay to just forget about it and move onto this chapter! Not to worry I'll try!

**Mistress of DarkShadow**: I know mostly everyone has been writing that, I kind of feel bad for Shikamaru now, he just found it funny but no one really found it so funny…yeah she saw him again and it truly was an aww moment!

"_Are you happy Uncle?" I ask the one family member that was willing to take me in after my father died, they both look the same but both were different one was strong and relied on himself the other is weak and became weaker after his favorite daughter abandon him._

Let's see, Neji is talking about how no one from the branch family wanted to take him in but his uncle did and he notices the differences between him (Hiashi) and his own father, that even though they both were twins Hiashi was weaker because he became weaker after Hinata left him because he loved her a lot and misses her and all that.

"_No but, Hanabi she didn't leave me so I'll do everything she asks of me to keep her happy and close to me."_

Hiashi is talking here; he's saying that if Hanabi asks him to do something he'll do it because she hasn't abandoned him like Hinata did.

"_Then why are you doing this? This whole marriage thing is bad all she'll feel for you is resentment and will hate you. Is that what you want?" I ask him, he looks up to meet my gaze I look away not being able to meet those sad-lonely eyes._

Neji is asking his uncle why he's making Hinata marry that all it'll do is make her hate her dad even more and doesn't he get that, then his uncle becomes sad.

"_Isn't any emotion better than none?" he asks me, I don't know, I just don't know what to answer him so I keep to myself.  
He leaves without saying anything to me, is it really better?_

Hiashi means that he prefers Hinata to hate him than not even thinking about him, Neji doesn't get it and he just wonders if it is better to hate since it's an honest emotion then to feel nothing at all. PM me if my explanation was sucky, and be _like dude you suck at explaining_ and I'll try to explain it better!

**HiN4-cH4n**: Is it really that obvious?

I so agree with you, I love Shikamaru too but he was just joking like I said I have the same twisted sense of humor as him so yeah, I guess I'm one of the only ones that don't see the big deal but I totally understand where you are coming from.

See, this I like I so love to keep readers confused but let me just say this you don't think onyx eyes are distinctive? I mean have you ever seen someone with black eyes? Wait is it even possible to have onyx eye color?

That so would've been cute but he knew he had to do something to make her laugh so that's why he decide to say that.

Okay, I'll so check out the story when I have time to, it sounds interesting but if you recommend it I'll so check it out!

Yeah, he loves her but is kind of a dork in the area of trying to get your daughter back area, so yup. True, true.

I kind of have a similar idea to what you want so I'll see where I can stick it in the story and you'll see but I can't really give out to much information but then again I really don't know where I'm going to put it so yeah!

Not to worry I'll look them over first then I'll send them to you to look over, and I think I might send the newest chapter of J.A.B on Monday, I finished it but I just have to start typing it, must say I'm so not looking forward to the typing, if you don't get it on Monday then you'll get it on Tuesday or Wednesday and so on…

The first part is about him being a bad guy in the story but he'll become a good guy in the end because he has to redeem himself in the story! The second part is about the manga, God Naruto's reaction to _you know who's_, death in the last chapter, wait do you read the manga?

I'm so not a good writer but I thank you for writing that. I'll so read a story by you, I'm not sure when but I will read it so don't hate me if it takes me a while, so much thanks for everything!!

**dark aura132**: Thanks, and don't worry I'll try to update on every Thursday!

* * *

_So I would've posted the chapter sooner but I had to go water our front lawn so if you live in the city I do and you saw a girl with a winter green sweatshirt and these huge headphones that was me, but I so won't tell you which city it is because I hate the city and state!! So yeah, I guess that's all I hope you enjoy this chapter because I kind of like Hinata wearing that uniform and even more characters from the Naruto universe appear in this chapter two of my fav. characters make their first and many more appearance in this chapter!! So I leave you with… oh but before that I don't own Naruto!!_

**Chapter 8: Kitty-cat**

I walk towards the park after I took care of the baseball team and see an expensive car pass by, the same kind Itachi uses; I stop to watch it slowly pass me by, why do I suddenly feel frozen?

I look back at the park it was coming from could it be…but before I could finish my thoughts a lady clutching onto a crying toddler runs past me, her face showed the fear she felt.

What the hell is going on? For some reason my feet walk slowly towards the park and I find Hinata on the grass holding onto her red left cheek as she cries, I go to her getting this ugly feeling in my gut as I near her. I kneel in front of her; she doesn't seem to notice me I lean into hug her but she shoves me away.

"Don't touch me!" she yells between cries, "don't come near me," she says sadly, then walks away, I watch that gut feeling tells me something is terribly wrong is going on with her, she holds onto that red cheek as she starts to walk away.

I should go after her but I can't bring myself to, I stay here then look over at the swings and see an empty baby carriage for a child and Hinata's purse just there all alone against one of the poles that keeps the swing set upright, I go to it wondering if it has her address so that I could take it to her but I should probably take the carriage first, I look at it and see the lady's purse, I open it and search for her wallet and open it to see her I.D. there I look at the address and notice that her house is a few blocks away.

My hands go to the handle and I begin to push it wondering how much of an idiot I must look like.

I think back to that black car, the windows were too dark to see inside, I stop pushing the cart to put Hinata's purse in my backpack.

I remember I used to see Itachi talk to Hinata while he was a senior and she was a freshmen, he used to talk to her for a long time back then she was just a shy school girl and I found it weird for my brother to talk to her like he knew her all his life. I asked him if he knew her and what Hinata was to him, he'd just smile and say she was just a friend but the smile he always had told another story at least to my eyes.

Itachi became a different person when he was with Hinata, wait…why am I thinking back to it now? How could I have forgotten?

This is something one shouldn't forget but why am I thinking back to it now? Just because I saw that car?

Could my insecurities be speaking?

No, what is there to be insecure about?

* * *

"Wasn't that your little brother Itachi?" Kisame my friend and driver ask me.

"Yeah, that was him," I answer.

"Does he know Hinata?" he asks me.

"I guess that's the case," I answer him not sure how I feel about it; it doesn't matter because she just told me she's going to choose me but she did say someone could be in our way could it be…

"Has he still not spoken to you after he left you behind?" the nosy Kisame questions me, I look into the rearview mirror to glare at him, he chuckles looking forward out at the road ahead of him.

Sasuke, I can't believe he was strong enough to leave his family behind and go at it alone, relaying just on himself and getting by on his own. It's hard to imagine that clingy little brother I used to have could stand on his own two feet just fine.

It makes me feel kind of jealous that he could throw everything away just like that.

I haven't spoken to him since he left us behind and if he's as strong as he believes he is, he won't need us any further.

I really am jealous of my little brother.

I run to the one place that has all the answers, I can't see clearly the tears make my vision blurry I saw him, I finally saw my son and he recognized me even though he never knew me, I held him but then he was ripped out of my arms…again.

_I hug him close to me, not wanting to let go, ever again out of the corner of my eye I can watch his "mom" watch us anxiously, she's nervous._

"_You used to work at the Hyuga house, you worked as a maid to Hanabi, am I right?" I ask her, she nods guiltily at the ground. "You know it's considered kidnapping, you took my son," I accuse her._

"_No I didn't!" she shouts, "the birth certificate names me as his mother, Lord Hiashi made sure to have me and my husband named as Okita's parents! There are no records of you giving birth to a child so you can't claim him as yours! We love him like our own, we have never treated him wrongly, and we love him!" she shouts in tears._

"_But he isn't, he's mine," I say clinging onto him tighter, he holds me with his little arms almost as if he knows what I'm feeling._

"_No, he isn't let him go," she orders me; I look up to glare angrily at her._

"_He is my son, I just need to have a DNA test and I'll prove it! I'll show that Okita is a Hyuga and my son then what? They'll send you to jail to rot for stealing my newborn," I let her in on my intentions, "so if you leave us now I'll forget everything."_

_She stands there shocked, this lady never considered the consequences of her actions._

"_But I love him," she whispers._

"_If you truly love him you'll let him be with his mother, the one who gave birth to him, he even knows who is his real mom," she walks to me and slaps me, Okita begins to cry then hugs my neck but he gets pulled away by the lady._

"_You won't ever have him because he is my son!" she shouts then runs holding on to Okita like she's afraid someone will tear him from her arms, I watch as his little arms reach out to me, those __beautiful eyes are filled with tears as he looks at me wanting me to do something, I watch crying not being able to do anything._

I should've just taken him and just ran, I should've left the city and went to another where no one would know of us but I couldn't do it, I'm too much of a coward and couldn't go through with it.

I stand in front of my old house, the men behind the iron gates look shocked to see me. I wipe away the tears that continue to fall as I glare at them.

"Let me in, I want to speak to my dad," I say they look at one another not sure what to answer.

"You aren't authorized to enter, that was Lord Hiashi's orders," one of them says.

My hands hold onto the gates and I rest my forehead on them.

"Please, I need to talk to him, _please_," I plead with them as I fall to my knees not having the strength to stand. "I have to talk to him," I whisper.

"Why are you just standing there?" I hear Neji's voice; I look up to find him mad dog the two guards, "didn't you hear? The future Leader whishes to speak to her father so let her in!" he shouts.

"But we have-" Neji cuts him off.

"Those orders don't exist anymore since she returned her father has allowed her to enter the Hyuga grounds whenever she wishes!" I stand knowing they won't argue anymore and they push the button to open the gates and I go in they avoid my gaze as I walk past them.

"Thank you," I whisper to my cousin as I wipe my tears.

"Come on," he leads me towards the second house, "she called to tell Lord Hiashi that you saw her and she wants to run but your dad warned her not to do anything because he has people watching to make sure she doesn't leave, that seemed to have calmed her down," he doesn't hide anything from me, I nod.

At least I know Hiashi is actually good for something.

"How could you not have told me that you knew where he was?" I ask he just looks at the ground.

"I was ordered by Uncle not to tell you anything," he confesses to me.

I keep to myself because it's thanks to Neji I could live like I do, he sends me money every month to help pay the utilities and rent, he even pays my cell phone bill, he's helped me through everything.

He leads me to the branch house so that I could change into a kimono but I don't, I run for it not having the time to change I stand outside his office as I try to catch my breath and the secretary looks shocked to see me, she's on the phone, she sits up but before she could do anything I open the door to his office to find him behind his desk with non other then Naruto's dad: Minato Namikaze he stands with a smile on his handsome face.

"Well it's been too long Hinata," he says to me in a cheerful tone, I smile at him and bow.

"Mr. Namikaze, it's an honor to be remembered by you," he chuckles.

"As if anyone could forget about you," he tells me kindly, I smile as I rise. "How have you been?" he asks me.

"I've been fine thank you for asking," I answer him unable to hold back my smile, there's something about this man that makes you feel at ease and happy to be around him. When Minato Namikaze is around you can't help but be happy. "How have you been Mr. Namikaze and what about 

Ms. Uzumaki has she been well?" I question him and a slight blush comes onto his cheeks as I mention the woman he loves but isn't allowed to marry.

His family is against it, he can't even publically acknowledge his pride and joy: Naruto, and Kushina Uzumaki has no choice but to be called his mistress, she doesn't care what people say of her just as long as she can be by his side. I find it romantic but idiotic; I truly admire Kushina and Minato because against everyone and anything they continue to stay together not caring what anyone thinks.

If only _he_ was as strong, I wouldn't be in the current situation I'm now in.

"Kushina is just fine and I'm great if she's by my side," his blushing becomes redder, I smile warmly at him, I feel this twinge of jealously, they shouldn't be so happy.

Before I was a wallflower and when we went to parties Minato would always arrive alone, he wasn't allowed to be accompanied by Kushina and all the females in the room went to him and openly flirted with him but he wouldn't pay any of them any attention, they would all say that they wish he'd marry someone but there was one time when he proclaimed that he would never marry ever unless he was allowed to marry Kushina.

Even now they aren't allowed to be seen together in formal events, everyone shuns Kushina when Minato turns his back but they don't do it if he's watching.

I vowed that if I'm ever at one of those parties I'll go to her and talk to Kushina not caring what anyone says or thinks.

"You are quite the romantic aren't you Mr. Namikaze?" I tease him a bit, he shrugs his shoulders.

"My son takes after me in that area," he confides in me with a wink, I force my smile as I nod.

"Really?" I ask he nods showing his pride.

"Mr. Namikaze would it be all right to continue our conversation tomorrow, that way you could bring Kushina and Naruto; and Hinata will also be here too so we could all get to know each other better," he says.

"I have to work tomorrow," I start off then smile over at Mr. Namikaze, "you know since I'm not a part of the clan I'm not given money like my little sister and I have to work two jobs and do some modeling on the side but that's a whole different story in itself-" but I'm cutoff.

"Hinata," my dad calls out to me, I look back at him, "this is neither the time nor place for you to talk about such matters!" he yells, I look back at Minato and shrug my shoulder, he grins but then quickly hides it, "I'm sorry Minato, I'll get back to you and see when all of us will be available to make it happen, I'll see you out," but Minato quickly shakes his head.

"I know the way," then he looks down at me, "we should really catch up Hinata because I hear you may be marrying Naruto," he says, I force my smile and nod not wanting to say anything. He leaves with a wave and smile.

"Don't talk about our clan without my permission!" he yells slamming his fists on his desk as he stands up. "No one knows of you leaving everyone believes you are still a part of us but are too busy with school to make any appearances!"

"Oh, really?" I ask but forget about it. "Is it true is that lady really named as Okita's mother on his birth certificate?" I ask not being able to keep it in any longer.

"The one she has yes, she and her husband are named as the parents of the child but I have the original that name you and the father as the parents but you'll get it until you marry one of the guys I've chosen for you, until then."

"She doesn't seem willing to do it," I say to him feeling relieved that the birth certificate that she has isn't the real one, I let out a sigh of relief.

"It doesn't matter what she wants, I'm having her watched so if she does try to run they will stop her before she could," this information leaves me relieved so I give him my back.

"Thank you," I murmur, "I'll try to make it tomorrow but I'm not sure I'll be able to," I say to him.

"Hinata I-"but I cut him off.

"I'm not ready not yet, I still can't forgive you for taking him away from me," I walk out to find Minato still there he smiles at me as he stands.

"Do you need a ride?" he asks me, I nod biting down on my lip, his eyes soften as he notices the tears in my eyes. "Are you okay?" he asks I shake my head; he puts a protective arm over my shoulders and guides me out of the office. "You know Kushina always had a soft spot for you, she always used to say that she wished you could be her daughter," with that I cry harder, Minato smiles oddly at me. "Did I say something wrong?" he asks, I shake my head not being able to speak.

* * *

I gave the lady the cart and she thanked me but quickly shut the door in my face, I look at the window to find the toddler there sniffling, he looks at me and waves, I smile at him and he grins but then gets pulled back.

I stand here for a bit but then remember I have to get to work, I walk to the nearest bus stop and sit on the empty bench, I get Hinata's purse out of my backpack and open it everything in it is organized, her notebooks and binders are at the back, she took her cell phone so I can't call her, I get her Hello Kitty wallet, I examine it wondering if this wallet would ruin her image, I open it to find her ID, the school ID, a few dollar bills and a business card for a café, it's pretty far away could she be working there?

I look up just as the bus pulls in, I push her purse back in to my backpack and stand up to get in.

* * *

I walk with a round tray in my hand; I put on my smile as I serve their drinks and dessert.

"Will there be anything else, _meow_?" I ask hiding my blush, they smile at me, and these guys probably find me cute or something.

But really why would the owner decide to have us dress up as animals?

I look over at my co-worker Konan who was picked to be the puppy, she seems to be enjoying herself that means she probably gave the owner: Pein the idea, TenTen is over at the counter dressed as a bunny and I watch as an angry Temari who is dressed as a leopard storm of out of the kitchen, Konan looks back at the kitchen concerned.

"Konan go ahead, I'll take care of your tables," I tell her, she smiles at me and walks quickly towards the kitchen.

"Excuse me, Miss Kitty?" one of Konan's customers calls out to me, I smile as I take out my paw and move my fingers and purr as I walk to them, I feel my cheeks turn bright red, their grins speak for themselves.

God, this is so embarrassing! I'm so thankful that it's far out of the city so no one who would know me would come here.

I'm wearing one of those costumes women usually wear for Halloween, the sexy French maid but this one isn't made out of that shiny cheap satin.

My black café uniform is made out of soft silk, it's cut low on top and the small ruffled sleeves could be put on the shoulders or down the on the arms like I'm currently wearing, the bodice is like a corset which enhances our breasts and pushes them farther up but the lace that outlines the top leaves them a bit hidden, the small apron that ties behind the waist is just for decoration and to keep our receipts in the pocket, the skirt is short just thirteen inches long and it's puffy. The black fishnet stockings make my legs look longer and slimmer along with the red stiletto heels, oh and I mustn't forget my accessories for the week, my fluffy cat ears on my head, a chocker with a big gold bell on the red velvet, my tail that sticks out under my skirt and the ridiculous black and white paws on my hands.

I hate this outfit but the tips at the end of the night will be awesome.

I hear the bell jingle at the door, I pose to the side with my hip sticking out a bit as my paws rest under my chin and I let out a small, _meow_ and smile but notice the guy who stands there slack jawed as he sees me.

My face turns bright red as the idiot starts to laugh real loud and hard, tears fall out of his tightly shut eyes he holds onto his middle going forward a bit. I tap my foot as he continues to crack up, how did he find out I work here?!

I look around behind me to notice everyone staring at him, my face turns redder; he is so embarrassing! What an asshole!

I hear the kitchen doors swing open to see Konan stand there with disheveled hair and lips that are swollen, Pein the owner and chef of his small café stands next to her with his lips red the same color Konan had on and lipstick on his neck, collar and around his mouth.

"Is he a customer?" Pein asks us.

"No," I say with a sigh, "he's my stalker," I tell them, "I'll take care of him," I tell them with another sigh.

I walk to him and grab him by the ear to pull him out of my workplace and grab my wool trench coat off the coat hanger.

This is so not the reaction I pictured from him if he ever saw me in my uniform, I'd think he'd blush and wouldn't be able to take his eyes off of me.

Not laugh his head off, he is such an ass.

I stick my arms inside the sleeves of my knee length emerald green coat but quickly remember to take off my cat paws; I take out the box of cigarettes and my lighter as I take one out of the box to light it.

My fingers tremble as I remember how I pushed him away, why would he come back? I take a long drag of the cigarette thinking back to what I told my dad, and how Minato spoke to me just like a real father should: listen and give advice to their children.

When I was younger Naruto used to come over to my house because even back then my father didn't really want to marry me off to the Uchiha's so he made sure I got to know Naruto behind the Uchiha's clan back. When Naruto's parents would come to pick him up they'd hug him and kiss him like he was gone forever, I felt this twinge of hate at their love but felt warm at the same time, I watched two parents care for their son like he was the most precious child in the world and I envied that.

I can feel Sasuke watch me, I let the smoke out of my mouth as I look at him with angry eyes.

"Why'd you come here?" I ask him my voice hears hallow to my ears. He turns serious as he shoves the purse I thought got stolen at me, I stare at him with my mouth open and the cigarette falls out of my fingers, I was going to bend down to get it but he steps on it before I could get it.

He doesn't say anything as he walks away from all the way over here I could hear his music as he listens to it, why is he so angry?


	9. If girls can why can’t guys?

**Mistress of DarkShadow**: Actually because we haven't really heard from him in the manga I decided to base him after my dad a bit but you know without all the yelling because my daddy has a deadly stare that speaks volumes without even having to open his mouth…So am I your son now because I'm a girl and now I seem to have become your son…J/K!!

But doesn't everyone hate him in this community?

Yeah, he hasn't had much face time either only the Kakashi gaiden in the manga but I knew I wanted him to be kind so I made him like that in the story!

No, no it probably did, I really do suck at explaining things my sister always stops me saying that my explanations cause her headaches…my mom and dad say the same thing…sure there is no need to thank me, there never is!!

**HiN4-cH4n**: Wait we weren't before??

I know I was going to make it a normal café with the skimpy maid outfits but then I got that idea from re-reading the Mx0 manga. No, Pein and Konan aren't siblings they just got together after becoming orphaned during the many wars that took place in their village, they aren't siblings so no incest!! At least that's what I've read from the manga.

Yeah, he does! Yup, he had a happy childhood and he was loved by both his parents but as Hinata hinted he was never recognized as Minato's son and his mom is branded as a whore or whatever word you want to use but he was never treated correctly by other people in his "circle" they talked a bunch of shi to his face and behind; wait I just gave you more than I should have!! But yeah other people that weren't so nice are the ones that shaped his future…

Oh about J.A.B I finished writing the chapter I just have to type it up and I have a feeling I'll be doing that all weekend I wrote 50 pages so it's kind of long…so sorry!! I'll probably send it to you on Monday or Tuesday maybe _Wednesday_? Still not so sure I'll finish typing it I really hate typing…

**chriss101**: Yeah but I tend to take it over the top!! I should really become a writer for soaps…I write like that sometimes when I'm really fed up with my stories! I'm sure if you tried you'd become a good story teller you just have to find a subject you like! And you aren't brain dead!! Maybe I' am?

**Cloud Envy Shikamaru**: I know I do that a lot too it's either cry for being such a dork or just laugh at yourself.

Did you buy her something or are you a cheapo like myself and don't?

You can, I just can't!!

Nope he thinks he doesn't have a chance and I love him too not as much as you though.

Yup, that we do and we have something else in common we are both evil!!

I know right but that's what she gets for being the heroine in this story everything bad that can happen to her will happen. Really do you? I don't like to dress up for Halloween…I know!! It's just I thought it was appropriate I mean if he would've stayed speechless she would've freaked out and all that so he just had to laugh but he was secretly checking her out!! I don't know I just thought that was the perfect reaction for him.

Sorry, it's been more than a month; there really is no excuse…

I know I like it I really do it's like an honor for real but I just wanted to tell you and I myself don't write really long reviews I should though…and I'm so happy you like this story it really makes me happy!! Much thanks as always!!

P.S.: This isn't really a plug for my other stories or anything but since your penname has Shikamaru in it I just wanted to tell you that in one of my other stories that's titled _The Way WE live_ I wrote a chapter about Shikamaru and Temari as the main pairing it's chapter 11 it could really be a standalone chapter if you are interested in reading it not sure if you like the pairing though…just wanted to let you know because I 

think it's kind of funny, but then again I wrote it so I should say that…not to worry you don't have an obligation to read it!

**mac2**: Yeah, I mean she can't really have him now; she needs help from a certain boy perhaps? No, it won't really I mean he's just two so he doesn't understand that very well at least that's my logic!! Yeah, they know that now, he did make it clear but they have become attached to her child so you know that won't go well…I know like keeping him close to watch the couple, hey I should've thought about that! Yeah, she won't be forgiving him any time soon and it's bad for the plans he has for her. I should make a poll on my profile to see how many of you think it's Naruto and how many think it's Naruto but I'm scared if I do I'll get like only two votes and it'll make me feel stupid…I'm not sure but I know I want certain events that I came up with happen before the big reveal but if I had to estimate I'd say that in about…seven or eight chapters you'll know for sure, but if I do the fast forward kind of thing it would be in less, what do you think do you want it sooner or later?

**I like angst**: It's never good when you start a review like that!! You'll find out why she has Neji helping her out, it's not like she wants him to he's doing it to help her. Plus…I'll just wait until you read this chapter to see your view on things, but I've got to agree with you it's difficult caring for a child as a teenager, I know many girls that have gotten pregnant as teenagers at the same age as Hinata in the story and it's not a good thing because they wander from a friend's house to another friends house to live off of them for awhile my sister's past friend did that and let's just say she's unfit mother. You never know someone could be evil even if that person loves someone it can be a "tainted" love so to speak. Like you want the Okita's "mother's" point of view or like you want to read more about her? It seems like Hanabi has a hand in it but it was really Hiashi's own plan.

__

* * *

_**Hey, it's been a while hasn't it, so sorry but at last I'm done with this chapter it took me awhile because I wasn't sure how to continue the story it was becoming quite difficult but finally I kind of decided which direction this story should be going! **_

_**So should I be worried when the reviews to my stories begin to decrease? **_

**Chapter 9: If girls can why can't guys?**

I clean the tables with a rag, why was he so upset? It's his fault I couldn't concentrate tonight; that look he gave me brings only anger when I think back to it.

"Hey, Hinata don't take your rage out on the poor tables," TenTen tells me as she adds up the tips for the night.

"He pisses me off!" I say at the table, "why would he get mad at me? I mean sure I pushed him away, but still!!"

"Love is a complicated thing," TenTen tells me, I stop what I'm doing and stand upright not moving an inch. What does she mean I don't love him; I won't fall in love ever again!!

"I don't love him, actually I can't love him I just started talking to him yesterday, I don't know him well enough to love Sasuke," I say to TenTen as I get back to work.

"I wouldn't need a reason to love _him_," Temari says as she mops the floor, "I could take him off of your hands if you want me to," Temari offers me in an innocent voice but the way she phrased it makes something in me go off, it's almost as if she sees him like a toy.

"No, I didn't mean you," TenTen speaks up trying to fill in the silence almost as if she can sense my anger, "he loves _you_," she tells me, I look back at her over my shoulder.

"What do you mean?" I ask scared of what she's going to respond, she grins at me and brings her hands up to her temples and rubs her fingertips on them.

"Remember I have special powers, it's like a sixth sense of mine," she says with her eyes closed. "I can feel your conflicting emotions," she tells me opening her eyes at that, I look away. "Just like that hunky cousin of yours, does it run in your family or something?" I shrug my shoulders looking back down at the table.

Neji is like an older brother to me not a cousin, he's very protective of me so when I told him that I got a job at a café named: Akatsuki he came right away to check the place out and TenTen told me that the first time she saw him she fell in love, that to her is was love at first sight. When he comes in sometimes to talk to me or just to see me; TenTen would just stand behind the counter her eyes glued on Neji. One day though she said she couldn't hold it in any longer and she blurted out the words: _I love you_ but Neji didn't say anything he just stared at her but that look in his eyes told me that he thought she was crazy and everyone else got that too and ever since then she hasn't had the nerve to look at him. I've told Neji to apologize to her but he says he doesn't have to since he did or said nothing wrong, it's true but he should just apologize.

I feel bad for TenTen though because she honestly loves him but my cousin doesn't have much experience in the matters of the heart at least that's what I think. She becomes sad when he comes in before he'd at least smile at her but now he acts as if she doesn't exists I've said sorry to TenTen but she miserably tells me that there's no need it's her fault for coming on too strong.

"Maybe," I mutter.

"I for one think you should fall for him, he seems like a nice guy," Konan says as she wipes the rest of the tables.

"Why? Because he laughed at her when he saw her in her uniform?" TenTen asks I smirk finding it funny now, I still think he's a jerk for it though.

"I know, no offence but what was that all about?" Temari asks.

"He's a weirdo I so don't know what he's thinking most of the time; but seriously I think he's stalking me, I mean he's always watching me," I confess to them.

"I'm telling you its love!!" TenTen sings I glare back at her.

"It so is!" Konan says excitedly, "go for it Hinata! Take the plunge you'll find the water nice and warm!"

"You really should, I mean you have to, Konan here is practically married to the owner; TenTen there is in love with a guy who thinks she's crazy and I have no hope. So you must go after that love or else we'll find ourselves stuck here with no boyfriends," Temari tells me sounding to my ears a bit desperate.

"Sorry but I have sworn off men," I inform them.

"Hinata are you a…" but Konan doesn't finish her sentence fake tears shine in her eyes.

"I mean I noticed how she checked me out and stuff but still, now I feel violated!" TenTen shouts acting like a drama queen; she slams her fist on the counter, "where did I go wrong? As a mother I raised her into a strong woman but for this to occur is just wrong! Hinata did I not pay attention to you or did I spend a little_ too_ much time with you?" she asks.

"What are you comedy duo or something?" I ask them then look back over at Temari, "aren't you going to join their silliness?" I ask with a smile she shakes her head looking at the floor a sigh escaping her mouth.

"No, I wasn't invited to join them in teasing you," she says sighing again and turning all dramatic like to the side away from us.

"Aww, Temari next time for sure we'll let you in!" Konan tells her with a nod and Temari quickly looks over at her with a grin.

"I'll gladly accept!" Temari tells Konan.

"Next time you won't be teasing me, right?" I ask, all three look at one another not bothering to hide their smiles. I groan and Pein walks out of the kitchen. "You so need to hire someone new, I'm not really enjoying the hazing," I confide in him, his eyebrows rise up.

"Hazing? But you were hired over a year ago," he tells me in confusion, I shrug my shoulders.

"That hasn't stopped the three wicked witches of the East," I say, Pein grins but quickly hides it as Konan glares at him.

"Hey! I take offense in that!" Temari shouts out playfully, Konan glares at me I look over at TenTen and find her smiling.

"I was called a witch! Yay for me!!" she says happily as she applauds herself.

Konan looks at Temari and me. "We should burn the witch on the stake like the good ol' days," she tells us seriously but her eyes show that it's a joke.

"Or we could just haze her instead it'll be so much fun considering Hinata is a bit quick to catch on and TenTen is much more slower," Temari tells us.

"Hey! I've been here from the beginning! I was hired with Konan you guys so came after us so I totally beat you both!" she shouts, I go to her.

"So split it already, it's one in the morning and I have school tomorrow," I say, than look back at the others, "is it okay?" I ask them.

"I forget you're still in school, should you really have a job now?" Pein asks concerned.

"What they don't know won't hurt them, I need money so I work honest jobs and still go to school even though I should really just drop out," I tell them, they all stay silent.

They don't try to get to know me anymore they probably got tired of trying. They talk to me about their lives and everything but I don't offer information about myself, they try but I guard myself and secrets well enough to know when to forcefully tell them no or when to act nice and ignore their questions. Maybe Pein knows something's but not everything.

TenTen hands me my share and I say good-bye, I grab my bag and coat and walk out of the café, for some reason my eyes search for some _one_ kind of like I'm expecting _him_ to be around my heart beats in anticipation but to my utter disappointment no one appears.

This is exactly what I don't want! I don't want to expect something from a guy but he doesn't deliver, this is why I don't want to fall in love ever again.

Because the guys I've fallen for have all been asses.

I walk into a small liquor store on my way home; I should get some snacks for the week.

I should really wait until I go grocery shopping so instead I'll just buy something to eat right now and for the morning I shouldn't buy coffee in the morning with a doughnut it's against my set rules.

The doors slide open and I hear a chime to announce someone came in to the store, God it's packed with stuff, there's basket's full of soap bars, small shampoo's, fresh fruit, cookies, the aisle's are 

long and narrow, the hot dog machine, nacho stand, Icee machine and microwave with some other stuff align one side of the wall, the refrigerators are all the way in the back, the farthest wall in the store and the one next to the windows to let people see in with a huge rack of magazines on the lower part of the glass. Now that I'm inside I stop to listen to some weird music, it hears like dolphin cries mixed with eagle's cries and a piano with a trumpet playing some kind of classical music.

Can _this_ really be considered music?

I try to ignore this weird music but it doesn't work, I quickly go to the open refrigerator and grab a bento, a green tea and a package of muffins, I go to the register where the music is coming from, I expect to see some kind of high hippie instead I find Sasuke dancing a bit to the music.

I stand here too shocked to react; this is the kind of music he listens too? But I always hear rock coming out of his headphones!

I find this funny but no laugh comes out he stands behind the counter his head bent down looking at the paper under him, his body moves with the dolphin cries, I hear him kind of mimic the cries and I lose it, his too long hair covers his features as I laugh it makes him jump a bit his eyes look up they grow big, is he shocked to see me here or that I'm laughing at him?

"Do you call _this_ music?" I question him between snorts.

"Yes I do, it helps me concentrate," he confesses, I stop laughing to meet his eyes.

"How is that possible? I get distracted just by hearing it the little time I was here and it's quite annoying," I say putting my purchases on the counter.

I notice he's working on the worksheets of the lab today that Kurenai sensei asked us to do as homework; I already completed it during my breaks. I grab it to see if I got the same answers, he pulls it out of my hold.

"If you want to copy you have to pay up," he tells me, I notice the black eye and the cut lip my fingers go of their own free will to touch his lip, he searches my eyes but I'm too focused on his swollen lip.

"What happened?" I whisper, I didn't really see his face when he brought me my purse, how could I have missed it?

Is this my fault? Did he fight because of me? Why does a small part of me feel happy if it's true?

He pulls away as he moves to the cash register and begins to ring me up.

"It has nothing to do with you," he says punching some numbers in the register, "your total is five dollars and thirteen cents," he says as he puts my purchases in a small plastic bag.

I open my purse and take out my wallet to get the money.

"I…never mind," I say with a shake of my head and look down at the counter as I put my money on it and push it over at Sasuke he puts the bag in front of me as he reaches for the money I get ready to leave but then I stop to look back at him, I find his eyes on me, I swallow down my nervousness. "I never knew you worked here," I tell him trying to keep our conversation going even though it seems one sided.

"Just started," he says looking back down at his paper ignoring me, I gulp down my pride to keep the conversation going.

"When?" I ask him.

"What?" he responds not bothering to look up at me.

"When did you start to work here?!" I ask feeling my anger at him grow once more.

"None…of…your…business…" he tells me, "I don't keep tabs on you so don't keep them on me," he says his voice hearing funny to my ears, that's it!!

"What??" I shout.

"Look," he starts finally looking up at me, "you paid already so why don't you just leave?" he asks, I gasp taking a step back but then I walk back to the counter feeling angry.

"What the hell is up with you?" I shout at his face, he chuckles shaking his head in disbelief.

"_With me_?" he asks himself, "what about you? I was worried about you! I have to write up an essay for Shikamaru now because he called you to find out where you were for me. I was comforting you but then you pushed me away telling me not to come near you; yet I did to bring you your purse, did you thank me? No you didn't! Instead for some reason you were upset," he says, he himself sounds pissed. I stay silent looking away not sure what to say to make it better, I keep my gaze down avoiding his hurt eyes.

"Sorry," I tell him sincerely, why do I want to go back to the way things were this morning? What could this guy mean to me? "You caught me at my worst," I tell him. I wait knowing he's going to ask why I was crying in the park, what should I say? Should I just tell him everything? Should I tell him that I have a son, he seems like he'd understand that he'll get me but should I take the risk?

"Hey," he begins, wait I haven't even come up with a lie yet!! "You are a cheapo aren't you?" he asks with a grin, did he just get over everything because I said sorry? What a simple guy if it's true.

"What?" I ask feeling my face heat up at his accuracy, I sense his grin widen but don't look up to confirm.

"You got the bento that expires tomorrow just because it's half off, that tea is not a brand name and those muffins are the only expensive item you purchased."

"What's the whole point of getting a more expensive bento if I plan to eat it tonight, the tea will taste good no matter what brand and these muffins are the greatest!" I say trying not to sound so stingy but it's too late.

"You probably pick up pennies from the streets, check the public phones for change, collect plastic bottles and cans to get extra money, refuse to let anyone borrow I'm right aren't I?" he asks me leaning forward on the counter to get closer to me, my face turns redder as I picture his smug expression. He's right on the money!

"N-no!" I say in a too loud voice, he just laughs hard and thunderous.

"I have a reason to save what about you?" he asks me.

"Before I answer what about you? Why are you saving?" I ask him truly intrigued; he shrugs his shoulders leaning back away from the counter.

"I plan on traveling the world once I'm finished with high school, take a one way ticket to London and go visit Ireland, New Zealand, France, Italy, Russia, Israel, Afghanistan, India, Iraq, China, South Korea, Africa, Egypt, Brazil, Argentina, Mexico, Peru, Colombia, Germany, Poland, Spain, Finland, Sweden, Denmark and other countries," he tells me with this faraway look in his eyes, like he's dreaming about it, a small grin comes onto his lips as he pictures himself in Lebanon or somewhere like that.

"That's some dream," I say softly afraid I'll ruin his moment, feeling a small twinge of _something_ tug at my heart, I only have the rest of senior year before he leaves for who knows how long.

"No, it's a reality," he says with such confidence that I believe in him, I smile, "what about you _stingy_?" he asks with a grin that goes up on one side, is my heart fluttering?

"It's just that I hate to waste my own money, so I don't!" I tell him the half of it, the real reason is because I'm saving up for when I get my son back, so that I can spend as much time as I want with him without having to worry about money. I told Neji about this and he said he'd send me money every month so that I won't have to use my own, I said no but he said it's payment for not stopping my dad from taking Okita also he clued me in that he makes more money than he should and I ought to benefit from it. Sasuke laughs at me shaking his head not believing what he just heard.

"Who would've known?" he says with an ironic laugh, I glare at him, "it's really funny," he says.

"Well I take money seriously so I don't find it as funny as you do," I tell him growing irritated.

"It's truly ironic," he says softly not being able to let it go, "Hyuga Hinata is a stingy person, ha!" he says laughing for a bit more then Sasuke suddenly becomes serious almost as if he's waiting for me to continue with something.

I stay silent unsure, he looks down at my right cheek and notices it isn't as swollen at all not like it was before I clear my throat and observe how he stares at me, he wants me to talk; to tell him something.

"Look," I start off feeling the tears behind my eyes and my sadness clog my throat, "there are things about me that I can't speak about because it still hurts. Once-_Once_ I'm more comfortable around you I'll tell you everything, I promise. I'll tell you about my connection to Naruto and everything, why I'm labeled as a slut and the lies my little sister will be spreading about me just please don't believe them!" I say with a slight urgency in my shaky voice; I can't meet his gaze.

"What does your sister have to do with everything?" he asks me softly as he lowers the volume of his weird music.

"She's going to transfer to our school tomorrow and let's just say she hates me and wishes to destroy me," I truthfully tell Sasuke.

"Don't worry I know that feeling, I have an older brother who's just the same. You knew him didn't you?" he asks innocently, I quickly look up to meet his gaze, oh…my…_God_, did he figure it out??

* * *

Why does she look like a bunny that's about to be eaten by a wolf? She frankly looks scared those lavender eyes seem to have become impossibly too wide, her pale coloring looks even whiter and her mouth which used to be the color of a red apple turned into a pale pink.

"Hey!! Are you okay?" I ask the motionless girl in front of me.

"Why…would…you…ask…about…your brother…and…_me_?" she whispers taking a step back away from me. Her reaction is really suspicious, should I call her out on it? She looks like she'd run for it though, she looks that scared.

"What? Oh it's because I was thinking back to freshmen year and I remember my brother talking to you on occasion and you two seemed friendly back then, that's all," I tell her a sigh of relief escapes her lips, her shaky hand comes up to her chest and the color gradually returns to her face.

Something is definitely up; it's something _big_; she laughs to herself and hits the side of her head with her palm.

"You are one weird girl; weirder than I imagined," I say, she just raises her eyebrow and shrugs her shoulders not really caring.

"I should get going but promise me you'll trust me and not listen to what everyone else says, just place your trust in me," her eyes meet mine. I stay silent at first not sure what to say but really, there are so many things said about her that I don't even know what is the truth and what isn't.

"I'll place my trust with you," I say she grins and leans over the counter to mess up my hair.

"You are such a good boy!" she says using a baby voice, "do you want a treat, huh?" she asks playfully, really how much of this should I endure? "I'll meet you outside of school today in the morning!" she says leaning back and she starts to walk away but then stops to look back at me, she smiles. "Thank you," she whispers before giving me her back and leaving.

I grab the remote to the radio and put it back up, I don't have to worry about her walking home so late at night in this neighborhood there are police officers patrolling the streets along with the home owners who make up the neighborhood watch, and she's safe on these streets.

I move my head along with the dolphin cries and continue to work on my AP Bio homework; I'm going to act cold to her sometimes so she won't take me for granted, I'll start to ignore her sometimes because really I've got to play it hard to get, I mean girls do it all the time so why can't guys?

Plus she has it coming to her; she really does deserve this that is to come.


	10. She has arrived!

**chriss101**: No I really am, well at times but then again I act it so no one will bother me…I'm sure if this was your story it would be just as good as mine! Sorry I was going to update last week but it turned out that I updated this week instead, that happens a lot to me…

**Cloud Envy Shikamaru**: That's real nice!

When my mom still dressed me she always made me wear dresses but when I grew up and was allowed to dress how I wanted I stopped wearing them, I still like them but not on me. I think I'd like to hang out with kids but just for a day or maybe once a month but I wouldn't be able to you are a girl with real patience!

No you don't have to read the whole story it's really just the last chapter that has Shikamaru.

Oh because of all the teasing and all that? I know I'm kind of looking forward to writing about TenTen and Neji; hopefully I will be able to!

It wasn't that he was taking out his anger on her but she just needed to hear why he was upset.

I know I was trying to avoid that but it seems I just can't!

Yup, he's going to try to be but I think he'll fail!

Thank you, I'm happy you liked it!

**HiN4-cH4n**: Beta, you are too kind! I know I was going to have Native American's chanting but I thought it would be better to have dolphins instead.

I think I do.

No I'm not into incest I for one don't go for it, but it's because I re-read the manga a lot and enter forums and read the comments from other fellow Naruto fans and they give info so I guess that's why I knew!

I know I like him with just the bits and pieces we've been given I just hope we get his story, I have a feeling we won't but I can still hope!

Not to worry those were just the pages I hand wrote not the typed pages so it's less, I'm sure you know already. You say that now but once you read and read J.A.B. you'll probably get bored of it, I'm sure of it!

Everything is going good now that I got a pay raise so I won't abandon my current job and I'm allowed to bring my laptop to work, so how about you? You still go to school correct? Are you still on vacation?

**cheh**: He just means that he's going to play hard to get and all that! Nothing too bad will happen to her don't worry! True and the whole thing with her and Sasuke like will it be able to survive and all that! Yeah, I really like it too, wait do you mean Neji and Hinata's relationship or Neji and TenTen's imaginary one?

**Whimsical.Fiasco**: I was going to update last week but it turned out that I waited until now, so sorry!

I'm totally happy you think that, much thanks!!

Do you? We'll have to see if it lasts on his part though!

**MadMan**: Do you think so? I hope I can keep it interesting enough to keep you reading this story!

Sorry, I'm a week late blame it on my laziness.

**I like angst**: Does it really? I'm flattered, much thanks!

No, it really isn't my intent but I'm glad you like my story I like the way you describe it; makes it seem interesting more then I'm writing it. Yeah, that kind of describes her pretty well but she's had children before, I can't really get so into it because of your words I find myself wanting to write about her, like give her side of the story so I'm thanking you for the idea! But no, Hiashi won't be so mean as to show her pictures if anything the lady will show her but not of the baptism because I'm Catholic and it's a sacred ceremony on my part so I wouldn't be able to write that she took him to get baptized because Okita isn't her child so yup! Much thanks for your review it makes me happy that you see more in it then I intended I'm really happy with your words and imagination!

* * *

**_So it's short isn't it? Well I was going to update last week but I didn't sorry! I'll most likely update some of my other stories this Saturday or something, much thanks and sorry that not much happened in this chapter, it's sort of a filler so to speak..._**

**Chapter 10: She has arrived!**

The next morning I wait by the front entrance but Sasuke doesn't meet me there instead I meet up with my kid sister, she smiles sweetly at me but I look away from her as she comes up the stairs.

"Hinata you didn't have to welcome me! Now isn't that sweet of you!" she exclaims loudly as Hanabi stands in front of me, I ignore her as I look over her head to watch for Sasuke. "How rude! Won't you even greet your little sister?" she asks with a pout, I raise my eyebrow in question.

Oh, I get it she's going to make herself look like the victim, cleaver move on her part that's for sure, all the more reason to distance myself from her.

I wish we could be like normal sisters but Hanabi is too twisted inside that she could never care for me like a sister should. Damn it stupid Sasuke where is he?!

"Did you know that Sasuke is already here?" she asks me in a light tone, I finally look down at her surprised that she would know of his whereabouts. "Now I get a reaction out of big sister! So does this boy mean _that_ much to you?" she asks me in a teasing tone, I glare at her and she laughs but then grows angry, "don't stare at me like I'm beneath you!" she says raising her arm up to slap me but I stop her grabbing tightly onto her wrist.

"Look Hanabi, you may raise your hand at me but it doesn't mean I'll let it strike me, I'm not the same, and I'm not scared of you. Remember I'm not part of the Hyuga's anymore so I can fight back now!" I say throwing her arm back at her. Hanabi's face becomes ugly as her anger shows through her false expression.

"Then why do you keep our last name?" she asks me, I give her my back and walk into the main building but stop as I open the door.

"My mom had the last name," I tell her over my shoulder then close the door, I forget about Hanabi and walk to my first period; one of the three classes I do share with Sasuke. It doesn't matter because during lunch I'll give him a piece of my mind! He made me look like an idiot waiting for him outside one of three staircases of the school!!

* * *

That little! How dare she speak to me like that?! Just wait, I'll…

"Ha! She put you in your place didn't she?" Naruto asks me from behind, I look back at him, "yeah she did I can tell by that repulsive expression on your face," he says with a smile.

"Shut up! You are just an illegitimate bastard; you have no right to speak to me like that!" I yell out, I watch as his careless expression turns dark with anger.

I smirk he's still so sensitive about that, what an idiot.

"Your mother is just a whore who-" but his hand covers my mouth.

"Don't you ever speak of my mother with those words!" he shouts out his voice is tight with anger. "My mom is no such thing! Do you understand that? There won't be a next time if you let those words out of your disgusting mouth!" his voice is so loud that everyone around us stops to watch, then he takes his hand off over my mouth, I touch my face it feels hot almost as if his fingers left their mark on my cheeks, the tears of fear prickle my eyes but I blink them away, I won't let him see!

He walks away without another word, I just don't get it why does it affect him so much, and it's old news so why does he still care?

* * *

Why did I call Hanabi for her help, I regret it now, she is one of the people that is part of the circle that think bad of my mom and don't hold their tongue. They all enjoy talking bad about her in front of mom and me.

They didn't have to hear her sob alone in her room; their words affected her and still do. I hate it! I hate the people who say are our friends! Because it's all a lie, they all are! I hate that my mom is talked about like that, this is the reason I need to marry Hinata because if I marry her we'll have the Hyuga's backing and no one would dare speak bad of mom to her or her back, they will be too scared.

My mom deserves to have the respect she deserves! She is a kind woman who doesn't blame her stupid son if anything she loves me more then she loves herself.

Everything is for her, ever bad thing I'll do to get Hinata will be for my mom, the women I admire the most. The most beautiful women and strongest mom there is on earth.

I still remember the day I caused her tears; I was the one who made her cry even though I love her; many years ago I made her cry and I still haven't forgotten and doubt I will, she never deserved it my mom: Kushina Uzumaki never deserved to have a son like me, no she deserves better.

That is exactly why I'll use any lie necessary to win Hinata, all for my mom, so she can get the place she deserves in society!

* * *

I smile to myself as I imagine Hinata waiting for me, but then again I had to get here earlier then I usually do but it was worth it, I watch the door to see her come in and to my surprised she does but not alone, she comes into the classroom with Naruto, how should I react but then she turns to look at me a mischievous grin on her mouth and walks over to me with Naruto.

"You wouldn't believe what happened!" she says in a dramatic voice, "there I was waiting for you at the farthest main entrance and to my surprise you never show up but guess who did?" she pauses to see if I'll answer but I smirk and shrug one shoulder and look up at her, her grin grows, "no one other then Naruto!" she says to me and I nod.

"I can see," I mutter, "but then again it was no different then what you did yesterday during lunch now was it? I mean I could've called you in the morning to tell you I wouldn't make it but wait do I have your number to call you?" I ask her, the grin that was on her lips goes away and she looks to the side avoiding my eyes. "Look who turned shy," I murmur she quickly turns her pissed off eyes at me, I laugh. "No, I don't have your number to call you now do I?"

"Do you even have a phone at your place?" the instigator Naruto asks, now it's my turn to glare and direct it at Naruto who tries to hide his triumphant smile.

"Oh?" Hinata shouts, "naughty Sasuke! You have no phone; so tell me Sasuke how would you have called me?" she asks me.

"For your information I do have a phone give me your number and I'll call you so that you could see," I challenger her, she raises her eyebrows, I meet her eyes silently daring her to give it to me, I sense Naruto's gaze on us wondering what's going on. Then the bell chooses to ring at that time.

"Class go to your seats," Iruka sensei orders us and Hinata just leaves, I watch then I hear Naruto murmur something that helps me connect all the dots.

"I wonder what Itachi will do when he finds out his kid brother is messing around with his fiancé, actually no, I wonder what he'll _do to_ Hinata," he whispers to me then leaves, wait!

My head slowly turns to look over at Hinata, she is the Hyuga heiress, the very same girl I picked on, was jealous of and finally fell in love with, she is my brother's fiancé; the one that was promised to him when she was born! I face the computer, I should've known but…there really is no excuse, I look over at Naruto, he's watching me; the guilt he feels is shown on his expression I look away.

I don't know if I should hate Naruto or thank him; I mean now everything is clear, why didn't I remember?!

Naruto isn't the kind of guy who would tell me this just to be mean, I mean even as a kid he was pretty nice considering the life he's had.

I've known him since we were kids, I'd watch as a huge group of "_high-powered_" people and even my parents would talk shit and make him and his mom feel inferior, they only did this when Minato wasn't around shortly after Naruto and his mom stopped attending the parties.

I never understood why everyone hated those two until one day I received an invitation to his birthday party he was turning seven and I went even though my mother didn't want me to be his friend it was an obligation I went even if my family didn't like Kushina and Naruto; they had to pretend to be nice and care or else Minato would give us his back. It was then we became friends after I stood up for him in front of the other kids that were bothering him, if I think back to that day Hinata was there with her cousin Neji who never left her side because if he did the other kids would pick on her especially the boys. If Neji did leave Hinata's side Kushina would look after her and they played; Kushina really loved Hinata.

God, I feel like an idiot! Why didn't I notice the hints?! She, Naruto and Itachi must be laughing at me behind my back; I stand and go to Iruka.

"May I go to the bathroom?" I ask him, he nods writing out a pass for me, I get the paper and walk to the door only to open it and find a girl that looks like Hinata except this girl is still a kid where her sister is a women, those calculating lavender eyes more so then Hinata's but this girl has cold eyes; they meet my gaze.

"We finally meet again Uchiha Sasuke," she murmurs with a growing smile, I look down at her not remembering her at all.

"Sorry kid I'm not into small girls," I tell her stepping around her to make my way to the bathroom, this is too much my brain, it's confused, I'm not understanding anything at all!

Fuck it! I'm ditching so I can get a better understanding, should I go talk to someone who would know everything but who? Who would be willing to tell me?

* * *

"Class there is a new student, her name is Hyuga Hanabi; Hinata is she any relation to you?" he asks me, I don't even look back to answer.

"None whatsoever but I have a question, why is a fourteen year old girl a senior?" I ask.

"I'm advanced for my age," she answers for Iruka sensei, "what you guys are learning, I've already gone through it."

"You may be advanced in something but not everything," I say looking back at her to see her from head to toe then I give her my back again and smirk at her embarrassment.

"Hinata," Iruka sensei says in a warning tone, he clears his throat, "please introduce yourself Hanabi," he says.

"Hello, I'm Hyuga Hanabi please take care of me and guide me," she tells us, I snicker at my computer screen.

"Hinata!" this time he says it louder, I nod.

"There's an empty seat over by Sasuke Uchiha, he'll be back soon so just wait and he'll explain today's assignment," with the mention of Sasuke's name I whirl around, my shock is shown on my face, Hanabi's triumphant smirk pisses me off further.

How could he decide to seat her next to him of all people, he is doing this to get back at me, I know it!

Wait where is he shouldn't he be back, I turn to look at a confused and guilty looking Naruto, he stayed behind and told Sasuke something but I didn't catch it.

Should I be worried? No, I shouldn't he wouldn't tell Sasuke our secret, he wouldn't.

I'm really just being paranoid, aren't I?

* * *

Should I really be here? I mean after I left my house I ended my friendship with Naruto so should I really be standing in front of his house door?

"Sasuke?" I hear the voice of the women I first fell in love with, I feel my cheeks burn up as I remember how I used to stare at her.

"Mrs. Namikaze, do you have a moment?" I ask her, she nods.

"No one but you has ever called me that," she confesses as she opens the door to let me in, "it's been a while hasn't it?" she asks I nod looking down at the floor feeling a bit guilty. "Honey, Sasuke has finally come back!" she shouts.

"What?!" he yells sticking his head out of one of the four living rooms of the mansion he lives in with his "_wife_" and child, I forgot he likes to spend the whole day with her. "Ha! First Hinata and now Sasuke! How have you been? Come over here and let me give you a hug!" he says with an easy going grin.

"Minato really! He isn't a child anymore don't tease him like that!" she lightly scolds her "_husband_" he frowns for a bit but his smile returns in no time.

"What is this great surprise? Why have you come to visit us, not that we mind we're happy to have you here but I must wonder."

"Well there are a few things that I would like you to answer," I say to them, they raise their eyebrows at this but nod. "Thanks," I say for some reason.

"Wow," they both mutter.

"I've never heard you ever say thanks," Minato says, "you truly have grown!"

"Minato!" I hear Kushina say in a warning tone, which makes him laugh, they walk forward and I follow after them.

"I don't understand what do you want to know about that Naruto can't tell you?" Kushina asks me.

"Well Naruto and me haven't really seen eye to eye since I left the Uchiha's our friendship disappeared," I don't lie to them; they both look back at me surprised.

"Naruto never said anything," Kushina admits, "it's sad."

"Did you have a falling out or something?" Minato asks.

"Yeah, you could say that," I answer.

"Don't want to talk further about it?" he lightly asks me.

"Exactly," I say which causes him to chuckle.

"You really have changed," Kushina admits, "you were never bratty to begin with but you had a tendency to make people feel beneath you, that was a true skill you possessed but now you have mellowed out compared to how you used to be," Kushina decides to inform me, "I mean not with us but everyone else you treated them as incompetent fools, I found it a bit funny," she says with a nod.

"Kushina don't encourage the boy," he says before we walk into the room Minato came out of, they offer me a seat and I sit down on a sofa and they sit in one across from me. They keep quiet not pressuring me at all which I'm thankful to them.

"When I was with my family, I was always told that I was a spare just in case something happened to Itachi and was just the go between really; they never told me anything. I was left in the dark about everything important, I was used to get to you Mr. Namikaze through Naruto," I confess to them, Minato nods almost like he figured it out a long time ago. "I was hoping you'd answer the questions that have lingered in my head ever since I left my family and some recent things I've been told," I truthfully ask him without a thought he nods.

"I'll answer all your questions the best I can," he answers me, instead of feeling reassured I feel this heavy pressure on my heart almost as if it knows what's to come will change my world dramatically.

* * *

_**I thought that the only person I'm truly comfortable with telling Sasuke everything would be in fact Minato and Kushina I just couldn't have anyone else telling him but now I'm kind of not sure how to continue…**_


	11. More Questions

**Gaara's Little Girl**: Thank you, I'm glad you like it, and happy you have discovered another story of mine, thanks!!!! About the updating this story and most of my stories are on hold and I plan to keep it like that, I mean I can write and type some of it but it's just a long processes for me, so I won't be updating often, sorry but you'll kind of have to wait…but I plan on updating Rebels soon, I already wrote out the chapter and now I must type, it I'll work on it this weekend! By the way have you read Rebels? If so what did you think of the non-italics? I totally did that just for you!

**lionbaby120**: I updated just for you!!

By the way I would really like to thank you for all the reviews you have given me!! Let's see you've read: _Just a thought_, _Just a betrayal_ and this one, and for every story you've given me your thoughts and I love that!!! Because some people read the stories and don't give reviews but you did!!! And I so love to read what everyone thinks on my stories and you let me know!!! Thank you; you are the greatest!!!! Ah, you make me so happy!!!!! Thank you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Ookami Tsubasawa**: Why thank you, I really like to read that, because a part of me thinks it can't be true yet when I read that in a review I think it's possible!!! Thank you!!! Really, thank you!! I'm glad, it's like I wanted to make it kind of real but to have you say that makes me believe that it can happen!!!!!

Yeah, I like to do a different character for Hinata it's just that shy Hinata has been played out just like the dense Naruto, but I must admit there are some stories that do it just right! True, but then again Sasuke might surprise you~!

Are you positive? This chapter might confuse you a bit but not to worry I plan to let all of you know who Okita's father really is in the next chapter, in that chapter you'll find out everything!!! EVERYTHING!!!! I promise!!

No twist, she's only slept with one…you'll find out all about her past and everything!! So just hold on!! Because for sure I'll explain all that has happened to our sweet Hinata, you'll know why her sudden change happened what Sasuke thinks and what he's going to do!!!! I'm so excited for the next chapter!!! I'm a dork I know!

Yup but Sasuke is really understand her and be there for her or he just might say _screw this I'm getting with Hanabi and let her work and I just lay back and spend all of her money_!!! Sorry I have a weird sense of humor…

Well Sasuke doesn't really hate Itachi he's just disappointed in the way Itachi has handled the family business and just doesn't trust him, you totally got it right for Naruto!! But yup you got the general idea of it!

I really am sorry I updated until now…

**Cloud Envy Shikamaru**: Yay! I'm glad to have you back!!

Ah, you're too kind!!! But wait were you expecting it to suck after you came back? Is that it? I know neither can I and I wrote it!! It's just Naruto is a sore loser and to see Hinata and Sasuke act like that in front of him set him off. You are such a funny person right now I'm laughing and my brother is telling me I sound like a psycho!! God, you so have the right idea I really couldn't have wrote it better! Yup everything will turn out fine for the loner!

You are totally twisted…I'm kind of scared of you…Sorry I couldn't help it; I'm just playing with you! No I kind of like your idea but just know this, if she does in fact get beat up will you take responsibility? Will you?!!!! That is so true if some girls talked about my mom like that I so would've gone Tarzan on their ass!!! Sorry I'm just in a good mood today that's why I'm writing the stupidest things…

Once again I'm sorry but sadly I won't be updating often, I'm totally working on the next chapter and plan to have it up in two weeks maybe sooner but that's all I can guarantee at the moment, sorry!!!!!

**Mistress of DarkShadow**: I' am so sorry you had to wait so long for my update, there is no excuse, so sorry! Ah, I'm crying at my loser-ness!!! So sorry!!!!! I made you wait…wait up let me do the math…5 months, that's a long wait!!! I'm sorry!!!!!

No, he doesn't this is the first time he went to them after he stopped talking to Naruto, whenever Sasuke has a problem he keeps it to himself but now he has someone he can rely on…

Wow…that's graphic…and so not for a kids eyes…I'm a kid you know…well at heart but still!!!! Just kidding she totally does I just hope all of you kind of forgive her at the end…I won't tell you what she came up with but, maybe it'll void all her past actions?

Once again I'm sorry I took so long to update! But sadly this story is one of the stories I've decided to put on hold…SORRY!!!

**cheh**: You totally have a weird sense of humor like me, I find them funny too!!! Good thing I'm not alone!!! Yeah, someone on my side!! It isn't an excuse but you can totally see why he's like this!! Well it's hinted that he suspects something but he doesn't have anything solid! His reaction…well it depends which side comes out…I'm weird I know but once you read this chapter you'll totally get what I'm trying to say! Ah, you'll read about his reaction in the next chapter, you'll either be disappointed or happy!!! Those are the only two choices you have!!!!

**Lone Silver Angel**: Yup, he had a mad crush on her!! Yup they sure do! I'm really sorry for taking so long to update!! It took me forever that's what your thinking isn't it? I'm sorry and sadly I won't be updating so much anymore, just the next chapter and we'll see until then…

**Kawaii Kabu**: Yeah, I wanted to introduce them since they will appear frequently in the story! Well not really the top…it's just that both Hinata and Sasuke have spent much of their childhood together with the Minato and Kushina, well not together but Sasuke used to always stay at Naruto's house and Hinata and Naruto had play dates over at his home or he would come to her house to hang out, but family friends not really. No they don't know that Hinata had a child, only some of the Hyuga higher-ups and the child's father know about the pregnancy. You are the 3rd person wanting Hanabi to get her butt kicked!!! But will you take responsibility for the action?!!! Nope I agree mother dissing is really not cool at all!!! Would you like Naruto and Hinata to double team Hanabi? I know I would hate to be a replacement and they told him!! What asses! Should we beat his parents too? True his life will definitely be changing! Not to worry the floating around stuff will fall down but it's true Itachi and Hanabi are totally there and who knows they may gather their forces to rip them apart…ohhhhh! That so sounds like a good idea~!!

**Reckoning in Death**: Why I thank you! 5 months later I have updated in fact!! But sadly my updating days may turn into months…Sorry but for now this story is on hold! Sorry!!!

**I like angst**: For real?! I've been told my stories are confusing at times!! This is so cool, it's like some of my readers would like me to do something that would make it easier to know who's the POV belongs to whom! I mean I'm totally for making it easier for the reader but I feel it takes away from the story. Ah~ you are so making me the happiest writer!! You are too kind I so luv you!!!! Thank you!!! I like that you like that quirk about Sasuke he's going to tell Hinata about it and there's going to be non-stop teasing about it!!! I hope you that when it comes up!!! I'm so telling you first because you totally understand me!!!! **OH…MY…GOD**!!!! Are you like my long lost twin or are you a superhero that can read minds?! Because you so get me!!! Ah, I'm so excited!!! Hopefully you'll continue to write me your awesome reviews because I really love them!!!! Those are so the sentiments I wanted you guys to read as Naruto did his antics! Good thinking is good!! I'm sorry I so made you eagerly anticipate for 5 months!! I'm the worst, I know it, I'm sorry!!!!!

Ah, I feel as if I've found a new friend on fan fiction!!!! I'm so happy~~~hopefully you won't think of me as some weirdo!!! Thank you, your words and thoughts have so made this rainy day shine!! You so rock!!! You are the greatest!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I wanted to reply to your review earlier but I thought it would just be better to wait until I updated the story, well I never anticipated for it to take 5 months, but yup!!

* * *

**Okay, so I've been saying for the longest time that I have no time and what not because of school but it turns out that I dropped one class and am now just taking three classes and another one doesn't begin until March so I find myself with time to write and type, and may I just say that I find myself totally psyched over this chapter and the next, for real, and I mean honestly I think the next chapter may bring a few tears to your eyes!!! **

**Yes, yes, next chapter will be my favorite!!! I hope you like it to!**

**Just thought you should know that I'm still so mad about the poll!!! How dare Hinata and Sasuke win over Hinata and Naruto? Now I must write a story for Hinata and Sasuke!!! Boo, I hate you all!! Who voted, yes the **16** of you (because I voted for the story I wanted to win and it only got two votes so I'm writing the story I wanted to get back at all you NaruHina haters!!!)**

**Ha Ha!!! I so win!!!!**

**BTW: In the next chapter you'll all finally know who the father of Hinata's child is!!!!**

**P.S.: How great is the ****Boys over Flowers**** Korean drama? I luv it!!!!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: More Questions**

I peel the carrots, cut potatoes and marinate the salmon for tonight's special, the kitchen is loud and busy, the chefs in here make sure not to bump into one another it still amazes me that in the year I've been working here no one has spilled anything.

"Sasuke!" the head chef and lover of the owner: Kabuto calls out to me; I look back at him, "are you done with the fish? It has to be marinated for one hour exactly!" he yells out frantically, I sigh.

"I know, I just have to cover the container with foil and I'll put them in the oven," I smirk and wait for his outburst instead he lets out a shriek and I cover my ears, so he's fighting with the owner: Orochimaru again. "Just kidding, Kabuto, I'm just playing."

"Don't play with a fragile girl's emotion like that again!" Kabuto's too high voice screams out he clutches his heart and he brings a shaky hand up to his forehead.

"I'm sorry," I mumble.

"Sasuke you seem distracted is everything okay?" Kabuto asks walking over to me.

Is everything okay? The things I found out should have clarified lots of things but I know there has to be something I'm missing something that not even Minato or Kushina knows but what? What is it that I'm missing?!

_I let out a sigh unsure if it's from relief or nervousness._

_Minato sits up as does Kushina, I'm not sure what to ask, now I'm too nervous._

"_Think about it for a minute, we aren't leaving you," Minato tells me for some reason that reassures me that everything will turn out fine._

"_Is Itachi still engaged to Hinata even if she left her family?" why does my first question have to be about her?_

"_From what I found out its no more she won't marry him unless she wants to, her dad changed his mind and agreed to let her marry whomever she wants," he answers._

"_Sasuke you know Hinata?" Kushina asks surprised._

"_Yes," I answer, "we go to the same high school and take a few honors courses together."_

"_With Naruto?" his dad asks, I nod, "I'm glad now they'll get to know each other better and hopefully something between them will become a reality," I look at him._

"_He's silly! He wants Hinata and Naruto to marry, he sees her like a daughter as do I but they should decide for themselves but he doesn't agree with me," Kushina says._

"_I think they are great for one another!" he proclaims sounding like a toddler._

"_I thought they had a past you know like they dated," because they seem awfully close._

"_No, he never told us and if he had a girlfriend he would've said something," Kushina tells me, I nod for sure I thought they had a past, could I have been wrong?_

"_Naruto will always tell us about what's going on with him," but he failed to tell you about our drift, but I don't say it out loud._

We spoke for a while longer but I had to leave for work which is where I'm at now.

If anything instead of putting me off ease I find myself asking more questions but they wouldn't have the answers the ones that do are: Hinata and Naruto; one hates me while the other one asks me to trust her.

"Sasuke there's a girl out back for you," one of the waitresses tells me, my eyebrows go up, who could it…no she doesn't know where I work well the other place yeah but not this place.

But I do in fact find Hinata in the back next to the garbage dumpsters she's smoking a cigarette with an angry look on her face this time it's her turn to throw my stuff at me, I look at her surprised at her actions.

"You so owe me!" she says in an angry tone, she takes a long drag out of her cigarette. "Do you know how boring school was? I wasn't even allowed to eat out front during lunch Sarutobi the elder came out of his office to tell me that I wasn't allowed to eat out there unless you were there! What a bunch of bullshit! In the end I sat with Shikamaru and Chouji! They didn't even let me eat my own lunch and now I'm hungry! I have to work in an hour and Pain doesn't let me eat any of the food at the Café not even if I pay! So now I have no choice but to smoke or else I'll grow hungrier! By the way did you beat Shikamaru because he had bruises on his face," she says I reach out and grab her cigarette she lets the smoke out of her nose and her eyes turn deadly. "Two times! You've done it twice you jerk!" she shouts punching me on the arm. "What the fuck why are you not even speaking what the hell are you still pissed?"

"Have you given me a chance to talk? Take a breather why don't you?" I say to her she turns red in the face. "If you're so hungry I'm sure there's something in here after all it's a restaurant," I say.

"Will it be okay?" but before I can answer someone bursts out of the door, I sigh.

"Sasuke-e-e-e-e-e-e!" Orochimaru yells, "There's a crisis! Kabuto is threatening to kill me he has a knife!!" he shrieks.

"Doesn't this always happen? What's the difference today? Let him run around and that's it he won't actually kill you, he doesn't have what it takes," I answer feeling drained.

"He has this crazy look in his eyes!" he proclaims but then notices Hinata she smiles sheepishly at him and waves at him. "Sasuke you didn't tell me you had a friend outside the restaurant? And a pretty one! If I was an artist I'd so want you as my muse! Come in! Are you looking for a job? I'm sure I could hire you as a waitress you'll get fabulous tips!!" he just won't stop talking.

"Orochimaru she's just a girl I know from school so don't go offering her a job because the truth is I can't stand her-" I stop because a certain girl elbows me in my stomach.

"He's so silly! This boy is just too shy! We've been dating for three whole months and this is the first time I've been to his workplace! I think he's embarrassed of me!" she says with a sad look on her innocent face.

"What a! How dare he? Come in I'll order Kabuto to make you something to eat," he says by putting his arm in hers, it's almost as if they've been friends forever.

"Have you forgotten that Kabuto wants to kill you?" I ask.

"He won't after looking at this beauty! Did you know that Kabuto enjoys designing clothing for women?" Orochimaru asks Hinata as they go inside the kitchen; wait…what just happened here?

I follow after them I then see her sitting at the island where all the plates get prepared, she's eating a salad and talking to Kabuto, the rest of the cooks and servers are waiting on her and surround her, she looks back at them and with a wide smile she asks for a glass of water and three of the waiters fight to give her the glass.

I just stand here watching. I'm really amazed at how…normal really…she just looks at ease there talking with Kabuto with Orochimaru on the either side of her watching and the rest of the staff surround her waiting for her to ask for something, anything.

She then turns back to look at me and smiles, it causes me to stop breathing, that smile just now wasn't calculated it was honest and beautiful such a simple smile made my heartbeat accelerate. That blush on her cheeks causes my own to turn red, I look away embarrassed by my reaction to her.

I shouldn't be with her though she was going to marry Itachi, they were engaged to one another and she might have had something going on with Naruto. How did I not notice that this Hinata was the same girl?

"Oi, are you jealous that your own girlfriend stole the spotlight from you?" Suigetsu: a guy who works here as a cook asks me, I ignore his idiotic question. "She's pretty cute so why is she dating you?" he asks.

"She's not," I say looking at her back, "she's just a girl I know from school that's all nothing more to it," I say to him.

"Really?" Karin asks me, she's a waitress at the restaurant; she's asked me out countless times but I've always turned her down. I don't answer her question.

"Who the hell are you to interrupt our conversation?" Suigetsu asks I leave the bickering pair; they should just go out and leave me out of it.

I continue marinating the salmon and start to cut up fresh vegetables for one of the soups that will be served. I look up to find Hinata gone; I look over to find an angry Kabuto glare at me.

"She left a long time ago, how could you not even say bye to her? What kind of boyfriend are you?" he shouts in a high-pitched voice he struts over to me and hands me a paper folded into a heart. "Hinata is the nicest girl! She said you were too busy and she didn't want to interrupt you but she did write you a letter! That girl still believes in romance! Most couples write text messages to one another how many still write _hand written letters_?" he yells, she would've sent me a text message instead only if I had a cell phone but since I don't she didn't; I don't tell Kabuto this or else he would have a heart attack and quickly run out to buy me one.

Kabuto is a technology whore and buys anything that comes out new, he as all the ipod's ever made but as soon as a "new" one comes out he buys it and forgets the old ones; the same with his cell phones he's always buying new ones that are expensive beyond my imagination.

I put her letter in my pocket, Kabuto gasps.

"I won't read it in front of you because if I do you'll bug me to no end about the contents of the letter, why don't you get to work?" I ask him, he lets out this long sigh and drags himself away, sighing all the way to the stove.

I continue to work trying to forget about the letter in my pocket. The truth is I want to go to the bathroom and read the letter she wrote to me but I'll hold off because I've got work that's got to be done.

"Well I'm off, I'll see you on Friday," I tell Kabuto but he's too busy to respond. I have a bit of money to waste I guess I'll go buy a cell phone today that way Hinata won't pull the same trick as today.

My hand goes into my pocket and I take out the folded heart-shaped letter, I undo it and look at her neat writing.

_Hey Dork!_

_So as you have noticed I left already, can I just say the food was awesome? Did you see how everyone was waiting on me? Am I not the best? Everyone just loves me, it can't be helped! So I just wrote you this little letter because I didn't want to bother you while you worked so hard! Kabuto totally would've made you walk me to work! But I'm fine, so I'll leave you my cell phone number because if I know you, you are totally going to go buy one after work! You are that kind of man! I want to be the first person you call! So you better call me or this relationship between us is over! So until you call me!_

_XOXOXO,_

_Hinata Hyuga_

Honestly how does she know me so well? I mean I think I got her figured out but in the end I'm totally wrong.

* * *

He probably thinks I'm some kind of witch! I smirk as I deliver the dinner to my customer, they thank me and I go to another table.

I've been in a good mood all afternoon, the smile plastered on my mouth isn't fake, it's real because I'm happy that Sasuke is talking to me for a minute I thought something was wrong. But nope, he seemed fine to me!

I giggle he is totally going to call me!

The bell jingles and I'm closer to the door so I whirl around to greet the new customer and find an amused Itachi Uchiha standing there.

My smile fades a bit and for some reason my finger tips grow cold, I force my smile and look over at him.

"Hold on a minute," I tell him, I run to the kitchen and find Pain and Konan in there preparing the food.

"Boss can I take my lunch now?" I ask taking off the maids cap.

"Uh, yeah, you get an hour tonight," he responds, I go to the changing room and quickly change back into my street clothes. I close my locker and find Konan walking in with a look of surprise on her pretty face.

"This is a first! You always only wear your coat over your uniform and go to the convince store," she says.

"Today is a special occasion I don't have to pay I'm going to be treated!" I tell her faking my enthusiasm and walk out the door, I go to the touch screen computer and sign out, the time goes on counting down mode from one hour.

Itachi took a seat at the table next to the door, I ignore Temari, TenTen and Konan's stare as I grab Itachi's arm and pull him up, I sense his smile on me and look up to find him tenderly look down at me, I feel guilty but smile anyways.

"You are treating me to a fancy dinner but we only have an hour!" I tell him, "There's this Korean BBQ place close to here I've wanted to try it but it's too expensive for me!" I tell Itachi as I hold onto his arm.

"Anything for you," he tells me with a smile, I look down at the ground.

"It's not far so you could leave the limo here," I tell him I look over at the driver's seat and wave at Kisame; Itachi's Assistant, he bows a bit. "I see you haven't fired him like you said you would," I tease him as I pull away from him.

"He starts to cry like a baby and it makes me feel like a bully and you know how I hate to feel like a bully," he says.

"True," I respond, I walk ahead letting go of his arm and give him my back.

"How have you been?" he asks nervously, I smile back at him over my shoulder.

"Since Yesterday?" I question him right back he grins.

"Yeah," he looks down at the sidewalk with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Pretty good want to know why? I saw Okita yesterday! He knows me! He called me Mommy! Do you know how happy that made me?" I ask.

"Like you're walking on clouds?" I whirl around grinning like crazy.

"Yup! But the lady taking care of him was a total bitch," I confess, "I fear she won't give him back to me willingly," I tell Itachi the truth. "You know I wanted to take care of our son but Hiashi never gave me the chance."

"You are a child yourself," he responds.

"But I'm old enough to marry you correct?" I ask him as look at him over my shoulder, he meets my gaze with a slight glare, I smirk at my win.

"No, not anymore you'll be turning eighteen in December of this year," true then I'll be controlled by the Uchiha's and they'll mistreat me wait will they harm Okita?

"Itachi, why do you want to marry me?" I ask seriously and stop walking to turn around and look up at him.

"That's simple because I like being around you," he tells me, I smile up at him and turn my gaze down at the side walk. "I'll protect you and Okita, I'll treat him like my son," he says in a soft voice, his wording has my head turn up to meet his eyes.

"They have taught you well, I understand, you'll 'treat' Okita as your son but it doesn't necessarily mean you'll love him like one," I say a bit disappointed with Itachi I know he doesn't say this to be mean; he's just honest.

"Once you have our child it'll be different," he says resting his hand on my shoulder.

"But I don't want a child just yet; I missed out on Okita's early years and I want to get all that time I lost with him," I tell Itachi how I honestly feel, he looks down.

"Hinata just because I didn't take responsibility doesn't mean I don't acknowledge him as my own-" I cut him off.

"Shut up! If I would've known! Ugh! You piss me off so much! Sasuke is really the better brother! Fuck! Why do always have to act like this? Making excuses for yourself? I don't give a shit, do you understand?" I scream out at him I then feel his hard, big hand slap me; I stay absolutely still, my body won't move, it's frozen then I feel his cold breath on my now hot cheek.

"Look here you spoiled little rich girl, I don't give a shit who you like better, know this once you turn eighteen you'll be mine and if I so chose it you'll lose your precious Okita, do you understand?" he questions me. How can such cold words affect me like poison? I feel it make its way into my veins and make its slow assault to my heart. He's never acted like this, not with me…

Ah, now I get it, he acts cold and uninterested but the truth is he's cunning, he's trapped me right where he wants. Other women have noticed this side of him and have avoided being in his presence, I should've noticed sooner.

"Everything about you has been a lie," I whisper not looking at him and don't touch the cheek that feels as if it's on fire.

"I wanted you to see this side of me before you say: 'I do'" I nod glaring up at him.

"You would like to know if I can still love you after seeing this side of you." I say out loud.

"Think what you want but let's go eat this conversation has taken longer than expected, come on I'll treat," I look at him, if I stay with him the poison will reach my heart and I'll change into the woman he wants me to be, I look at the ground and make a run for it I expect some of his men to stop me but it doesn't happen he probably likes to enjoy the chase by himself.

I go back to the café and instead of coming in through the front I knock at the back door, I wipe the tears away, I hope, he's alone, please let him be alone!

"What?" I hear Pain's voice.

"I-it's H-Hinata," I shout, the door opens and I see him alone making sure to look in the kitchen over his shoulders, he looks at me and notices my swollen cheek.

"What happened? Who hit you?" I smile up at him and the tears fall out as I notice how worried he is, it makes me happy to know there are people who are on my side.

"I'm fine, I promise please don't worry, look my hands are shaking," I bring my trembling hands up, "would it be all right if I leave boss?" I ask him wiping the tears away.

"Sure but let me call the police so they could go get the guy," he says turning around but I grab his wrist, his skin is warm compared to my cold fingers.

"Please don't, I'm fine, you're my boss so you should know that man who came, his name is Itachi Uchiha and he's the current Leader of the Uchiha Conglomerate and I'm the heiress of the Hyuga, you'll be in danger if you report him to the police, please I can handle it."

"I hate that about you, I hate that you try to solve everything on your own, I don't see you as just an employee but as a friend I wish to protect. The other girls do too, they wish you'd open up to them, they are here too," he says sounding like a brother instead of a friend. I nod knowing this.

"It's difficult, I've been alone all my life and anyone I ever trusted has stabbed me in the back! I can't trust anyone because they'll hurt me, everyone ends up doing it!" I confess loudly and in sobs.

"You've just trusted the wrong people, place your trust in us," he tells me with a smile, "but go I'll sign you out, don't worry whenever you're ready we'll be here to listen to your story," he says in such a soft and kind voice that it brings me warmth without thinking I hug him and rest my face on his chest and cry like a baby does to its mother. Pain's warm hand rubs my back as I release the tears that have stayed inside too long.

After some time I let go of Pain and smile up at him feeling my face hot.

"T-thank y-you!" I say hiding my face under my hair, he puts his hand in my hair and pats the top of it.

"Don't worry about it, I'll see you tomorrow," he says I nod and run to the changing room and hear my cell phone ring.

For a minute I think of not answering but remember that Sasuke is going to call me.

"Hello?" I ask in a breathless voice.

"There are you happy?" he asks me faking his anger, "you really are a witch," he says I can picture his smile, I find myself smiling.

"Hey give me your address, I have something I want to talk to you about," I tell him.

"Look here Hinata I've had tons of girls confess to me some have showed up naked, others with flowers but if you want to be original wear that maid outfit with the cat ears and tail, there are no need for the paws," he's joking around, how is it that this loner could make me laugh and forget everything?

"No pervert! I just have something I need to say," I tell Sasuke who is the most innocent in everything. I've finally come to the conclusion that I have to tell him the truth, when I do I know he'll distance himself and that's what has to happen.

* * *

**I'm really looking forward to the next chapter!! I hope you guys are too!!!!**


	12. I’m your strength

**First up I got a new poll up so go vote! I'll leave it open for 2 months!!!!**

_**Well I should address this problem once again! This story and all my other stories are ON HOLD and I can't update them like I would like to! The only reason I was able to write this chapter is because half was already written out! So PLEASE, and I mean PLEASE don't ask me to update! When I read your kind reviews and at the end I see "please update soon" I'm happy but also feel guilt because I can't update… **_

* * *

**cheh**: Not to worry! In this story I actually like Sasuke so he won't be a jerk! Can he now? But yeah I understand what you want but sadly it won't be happening I need him for the chapters to come but then again I can always change my mind if I'm bribed…ha ha, my brother and my co-worker think I'm a weirdo for laughing out loud, but yeah you could say that is his other side…Yes, I like lots of exclamation points and caps! Ah, yes you'll get to know all the juicy details of Hinata and her past in this chapter; finally you'll know who the father of her baby is! I so didn't make you wait a long time!! Must admit I'm proud but then sad that I can't update as frequently as I'd like!

**HiN4-cH4n**: Eh? Are my eyes deceiving me? I can't believe what I see, HiN4-cH4n left me a review, and wait let me refresh to make sure it isn't a lie…nope! You really did review!!! Ah, what a great day! Can I say I so missed you!!! Ah, remember when you'd leave me your wonderful reviews for my stories? Yeah I remember those days…it was _so long_ ago!!! How have you been? Ah, I still can't believe it's you!! So my fave writer let me see what you think of the last chapter!

Really you do? I wonder how you'll think of this chapter…

Yes, he is!

What you like that I made them gay? Ah, it was fun! I knew they had to be silly in this story and they did come out a bit silly didn't they?

This is my last update for a while! Since this story is on-hold!

Thank you from your friend and fellow writer,

Orange Tulips!

**lionbaby120**: You my friend are just too nice! It's fine just as long as you give me your thoughts in your review that's all that matters to me! It doesn't matter when you review just as long as you do! Yes it totally does! Oh were you? That's cool I hope you get one! Ah, are you kidding me there is no need to thank me! I'm happy to do it! Yup just for you! To give you thanks for always reviewing for my other stories!! I'm glad, should I let them appear again in a other chapter? Was it really? Ah, so much hate for the poor Itachi…but that's fine he deserves it! As I mentioned before this is the last update in a while I only have one story that isn't on hold but all my other ones are! So I hope you enjoy this last chapter!!!

**ShikaMariUchiha**: Ah, that's because I'm a mean and I mean awfully mean person! Oh, you did, did you like the previous 11 chapters? Ah, see I did that on purpose! I just wanted all my readers to believe one thing but then when you read the last chapter the way Hinata spoke it was meant to "insinuate" that Itachi is the father but is he really?...Not to worry in this chapter you'll finally get to know the truth!!! As I mentioned at the start of this story this is the last time I'll be updating because this story is on-hold, sorry!

**Gaara's Little Girl**: Ah, if it isn't my fav person on the whole wide world!!! How have you been?

You know I never mean you do this, I don't!

Ah, that's not true! You are too kind!

Is it? I'm sorry!!!

Ah, I'm not! But I luv that you write that!!! You know how to make me happy close to jumping up with joy! I would but I would just look ridiculous and I'd receive funny stares from people!

Ah, because you know how I look them caps!

You wound me with such words!!!

You really are the greatest person you know! You make me blush like crazy with your words, yup you do! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!!! I know I'd so just write thank you, thank you, thank you, and thank you the whole time!

Oh, I saw your profile and you are just the nicest to put me on your: Wall of applause it's an honor!!! Thank you, I can't say that enough because you are the nicest fan on the face of the earth! I'm really looking forward to your story: Baby not Mine! Do you know when you'll post it? But no rush! I hate it when I'm rushed so I don't want to rush you either! Take your time with it! But I really am looking forward to it!!

From your #1 fan:

Orange Tulips!!!

**Estheriana**: See that was the plan! Because everyone was guessing that it was Itachi's then some said it was Naruto's but in the last chapter the way Hinata spoke to Itachi made it seem as if he was the father? See I like to keep you guys guessing but don't worry in this chapter you'll finally know who the real dad is!

**Lone Silver Angel**: They were weren't they, I knew as soon as I wrote this story I wanted them to be different and not villains in this story and then I came up with them as gay lovers!! I love it!! You don't like Itachi? I at first didn't either but then I kind of do…I change my way of thinking so easily…

**Cloud Envy Shikamaru**: Ah, another kind and wonderful reader/friend/fellow writer!!! Much thanks I really enjoy reading and re-reading your reviews!!!

Believe me you are as funny as I think you are, I'd be terrified to do stand-up comedy I've seen some shows and people can be harsh…and totally mean, they throw things, say mean and awful things and hurt people's feelings they even do that to Kathy Griffin and you know she's a funny lady!!!! They'd probably make me cry and I'd run off the stage in tears and that would be the only laugh I get from them…

Ah, well then too bad she won't be getting beat up then! Only if you take the responsibility I would have Hanabi get beat up, too bad so sad!

It was a good day? No but I can totally picture it in my head, and your friend didn't get mad at the girl? Oh, I forgot but there was this one movie where something like that happened but the actor got the arm of someone else to "pretend" to hold him back and the other guy was all looking at him as if he was a freak…I forgot what movie that was…

Well I was kind wondering if it was wrong to do that but I thought it was good to remove the mask of Itachi so that Hinata would know that she couldn't rely on him.

True!! I really like that movie I don't get why people don't? Whatever that movie is total kick ass!!!

That's true, well they where coats over their bodies, some have even come in just lingerie and appeared at his door, what I want to know is how they found out where he lives…I know it all depends on who it is, now for me if it was…I can't think right now…yeah, Hinata is his stalker but he's hers too!

I know right, he really is the most innocent in everything the truth is he never asked for it but right now he doesn't care about anything all he cares about is Hinata…how sweet is that?

I always get that from some reviewers they always tell me that it's the longest review that they've ever done, should I be worried because you guys see that I write a lot to you and you feel that you have to respond to me in a long review? If so then you shouldn't feel obligated to writing a long review to me!! I thank you though, I'm happy that I make you write so much…is that bad?

Sadly I wasn't able to update as soon as I got your review, and I won't be updating soon either, it's going to take a bit because at the moment I'm supposed to be studying for an exam…I thought Astronomy was supposed to be fun…all I'm learning about is gravity and some kinds of formulas about mass…I now hate Astronomy…my Professor is a weirdo…he hears like the scientist from the Simpsons…I'm sorry why am I telling you this, you don't care!! Anyways I must ask for forgiveness for not being able to update!!!

**svetili**: Thank you, I'm glad you are glad!!! I hope you don't think I made you wait too long!!

**Reckoning In Death**: Wait was it because of what he said that gave it away but you must remember that Hinata was saying 'your' son too…but not to worry you are as smart as you believed!!! I hope you enjoy the chapter!!!

* * *

**Chapter 12: I'm your strength**

I find Hinata sitting in front of my apartment door; she's brought up her legs against her chest resting her forehead on her bent-up knees. I watch her for a minute she looks like a small child sitting like that.

I walk to her and her head slowly rises her long hair is covering her face and so with one arm she brings her hair back she looks up at me. One of her cheeks looks red almost as if someone slapped her; those usually cheerful eyes meet mine.

She's been crying. Her eyes are red as is her nose. But what strikes me the most are the…her lavender eyes that laugh when she does but right now they look dead. They look identical to those glazed over eyes of a dead dog in the middle of the road. I'm worried, never; I've never seen Hinata this serious.

When she came up to me as I slept she had a similar look but not like this…

"I see you decided against the outfit I recommended," I try to lighten her mood but I only get half a smile out of her. I'm an idiot! I want to make her laugh, I want Hinata to laugh!

I look down at her and she gets up I then stand before my locked apartment door and unlock it without a word Hinata follows me in after I close the door behind Hinata I find her just standing inside the tiny entryway with a blank expression on her pale face.

This is freaking me out, I take off my shoes and I look up to see a dazed Hinata look at the empty space in front of her, it's almost as if she's thinking intently on something but then she shakes her head and bends down to untie her shoelaces.

I go into my empty living room; I only have a loveseat and a TV on the floor against the wall opposite the loveseat.

She keeps her head bend down, I curiously watch her, and she's a different girl.

"Do you want water or something?" I offer her she shakes her head, I take a seat on the sofa and she stands there but then she raises her head and meets my gaze.

"I'm Hinata Hyuga, the daughter of Hiashi Hyuga the current Leader of the Hyuga Conglomerate. I'm his eldest daughter, the man I marry will be the head of the Hyuga family alongside me, and he'll control all of Konoha. Hiashi plans to marry me off to either the Uchiha family or the Namikaze family and I don't plan to fight him. I accept my fate because when I do I'll be with my son…" Wait, _what_?!

I quickly notice the tears falling out of her eyes she doesn't wipe them away, her hands are clutching onto one another; Hinata's body is shaking but she stands straight and proud.

This is all too much to process, I can't think straight I hear her voice and look up to meet her sad lavender eyes head on.

"The reason I missed school half of freshmen year and half of sophomore year was because I was busy being hidden by my father. He…Okita that's my son's name; was taken away by Hiashi and I haven't been allowed to meet him…he was torn from my arms. Okita's father is…it's…Uzumaki Naruto…the guy whom I once loved…the very same one that started all those rumors about me…"

I think back to that day in the park, the little boy who the baby cart belonged to was Hinata and Naruto's son…Okita…

* * *

Sasuke looks out of it, it doesn't matter I'm still going to continue my story until I finish telling him everything or until he kicks me out.

His onyx eyes look up at me, I feel naked, and I feel as if he can see through me…

"I can't blame Naruto though, who would want to be tied down to a girl like me at the age of fourteen? So instead of admitting he was 'secretly dating' me and in the process got me pregnant he spread lies about me. Naruto told the whole basketball team that I was 'easy' and slept with any guy, he then went to the football team and said to them that he saw me fucking two guys at once during a party. It was then that everyone started to say that they 'saw' me do this or 'heard' that I did that. But the truth is I've only ever slept with one guy and that was Naruto!" why do I want Sasuke to know this?

Why do I want Sasuke to understand that I'm not a slut, I don't sleep around. The truth is I have only slept with one guy and he ripped my heart out afterward. I want Sasuke to accept me…I really do…

"I…I have to either marry Itachi or Naruto to get my Okita back and live with him. I just…I thought it was best…that I should…you have a right to know all about this before…before…anything between us became real…this is all I wanted you to know…I'm sorry I took a lot of your time…I'll leave now," my words are coming out in whispers.

_I pretended_ to be bold in front of Sasuke…_I acted_ as if I didn't care about all the gossip about me…but both are lies…I'm a shy girl, I detest the spotlight…the gossip about me is unbearable, sometimes when I'm home and have nothing to do I cry, I cry at all the ugly and mean things that are said about me.

I'm alone in this world…I'm all by myself and no one helps me at least not without a price…I cry because there is no one to defend me, no one person to stand up for me. I have got to fight for my will to live if not I'd just give up and rot, alone…

"Good-bye Sasuke Uchiha," I whisper as I walk away but then I hear one word that breaks my resolve to run away.

"**So?**" I hear his loud voice ask me, this surprises me, I was expecting him to either: kick me out or to let me leave without saying anything, Sasuke sounds angry.

"Everything you said…Hinata nothing changes I still feel the same way! If anything I love you more than I did before that strength you posses makes me love you way more than you can imagine! From this moment forward you aren't alone, I'll protect you…I'll protect _our_ son too!"

His words make me sob, my shoulders and whole body is trembling.

I'm happy…_so happy_…

Deep in my heart…the real reason I came here tonight was wishing I could hear those words…to hear him say that he loves me and wishes to protect me but most of all that I'm not alone…that in this world there is someone that is here for me…

So this is what Itachi wanted to hear, Itachi wanted me to tell him that even if he is mean that I'm there for him and I'll always be there for him, Itachi wanted me to say that to him…

I feel Sasuke's arm circle around me, he then brings his hand up to the back of my head to force my head to rest against his chest.

"It's all fine now, I'll always be by your side," he whispers, I nod against his chest. I continue to cry and he just keeps holding me not making fun of me or anything.

It feels as if all the weight that brought down my shoulders has been lifted and now I can proudly stand up straight because of Sasuke. He is that one person I was looking for; the person that would understand me and be here for me when I'm not able to stand on my own.

After a while I stop crying and look up to find Sasuke looking down at me, my face turns bright red. I can feel it!

"What are you staring at? D-do I have something o-on my face-e?" I question him bringing my hand up to wipe the stuff off my face.

"No, there's nothing on it," he confesses with a chuckle, "I just like looking at you, nothing more." He tells me with a small blush on his cheeks.

I hear the rain outside; I go to the window that's next to his entrance to his apartment and watch as the rain falls hard.

"When did it start?" I ask Sasuke as I hiccup.

"I don't know I didn't hear it," he says as he stands next to me, I watch for a bit more then turn to look at him to find him impossibly close to me.

"I should get going," I say watching him then he turns to look at me.

"Stay here tonight," he tells me in a soft whisper; I just stare at him for a minute I believe that I didn't hear what he said, it takes me a while to understand what he just said and when I do my face becomes bright red.

"**What?**" I yell out and he meets my surprised eyes.

* * *

"Stay here tonight," I repeat in a louder voice. "Look it isn't smart to walk so late at night you never know what kind of psychos are out there plus it's raining hard and I have no umbrella. You'll be soaked and become sick, you don't want that now do you?" that stare she's giving me makes me think she doesn't believe a word I just said.

What I don't understand is why I want her here; I look into those lavender eyes and just find myself in peace. Something about Hinata calms me and makes me see the world in a different color.

I used to see the world as just a black color but now with Hinata in my life I see the world for all the colors it has.

Now I find myself smiling more and laughing at the stupidest things…kind of like those stupid romance movies where the guy at first is a complete ass but then he meets a girl and his view on everything changes.

Yeah that's me…

What! Oh fuck! I told her that I love her! Fuck! Shit! Ass! Mother fucker! How the hell did that happen?! FUCK!!!!

Now I'm in deep shit, she probably feels the same-wait! She never said anything! Hinata didn't tell me how she felt about me!

"O-okay…" I hear her response.

"**What?**" now it's my turn to ask in a loud tone.

"I'll spend the n-night," she answers avoiding my shocked gaze.

* * *

That's exactly the thing I shouldn't have said because now I find myself laying wide awake next to a sleeping Sasuke…

I turn around on my side to look at him. His bangs fall over his forehead and reach his closed eyelids.

He looks paler in the moonlight that shines through his small window in his bedroom; I look down at his stomach and notice his shirt go up his stomach, I look down at his visible muscular stomach and find my face becoming hot.

Before we slept he changed the sheets and told me that he usually slept naked but because I was here he'll wear pajamas for a minute the edge of my vision was turning black. I was going to faint but he started to laugh and called me a pervert I was about to tell him off but I felt something come down my nostrils, I reached up and brought my fingers forward before my eyes and saw blood, I got a nose bleed!!!

He just laughed at me, didn't tease me but I'm positive it'll come up later on; he won't leave it like this.

I find my hand reach up to push his bangs away from his forehead, my head leans into his sleeping one and my lips kiss his cheek softly.

I raise my head a bit away from him and just watch his sleeping face.

"I love you too," I whisper, "I needed to hear that from you. I needed to hear that you are here for me. I'm happy…so happy…Now thanks to your words I have the strength to fight…"

After confessing to a sleeping Sasuke how I felt for him and leaving his apartment to run to my own so that I can take a quick shower and to change; I find myself in front of my old home.

This time the security guards at the gates bow at me and open the gates for me without question. I run to my dad's office because I know he'll be in there. As I run the rain starts again, I noticed the dark sky but didn't pay them much attention.

I open his office doors; even though it's Saturday he'll be in here that's the kind of man he is and sure enough he is but he isn't alone. I see Neji on Hiashi's left side and Hanabi on his right and Naruto sitting in front of Hiashi's desk.

"Well isn't this a surprise! What brings you here today Hinata?" he asks me with a smile, I feel everyone's eyes on me; I ignore them to give Hiashi my full attention. My will is wavering…I have to say everything before I become weak…

"_From_ _this moment forward you aren't alone, I'll protect you…I'll protect __**our**__ son too_!"

That's right, I have Sasuke's strength with me, and he'll always be by my side.

"Out with it!" my dad shouts he has no patience, I glare up at him.

"**Enough**!" I yell loudly, Neji's eyes grow big and Hanabi stares at me, I sense Naruto's eyes on me. "I'm fucking tired of this shit! I hate you for playing with me like I'm some kind of doll, understand that I'm a human one that gave birth to a child but had it stolen away! Do you not have a heart asshole?" I scream out, the hate I feel for this man, the one who said he loved me is finally coming out. I stare into his shocked and disbelieving eyes.

"Dad…" this is the first time in a long time that I call him this out loud. "Why do you want me to suffer? How did I hurt you? What did I do so that you could hate me enough to harm your own grandchild? How could you use him like a tool? Okita he's alive you know? He has feelings and thoughts of his own. Do you think it's healthy for you to separate me from my child? Did you think making me suffer like this would make me come back to you? It didn't all you did with your pathetic action was to make me despise you more than Naruto! I hate that I'm your daughter, I hate that you're using me like a toy that you can give to either the Uchiha's or the Namikaze's! Can't you understand that I want to live my own life; marry the guy I want? Why can't you just return Okita to me and I…I'll forgive you…and maybe even return to your side…" I say to him sincerely he looks at me stunned at my words.

"She's lying, daddy don't believe a word she says. Once you give Hinata that bastard all she'll do is runaway with him. When has she ever kept her word? You just can't trust her," Hanabi tell my dad, I turn my glare at her.

"Shut up Hanabi!" I hear Neji yell at her, "It isn't your place to say such things; you don't know anything about Hinata."

"Dad…ever since I left your side I've been alone and thinking that I did things wrong, I left without explaining anything to you. I abandoned you without a word; I had a duty to you and I failed you. I get that now, I really do and I'm sorry," I tell him.

"Just because you are saying all of this; nothing has changed you'll still have to marry either Naruto or Itachi! That's my final word, if you want Okita back then you'll have to marry either of my choosing," he says to me.

"Do you think this is a game?" I yell out, "Do you think you can dangle my son before me and expect me to jump up for him? Is that what you want you sick bastard? Well you know what I won't play! I won't be a part of your sick game! Do you understand Hiashi from this point on I'm dead! I won't ever come see you or marry who you choose! The Hinata Hyuga you knew is no more!" I scream out and turn around to walk away.

"Hinata if you walk out that door it'll be the end, you won't ever see your son, you won't be allowed to see him ever again," Hiashi warns me.

"I'll get him back with my own strength," I say giving him my back and running out of his office. This is the last time I'll ever set foot in this household!

I run away from this life, I have no need for it, I never asked for it and sure as hell don't need it!

"Hinata!" I hear Naruto yell out my name as I run out towards the gate; I run faster in the rain, I step into a giant puddle that soaks my pants from the knees down. I'm not fast enough though because Naruto's hand clutches onto my upper arm.

I keep my back to him, we stand outside the gates of the Hyuga mansion, my soaked hair clings onto my back.

"Let go," I say without looking back at him.

"No! We need to talk!" he shouts over the pouring rain. That anger that drove me here makes me turn around and face the boy that ruined my life.

"Don't you think you're three years too late?!" I scream out. It was thanks to Naruto the rumors spread he started my hell.

"I'm sorry…I never meant to hurt you," he says looking guilty, he doesn't meet my rage filled eyes, he keeps his gaze down at the wet ground.

"You did though," I tell him choking back my tears. "You ruined my life!" I yell he flinches letting go of my arm.

"I never…" but I don't let him continue.

"I don't want to hear your excuses, not now, I'm late," I lie giving him my back.

"What are you going to go meet with Sasuke?" he asks me angrily. I look over my shoulder to stare at him.

"So what if I' am?" I ask him.

"I don't want you to!" he says walking closer to me. I turn around to face him and walk backwards.

"Do you think I give a shit what you want?" I ask him.

"Hinata just listen-" he starts off but I stop him from saying anything further.

"No! You listen because I'm only going to say this once," I begin, I stop walking away and once and for all I finally face him. "I've been a coward for the past three years but I won't be…not anymore! Sasuke has given me the strength that I lacked; it's thanks to him I can finally face you and tell you how I felt betrayed!" I scream not holding back my tears. "You said you loved me but it was a lie. You never loved me, you just used me! You were the one who started all those rumors about me! You started all the gossip! For what? For your love? You hurt me, I hated going to school, I hated it; I wanted to give up and die!" I confess to him, he looks over at me unable to hide his shock at my words he takes a shaky step back, I stay here feeling exposed. "But then I remembered that I was…I had a life growing inside me and decided to live for my baby. I went to you and you told me you were happy! But w-why…" I gasp the tears are falling faster. "W-why did you give me your back when I needed you?!" I scream out as I fall to my knees feeling weak. "I needed your strength…your love…I needed you Naruto!" I cup my hands around my eyes and continue to sob into them.

"I'm sorry!" he yells out, "do you think I wanted to? I had no choice! My family they need me I couldn't give them my back!" he yells I remove my hands around my eyes to look at him accusingly.

"But you could give me your back? To me and your son?" I question him, he looks at the ground avoiding my angry gaze. "Answer me!" I scream out, he continues to look at his feet. "We needed you coward! It's all because you weren't there to help us…to defend us like a father should!" I yell feeling angry all over again, I stand up on my wobbly legs.

"You can't blame me!" he says, I ignore what he just said.

"A real father would've stood by me! He would've done anything and everything for his son! He would've done anything and everything for his son! He would've fought for us!" I scream feeling as if I'm on the brink of insanity.

"Couldn't you have fought on your own?" he asks me in an accusing tone, I stand here with my mouth gapping open, how dare he but before I get a chance to speak someone else does it for me.

"Didn't you hear anything of what she just said?" I hear my strength say, I keep my back to him, did he hear everything?

I don't feel the rain hit me anymore, I look up to find a black umbrella over my head, and Sasuke rests his arm around my waist. My trembling stops, I feel his warmth and it seeps into me, he hugs me tighter.

"Mind your own business!" Naruto yells coming closer to us.

"Hinata is my business," I hear Sasuke's clear and direct voice say, I look up at him feeling scared but he looks down at me his love for me shines through those magical onyx eyes. "You already had a family and you gave them your back when they needed you. How can you live with yourself?" Sasuke directs his question to his once best friend; Naruto just looks at Sasuke not hiding his hate. Sasuke then looks down at me his voice low, "come on, let's go home," his arm that was hugging me around my waist goes up to my neck he buries my face on his shoulder and I sob; he kisses my head.

He supports me knowing I can't walk on my own.

"I'm your strength now," I hear him softly say into my soaking hair. "I'll never leave you because I need you just as much as you need me, I can't live without you," he says to me I sob harder, I needed to hear those words. "Together we'll be a family, we'll get Okita and he'll be our son," he tells me.

God I love him, I love Sasuke so much.

"Thank you," I say to his shoulder, I raise my head to look up at him and he kisses my forehead.

"No, I should thank you," he says looking down at me with a smile on his mouth.


	13. He Is My Shoulder to Cry on

**realityfling18**: Thank you! It makes me happy!!!!

**XxVampireluvxX**: Much thanks!!! All this love from you is making me so ecstatic!!!! I love to read your love for my story, thank you, I'm glad you gave this story a chance!!! Sadly I made you wait to much but don't worry I plan to update more frequent now, it's just I was holding off updating because I was trying to decide how I want the story to continue, sorry it takes me a while, I hope you like this short chapter!

**HiN4-cH4n**: Ah, my favorite reviewer!!!! I love you even though you hate me right now because I made you cry, sorry Gigi!!! I know but I had to put it on hold because of college it wasn't because of other stories, did I mention that it was because of my other stories?

I used to not review either but then I hated that no one would review my stories so I decided that if I read a story from now on that I'll always leave a review and so that's why I don't read anymore…yeah, I don't really read stories unless I'm asked to read a story then I'll do it but I have to type up my stories all the time now that I can't really enjoy a story…I suck…I was going to ask how school is going but you're probably on vacation right now right?

Yup, I've decided to make them appear more in the story, I think this is the only story where I like Orochimaru and Kabuto in all my other stories I either don't write them in or kill them…Well I don't write good stories but I'll try!!!

Thanks, I got to give you congrats too I've been meaning to read more of your awesome stories but I can't read a story without reviewing and I'm holding off reading any stories until I update my own now…but I promise to read more of yours. I'll congratulate you too for your awesome stories!!!!!

**cheh**: Is he? Cool!!!! Not to worry I will with time, after she does more mischief!!! He is a needy father…I hope so too but I do love drama…Oh, I know!!! I feel sad for her too!!!! Just thinking about how I'm treating her in this story has me wanting to cry. I'm awful!!!!!!! I know I wrote him as an asshole in this story but I still feel bad for him too…he's just so delusional…

**Lone Silver Angel**: Yup, and Naruto really is a bastard!! I know I grew to like Itachi too towards the end but I kind of hated that he had to die at stupid Sasuke's hand!!!! Not to worry I already did remove it! After a few months might I add…I'm awful, so sorry!

**Mistress of DarkShadow**: First up let me say that I plan to continue reading your story but I've got to a series of updates I have to do so it'll be a while before I can get to it, sorry, but I did review every chapter I read so I hope you liked my reviews, sorry!!!!!

Okay now to my response to your review!

I know I really like him in this story and another story I'm writing at the moment.

I kind of still like Naruto…I'm a fan of his…

My only excuse is that he's still a kid himself, and yes I know he's a father but he still thinks like a spoiled child so forgive him!!! He doesn't really understand any of it! I know…I hate him for spreading all the gossip too…

Did I leave you with your jaw hanging open?

By the way I love you!! And continue your story who cares if no one reviews because honestly all that matters is that you love your story and want people to read it. Some people on this site are inconsiderate and don't review sometimes its better because they are asses!!!! Look just keep going and I love your story and promise to keep reviewing!!! I promise when I have more time I'll keep reading and keeping giving you what I think about your story, I suck at giving advice but this is all I got so I hope you really don't quit just because no one is reviewing.

**lionbaby120**: Well only the naked part…

Was it really? Well then I have to work harder so that you can like the rest of the chapters as much as twelve!!! I know sorry about that! I know I hate Naruto and Hiashi too! (But Naruto not so much…) did you I thought it was kind of natural for him to do that. And I'm glad you liked it! Yup, Naruto is a daddy!!! Wow I suddenly want some rice crispy treats with the mention of marshmallows…Yup and he has Hinata's coloring!!!! Yup, Naruto didn't "man-up" so to say. Not to worry there's no need to apologize I love long reviews so don't think anything of it!!!

Thanks for thanking me!!! I give you a major bear hug back!!! Thank you!!!

P.S.: I totally just read your review for JAB chapter 20, I was going to ask if you read it but I didn't want you thinking that I'm totally bugging you for a review! You are totally late!!! Like a month late!! I'm just kidding! As long as you read it that's all that matters to me!! Did you like it? The end I mean? Or have you not gotten there yet? Sorry I'm totally all up in your business, aren't I? I hope you like the end!!!

**keke1010**: Really you did?! See I secretly well not so secretly love to make my readers cry, I live for that, okay not so much but I love it when you guys are emotionally engaged to the story!!!! So thanks for crying!!!!!

Thanks I love cute and sweet!!!

Thank you I'm glad you like it I hope you keep enjoying the story!!!!!

**Cloud Envy Shikamaru**: Thanks I'm glad!!! I know at first I was too shy to write back to the people who reviewed but then I got a positive response from reviews after I wrote back to them in my stories, so I decided to stick to it!!! I like to write to readers, you know tell you guys that I totally appreciate your reviews on my stories I think that if you my readers go to the trouble to review my lame stories then I should totally write back to you and give my thanks!!! No, you should totally follow your doctor's orders!!!! But I'm totally with you typing is an exercise for the fingers!!!!!

Nope you aren't mean! Hanabi deserves it!! So go for it and beat her!!!

True, true!

I still can't remember the name of that movie!!!

I meant for Sasuke and Hinata to connect more and after a long time she would come and tell him the truth and he would tell her that he still loved her and all that but I kind of rushed it, I'm ashamed…I like how it came out but I still, I'm not really sure in what direction I want to go with this story, that's why I took so long to update, well that and College but yup, so I'll see where I go with this story…

Exactly!! I love Hercules…

True, Hinata finally stood up for herself. Naruto totally fucked up her life. I guess I wrote this story because, I'm not…well I wrote this with a friend of mine in mind. She got pregnant around the same age as Hinata but her boyfriend didn't do the same as Naruto but I don't know. I guess it isn't bad but it still is. Nope they didn't use any protection because they thought they wouldn't get pregnant, my sister's friends are all under the age of eighteen with three year old children. It's because they all believed they wouldn't get pregnant so they didn't use protection. So I guess I'm kind of using their stories for this one, I know I'm lame. Their having sex wasn't a really spur of the moment thing, I'll write about it later, maybe?

Actually my Astrology class, okay I don't know the difference between Astrology and Astronomy but my Professor totally got mad at me for confusing the two…so my Astrology class wasn't so bad, I actually got a B which was a big surprise, but I kind of like Astrology now that it's over, you should give it a try if you like to learn about the Universe, it's cool!!! Biochemistry? Are you crazy?! I avoided Chemistry like it was the plague!!!! I hate anything dealing with science, don't ask me why but I do!!! But I admire you so keep up the awesome work in school!!!! I'm sure your doing fantastic in school, if only I had your brain…

**Sincerly- MiSS J**: Firstly let me tell you I love your story Accidents and Kisses and I promise to read the sequel I'm dying to read it but my duties as an author comes first!!!! But not to worry when I do read it I'll leave very long reviews for all the chapters!!!!!! You're an awesome writer!!! Just thought you should know!

Okay now to your review: oh, I love it when you my readers tell me that you cry, I become so happy for some reason, maybe I'm a bit too weird? I know I'm happy they confessed to one another! Wait do you want them to fall all together? That would be hilarious!!!! Oh, I really want to write that now…

Thank you I'm glad you liked it!! Oh, I wonder who should tell Itachi about Sasuke and Hinata…

**Gaara's Little Girl**: Yay, caps!!!! Oh, yes before I forget I promise to continue reading your story but currently I'm in the process of updating all my stories so first I must finish updating all six stories so it'll be a while before I continue, I'm sorry!!!!!!!! But I promise to continue! I promise!!!!!!

Sorry hopefully you're happy because I updated!!

I'm sorry I don't mean to!!! Although I secretly enjoy it!!! Don't ask me why!!!!!

I so don't enjoy torturing you, I promise! Maybe I do kind of enjoy making you cry…just a little!!!!

Was it perfect, man I have to make the rest of the chapters better, that's going to tough… but I welcome the challenge!!!!

You are crazy my friend!! Just a Thought is not perfect it's totally far from it!!! I still plan to re-write it!!! I can't stand how much it sucks!!!!

Its okay, I swear way more so I can handle it!

Never, I can never get sick of it!!!! So don't worry!!!

All caps, hell yes!!!!!!!!

Your number 1 fan,

iluvorangetulips!!!!

P.S.: Let me ask you this Gaara's little girl, do you enjoy making me cry? Because you always do with your kind and wonderful words, I'm totally your number 1 fan!!! I love you and my imagination sucks…but thank you, I love you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**ShikaMariUchiha**: Ah, thank you!!!!! Yup, I loved writing that, I thought it was pretty good if I do say so myself!!! Thanks for liking it!!!!! Yup, she totally did and she'll get more, later on!!! I'm glad you caught that!!! Thanks for commenting on it, you're the only one to!!! I know I hate Hiashi! I hope they do too...

* * *

_First off, my sister went to Target just a bit ago and left me to take care of her "puppy" pit bull who by the way is huge!! She takes up most of my bed (okay I may be exaggerating a bit but still I can't move!) so please forgive me for any mistakes my arms are totally not supposed to be in the positions they're in at the moment but I can't help it because of this huge "puppy" but I love Tinkirbelle, I know I hate the name I thought Sasha was better…_

_I'm super excited because I just received the new Sarah Dessen book titled: __Along for the Ride__ she is a talented author if you haven't picked up anything by her I totally recommended it!!! If you like this story then you'll adore (and I seriously mean it), all her books!!! Though I must admit I haven't read them all, but the ones that I have read I love!!!!! _

_Let's see if I had to chose just one for you guys to read it would have to be: __Dreamland__ it's such a poignant story that it's a must read I should tell you that it's a bit dark. If you trust in me please pick it up at your local library it'll have you thinking about lots of things…_

_And no the wonderful Sarah Dessen isn't paying me for this but I just want you guys to read her wonderful and touching stories…especially __Just Listen__ I love that book…and __Someone like you__ is the book that got me into reading period…then last year's release: __Lock and Key_

_I mean I hated to read but then I read __Someone like you__ and I had to read more of her books and keep reading lots of different books…_

_So if you have time please pick up a book authored by Sarah Dessen, okay?_

_Just trust me and do it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_I'm so excited this Friday I'm going to a book signing at Barnes and Nobles that I just read about of hers I'll finally meet her and get my book autographed, God I'm stoked!!! I can't wait; I'll be able to shake her hand!!!!! Ah, I just screamed out loud! I hope one day to actually reach her level of writing; Sarah Dessen is my favorite author, period, and no joke!!!!! _

_So on to this story…_

_Sorry it's so short and uneventful, so sorry but at least I updated!!!! I think I'm going to focus on Neji and TenTen on the next chapter…still not sure…_

_I'll be updating _T.W.W.L_ and _Captain Hinata and friends_, and _I'll always find you_ and _A.K.A.O.12.K_. so look forward to all my updates which will happen soon, I suspect!!!!_

* * *

**Chapter 13: He Is My Shoulder to Cry on**

She walked all the way to her apartment in silence; I just accompanied her and watched her. There is a mixture of confliction emotions on her face. I never thought I'd ever see a silent Hinata. She's always full of energy and has something to say about everything.

I sit on the sofa of her apartment; she actually furnished her apartment not like me. Here I thought I was the one who wasted the most money and she was a cheapskate.

I was wrong unless…she walks in with two mugs of tea and her wet hair is wrapped up in a towel; she changed into sweats. She sits next to me and brings her legs up on the sofa, she looks calmer. Kind of like she got over the initial shock, I bet she feels a bit free to finally get everything off her chest.

"I thought you said you had no umbrella, that's the main reason I decided to spend the night at your place," she says turning her eyes to me, she slightly raises her eyebrow.

"I lied," I simply tell her with a smirk and shrug of my shoulders.

"Already so early in our relationship and you've deceived me!" she shouts playfully. I turn to look at her growing a bit serious.

"Are we together? Are you my girlfriend? Or are we still only friends? What am I to you Hinata? Because I already told you how I feel but I haven't heard anything from you," I say she turns red and suddenly grows interested in her tea cup.

"Look…a part of me is still too broken to even think about starting something with you. The feelings toward you are real I know that but I'm still too…_apprehensive_ about confessing to you. It's not that I don't trust you!" she shouts her tea splashes out of the cup. "Oww," she mumbles bringing her fingers to her mouth. Her face turns redder. "I know you won't betray me, you aren't that kind of guy, because if you weren't I wouldn't have lowered my guard with you," she says staring up at me. She stares at me and her eyes reflect her innocence and emotions for me, my face feels hot. Without much thought I grab the hand she burnt and kiss her fingers, our eyes never lose contact.

"I'm new to these emotions too, but don't worry take the time you need. There is no need to rush, whenever you feel secure enough to tell me, I'll be wherever you need me to be, I'll wait…" I answer turning my gaze down at my legs. I'm too embarrassed to look up at her; I then feel her arms go around my waist as she hugs me.

"I'm not going to cry. I promised myself that I would not cry anymore even for happiness, I'm going to be strong because with you by my side I feel stronger," she whispers with her head down, I look down at her.

"You should know that I'm not the kind of guy who would hold your hand in public or kiss you in front of others," her head turns to look up at me.

"I'm not the kind of girl who needs that," she responds, I nod and pat her towel head. She sits up this time sitting closer to me. My arm goes around her shoulders; she takes off her towel to let her long hair down. She rests her head on my shoulder and I run my fingers through her damp hair.

We stay quiet, Hinata grabs a hold of my other hand she turns my hand so that my palms up and with her finger she does different designs on my palm with her nail.

"Why don't you ask Minato and Kushina for help? I'm positive they would help you," I say to her maybe I should just mind my own business.

"I thought about it but they have no idea that Naruto and I dated; much less that I got pregnant. Imagine finding out from someone else that your only son left her alone. That he abandons her after he found out she was carrying their grandchild." She responds, why is she talking about herself in 'three-person' mode? "It would hurt them to find out that their only son did that. You know how much they love him. It would break their heart and I don't want to cause them any pain." I nod understanding what she means.

"They are great people," I say to her. I feel Hinata nod against me. "So what are we going to do?" I ask.

"I'm still not sure, I told my dad I'd get Okita back on my own but now I'm not so sure," she confesses to me.

"Don't worry we'll think of something," I say squeezing her shoulders.

"I know with your brain and my looks something will come to either of us," she says. I slap her behind her head. "Hey! That was uncalled for," she shouts.

"You are just as smart you dork," I say.

"Sasuke is that a compliment?" she asks me, I feel my face burn a bit as I look away and shrug my shoulder the one she's resting on it.

"Take it as whatever you want," I respond.

"You are so cute when you act like that!" she gushes and I glare down at her, she just sweetly smiles at me.

"Shut up," I say, she just grins at me.

"Sasuke you are such a romantic!" she says with a dreamy sigh. "Are you hungry? I can make you something to eat because I'm starving!" I look at her as she leans away from me to get up and go to her kitchen but before she makes it I speak up.

"It doesn't make you a weaker person if you cry to me; I won't think less of you." I say and she stops then just stands still.

"If I do it just once…if I breakdown one time with you then I'll always cry with you," she admits in a sad tone.

"I don't mind if anything I'm all for you using me as you see fit; if I'm your punching bag, your toy, or your designated shoulder to cry on. Then so be it, I won't mind it one bit." I honestly tell her, without saying anything she walks back to me her head hanging down and climbs onto my lap. Her legs bend on each side of my closed legs, she rests her forehead on my chest and just stays like that with her arms bent in front of her chest and her hands cover her eyes. I'm not sure what to do then I hear her soft cries. Should I hug her or just stay like this?

Maybe Hinata doesn't want me to touch her but before I can think more about it my arms go around her back and hold her to me, her sobs start and her crying becomes louder. Hinata's whole body begins to shake violently. I hug her tightly to me and let her cry it all out.

I then hear her soft voice murmur, "I'm sorry…sorry…I'm really sorry…" is she asking me to forgive her? Or is she asking for Okita's forgiveness? Poor Hinata she must feel so guilty and lonely.

Fuck!

Why do I want to cry with her? Shit! I feel so bad that it took me this long to find her once more. All the suffering she went through was my fault for not being here for her. If only…it doesn't matter anymore I'm here for her now. I'll always be by her side from now one, even if she pushes me away I'll still be with her, it doesn't matter.

No one can pull us apart…it hears stupid even to a guy like me but that's how I feel…

"You don't have to ask for anyone's forgiveness, there is nothing to forgive you for Hinata you aren't at fault; no one can blame you, no one. Listen to me none of this is your fault! None of it!" I say to her loudly.

"But I…" I stop her from going.

"You couldn't do anything! You were just a child at the time you didn't know," I argue with her.

"I knew it was wrong," she whispers shaking her head and lightly hitting my chest with her small fists.

"You couldn't fight a man like your father, that guy was just too powerful for a weak girl like you he's this guy that runs the most successful business in the world, but how it's different. You are stronger and can now fight on your own the will you posses is strong," I say feeling a bit like an idiot.

"You are stupid," she says with a laugh, "never knew you had such a way with words." She's mocking me, I sigh a part of me knew this would happen yet I still said it. "But I need your stupid words at a time like this," she whispers.

"What did you see in him?" I ask her, this isn't the time to ask her this but I do.

"Maybe…I believed that he really loved me…it hears stupid now but back then I really truly thought that was the truth…how lame am I?" she whispers the tears continue to fall.

"You aren't," I reassure her, "but what drew you to him?" I continue to try to get her to answer.

"It was his family. The way Mr. Namikaze loved him, how he just cared about everything that had to do with Naruto. Mr. Namikaze never held anything against his son; never saw any of his faults just loved Naruto unconditionally. It's the same for Mrs. Uzumaki she just loves Naruto." I see it's the same for me. I was drawn to Naruto too because of his loving family. I guess Hinata is like me. We know that we won't get that kind of love at home so we seek it out elsewhere.

"Did you love Naruto?" I ask her, she leans back to look into my eyes; they ask the questions her mouth refuses to ask. "I know this isn't the time to ask you all these questions. But for Naruto it looks like he still has feelings for you and I want to be…I want to know if I have a shot. I want to know if you could love me like I love you. I don't want what happened with Naruto to influence your future I need you to be open to what's to come," I say to Hinata with honesty.

"You are such a girl! I can't get over that! But I understand where you are coming from; I felt like you did before…I promise that what Naruto did to me won't affect our future." She says with a half-smile and one hand over her heart and the other sticking out to me.

I watch her for a minute and she watches me too, my eyes look down at her soft pink lips.

"Would you get mad if I kissed you?" I ask her softly.

"I would if you didn't…" she whispers and before I know it her lips softly touch mine. As soon as I was about my kiss her fully the door bell rings, she sighs. "If I ignore the ringing the person will go away." She whispers to my lips I stick my tongue out to wet my dry lips. I can feel her eyes narrow at my tongue; I quickly put it back in and try to hide my smile.

"It hears like the person won't give up," I tell her finding her embarrassed face entertaining. "It must be because your lights are on," I whisper secretly.

"Ah! If I turn them off-" I cut her off.

"Then the person will definitely know you are in here," I say with a nod and smile.

"Shit," she murmurs. Hinata wipes her tears and gets off of me and walks to her door. She is such a dork, but I feel a smile on my mouth and this feeling of happiness washes over me.

* * *

Seriously who could be bothering me at this hour? I open the door and find a wet Neji standing there. He turns his bent down face up and I see the sadness on his pale face. I smile at him, he feels guilty I can see it.

"Thank you," I say earnestly, "for telling Hanabi to shut up," in his own way he stood up for me.

"Don't," he whispers, "I did nothing to help you in your time of need!"

"Neji," I murmur his name, "don't were family and you do so much for me already, I'll never asks for anything more. I don't expect you to go against my father, and I don't want you to. I'm strong enough now to fight my own battles. I just need for you to cheer me on."

"You worry me," he confides to me, "I worry so much…"

"Shut up and come in already," I say. "I have a guest so be nice to him." I order Neji; I walk ahead of my cousin. "Neji this is Sasuke and Sasuke this is my only family member worth meeting, Neji!" I hope both guys get along. I sense Neji's eyes on my back, Sasuke stands and walks to Neji. I look over at Sasuke and find his expressionless face weird.

"Hello," he speaks in a tight low voice, he meets Neji's eyes. My eyes move to one then the other. Sasuke stretches his hand out to Neji. "It's good to see you again," my eyebrows raise.

"You don't remember?" Neji directs his question to me as his own hand holds Sasuke as they shake hands.

"No, should I?" I question growing uneasy.

"Your cousin here beat me one time. When I used to pick on you when you guys came to my house." Sasuke speaks up as he looks a mixture of anger and humor shine in his eyes.

"Really?" I ask surprised.

"His parents were so pissed at me that they forbid me from entering their house. I think they were angrier that I, a Hyuga branch member, beat their second son, an Uchiha." Neji comments in a low terse tone.

"It was all politics with the Uchiha's," Sasuke admits in a dry tone and with a frown. "They were more worried of how we would be viewed then how I was feeling." Sasuke tells us with anger hidden in his voice.

"So are the Hyuga's," I say resting my hand on his arm.

"Well I'm kind of glad it's Sasuke then someone else," Neji comments with a smile. "I knew why you picked on Hinata like that but, it pissed me off how you chose to express it." Both eyebrows raise as Sasuke looks at the floor with slightly red cheeks.

"I'm not proud myself," he says in a murmur, Neji chuckles at his embarrassed expression, my eyes go from one boy to the other.

"Is this some secret 'man' talk?" I ask growing a bit irritated, Sasuke nods without thinking.

"I'm sure he'll tell you eventually," Neji assures me.

"Don't worry, I have my ways to make him talk," I tell them smugly. I cross my arms under my chest and try to look sure, but I'm not…

"Whatever…" Sasuke mutters.

Neji watches the two of us, I glare at Sasuke but he looks away ignoring me.

"I should leave now," Sasuke speaks up.

"NO!" I shout too loudly and my hand clutches onto his arm. I quickly let go and lower my head, I sense both boys curious eyes on me. I give them my back and walk into my tiny kitchen.

Why did I react like that? I feel like such a child! I then feel Sasuke behind me blocking my only way out. I keep my stiff back to him, I'm too embarrassed to face him.

"Should I leave or do you want me to stay?" he asks me in a soft voice.

"I-I don't care," I lie.

"Hinata," he calls out to me, I force myself to keep my back to him. "Hinata turn around," his voice is soft but it contains an inflexible note that causes my nerves to prickle in warning. I do as I'm told not because I'm scared…

Who am I kidding? I'm kind of scared…

I can imagine my embarrassed and stubborn looking face, he semi-smirks. I feel my glare turn into annoyance as I stare up at his amused eyes.

"Do you want me to stay?" he talks to me slowly in a voice he'd use on a child.

"No," I answer angrily. His right side leans on the doorway.

"Really?" he lightly questions me and a smile grows on his mouth, he doesn't hide his amusement at my anger.

"Yes! Now get out!" I order, he leans away and walks. "Wait! I was just kidding!" I shout following after him. He keeps his back to me. "I-I want you-u to s-stay…"I whisper as my hand reaches up to grab a hold of his shirt. I lower my head. "I'm sorry, but please stay," I keep my voice a whisper taking a step forward so that there's little space between us. I can smell him; I close my eyes and try to absorb his fragrance.

"Hinata?" I open my eyes to find him looking at me over his shoulder. I grow mortified and feel my scarlet blush cover my whole face. I bring my hands up to my face and cup my hot face. "Were you smelling me?" he asks in a funny tone.

"No-o!" I lie.

"I never took Hinata as the stalker kind of girl," he tells me in a bored tone and sigh. "Do you want a lock of my hair?"

"YOU idiot!" I shout removing my hands. "I don't stalk! Men stalk me!" I then see his devilish gleaming eyes and a crocked smile on his lips. "I hate you!" I shout growing more embarrassed at his obvious laughter at my expense.

"What I have no excuse expect I really do like teasing you," he admits between laughs.

"I'm glad I entertain you enough that you laugh at my mortification!" I shout semi-angry. But I can't really be angry because I like the sound of his unguarded laughter. Making him laugh secretly pleases me, I won't tell him though.

"Yeah, I' am too," he admits with a wide smile. How can I hate him when he's honest like this? I can't hold anything against Sasuke because he admits to everything.

Why do I keep my guard up around him when he lowers his when he's with me?

He's facing me and I walk to him and incline my suddenly heavy body on his lean and muscular body. I feel my strength grow I stand here and he brings his arms around me.

"I've grown to need you Sasuke," I confess in a low voice. "In such a short time too. It's scaring me because I feel that if I start to rely on you and admit my love you'll leave me. It always seems to happen when I become happy or love…" I admit to Sasuke my insecurity. "I'm unconfident," I speak to him with my heart out, "I admit it to you so…so I don't want to be attached to you Sasuke but I find myself losing miserably…"

He doesn't say anything at first all he does is rub my back.

"I won't' leave you Hinata, even if you grow to resent me because you rely too much on me. I'll always be here for you. Always." He assures me in such a proud and sure tone that it leaves me feeling secure.

I shouldn't trust him but I do, I trust Sasuke even though my wounded heart is telling me not to…

* * *

I watch them for a minute and then leave quietly. I just dropped by to see how she was doing but I'm glad she has someone in her corner. Even if he's an Uchiha something about him has me placing my trust in him. Naruto sold Sasuke out to my Uncle and now he's grown interested in Sasuke. Hanabi left the room in silent rage. While Naruto fumed loudly.

"Look just leave me alone! Stop following me!" I hear a girl's voice shout. "If you stop now I promise not to kick you in the balls." Should I go and protect her? Even though she sounded fearless the slight tremor in her voice has me walking towards them. I watch as the guy lunges at her and she screams. Next thing I know I hold her tiny body in my arms and the guy lays motionless on the sidewalk.

"Are you okay?" I ask her as I look down at the unconscious guy. She doesn't respond so I look at her and look into her too-wide brown eyes. Wait, have I met her before?

"Yeah-h…" she whispers. I look at the two buns on each side of her head, wait…this is that weird girl who proclaimed her love for me at the café Hinata works in. I let go of her quickly and the disgust I feel towards her I don't bother to hide, and she shows her mortification at my action and expression. "I could've taken care of him," she says as she shows me the brass knuckles in her hand. She walks away from me quite quickly.

"A simple thank you would do," I shout out behind her and I walk after her.

"Look leave me alone or else you'll get it!" she shouts. "I'll scream out 'murder'!" she says over her shoulder, her eyes reflect the anger she is directing towards me.

"Go ahead, I'll scream out 'Police, I'm being violated'!" I say keeping my pace next to her.

"Idiot! As if the police would believe a stalker like you," she shouts over her shoulder and begins to run; I keep up next to her.

"Please I look as innocent as a child they would never suspect me," I say. She suddenly stops and lowers her head.

"Just leave," she tells me in an urgent voice, "leave so that I can forget about you, stop being nice and confront the feelings you have for Hinata," she shouts at me. I stop and stare at her back, she then walks away, and this time I don't follow. I watch as she turns a corner and disappears.

What did she mean? I don't feel that for Hinata I never have.


	14. Neji and TenTen

**Tabycatkitten**: I totally thank you for writing that!!! I'm always happy to hear how much you enjoy it!!! Don't worry I won't stop writing for GINT I love it too much! I just had to take a very long break because of college that's all. TenTen accuses Neji of loving Hinata but he doesn't at least not in the way how she thinks, well you'll find out in this chapter anyway! Thank you!!! I'm so ecstatic that you enjoyed it!

**AleSwan**: Isn't everyone interested in him? Well I'm not sure either…and you are totally correct!

Yup she did!!!! I'm so happy that you're happy!

Thanks I think you wishing me luck is what got me through, I totally appreciate it!!!!!!

I'm sorry I updated so long!!!

**Moonlight-Shimmer**: Really?!!! I hope it's because you enjoyed it!

It's so not an amazing story but I totally love you for writing that! Yes, I wanted everyone to think that it was Itachi but then I totally turned the tables and made Naruto the father! I did make Shikamaru a douche, I really liked saying that about Chouji's brain moving, I want to incorporate it in all my stories now!!! Thanks I'm glad you enjoy this story and I hope you can say the same for my other stories!!! Thank you!

**Enoa-chan**: It's been too long! How are you?

I'm really joyful that you like this story!!!

He really is and I hate that I made him like that. He prefers to be with his family and protect them over anyone else including his son. Yup, Itachi just wants her to become richer.

Well it's kind of resentment on both parts because Hinata left without saying anything, her and Hanabi kind of always had a rocky relationship because Hanabi was jealous of Hinata…it always comes back to jealousy…

They are I've been getting that a lot.

As always you're correct!

Did I really? Thanks although I'll always keep saying this I don't think they are but I love you for writing it!

Have you? Oh did you see that I'm re-doing Just a Thought, I finally got around to it! I'm totally sorry for making you wait so long!

Yeah, all my stories were on hold but now I'm currently back to fanficiton because college is out for winter holidays. I hope you found this chapter great!

I hope you're doing okay! I can't wait to hear from you!

Take care, your fan for life,

Orange Tulips!

**Mistress of DarkShadow**: Another talented author!

I'm just as happy that you reviewed!

She was!

She was especially when she was lying to Sasuke, and how she grabbed him from stopping him from leaving!

Thanks!

He really is.

I know she needed someone in her corner for once!

I love Naruto as much as Itachi and I feel the same but Naruto doesn't realize that he did anything wrong that is until Sasuke told him. I feel I should have some flashbacks to Naruto and Sasuke when they were friends…

She…she doesn't want to because she doesn't want to rely on them to get back her son, she feels that she'd be weak in asking for their help, she's a proud girl.

That's so true, but she won't because even if she hates Naruto she knows that it isn't her place to ruin the illusion they have of their "perfect" son. She doesn't want to hurt their feelings.

She won't be the one to tell them everything.

It's not a problem hopefully now when I have time I'll read the rest of the story! I look forward to your kick-ass story!!!!

I thank you and I really hope you can forgive me for not updating in so long and not reviewing your awesome story, I'm sorry!!!!!

**Gaara's Little Girl**: Wow, two awesome writers in a row!!! I can't believe it!

Thanks!

Wow three love it!!! I can die happy now!

Don't worry I don't mind at all!

Just like it's mine to be yours!

You know it's not really nice to make a dorky writer like me to cry like this!!! I'm being viewed by my cats as if I'm crazy, as always I'm extremely pleased with your kind and wonderful words!!!!!!!

I'm so sorry but I just started, I totally asked for your forgiveness in the first chapter, if you feel up to it go ahead and check it out, you're under no obligation to actually do it!!!! It's because none of you knew better but now that I feel I've matured a bit as a writer I thought it was the perfect time to re-do it! I'm even adding a chapter, maybe two to expand on the Itachi and Hinata connection, so I hope you'll stand by me during this time, look at me…it's like I'm dying or something…I'm lame! But I hope you do like it and approve of it.

I'm your personal Jesus? That's just crazy cool!!!!! And a bit creepy…Just kidding, I know your joking!!!!

And you're making me cry again!

The honor is all mine! I hope I'll have time to continue your awesomely original story!!! I look forward to it! I'm glad I can make you smile; now I'm even more motivated to continue reading your story!! I can't wait to read what Dash did!!! I'm so late aren't I? I'm sorry!!!!!

Sadly I wasn't able to update soon, sorry!!!!!

Your number 1 fan, (tons of love is being sent to you through this response!!!!!)

Orange Tulips!

**Saki-Hime**: Thanks I'm glad that you do!!! I always have to have a villain in all my stories so I picked Hiashi as it, I'm sorry I make you hate him so much! Don't worry they will, I totally made you wait a lot didn't I? I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Sincerly- MiSS J**: Thanks!!! I had to have them in a cute couple!

Do you too?! I don't know what it's so fun for me, could it be that we're crazy? I don't lie, okay I do a lot but not when it comes to awesome writers! I'm glad I made your day! It makes me happy to make you happy.

Okay I'll make it happen just for you!

I'm sorry I made you wait so long!! So sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**HiN4-cH4n****: **I'm delighted you thought it was adorable! You do?! Thanks for loving it! It's fine if it's not long just as long as you tell me what you thought its fine, we don't always have to have a conversation! You are the greatest to think that! But I'm positive you say that to all the other writers! You totally do have awesome stories and I've enjoyed the ones I've read! Yes I like their moments too! No there won't be any Neji and Hinata action going on, it'll strictly be Neji and TenTen! I totally love you too; I hope you're doing well!

**lionbaby120**: Oh, I think I may cry!! You really like my humor? I always think it's kind of weird for people to understand but if you like it then I'm sure it's okay! Yes it totally is!!! You get me! I'm so happy that I'm jumping up and down and my cats are looking at me as if I'm crazy! Is the drama too heavy? Yes, I'm glad you are! Nope I've got to thank you! No Sasuke won't be mad at Hinata he just can't hate her.

You'll find out in this chapter!

I know what you mean; I used to be on fanfiction for hours just reading stories but not so much recently, it's probably because I'm busier. I read your reviews for Just a Betrayal and I thank you for your awesomely kind words!!!!!

Now you have a fan forever too!!!!

**Sephiria Chronos**: First let me say that I love your icon, it's just so cute!!!! No, Neji doesn't love Hinata it's just TenTen saying that, but he doesn't!

**cheh**: You're probably going to be surprised that I updated again aren't you? They totally are! I think he was sensing that Hinata was in "danger" and he had to protect her! Yeah she does! You like Hinata and Neji close? I know I do too and I like it when she gets along with Hanabi…but sadly I can't make Hanabi love her sister…thanks so much for reviewing!

* * *

_**Hey guys I have returned with an all-new silly chapter of GINT! I hope you guys like it, not much action or plot movement but I decided that I had to do this chapter!**_

_**So I find myself in love with the show **__"Glee"__** how great is it? It's just so funny!!!! Everyone should watch it!**_

* * *

**Chapter 14: Neji and TenTen**

That stupid girl! How could she even think that I feel that way towards Hinata?

Hinata is my sister, I mean she isn't really but she's like my sister! I don't hold any romantic feelings for her! I never could and honestly don't want to think of Hinata as a woman! She'll always be that quiet girl who played by herself in silence.

"Neji," I look over to the side and find my uncle in his car, "what are you doing out so late?" he asks sticking his head out the window of the slow moving Rolls Royce.

"Just taking a walk," I say.

"I was just on my way home, do you want a ride back?" he asks, against my better judgment I agree.

"What about you, Uncle? Why are you out at this hour?" I question him as I close the car door.

"Well, someone told me that Hinata lives in this neighborhood. I just wanted to make sure the area is safe." I decide to direct my glare out the window. I want to yell at him to accuse him of allowing Hinata to leave the only home she had. He didn't even try to stop her!

This man pisses me off so much! I put up with it for Hinata because without uncle's money Hinata wouldn't be able to live in the good part of town. And she's saving for when she gets her son back.

"Hinata's changed hasn't she?" he asks me breaking the silence.

"Yes," I respond curtly.

"I'm an idiot for treating her this way," I force my mouth shut. I will not say anything. "I just wish she'd quit being proud and just return home."

"She already has a home!" I say showing the anger I was trying to hide. "She's moved on Uncle, you should just leave her alone." I can feel his eyes on me but I don't look at him I keep my angry gaze on the window.

"I can't though…Hinata is my daughter, I can't just leave her." I clench my jaw shut, I won't respond, I won't!

Does the girl think that because I defend and visit Hinata often that I love her?

I can hear my uncle continuing his talk but I decide to ignore him and just nod every once in a while.

I suddenly have this urge to talk to the girl and set her straight.

"Neji what do you think?" I suddenly turn my head to look at my uncle.

"About what?" I ask, he shakes his head and a look of disbelief comes onto his face.

"Were you paying attention to what I was saying?" he asks semi-annoyed.

"Not really, sorry," I confess. He doesn't say anything further and just keeps his eyes on the back of the empty passenger seat. The rest of the ride home is in silence, neither of us speaks.

I think back to the way she spoke to me, with such urgency…

Why am I still thinking about her? And why do I want tomorrow to be here already…so that I can see her…

* * *

Like always at noon sharp I take my lunch, I get into my car and drive to the café where Hinata works. I know Hinata won't be there but I need to talk to the girl.

I park in front of the café and come out of my car.

"Wow, is that an Ashton Martin?" I hear a girl ask as she lets out a low whistle. I look over at where the voice came from and see the blonde haired waitress outside with a broom in one hand and a cell phone in the other.

"Yes, it is," I say, she lets out another whistle.

"Nice wheels, _cousin_," she says with a smile. "But you are too early, _my sister_ Hinata doesn't come in until later," she tells me what I already know.

"Yes, I'm aware," I admit. I walk past her and put my hand on the door handle.

"I like that word," she suddenly says. I look back at her, she waves her hand. "Yes," she clarifies. "Like: 'Yes, Temari you may take my Ashton Martin for a drive, here are the keys,' or 'why yes, you are the most beautiful woman in the world.' And of course, 'Yes, Temari that check for a hundred thousand dollars is indeed yours.' You know yes, is the most awesome word in existence." She says with a wide innocent smile. I shake my head and walk into the café.

I find it emptier than usual. I look around and find only TenTen at the counter; she wipes it down with a wet towel. I take a step towards her; I take a seat at the counter and wait until she notices me.

"What a surprise!' I hear Konan say. I look up and find her standing there with plates in her hands. "You know _cousin_ that Hinata doesn't come in until later in the afternoon?" she asks me. I nod and sigh.

"Yes, Temari mentioned that," I say with a fake smile.

"Then who are you here to see?" she asks tilting her head to the side.

"TenTen," I respond, TenTen whirls her head around to glare at me from the end of the counter.

"Well," I've left Konan speechless. "That I didn't see coming…" she responds in a whisper, she bites down on her lower lip. She looks back at the kitchen door. "Pain, we got a predicament!" she shouts before walking out to the tables that have customers waiting for their food.

"What? Did they not like the new recipe?" he asks as he runs out of the kitchen with a ladle in one hand.

"No, it seems we have a _situation_," she says as she motions towards me with her eyebrows.

"Huh?" he asks tilting his head to the side, which seems like a common trait in this restaurant.

"There are two girls who are vying for the same guy? Remember the scenario we came up with if this ever came to happen?" she asks.

"No," he admits, "look I'm the owner and I can't control the girl's feelings, so let them have it out by themselves, they'll work it out," he says before going back into his kitchen.

"What was that about?" I ask TenTen, she shrugs her shoulders.

"Look, can you leave? Your face is scaring our customers away," she tells me with a wide smile.

"No, I came to eat so if you could please hand me a menu," I order her; I watch as her eye twitches, this is going to be fun…

"Well…" she looks around for the menu pretending not to remember where she left it, I sigh and reach over the counter for it and she slaps my hand away just as my fingers touch it. "Don't you dare put your hand over _my_ counter!" she shouts.

"Is this any way to treat your Master?" Konan asks in a disapproving tone, TenTen's face becomes red; Konan looks at me as she smiles. "I'm sorry TenTen's Master, because TenTen is misbehaving you'll get a free dessert which TenTen will pay for, is that alright?"

"Hey! Konan-chan, he isn't a costumer! He's just wasting space waiting for Hinata-chan!" TenTen shouts loudly.

"I'm not, I've always wanted to buy some food from here, I mean you guys always have so many customers so I've always wanted to try your food," I lie with a smile.

"Stupid," I hear TenTen mutter but Konan hears and she slaps TenTen behind the head.

"Of course, now TenTen wait on your Master," she orders in what I can hear as a non-negotiable tone.

"Yes, Mistress Konan," TenTen whispers.

"Well, it seems I got you in trouble," I say hiding my grin as I read the handmade menu.

"Shut up," she says but notices Konan close by, "_Master_," she tells me with a smile.

"Hmm…" I murmur as I look at all the available dishes, what do I want?

"May I ask what you're in the mood for Master?" TenTen asks as she leans over the counter to me, her lips curve into the most seductive smile I've ever seen on her lips.

"I can't love!" I blurt out, I feel my face become red at my sudden outburst, and she leans away from me as she stands straight. TenTen stares at me, her eyes show her concern.

"What do you mean?" she asks me softly, her eyes don't look mad anymore, they have softened. I can't look away from her big brown eyes.

"I can't love anyone, it isn't me," I admit as I look away.

"Anyone can love," she whispers as she comes around the counter to sit next to me. "It isn't difficult you know?" she says with a smile.

"No, it is for me, I can't…I can't bring myself to care for anyone. I bring harm to anyone I love, I say I love a person but the truth is that I don't. I just can't bring myself to love someone because I feel that the person I choose will…well I'll just say that I've had bad experiences with love." I don't know why I'm actually telling her this.

"But I thought you were in love with Hinata?" she asks as she sits next to me.

"No," I look up to meet those soft brown eyes, "I could never love Hinata you stupid girl, Hinata is like my sister, she's the one person whose never betrayed me or used me. She…she's unreachable and it's better that way, because to me she's my sister. And loving your sister in any romantic way is just disgustingly wrong," I say.

"Look, there was no need to call me a stupid girl, I have a name so use it you pervert!" she shouts at me.

"As do I, so please refrain from calling me a pervert," I say, "how is the chicken salad sandwich?" I ask her.

"I thought pervert was your name. I've been told that the chicken salad is dry," she whispers behind her hand.

"I heard that TenTen!" I hear Pain shout behind the kitchen door. "How can you say that?" he shouts.

"Oh, sorry boss man," TenTen says with a smile and wave.

"How about the lasagna then?" I question her.

"I wouldn't know because we're not allowed to eat the food here. Salty," she whispers behind her hand.

"TenTen stop it you'll make Pain cry," Konan appears out of nowhere to whisper to us as she looks over her shoulder to make sure that Pain isn't listening.

"But the customer wants to know, and I'm just repeating what other customers have said to me," TenTen says innocently.

"And the salmon?" I ask the two women.

"Rubbery," they whisper together.

"So, the guys come for you right?" I ask putting down the menu.

"And for dessert," Konan says with a wink. Okay she's freaking me out.

"Pain does awesome dessert, at least that's what I've been told by my other Masters," TenTen admits to me.

"Well, give me the chicken dish then," TenTen and Konan both gasp and cover their gasp with their hands. They look at one another unsure of how to continue, I stare at their surprised expression, there's another feeling there…could it be fear?

"A-are-e y-you-u sure-e about-t that-t Master?" TenTen questions me softly. "Because frankly, you're too handsome to die," she says to me, I look away embarrassed. The blush on my face must look childish…

I think I can fall in love…if it's with her…I can see it happening…

* * *

"You know, _boyfriend_, you don't have to walk me to work," I say with a wide smile, I still haven't gotten used to it. Sasuke makes me happy though…

"Well girlfriend, I feel that I should, I can't have you walking alone now can I? Who knows what kind of trouble you can cause when you're left on your own without any adult supervision," he says with a smile.

It's just so weird to see Sasuke smiling; I still picture him with his blank expression. It's nice to see him like this. It makes me happy, which is just ridiculous, how can this make me happy?

I shouldn't look too deep into it.

"You know that today we cosplay in the café, and guess who I get to play?" I ask him.

"Would I even know who it is? I don't watch anime," he says to me.

"Don't lie to me Uchiha, no Japanese boy cannot watch anime or read manga, it's in our blood dude," I tell him as I walk in front of him.

"So does this mean no girl can resist it either? Since it's in their blood?" he retorts.

"We can't, I'm a huge fan girl," I reply honestly.

"Really? Well what are the titles of the manga's you read?" he questions me.

"Now Uchiha, is this a challenge? Are you challenging this fan girl?"

"As a matter of fact I' am challenging you and if you're woman enough you'll accept," he responds with a smile.

"Well…I've never faced a challenge empty handed!" I reply but as soon as I get a view of the café I see Neji's car. "He's early," I say as I walk faster.

"Who?" Sasuke asks me as he walks behind me.

"Cousin Neji," I say, "He usually visits me at the end of the month."

"Does he love you?" Sasuke asks me.

"No, he doesn't," I respond quickly. "I mean he does but not in the romantic sense, that would be disgustingly wrong. He's like the older brother I never had. He's a cool guy, but someone that I can't really…well I can't…let me just stop there," I say feeling my face turn a bit red.

I don't love Neji, well I do but not romantic like, he's just too cold…well I'm not trying to sound mean but my cousin is kind of cold…he doesn't get close to anyone, it's like he can't trust anyone. We aren't close at all, well maybe we were in the past but he's changed into someone that resembles my father but in the non-psychotic way.

From what I've heard all Hyuga men are like that.

"Come on boyfriend, let's find out why he's here, I can't face him alone," I lie; I just want to spend more time with Sasuke.

"Of course girlfriend," Sasuke responds as he grabs my hand and leads the way in.

"Hello sister Hinata, who is this? Are you with your stalker?" Temari asks me.

"Yes, I'm with my stalker," I respond quickly, "where's Neji?" I question her.

"He's in the back making out with TenTen," she replies with a wide cat like smile.

"Don't lie to me," I say.

"I'm not," she tells me in a defensive tone.

"She is," Konan says as she comes out from the back. "TenTen is back there holding cousin Neji's hair as he throws up," Konan tells me in a whisper.

"Why would he come visit me if he was sick?" I ask no one in particular.

"That's the thing he didn't come to see you but, get this: TenTen!" Temari shouts happily, I step back away from her; she's freaking me out, she's never this happy. "Cousin let me take his Ashton Martin around the block, can I just confess that I love him?" she asks me as she steps closer to me.

"Oh no," I hear Konan whisper, "Pain! We got a major-earth-shattering-problem!" She shouts in a worried voice.

"What is it?" Pain shouts as he runs out of the kitchen with a spatula in one hand and a cell phone in the other. "What? I was texting my friend Nagato," Pain admits in a defensive tone.

"Now all three girls are vying for the same boy!!!!" Konan cries out, "now what will we do honey? We can't allow this!!! We just can't it'll destroy our business!" Konan's eyes start to become watery.

"All of us love who exactly?" I question the sobbing Konan.

"Cousin Neji!" she shouts.

"That's just disgusting!" I shout back.

"Yes, I do!" Temari shouts happily.

"What? Hinata you don't love cousin Neji? I thought he was your boyfriend and it was arranged by our family that you two would get married?" Konan asks quickly recovering from her fake crying.

"No, and we aren't family so stop calling him cousin!" I shout out at her.

"Hinata's jealous," Temari and Konan sing together.

"I hate working here," I murmur.

"Hey?" Pain shouts, "can I go back in my kitchen?" he asks us.

"Yes," I answer, he turns to look at me, "I'm sorry boss man!" I say with a bow.

"Its fine I was just surprised, it's fine," he says with a smile, "but I'll leave because you allowed it."

"Now I see where all the crazy within you came from. It must be the job," Sasuke whispers in my ear.

"I agree," I reply as I look back at him. "So why is Neji throwing up?" I question the singing duo.

"He…that is…he…" Temari is unable to continue, she looks to the floor fake tears shining in her eyes.

"Cousin Neji," Konan just doesn't pay attention, "he ordered the…the…" she leans forward and cups both hands on each side of her mouth, I lean forward and so does Sasuke. "He…ordered…the…the…**chicken dish**!!!!!" Konan whispers to us. "It's in unfortunate incident, both TenTen and I warned him but he wanted to chicken, and this is the consequence, now cousin Neji will be in the toilet the whole day…so sad…he's just too handsome to die…" Konan says with such regret.

"Well I'll pray for Neji's soul," I whisper.

"What is it about this chicken dish?" Sasuke asks in a whisper.

"Have you not told the stalker about the past incidents?" Temari asks as she joins our circle.

"No, he's new so I haven't had the time yet," I admit.

"Well, I guess I have no choice but to talk about it to him," Temari steps up to the plate for me, I'm grateful.

"Just leave out the gory details, I don't want to damage him any further," I whisper, "I've got to go change. Oh yeah, Sasuke this is Temari and that purple haired woman is Konan." I finally introduce him to the girls.

"I'll baby him just for you Hinata," Konan says.

"Please don't," I respond.

"I resent that!" she shouts.

"Are they all crazy?" Sasuke asks me.

"You haven't met the craziest," I admit to him, "she's with Neji now, but please whatever you do, if you meet TenTen before I get back, don't encourage her at all, avoid all eye contact!" I order Sasuke as I walk away.

* * *

"Is she serious?" I ask the other two women, they watch me curiously.

"Who are you to my sister Hinata?" Temari asks me.

"What? I'm her boyfriend," I respond.

"I don't know he's kind of girly looking isn't he Temari?" Konan asks as she circles around me.

"Yeah, he's kind of cuter then Hinata, no girl wants that," Temari replies.

"Yeah, I hate Pain because he's better looking than me," Konan admits to Temari.

"Have I become invisible?" I ask them.

"My younger brother is the most adorable kid ever! And I hate him for it too! I hate Gaara!" she shouts.

"What about me?" I look over at the door and see two teenagers inside, one has red hair and the other has brown hair.

"What about you Kankuro? You aren't cuter then I but I still hate you," she says with a smile.

"Hello you adorable kid!" Konan says with a wide smile.

"I'm not a kid," the red head says as he glares at both women.

"It doesn't matter you're still so cute!" the brown haired dude says sarcastically.

"Be quiet jealous, Gaara come to your big sister," Temari smiles over at the angry red head.

"Oh, stalker, those two boys are Temari's brothers, the cute one is Gaara and the other one is…" Konan taps her chin with a faraway look in her eyes. "What's your name again?" she asks with an embarrassed smile directed at him.

"I hate you, I'm Kankuro, nice to meet you stalker. Who are you stalking? I hope it's not crazy TenTen because if it is then you should have your head checked," he says as he walks closer to us.

"That's just mean, plus he's stalking Hinata, not me!" I hear another voice say. I look over at the opening from the kitchen to see a brown haired girl. "Should I call the police?" she asks as she stares at me. I look away. Avoid all eye contact…that's what Hinata said and I'll follow her instructions for now. Actually my head is kind of hurting, it's so confusing being around all these crazy losers.

How can I keep my sanity? The only place that looks safe is the kitchen.

"Do you think Pain needs help?" I ask no one in particular; hopefully I'll be able to run away into the kitchen.

"He always needs help because he can't cook," Gaara says as he stands next to me, "I'm not cute."

"You aren't," I reassure him, he looks away from me to glare at the group of waitresses as they argue with his brother. "I hate coming here being here hurts my brain."

"This is my first time and I understand what you mean, they are all crazy."

"Well except for Hinata, she's pretty normal," he tells me as he looks towards the kitchen doors. "Do you know where she is?" he asks me.

"She said she was going to change, do you like her?" I question the guy. He turns to look at me and I stare back.

"In what way?" he asks me tilting his head to the right but he quickly straightens I notice a light blush on his cheeks, "sorry it's a habit I'm trying to get rid of. It's bad to hang out here for too long."

"In the romantic way," I respond, I'm acting like all those other guys I've seen. I'm being protective and unnecessarily possessive. I'm that stupid boyfriend who suddenly becomes the "owner" of the girlfriend…I'm lame…

"Maybe," he responds, "but she's too much trouble for my liking," he admits. "Come on I like to go bother Pain whenever I'm here do you want to join me?" he asks as he starts to walk ahead of me. Hinata didn't warn me about him so I guess its okay.

"Sure," I respond as I follow after him. He seems a bit normal well that is if you don't look at his eyes which are lined black by eyeliner. But I won't discriminate against him because he likes make-up, it's not my business!

I walk in to the kitchen after Gaara to see Pain texting while he pours salt into a soup, he's not even measuring it, and he continues to pour as he texts. I notice how he keeps the container tilted and soon there isn't any salt left in the container. He just poured all that salt into a soup…this guy needs help in the kitchen. I feel it's my duty as a worker in Orochimaru's restaurant to help other restaurants…not sure what's driving me to help…

"Gaara will you help me?" I ask him just as Pain finally realizes us.

"No kids are allowed in my sanctuary!" he says to us.

"We aren't kids," we reply together.

"Why are you here? This isn't a hiding place to get away from the crazies," he says as he lowers the salt container. "It's empty," he says as he throws the container in the trash.

"As long as I don't have to deal with the crazy waitresses out there I'll do anything," Gaara responds.

I look at Pain head on and he steps back. "You suck at cooking," I finally say, he gasps as he lowers himself to the floor. "But I feel that I can help you in your kitchen if you want me to," I say as I step forward. "You like to make your customers happy correct?" I ask him, he nods. "Well then how about creating dishes that are actually edible?"

"Look they were lying; I didn't cause Neji's vomit or diarrhea. He was sick when he came in and I'm sticking to this story!" he shouts.

I look over at Gaara and he stares at me, neither of us believes him.

"I work in a restaurant," I begin, "I've worked there for three years and I've learned some things and if you would like I can teach them to you," I say, he looks at the floor avoiding my eyes. "You know that the guys only come in to be with the girl's right?" I burst his bubble and he falls to the ground. "They want their services not your food, don't you wish to change that?" I question him, he looks up at me with tear filled eyes, I look away I won't feel sorry for him.

He sighs and I feel Gaara poke my arm, I look over at Pain as he stands.

"Fine, teach me sensei," Pain whispers angrily.

"Don't call me sensei, I'm just Sasuke nothing more," I proclaim to him, he nods and puts down his cell phone on the counter. "First order of business: throw that soup down the drain," I just don't know when to mind my own business…I'm sure this is going to bite me in the butt…

* * *

"Don't you work today?" I ask Sasuke as I wait on my order.

"I do but I called Orochimaru telling him that I wouldn't come in today, he sobbed but understood," he admits to me with a frown.

"What's wrong boyfriend?" I ask him.

"Why is Gaara dressed in a maid uniform? I prefer him helping me back here," he says as he glares at the problem known as Kankuro; he grabs a pan and drops its contents on the floor.

"Well I'm sure our male customers prefer to have cute Gaara serving them in our uniforms then the problem child. I mean try imagining Kankuro in our uniform," I orders him to imagine that unsightly figure.

"I'd rather not," he says in a semi-disgusted voice.

"That's not nice at all!" Kankuro shouts.

"Poor Gaara," I hear Sasuke murmur.

"You know the girls wanted you to serve instead of Gaara as punishment for cooking such great food. After all it's your fault we have all these customers. TenTen even went to go buy you a wig," I confess to him.

"I'm sure you were the one who came up with the idea," he accuses me correctly, "I just wanted to help Pain out," he says to me.

"Ah, but look it totally bit you in the butt didn't it? No good comes from helping people," I announce to him.

"That's not true, after all I helped you and you were the best thing to happen to me," he whispers to me and I feel my heart flutter at his words, he's just the greatest guy ever! I feel my blush become brighter on my cheeks.

"You're just saying that to get into my panties," I accuse him this time, he turns red and look away. "Oh shit, you do!" I shout and point at him.

"I do too Hinata," Kankuro speaks up; I glare at him, "just kidding!"

"Here you are," I hear Konan say as she comes into the kitchen, "Pain is ordering you to come help him, I think the wig looks way better on him then it would've on Sasuke. It's a shame I really wanted to see Sasuke dress up as a sexy maid…" she mumbles, I laugh. "Oh yeah, there's this handsome older guy, actually now that I think of it he looks kind of Sasuke, he's asking for you." She tells me and I feel the color on my face drain, it's Itachi, he's come. But why would Itachi come without saying anything first?

I look back at Sasuke and find him staring at me, he looks just as scared, but why is he terrified?


	15. The Threat

**yummyswirlz**: I'm sorry it took me forever, I really hope that you don't hit me with a chicken thigh!!! Seriously you do? I'm not sure how I feel about it…j/k!!!

**HiN4-cH4n**: Oh my god! It's been so long my friend!!! I've missed you so much!!! Just seeing you as a reviewer made my month!!!

I really wanted it to be a random fun chapter! I had fun with it and I think I'll do it more often! Thanks!! I kind of want Hinata to feel a bit of insecure with Sasuke at first, I'm going to have her act all awkward with him. It's going to be cute!!! Plus I have to have Shikamaru tease them a bit…

Okay, I believe you! Sorry for doubting you!

Life has been pretty good, college is becoming fun now that there's only a few months left of the semester. How has been life with you? I hope you aren't too busy with everything like the last time you told me. You deserve a break!!! I always want cupcakes when you mention them…

Thanks love you too!!! I hope to hear from you soon!!!!

**Saki-Hime**: Thanks I'm really glad you did!!! So happy thank you!!!!!

**CheezingIt54**: Yay!! Thanks!!! It always makes me so happy!!!

Imagine how I feel writing this story?!! It hurts me, but I really want to write a Naruto and Hinata story that's cute like this, I think my newest story might just do it!!! I'm going to have fun with it like this one!! I hope you'll like it!!! Don't force yourself to read it though, only read it if you're interested.

Totally and wow…just had a mental image of it…not pretty…

Don't worry she will, I already have it down, how she'll forgive him. He'll have a redeeming end don't worry! He'll admit how wrong he was, I can't have him be a true villain!!! Not to my Naruto!

**Enoa-chan**: ENOA-CHAN I'VE MISSED YOU!!!!

I'm happier!!!

Much thanks, I'm glad!!!

Yup I wanted Neji to hate TenTen but then he falls in love without him realizing it. I like those stories, and how he just declared that he loves her. I love it!! Its weird right having the author write about how much they love their own story…sorry I'm weird!

I know!!! They really are all crazy! Thanks, thanks so much thanks, I'm glad you liked everything!!! I think I just might make Gaara be a waitress in later chapters…it's going to be so much fun!!!!

Yeah, just a little. He might…

You'll find out once you read it.

Yup, I' am but the newest chapter I was going to do was deleted because my laptop fried so I lost it, I'm trying to remember what I wrote before, but I have an idea I just have to sit down to do it. I can't because my cats act all stupid if I leave my room for too long and I feel like an awful mother when they act like that. I know what you mean, I should be studying for a class but all this week I've been doing nothing but watching Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Merlin, Smallville, and some Mexican soap oprea's I've fallen in love with…yup I'm too busy to study!!! Really you should blame TV for my lack of writing…I feel awful too…

Sorry because it sucks…

Your number 1 fan for life,

OrangeTulips!!!!

**onlyluna**: Once you'll read you find out don't worry!!! I really want to see it too, with his embarrassed expression and a blush on his face…that's totally wrong isn't it?! Sorry!!!!

* * *

_**Let me apologize for this chapter because its half ass, it must be because I felt I had to update it…sorry!!!**_

_**But I must admit that I like the beginning Itachi truly is a threat to Hinata and Sasuke.**_

_**On another note, I'm in love with Merlin!! I can't wait for love to blossom between Arthur and Gwen!! It's a must watch for everyone!!**_

_**Smallville was wonderful last night, Lois and Clark were just so cute!!! Oh Smallville how I love you!!!**_

* * *

**Chapter 15: The Threat**

"_You'll never amount to anything; you'll always be second best."_

I've always had two strong emotions towards my brother one was deep admiration and a hate so deep that I wished I never knew him. I fear Itachi more than my own father.

It's weird though, Itachi has never actually done anything to me…but I guess my fear of him actually was formed from not knowing him at all.

"_I dispose of anyone who gets in my way, even you little brother; I'm above the law…"_

I glance down at the soft hand that holds mine. Hinata slightly trembles; I look up at her pale face.

"I'll go out alone…" she whispers as she squeezes my fingers. But I'm supposed to be her strength, not the other way. She let's go of my hand and takes a step forward. I should go out there with her but I'll only cause more problems. My hands clench into fists as I watch Hinata straighten her back and lift her head high.

I'm a weakling; I can't even protect the girl I love. I hate myself the most. I'm disgusting and weak. That's the reason I ran away from my home from my privileged life…I lower my head in defeat. I can't be Hinata's strength, I can't.

"What I've learned from Konan is that sometimes women like to do things alone. They support themselves without a man's help. They want to be able to stand on their own two feet," Pain tells me.

"I can't be a man if I'm not her strength," I admit.

"She can't be a woman if she can't find her own strength," he tells me. "Believe in Hinata, she's strong."

I can't tell him that I want Hinata to rely on me. I need Hinata to want me only just how I want only her. So that she will seek me out so that I can protect her. I want to be needed by her, because I find myself needing her more…

* * *

I stand in front o f Itachi as he sits at a table alone.

"Could you take a ten minute break?" Itachi asks me.

"No, I just took one. We're really busy at the moment so will you order something or leave?" I question him.

"You've suddenly grown so cold," Itachi says leaning back in the chair. "What has caused this boldness?"

"It's not of your concern," I say. "I don't want to lose my job so please leave."

"Did you know that children get kidnapped so easily," Itachi begins, I feel myself turn cold. "They get snatched outside of school or even at parks. Did you know that there is this cute little boy that lives by a park and looks just like you." I can't speak, I don't even breathe. He's just taken away my will to fight him. "There's a lot of perverts out in this world that are willing to pay ridiculous amount of money to have such a cute little boy as their own play thing." I feel my anger take over as I throw myself at Itachi and punch him. My tears blind my sight but my rage leads me in hitting Itachi. I put as much strength as I can in those punches.

Next thing I know I'm pulled off of him and the person grabs my arms tightly.

"Don't you dare touch my son asshole!" I scream out in the loudest voice I've ever used. "Don't threaten me with him!" I yell out as I try to pull out of the person's hold. I throw my legs out forward towards Itachi trying to kick him.

"Let go of her," I hear a voice say.

"I can't believe you made me bleed," I hear Itachi say.

"Asshole!" I scream out. My arms grow numb and I feel them go to sleep. "Leave Okita out of this!" I shout out before I'm thrown to the floor, I stand immediately and run to Itachi but then I'm grabbed by my waist.

"Shh," I hear Sasuke's voice. "It's all right," he murmurs as he rests my crying face on his chest.

"Sasuke?" I hear Itachi call out to his brother. I can't stop shaking. He threatened to harm my son! My child! I fight against Sasuke to let me go but his warm hold tightens.

"Don't," he whispers to me in a pleading tone. My fists suddenly hurt. "Take her," Sasuke says to someone. I feel him let go of me and find myself in someone else's arms.

"It's all right," I hear Neji say. I cry harder as he carries me and walks away with me in his arms.

* * *

I face my brother who's bleeding from his lip. All Hinata did was make him bleed there. I heard her screams and ran out here to watch as Kisame pulled Hinata off of Itachi. Gaara came to her side right away and ordered Kisame to let go of her but Kisame ignored him that is until Neji punched Kisame in the face. I watched with horror as Hinata once again walked towards Itachi to continue her assault. I knew that if she went to him again, he'd beat her.

Some of Itachi's girlfriends came on to me and I gladly accepted their advances. After having sex they would confine in me that Itachi beat his girlfriends and girl's he dated.

"Sasuke, it's been two years hasn't it?" Itachi asks me as he brings me back to the present.

"Leave Hinata and Okita alone," I warn him, his blank eyes grow wider just slightly.

"She's told you about the bastard?" he asks me as he grabs a napkin to bring to his nose.

"Don't call him that!" I shout. "Just leave, please," I whisper as I lower my head. "Leave Hinata alone."

"This won't be the first time we've shared the same bitch. I'll even let you fuck her if you want, she's just a whore with a title that I need."

I see red, my rage over takes me, I punch Itachi in his jaw.

"Hinata is no such thing! She deserves to be with someone who'll love her! Not an asshole, woman beater like you!" I yell out at him. Kisame grabs me and I elbow him in the stomach, he let's go of me. I advance on Itachi and pull him out of the chair. "I'm not weak. You were always pissed that you couldn't control me. Not me brother. I was the one who was born strong while you were forced to stay inside. You were jealous of me weren't you Itachi? Jealous of the second born." Before he can respond I punch him in the nose, then in the eye I continue to punch him until someone pulls me off of him.

"Stop it already," that's Konan. I breathe harder and through my nostrils. I softly pull away from her strong hold. "I'm fine," I confide in her. I turn my glare to Itachi. "Don't bother Hinata ever again. You aren't welcomed here anymore. If I see you hear her I'll kill you," I threaten him. All he does in response is grin at me. That scary conniving one is directed at me.

He's standing in front of me beaten and bloody yet he can still smile like that. He is a psychopath.

"It will be even more fun next time when I kick the shit out of you," I proclaim.

"You really are as pathetic as those girls said," I tell him. I give Itachi my back I'm over this conversation. I have to go see Hinata. "Leave." I say before turning my back.

I'm sure they can handle him. I walk quickly but something Itachi says stops me.

"You can't have her, I need her for the business. I will not let her go so easily." Why does he need her for that? This is confusing. I won't ask him because it doesn't matter to me. He won't have her. He will not! Won't permit it! I'll stop Itachi.

"Get out!" I say to him one final time before I give him my back and walk away. I go into the kitchen and stand against the wall. I just beat the President of the Uchiha conglomerate…what did I just do?

"Are you regretting it already?" I hear Hinata's soft voice. I stare up at her as she stands in the middle of the kitchen. She slightly trembles as she stares at me. "He knows where Okita lives," she whispers in a hollow voice. "I'm terrified." Hinata admits as she falls to her knees. I can't force my legs to move.

For some reason I can't find the strength to walk to her. Itachi has shaken me…and I can't reassure her about anything. I can't because if it comes down to it Itachi will always win. He'll always beat me. Today was just a tiny victory.

Unless I get power…that's the only way I can win.

I need the power to order people around to do whatever I say. Just like Itachi I need to be above the law.

With this new resolve I take a step forward towards her. I'll be here for her, even if I don't have power right now, I'll get it. Even if it means I have to kneel in front of the devil…

* * *

I feel as Sasuke's strong arms circle around me. I feel safer when I'm close to him. Even if he can't protect me and Okita I just feel better in his arms.

"I promise that he won't touch Okita." Sasuke declares and I find myself laughing through my tears.

"How can you promise that? You left your family like I did, there is no way you can help us," I say as I pull away from Sasuke. "Don't promise me please."

"I…don't you trust me?" I look up at Sasuke as he stares down at me. He looks hurt by what I said.

"I-"

"I want to talk to you guys," Pain interrupts me as he comes into the kitchen. "Now."

"About what?" Sasuke asks as he stands and pulls me up alongside him.

"Just come here," he says before giving us his back and walks out.

"I'm nervous," I whisper as I step in front of Sasuke and walk out of the kitchen and into the front of the café. I'm surprised to find it empty and the only ones left are the workers. I stop and stare at all of their serious faces. Pain stands behind a sitting Konan, Temari, Gaara, TenTen and Neji sit together at the table. While Kankuro stands behind Neji. "Is this an intervention?" I ask with a worried laugh.

Sasuke stands behind me and he puts his hands on my shoulders. He's telling me that he's here for me. "Where are all the customers?" Sasuke asks everyone from behind.

"I decided that we needed to close the café after what happened. Can you guys explain who that was? What did you mean Hinata when you said that you have a son?" Pain is stares at me as he asks these questions. I'm not sure I want to answer him. I don't want them to know anything about me. I can't trust them…

"If I don't answer you…" I stare down at the floor, "will you fire me?" Sasuke squeeze my shoulders.

"No," Konan speaks up. "Just tell us your story Hinata; we're the type of people whom you can trust in. We are your friends, we care about you."

"People have said that to me before and it's been lies how can I trust you?" I find myself asking as tears start to fall.

"Have we betrayed you yet?" Temari whispers to me.

"No, but everyone else always waits until I have my guard down and that's when they strike." I confess.

"We aren't like everyone else. We love you Hinata, even if you don't love us," TenTen admits with a smile. "You were very difficult when you first started here, and we dealt with it. Your angry attitude didn't stop us from trying to get close to you. We never gave up in trying befriending you. None of us had any ulterior motive in getting to know you. We are always here for you, we've always been here. We've just been waiting for to come to us."

I can't be bought by these kinds words…I can't and will not.

"Hinata," I turn to stare at Neji, he smiles at me. "They are worth the risk, take a chance and tell them your story." Neji he's been here for me through everything, even if he did give me his back at first but he changed…I can trust Neji.

I look back at Sasuke and he smiles down at me, he nods and find myself facing them with Sasuke by my side holding my hand.

"I'm a mother whose son was taken away by her father. I was a stupid girl who fell in love with the wrong guy…" I stare at them all as I continue to tell them everything. Finally I feel that I can tell them the truth and not hold back. It must be because Sasuke is here and he's already given me his support. I won't be ashamed of what happened to me. I just hope they can understand me and not criticizes me for everything.

If they do it just might hurt me because I really enjoyed working here with these crazy people.


	16. The slut and exjock

**lionbaby120**: No, it's been millenniums and crap yo! Totally fine don't worry about all that matters to me is that you review once in a while so I can know how you feel about the story! I luv cute! Thanks so much! I try!

I know she needs to kick his ass more! Thank you for reviewing you don't understand how happy your words and thoughts make me! I really appreciate it!

**Enoa-chan**: ENOA-CHAN! Oh my friend how I've missed thee! It has been soooooooooooooo long! I've missed you just as much or even more!

I'm totally hanging in there how about you? I hope I didn't worry you too much now I've been gone too long! College is really annoying because I love all my classes I register for so I stay in them all instead of dropping and I learn so much that it's difficult to update, my brain is too full with all this stuff that I forget about writing. College is bad for me…I like to learn and stuff…so dorky…No don't worry I wasn't abducted by wired green people…or was I…

Yay! I'm happy that you are! Well I don't know about that there are some awesome stories on here but a lot of people have left fanfiction haven't they?

I know I knew it was short but I still wanted to give you guys something rather than anything. True, you really do understand! And this tv you speak of seems to be in hiding it's been hiding since April to be precise. But my DVR is willing to cooperate.

I like Itachi though, I really have to do more stories of Hinata and Itachi, the pairing is so crazy it's good! Or with Naruto. Don't! He's already died once! He's suffered so much he doesn't want someone to kill him other than his brother!

Oh, you are in my head aren't you? How do you figure this out? Are we in sync no wait God is that you?

Curious is good! It keeps you interested in the story once the curiosity is gone so is your interest well it's like that for me anyways. So keep your curiosity alive!

Sometimes I think Sasuke is just way off of his original character and it puts people off from reading the story. But then I don't like Sasuke in the manga he's an annoying character but I can't stop writing about him, it's insane how many stories he is in of mine…I hate him so much yet I love him in my stories…totally idiotic of me…

Just punish me already, I made you wait too long, I mean seven whole months and this is my most popular story other than JAB too…I made everyone wait you all probably forgot about it it's okay I think…

I really missed you, we should PM each other more often or email each other I got a new email just for fanfiction it's on my profile page if you want it! Keep in touch!

Enoa-chan I want to thank you for being awesome and reviewing I don't tell you often enough to reading your reviews make my day and I mean it seriously. Your kind and encouraging words keep me inspired. I want to write so I could read your thoughts and emotions on this story. So thank you for inspiring me and keeping me going! You go girl!

Your number one fan in the whole universe, O. Tulips!

**l'Ollonais Sephiria Chronos**: Hey you! I'm glad you think that! Good is always awesome! Thanks so much for taking time and leaving me a review! It really makes me happy, thank you!

**CheezingIt54**: Totally does!

I am so sorry I have made you wait so long to find out what is going to happen, I'm an awful evil person who takes no joy in making you wait yet I have to…so sorry!

Don't worry I hate unhappy endings and adore happy ones!

Hmm…I have to think of that…I wonder if having to marry Hanabi is what he deserves in the end…

Ah I will! Thank you and I hope you had a great Easter Sunday, and any other holiday I have missed! Nope I like random moods they are interesting! And let me thank you for reviewing so few people do it now and I just want you to understand that your words and thoughts make me want to write so it's thanks to you and everyone else who reviews that I continue. If no one left me a review then I would just quit!So thanks for keeping me going!

* * *

**Before my salutations let me ask you this, was the last chapter that shitty? But whatever all you 273 people who didn't review, I don't know who you are so you're lucky. But then again it doesn't matter because Enoa-chan left me a review! Yay!**

**Hello all, I' am ashamed that I have abandon this story and all my other ones…so sorry but yes this is real it is not a dream!**

**I'm missing watching **_**The Vampire Diaries**_** and **_**Community**_** because I don't want to let you guys down…**_**Community **_**on NBC is just a hilarious show! I wish I knew people as crazy as them and created a study group…it would be awesome. You go girl! I've been trying to bring it back since Jack Black said it in the episode he guest starred in…**

_**The Vampire Diaries**_** has been a non-stop kick-ass-mind-blowing-twisty-great-awesome-bad-ass-powerful-wonderful-and-everything-else show, so many things happen in one episode and when it's almost done they hit you with something new! God I love that show! Nina Dobrev as Elena and Katherine she has been terrific to watch, she is a talented actress, and Ian Somerhalder is just so hot…I love him and still have hope for Damon and Bonnie but then again last week Bonnie and Jeremy kind seems cute…You must watch both shows! Just do it! You go girl!**

**So I must burst your bubble and say don't expect updates any time soon I have two research papers due next month and I have to start working on them, and a Anthropology exam to study for I really wish I could update more often but I will try to squeeze in time.**

**Also I love ****One Piece**** more than ****Naruto**** now, although this last chapter was good ****One Piece ****is still much more epic and awesome…****Bleach**** looks promising too…**

**A question which story would you like me to update next? **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 16: The slut and ex-jock

I stand alone as all my co-workers stare at me. I feel naked in front of them, exposed in a way that humiliates me. It feels as if they could see me the real me not the fake slut but the actual Hinata who can't even call herself a mother. Suddenly Sasuke's hands softly rest on my shoulders. I turn to look back at him and I notice how his eyes have softened. I feel my tears well up in my eyes. I face forward still unable to speak then suddenly Temari speaks up.

"Trust us," her voice is so soft and full of emotion that surprises me. Temari is tough she doesn't express anything only anger but to hear her speak to me like that I suddenly feel my jaw loosen.

"I'm a Hyuga as you could all tell," I start off slightly trembling. "But, I'm not any Hyuga, I'm the heir apparent. You probably know what that means but whoever I choose to marry will be the single most powerful man of Konoha. Not just anyone could think about marrying me." I think back to all those days locked up alone in my room, watching as the world passed by from my window.

"There are only two families my father would sell me to: the Uzumaki clan and the Uchiha clan. And only the first-born son was allowed to meet with me. From the age of six I was set up to meet with Itachi, the guy that was here, he is the oldest son of the Uchiha's and Naruto Uzumaki the only son of Minato and Kushina. You guys know him as our current Hokage. He has a lover and a son was born from that relationship even though he is a bastard son, Naruto is still considered as their heir apparent. The Uzumaki history is too long to go into but the whole clan hates Kushina even though she is the real heiress of the clan. They don't acknowledge her existence. Back to what I was saying, I would meet with Itachi on Monday and with Naruto on Wednesday." I try to remember our first meeting but I can't, my memories don't go back to then, I barley recall what happened yesterday.

"Over time both guys tried to dominate me differently Itachi with fear and Naruto with love." I grow disgusted as I think about both men. "My father always intended to let me decided who I got to marry, he gave me the luxury," I say sarcastically. "Itachi believed that if I feared him enough I'll have no choice but to choose him. He was wrong. Naruto proved to be more cunning than Itachi thought." My tongue feels thick, I can't form words but I force myself to continue.

"I' am a weak person, my will and feelings can be bent and molded any way. I felt ugly and stupid thanks to Itachi. So here is the hottest guy in our school telling me that I'm beautiful and everything he wants in a girl. I believed Naruto, I felt so special," I whisper as the tears fall slowly as I remember those days. "Suddenly, our relationship changed and we began to have sex." I at first naively thought sex was something special and beautiful but now as I remember those times on the bed or floor I was just used. I laid there as Naruto fucked me for five minutes then it was over, he'd quickly put his clothes on and left me there naked. He wouldn't even look back at me as he said bye. Those feelings of love suddenly became an ugly tainted feeling to this day I can't shake off. He never touched me softly, never caressed me or kissed me. When he was doing me he'd close his eyes and roughly grab a breast once in a while. Naruto never whispered my name or tried to pleasure me. Even back then he just used me…

"I believed in Naruto." I whisper, "I thought he loved me and had sex with me to prove that love but no he had an ulterior motive. After one day in school where he fucked me in the boy's bathroom I got nauseous, I thought it was because I was disgusted with how I was being treated by him. Sex with Naruto was so disturbing, he'd just grab me and force a kiss on my mouth he wouldn't even wait for me to respond and shove me in a janitors closet or bathroom, I never enjoyed it yet I let him do that…" I hug myself as I feel small and exposed, I can't…why am I telling them this? Thank god I can't see them the tears don't let me see anyone just blurry figures. "He got excited you know, he asked me if I've gotten my period I didn't even notice what he was trying to say. It's been about three months since he began to fuck me with no protection against getting pregnant-" I stop as someone shouts something.

"Don't use that word!" I hear TenTen say. "Don't use it…" she pleads with me in a shaky voice. I nod.

"But that's what it was, there were no feelings in the act, I only felt disgusted and dirty I never…" I pause, he never cared if he hurt me, he was rough and rude about it, he never asked me how I felt or what I wanted, he'd just grab me and I went. I wanted to feel something, to be someone not a shadow or thing but a actual human one that feels and knows…but even when we were fucking I never felt anything if anything I felt emptier, dirtier, uglier, everything was worse. "He dragged me to a drugstore and I bought a pregnancy test while he waited in the corner. Even back then he didn't want anyone to know we knew each other. I nervously got it and went to a fast food place to use the bathroom. I found out that I was indeed pregnant, Naruto left right after he found out. He left me there alone. I realized then even though I didn't want to admit it to myself, but I knew I was alone. I called him constantly that day but he wouldn't answer me. I tried to hide my stomach as it grew a little every day; I had cravings but didn't satisfy them because I didn't want anyone to get suspicious. One day I just went up to Naruto and got him to talk to me. But he denied it, he denied ever sleeping with me…" that pain and suffering comes to the surface as think back to how he humiliated me…how he accused me of sleeping around and fucking anything with a dick.

"He whispered in my ear that I was tainted and now Itachi wouldn't want me. It took me days to realize that was what he wanted. That was the only reason he forced himself to fu-" I stop myself. "He used me in order to stop Itachi from wanting me, so that I wouldn't be able to rely on Itachi…so that no man would want me and I'd have no choice but to choose the Uzumaki clan. But he wouldn't stand by me, not with my father or anyone; he still denies fathering his son…" No one can imagine how it feels to be called a slut and a whore by the man that once told you how innocent and wonderful I was…to be denied to be ignored to suffer through everything alone…just thinking about it makes me want to yell out to scream out to punch something to let out my anger and hurt.

"I just stopped going to school after that and because I wasn't going Naruto spread rumors about how I had sex with anyone and how slutty I was. I told my dad that I was pregnant, I got the beating of a lifetime you know." I look down at the ground trying to push that memory away from my brain. I sniffle and gasp as the tears fall faster and cause my throat to hurt. "The doctor told me it was a miracle that my Okita was still in me. He is a fighter you know, he wouldn't let that old man kill him, and he fought for me because he loves me. Okita my son is the only person who really loves me, he doesn't care who I' am or what I did or how I suffered…" my tears, my throat, my nose they all hurt… "He is the only person who knows me yet still accepts me," I shout. "I love him, I love him so much I wanted him to be with me he was the strength I needed I need him so much that I feel so empty and hallow, I need Okita. You guys think I'm crazy to love someone so much even though he was stolen from me, I don't know him yet this love is so strong, I want him. I want to hold him, to squeeze him, to whisper my love, to shout it out, to be there with him, to watch him sleep to bath him, to hear him, to hold him as he cries but I was denied all of that! I couldn't even hear him as he first cried, I lost everything because I was so weak so stupid, I hate myself so much so much…I shouldn't live…I tried to kill myself but I couldn't, I couldn't because Okita needs me. I'm an idiot but he saved me, he saved me in so many ways. I just want to touch him to know that he exists, why would my dad take that away from me? He's my other half, my soul, without him I'm just empty…so empty and human less…I hate this, I just want to hold him to tell him that I love him once…I'd do anything in order to get that…" I confess as I fall to my knees I have never told anyone this, never thought I'd have the courage to do it yet here I' am telling everything to these people who could turn on my any minute. I wait for it expecting for some snide remark on how idiotic I really am. How pathetic I must feel I try to hold my breath but instead I'm surrounded by all three girls, I feel their tears on me. Why are they crying, I hear TenTen sob like a baby, and Temari hides her wet face on my neck while Konan pets me and holds me to her. I'm amazed and speechless.

"Let it all out…" Konan whispers, this scream I was holding in the back of my throat suddenly comes out of my mouth, I yell and scream as I sob like a baby and my three friends hold me and encourage me to let it all out. "Uwahhhhh…" I scream out at the top of my lungs…I feel so light so happy it's ironic…

I belong here don't I? How could I have missed this development? How could I not see that I had family who has my back?

This feeling of belonging is so satisfying…such a relief to know that in this ugly mean world there are people whom I can trust and open up to. I could be at my worst yet still have them love me…it's so amazing that I can't even describe it adequately…

* * *

Hinata lost her voice because of all the yelling. I lay next to her as I try to sleep on her bed, her eyes are swollen and her nose is red. She looks so peaceful sleeping here…I could stay up all night just watching her. It's amazing to find the person you're meant to be with at my age…

I want to protect her, I want to shield everything from her, so she could just spend time with Okita and get to know him to hug him…I want that for her so much that I would do anything to accomplish it. Even if it means giving her up, if she could be happy with Okita then that makes me happy, I want to do this for her. I just hope she doesn't hate me afterwards.

"You're becoming stalker like Uchiha," I hear her raspy voice say as she keeps her eyes closed.

"Shut up stupid you should be happy that I'm watching you sleep like this, other girls find it romantic," I'm trying to be normal; I don't want her to suspect anything.

"Idiot I'm not like other girls," she responds opening one eye.

"I know," I whisper as I lay my head on the pillow to meet her eyes. "That's why I like you." I confess to her. Everything I've been feeling for Hinata has happened so fast that I feel I'm going to lose my balance and fall…

"Why couldn't we have meet earlier?" I whisper my question.

"There's that girly side of yours," she whispers back. "But if I would've meet you I wouldn't have Okita, I don't regret that you know…"

"I know that but…" what am I trying to say? What do I want her to understand?

"Promise me something," she suddenly whispers as she lifts her head off the pillows, her long hair falls to the side, her neck is exposed and I find myself looking at her pale creamy looking skin. "You won't do anything idiotic or girly that would separate us. I won't be happy if you aren't with Okita and me," she says.

I watch her and don't react outwardly, but on the inside my heart clenches.

"I promise," I whisper into the dark room, she can't see my pained expression or determined eyes.

"I deserve to be with you Sasuke, we are meant to be. When I'm with you I become a different person one that could open up to my family, I could stand up to my dad, I could hate Naruto now, hit Itachi. You are my strength Sasuke, I need you without you I'll fall again and this time I don't think I'll get up. You are too important to me, I realize that now… you are the one who got me to open up today, it's because of you I have the strength to fight my father and tradition. We deserve to be happy together," her words only strengthen my resolve to help her in my own manner. Maybe we won't be able to be together now but who knows later…anything is possible…I'll wait for her for however long she wants me too, even if it means having to wait until I'm sixty…I'll wait for my love…

It hears so crazy but I feel that for her, I love Hinata Hyuga and I can't tell her, for now I just want to be with her. I don't want to tell her how I feel I fear she'll reject me, I'll wait, I'm good at waiting…

"Tell me a secret no one knows," she suddenly tells me, I turn to watch her but my eyes aren't adaptable to the darkness of her room.

"Promise you won't laugh," I think she nods; I lie on my back as I tell her. "My first love is actually Kushina Uzumaki," I confess I hear her gasp.

"She was mine too!" she shouts then coughs.

"Idiot," I murmur. "Your turn," I say.

"A secret that no one knows…" she whispers, "I'm actually a One Piece fan," she confesses.

"Who isn't? No that doesn't count lady tell me another."

"When I was small a maid of mine used to secretly give me American comics to pass the time and when I read _Superman _or _Batman_ or even _Flash_ comics I believed in them. I thought that superheroes were real that they would come to save me from my life…to take me away than Clark Kent and Lois Lane would tell me that I was their daughter and they loved me tons…" all her stories about herself are so sad…how has she survived through so much suffering? Hinata is such a strong girl that no one understands how powerful and lovely she really is. I grab her and pull her to my chest. I hug her tightly and she comes closer trying to get nearer…I want her to stay here to stay in my arms for as long as she can…

"Was your childhood shitty too?" I murmur and she nods against my chest.

She lifts her head off my chest to stare up at me. "Tell me why you stopped being a jock. Weren't you king on campus?" she asks me. She missed out so much when she was forced out of school by her dad.

"What do you remember about me when I was popular?" I question her. She pauses as she thinks.

"Weren't you an asshole who bullied the weak?" she asks me softly.

"I was told to play that part; no not really I like to blame everyone else for who I was but that was me. I was that person because I thought it was okay to bully the weak. I was so stupid because I believed it; I believed that in order for the weak to become strong they had to be bullied. But after an incident I will never forget I changed…" I close my eyes as I avoid thinking back to those days, which was never really me I just played a part that I was asked to. "I never liked it you know I just did it because all my friends were doing it, it sounds really pathetic but it's the truth. Back then I wasn't living I was just going with the flow…anyways there was this one guy who I always picked on, he was easy prey and seemed like he could take it. Every day I would follow him and hit him or act as if he wasn't there, I just did stupid shit to annoy him. Until one day all of us were on the roof of the school. We forced the guy up on the roof with us I was just up against the wall of the entrance of the roof with Naruto and we were talking when suddenly the other guys in our group shoved the guy off the roof. They told us that he jumped but I can't believe them. We panicked and everyone ran except me. It was at that moment I realized that my bullying and harassing had killed a kid. I actually killed a guy…the teachers came and accused me alone I didn't fight it I had nothing in my defense. But when the police arrived my brother did at the same time. I was forgiven just like that, there would be no trail, it wouldn't be featured on the news, no one was allowed to speak of it…just like that it was shoved under a rug so to speak.

"I was disgusted and felt revolted, how could they close the case like that? What was their reasoning? When I went to school the next day my "friends" thought of me as a god. They thought it was so awesome to be able to get away with murder just like that, and I knew that I couldn't live like that anymore. I couldn't be that guy anymore. I forgot what Naruto said but he had that stupid smirk on his mouth and it pissed me off. I went up to him and punched him in the face and left. Just like that I left my world behind to live in a way that I could be proud of. You know my parents didn't even get angry at me. If anything they were proud of their son for being such a "strong" man. My parents actually believed that bullying was justified. How was I supposed to live in a house where there was no wrong? That evil was mixed with good, I couldn't tell right from wrong. Everything was so grey…I was grey I didn't know that things could turn out that way, no right or wrong, no values nothing just an emptiness. My parents always told me that we were privileged given more rights by "God" than any lower class family…we could buy off anyone. And that was power to them; to be able to buy anyone and force them to do their bidding. I didn't want to live like that, not in that world where everything is hazy. How exactly am I being taught values and virtues from parents who actually appreciate that kind of shit? But Itachi told me that I had what it took to run the Uchiha's. It turns out that my brother is in some illegal shit like exotic animal trafficking and weapons trade. And he kills people on a regular basis. That's why I couldn't be that guy anymore. My biggest regret is being that guy being the asshole that I was…" I confess my story to Hinata. Will she see me differently? Will she be disgusted with me?

Instead she just tightens her hug. "You are a different person a better person. You regretted it right? That makes you human it makes you a good person. You may not see it yet but you are Sasuke, you are a great person who deserves to live. It wasn't your fault you didn't cause him to commit suicide those guys probably agreed to say that in order to make you feel guilty and take the blame." She tries to reassure me but it's still too soon, I can't believe her.

"I went to his family, and asked for forgiveness. They forgave me so easily… they didn't blame me, and some things had been discovered since his death. It turns out he was homosexual and didn't want anyone to know. They feel that's what pushed him over the ledge. He never talked to his family about all the shit I did to him so they didn't know that I gave him a shove so to speak. If I would've known that back then I would've been an even bigger asshole…"

"You are an idiot and stupid boy." She suddenly shoves me and I lay on my back and she jumps me I grow surprised. "Listen to me it wasn't your fault! You had nothing to do with it!"

"You weren't there Hinata. You never saw how he acted at first he thought it was a game a way to get in with our crowd but then over the few weeks he knew that we were doing all that shit to fuck with him. To bring him down to weaken him, you didn't see him you did not see how he lost it and became weak. I saw as he lost the will to live yet I still bullied him." I admit the truth I noticed it all yet did nothing. I saw the signs yet didn't stop instead I enjoyed watching as his will to live slowly go away…I saw it yet didn't do anything to help him…

"You aren't Itachi," she suddenly tells me; I hold my breath as her raspy rough voice continues. "You are nothing alike. Itachi is cold and distant no one knows what he's thinking, he's a miserable human, a shell of a man. But you are different Sasuke, you have life now. You got away and understand what is good and what is bad. Your virtues and values define you," her hands cup around my face. "That's what the boy wanted; he wanted you to stop your bull shitting and live a life that you could be proud of. Continue to live like this and I'm sure he'll forgive you in his own way…"

She's telling me all this because she has nothing else to say but her words calm me in a way that I've never felt before. I suddenly feel a little free from the burden I carry with me.

"Go to sleep," I tell her as she pulls herself off me.

"Don't watch me sleep it creeps me out," she says as she goes to her side of the bed to lie down.

"Yes, I know…" I close my eyes as I think over the actions I'm going to have to take.

"Good night Sasuke," she whispers.

"Good night," I repeat into the quiet and dark room. I open my eyes to look up at the night sky she created, my eyelids get heavy as I stare at Pluto, and she's behind on her astronomy. It isn't even a planet anymore…

* * *

"Why are you guys here?" I question the two druggies as they sit with us on the lawn in front of the school.

"Sarutobi-sensei is going to kill me, he's glaring at me," I hear Sasuke mutter under his breath.

"Don't worry we come in peace," Chouji says then chuckles at what he just said, idiot. "We're like aliens…"

"We got bored being bought and bothered by the jocks so I decided that we should hang out with the newest couple on campus," Shikamaru speaks up.

"Idiot he isn't my boyfriend he's just a dude I'm using," I say instinctively.

"Dumbass don't deny our love," Sasuke mutters, I slap his arm. I feel my face turn red as I look down at the grass.

"Give me some of your lunch slut," Shikamaru orders me.

"Look asshole you will not call her that ever again if you do I'll kick your ass then throw you in front of a bus you got that mother fucker?" Sasuke's voice changed, it suddenly got low and raw. I look up and notice the rage he feels. I feel my heart flutter.

"You go girl!" Shikamaru says with a chuckle. He acts like Sasuke's words didn't faze him but I can tell that they did.

"He didn't mean it in an offending way," I defend one of my only friends. "I call him bitch he calls me slut, that's how we address each other," I inform Sasuke.

"What do you call me?" Chouji asks me.

"Cock sucker," I answer him and he laughs loudly.

"You have got to stop smoking weed. You're going to kill the small amount of brain cells that still function." Sasuke tells them.

"You aren't the boss of me! Leave me alone cock sucker!" Chouji shouts.

"You go girl," Shikamaru says as he snaps his fingers.

"Why the hell are you saying that?" Sasuke asks.

"I'm trying to bring it back you know, but not in an 'I'm so cool' saying you go girl but in a way where I'm kind of laughing at it yet respecting it," Shikamaru says as he grabs my lunch. "What the fuck is this?" he directs his question to Sasuke completely ignoring me.

"I don't know when she was making it I threw up a little," he admits.

"So you guys are that close huh? You go girl," Chouji comments as he throws himself back. I grab my lunch back and glare at Sasuke and Shikamaru. Shikamaru just makes a disgusted face at my lunch.

"Jerks, I'm trying to become vegetarian so I created a meal that is healthy. I tried to make Sasuke one but he declined. It's actually really good," I lie.

"I take in enough 'healthy' stuff that's all natural," he says, I glare at him. "The real reason I came out here has just vanished, I came to eat your lunch yet there is nothing to steal. But I want you guys to come to a party I'm going to this Saturday."

"No," we both say together.

"Assholes," Chouji murmurs.

"It'll be fun you guys haven't gone to one in so long," Shikamaru says.

"Because there is no point to them," Sasuke responds before I could.

"Exactly!" I reaffirm Sasuke's decision.

"Both are so lame. Look come something big is supposed to go down that day do you want to miss it?" he asks us turning serious.

I turn to look at him and find him looking back we turn at the same time to stare over Shikamaru.

"Yes," we say in unison.

"Lame-os!" Chouji and Shikamaru say together.

"How are you supposed to keep a relationship alive if all you do is hang out together alone?" Chouji questions us.

"We can do a few things with just the two of us," I say in a suggestive tone.

"Pervert," Sasuke directs the word at me.

"You stupid girl!" I shout irritated at him.

"Just so you two know we are not in that sort of relationship I respect Hinata too much to force her into anything. At the moment we are friends and if we both wish it we'll take it to the next level but other than that we're nothing. Just close friends hanging out," Sasuke says as he stands. "I'll be right back," he leaves us as he takes out his cell phone and begins to talk into it.

"You girl have got the catch of the century," Chouji says as he sniffs my lunch. "They don't make them like him anymore," I know that, I watch him as he talks.

"He's done a complete 360 you know. Where the fuck is the jerk off who fucked up everyone? I mean where is his anger directed at? Where the hell is the Sasuke from before?" Shikamaru is so full of questions that I don't even know the answers to.

"Humans change you know, we don't stay the same," I speak up as I look back at the two boys. "But you guys should really stop smoking weed and providing everyone with some kind of drug. It's going to catch up to you and no one not even your parents will be able to get you out of it," I tell them.

"Yeah too bad we don't have parents like Sasuke's; they'd stop the arrest before it was ever thought of…" Shikamaru comments and I glare at him.

"Don't make those kinds of comments in front of Sasuke please," I ask of him. "It'll hurt him for you to mention it," I admit to the guys. They watch me wondering who I am. And at the moment I don't even know me…I don't care about anyone…

* * *

"Did you watch it?" I ask the man on the other side of the line.

"Yes, what was your intention sending me this?" he questions me angrily.

"I want you to see the damage your daughter has had to live through. You think that all the things you've done have been for the best but you have to admit your wrong. You never understood the pressure there is being an heiress especially because you never even tried to talk to your daughter. Just because you are her father doesn't mean you know her or she has to love you, she doesn't. All you've done is push her further away from you," I tell him.

"What do you suggest I do then?" Hiashi Hyuga the most powerful man asks me a guy that is in love with his daughter.

"Stop the nonsense of her having to marry one of the guys you've asked her to choose instead just give her Okita back. She'll love you then; she'll probably even move back in the house and cherish you. You have to understand that Hinata needs Okita and your grandson needs his mom," I tell him.

"I can't do that. There are no guarantees that she'll come back. What happens if she leaves? What if she runs away and I never see her again? Have you thought about that?" he hears like a psycho shouting like that.

"If you continue this I'll guarantee you this: she'll never forgive you and will always and I mean always detest you."

"I don't believe you…" he doesn't sound so convinced.

"Watch the video again, don't just watch it listen to her. She doesn't hate you in any of those moments did she declare the hate? No she never did. All she wants is for you to accept her how she is, damaged and all. She wants you to tell her that you love her flaws and all. That's the only thing she wants to hear from you. And she wants her son back, she deserves him and you know it." Why can't he listen to reason? Why does this man have to be so stubborn?

"Leave me alone you are no one to tell me how to treat my daughter. Never call me again," he angrily tells me before hanging up.

I slide my phone down angrily. It's going to take more than that video to convince him. Luckily Pain let me have a copy of Hinata telling her story to her "family" its how she likes to address them now. And I thought that if I sent it to her dad and if he watched it he would change his way of thinking but I was wrong. I should probably listen to Neji more…

It doesn't matter I'm going to keep trying for Hinata's sake.


	17. No More

**lionbaby120**: Isn't it? It just doesn't get enough love! God I'm so excited for when it starts again! I can't wait!

Thanks so much! But my story can't compare to the awesomeness that is Vampire Diaries!

Ahh! Thanks so much! It makes me really happy that you were feeling what she was feeling! Not to worry I will always continue, it may take me forever but I promise to continue this story until the end!

**ppeach2**: I can always tell when I get someone new reviewing a story! Thanks and welcome! Awww…you are too kind! I'm seriously blushing so red, thank you! You have no idea how your kind words inspire me! Your kindness and all my reviewers get me going and you help me continue writing! Isn't it so cute? You are making my smile widen with your words! I'm glad you will be sticking with it! I hope you continue enjoying it, thanks so much! You really have helped me tremendously!

**Zangetsu Uchiha**: Yay! I'm happy you approve! Thanks so much I hope you like this chapter too!

**bluemaniac**: Are they? I'm sorry!

Thanks so much! You are too kind!

**Enoa-chan**: Hello Enoa-chan! I will reply to your email after this!

I'm so with you, I wish I could stay in college forever and never have to get a job. I love learning before I hated it at least in high school but in college for some reason it feels different. I can't explain but in college I'm doing way better than high school like beyond what I believed, it's just so amazing! We're geeks aren't we? But we're cool with it!

I would never stop any of my stories, well unless I can't write for them and am stuck for so long that it can't continue. But I have many ideas for this story so don't worry. I may take forever but I promise to update whenever I can.

He is.

Probably so far…but he wouldn't break the law…Don't worry he won't do that! If he did you know it wouldn't be any fun, he has to stay ignorant longer for the sake of the story. I hate him too…I know…I can't chose either.

Really? Thanks! I thought readers would be put off about him. I know I only like him when he's paired with her also.

Oh, do you have other Hinata pairings you like? I know about Gaara and Hinata but who else?

What? How could you not love Hinata and Naruto stories? They are the best! Well I'm bias…

Thanks so much!

Thanks and you don't imagine the joy I feel when I see reviews for my stories! Especially from you!

Take care and I'll reply to you soon,

Your number one fan, Orange Tulips!

**Andreya Halms**: Thanks so much! At times…you are starting to worry me…oh I know! Believe me all my teachers always talk to my about my grammar 'tis why I always get B's instead of A's in my English classes. Look, I go by with what I learned in grade school, which I may or may not have paid attention back then. In high school my teachers didn't care because they were surprised I could even write. Half of the year couldn't put two words together… I'm happy I even put periods at the end. So I'm sorry but if you like this story then you'll just have to put up with it…sorry! Thanks, I'm glad! It was Hiashi, Hinata's dad. Don't worry its nothing to be sorry about!

**Saki-Hime**: thanks so much! I'm glad you liked it!

**Nitinha56**: Don't worry he won't! I will not be the one who would break your heart!

Thanks so much! I'm happy you love it! Aren't they best? Who else do you like her paired with? If you don't mind my asking.

**CheezingIt54**: Oh no! I serioiusly hate that feeling, there are manga's and anime's that depress me and I have to stop reading them…it's usually their fault when I hit a rut and can't write. So sorry! Hmm…you never know…but I must confess I have to have all my stories end with happy endings…it can't be anything else!

He must!

Okay I promise to stay away from the depressing manga and anime's well shows too…I'll stay in my happy mood and continue writing for all my stories but especially this one!

**loyal reader123**: Ahh, thanks so much! I'm glad you enjoyed it! Thank you!

* * *

_**Before, my hello I just want to wish you all a **_**Happy New Year**_**, I know it's until way later but I want to make sure I get to wish it! I hope this year is better than the last for all of you! Be safe and happy!**_

_**Hello, I decided to update this story first because Enoa-chan asked for it!**_

_**Just in case you didn't know I wrote a one-shot as my holiday gift to you guys.**_

_**I noticed a few things that are inconsistent with the story and I plan to revise those chapters soon.**_

"_**Hey, Soul Sister" by Train is my inspiration for this chapter, do you guys even care?**_

_**Sorry, I tend to make my characters like the same shows I do. **_

_**Everyone should watch **__India__** on telefutura (might be spelled wrong), it's such a good novela, beyond greatness I tell you! The writer for the novela is awesome she should write novels they would be wonderful, she's a great writer…if only I could…**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 17: No More**

"How the hell did you guys find out where I work?" I ask Shikamaru as I ignore Chouji who is blowing into his straw and it creates bubbles in his soda. He giggles and pulls on Shikamaru's sleeve so he could turn to look at him

"I have my ways," Shikamaru evasively proclaims.

"We tailed you two," Chouji admits and that earns him a slap to the side of his head. "It moved again! My brain moved, yay…" he goes back to blowing bubbles in his soda.

"Look, we sort of promised someone you two would go to the party on Thursday-" I cut him off.

"You said Saturday," I correct him.

"Did I? Well I was wrong, it's on Thursday," Shikamaru says, he leans to his left, I look back and find Temari there cleaning the counter. "Introduce me," he whispers.

"Never you druggy. What does this party have to do with me?" I question him. I find it weird at his need for Sasuke and me to go to this party.

"Come on what's her name? She's pretty cute, I like her. Slut don't be such a slut," he tells me. "If I don't 'deliver' the two of you I'll get into some deep shit that I won't be able to get out of. Please do this favor for me," he sort of begs me.

"How is this my problem? Didn't I warn you that something like this was going to happen to you?" I'm acting like a mother aren't I?

"Do you want me to be killed?" Shikamaru says in a funny tone. I look at him wondering if this threat is real…

"Let me go talk with Sasuke," I announce after a minute of silence. I walk past Temari. "Whatever you do don't talk to those guys at table four. They are drug dealers and if you get close to them it'll only lead to trouble." I warn her before I go into the kitchen. I find Sasuke there talking with Gaara as they stand in front of the stove and indoor grill. Their backs are to me.

"When you cook chicken on the grill you have to make sure that the chicken isn't too thick because if it is it'll take longer to grill and it'll get dry. Whereas if the chicken breast is sliced in half than it'll cook quicker and it'll be juicer," Sasuke is teaching Gaara about things he isn't interested in.

"I told Temari this but she wouldn't listen to me. The chicken she cooks is always dry and disgusting," Gaara comments on his older sister's food.

"Some females just don't know how to cook but its fine if they have guys that can take care of it." I really wonder about his sexual orientation each time he says things like that.

The truth is that I'm a little scared of Sasuke. He really is the last of his kind, he's just so polite. He isn't pushy like other guys; there is no pressure to have sex. If anything he likes to make me feel comfortable and okay with what we're doing. He expects nothing from me and the truth is that terrifies me. I've only been in a relationship with two guys, but could those be relationships? Then there are the things that happened with Naruto…in truth I'm a virgin of sorts, in relationships. I don't like talking on the phone; so I don't call him at all.

I can hold his hand but only if he reaches out to me first…I can't bring myself to grab his hand and hold it in public. I don't kiss him in public; I'm not comfortable with that. I'm really a shitty girlfriend, if I'm even am that to him…

I feel he deserves someone else, someone worthy of his affection…

I'm a damaged girl that can't be healed…nothing can cure these wounds I have.

Just imagining having to leave his side it panics me, it hurts me to even imagine leaving his side, his warmth…I can't picture it yet something deep inside tells me that I'm going to have to…

I watch his back, if I know my father he's going to find out soon. When he does he's going to ruin this magical relationship…I find it weird that neither Naruto nor Itachi have told my dad anything. But then again they probably have some sort of sinister plan to break us apart. I wouldn't put it past them.

"So are you going to keep watching us or are you going to come over here?" Sasuke asks without looking back. Gaara turns around and stares at me, his face stays expressionless but something tells me he's laughing at my red face.

"Shut up," I direct it at him.

"Didn't say anything," he replies. I stick my tongue out at him and he slightly smirks. "Should I leave?" he questions Sasuke.

"I don't know what do you think?" he asks me without looking back.

"Stay," I order Gaara, I watch as his eyebrow goes up in question. I chose to ignore his silent inquiry.

"Shikamaru says that if we don't go to the party on Thursday he'll be in deep shit," I sort of exaggerate the truth. I don't want to go but I don't want any harm to come to Shikamaru either.

"Will he owe us if we go?" Sasuke asks as he finally turns around.

"No idea," I respond. I avoid eye contact as I look around for a sign of Pain.

"Do you want to go?" he softly questions me. I turn to stare at him and nod. I don't want to be blamed for his death. "Make him owe us a couple of favors," Sasuke says as he gives me his back to focus on his chicken.

"Gaara, it's getting busy out there," I lie.

"No," he answers right away and gives me his back.

"All our customers are asking for the cute girl with the pixie hair cut. They want to take pictures with you," I enjoy teasing this emotionless boy.

"Care not," he replies. Sasuke looks at him and I do too.

"Yoda…" both Sasuke and I say together. I watch as two pink blotches appear on Gaara's cheeks. He really is adorable…

I walk out of the kitchen and find Shikamaru sitting on the bar stools at the counter.

I grab his collar and pull him off.

"My friend is not going to date you. I could get her to go out with you if you promise to stop smoking weed and providing drugs to people at school." I've heard rumors that he even deals to some of the teachers.

"I'd have to talk it over with my associate. We really do have so much money we have no idea what to do with it," Shikamaru says quite loudly. This catches Temari's attention and she stares over at Shikamaru with a new glint in her eyes.

"Don't you dare!" I shout at her, she looks away so quickly that I find it really funny.

"Chouji won't like it…" Shikamaru murmurs, "I'll have to tell him gently…" he continues to talk to himself.

"Look what do you offer if we do go to this party?" I question the boy as he sits down at the table.

"A thousand a piece," he speaks up. I look back at Temari.

"I've got five friends would you pay them too?" I ask him and watch as Temari perks up.

"Yes," he answers as he leans to the side to catch a glimpse of a jumping Temari.

"What else?" I try to get him to offer more things in exchange.

"I'll give you three favors also, is that a deal?" he asks me as he turns his lazy eyes up at me. I bite my bottom lip as I pretend to deliberate his question.

"Fine," I respond in a bored tone. "Now either order or leave," I respond. He grabs a menu and skims through it.

I tap my foot as I wait for him to order.

"Just because of that attitude you won't be receiving a tip," Shikamaru says as he continues to slowly look over the menu. I really wish I could choke him…

* * *

"I feel like you're kicking me out of this fine establishment," I say as Hinata shoves me out the door.

"Are you mental?" she shouts out me. "Shikamaru is your brain fucked up or some shit why the hell would you take that poison out and try to smoke it there in the café? What is wrong with you?" Hinata yells before slamming the door in my face.

"I was just joking!" I shout at the door but she's gone so she doesn't hear me. I take my phone out of my pocket and dial the number that was given to me.

"They are coming," I say then the phone clicks and I get a dial tone. "Is it so hard to say thank you?" I question Chouji as we walk down the sidewalk. "You know dude I've been thinking I think its best we get out of the business of dealing," I blurt out.

"I think your right, I feel like I'm gaining so much weight because of the weed. But I really want to be smart…I hope I didn't kill all my brain cells." Chouji comments as he looks down at the sidewalk.

"Thanks for being so understanding," I respond.

"That's why we're friends," he replies. I look up at the sky, can't believe I forgot how much I enjoyed the clouds.

"Life is sure to be a drag now."

* * *

"Naruto, it's Hanabi," I say into my cell phone as I flip through the channels on the television. "He called and told me that he convinced them to go. Now it's all up to you and me."

"All right," he replies.

"What's bothering you now?" I question the boy. He called me first to warn me about Hinata and Sasuke. Is he backing down now? He better not.

"Nothing," he answers to quickly.

"Are your parents with you?" I ask him.

"Yes, so I'm going to hang up now." He does. Seriously, guys these days can't even give thanks. What has this world come to?

I turn off my TV and lay in bed. I don't hate my sister; it's just that she pisses me off. Father is always talking about Hinata; Neji idolizes her so I can't have Sasuke wanting her.

Sasuke was always meant to be mine. His leaving his family put a damper in my plans for him but I want him. Hinata can't have him too.

But if I think about her happiness she deserves to be loved. If anyone needs it it's her. Maybe I should talk to dad and convince him to bring her son to the house. It'll bring Hinata back, it'll make dad happy, her happy and she'd probably break up with Sasuke to focus on her son.

Do I really want her back? All this attention that is given to me is perfect. It's like I'm an only child and Hinata never existed. But she is the thorn in my heel. I don't hate my sister, but I don't love her…there are no feelings there for her. I wonder if that's bad…

The truth is that I have no feelings for father either; he's just a man who helped create me. Mother is a different story, I loved mom, she loved me…I know Hinata loves me that's why she hasn't killed me. Because if I had a twin I'm sure I would've killed my twin, there can't be two Hanabi's in the world.

Wait that makes me a bit psycho doesn't it? But I'm not. I just like things done how I want them. There is no true malice in my actions, at least in my definition of malice there isn't.

Hinata was stupid to trust someone like Naruto. I would've preferred to marry Itachi. He's a cold man but a powerful one that wouldn't care for his wife or give a shit what she did. That would've been fun. But no Hinata had to fall in love with a boy as damaged as Naruto. Being branded a bastard really kills one's self esteem. He must hate himself so much yet love his parents tons…

Then there's Sasuke…Sasuke the perfect man for me. He's interesting and mysterious yet kind in his own way. Sasuke the man I'm in love with. He may not remember me but I remember him. What does he see in Hinata?

Sure she's pretty but she's also weak and easily submits to anything.

I'm not jealous of her or her emotions. I find such petty things annoying. A person without feelings of concern or love is way better off than a person that feels for everything.

What I feel for Sasuke isn't love as people normally call it but my own type of love that I prefer and define by my own terms.

I'm not jealous of Hinata…

* * *

I stand close to the door we got in through. I look around and find the large house crowded, I hate crowds…I stare at my right and find a very excited Kankuro and Gaara stands next to his brother with no expression on his face.

"Dude I can't believe this other dude that doesn't even know us is going to pay us a thousand to attend. Hey Gaara come with me lets go get some beers," Kankuro orders his younger brother. I hear a sigh from Gaara and he leaves after a jumping Kankuro.

"I thought they'd never leave," I look down and find Hinata's sister there in front of me. "Hello." She smiles up at me and I grow concerned.

"Look kid, in school I don't respond to you when you talk to me. So what makes you think at a party I would?" I question this tiny girl.

"Why are you so mean to me?" she asks me with fake tears in her eyes.

"Because you are a bitch to Hinata," I respond easily. Her tears evaporate as she glares up at me.

"How dare you mention her name in my presence? What is so special about her? What don't I have compared to her?" she asks me her anger growing evident.

"For one I'm fully developed, Sasuke likes women not little girls. Another thing Sasuke likes to feel special so I sort of encourage his girly behavior. He even dresses like a girl but I promised him I wouldn't tell anyone, sorry boo. And he doesn't appreciate your attitude or your unnecessary unkindness to people who have done no wrong. You're a psycho you know. Hanabi should really be put in an insane asylum." She tells her sister as she grabs my arm and pulls me away. I look back and find Hanabi shaking in anger.

"Should you really have done that?" I question Hinata.

"No, but seriously how could I not? She was hitting on you idiot," Hinata says letting go of my arm.

"I thought you were coming with TenTen and Neji?" I ask her looking at the door.

"They are outside arguing. Neji thinks it's stupid for him to come to this party. But TenTen says that it's a good experience for a tight laced homebody to experience a high school party. Neji blushed and TenTen started to tell him all his good traits and all that rubbish." She says a little too enthusiastic. "Wouldn't it be hilarious if they end up together? I mean Neji thought she was weird at first but now he's kind of happy to be with her. The world sure is crazy. Where are Temari and her bratty brothers?" Hinata searches the room. Something is off about her. She only rambles on like this when she's nervous or trying to be a pain in the butt. I notice her lower lip slightly tremble.

"What's wrong?" I shout out because the music is really loud.

"Nothing," she answers too quickly. I look at her and notice how she is trying to avoid my gaze. She sighs and finally looks up into my eyes. "Something doesn't feel right," she tells me as her eyes move around the room. "I'm not sure why but I feel like-" she stops as soon as she see's Shikamaru with Temari. She doesn't say anything as she walks away, I follow after her.

"What the fuck Shikamaru you didn't tell me Hanabi was going to be here, and I saw Naruto's car parked outside. Why did you want us to come?" she yells at him. I can tell that she's pissed by the way her shoulders are straight.

"Look I didn't know," he starts off.

"Bullshit. What were they the ones who 'forced' you to invite us?" she questions.

"Fuck Hinata, can't you just relax and enjoy this party?" Shikamaru shouts back.

"No, now you have to pay us each two thousand five hundred, for lying!" she shouts at him.

"Hell no," he says going after her.

"Yes, you will how dare you hurt my sister," Temari says as she glares at Shikamaru. Now, I know how she controls Gaara and Kankuro…I do not want to be on her bad side. "Asshole!" she shouts as she punches Shikamaru in the nose. I hear him scream like a girl as he grabs his nose to make sure it didn't fall off. I hold in my laugh as I look down at a kneeling and bleeding Shikamaru.

"You're enjoying this way too much," he shouts at me with glaring eyes.

"Who asked you to invite us?" I question him.

"I can't tell you if I do my balls will be chopped off…" he admits to me. Ah…now I understand why he's so adamant on keeping quiet.

"You go girl," I tell him as I leave. I could hear him cursing me as I walk away.

"Because of his dumbass I'm stuck here. We could be watching _The Vampire Diaries_! Asshole I hope you broke his nose so bad that he has to get it redone or some shit. God I hate Shikamaru!" She yells so loud that everyone turns to look at her, she's so angry that she doesn't notice that all eyes are on her.

"Yo!" I hear Rock Lee shout as he jumps over people's heads. Just looking at him tires me. "Heard you guys would be here!" he shouts.

"Who is this character?" Temari says as she stares at Lee like he's an insect that needs to be taken care of with her slipper.

"He graduated last year I think Neji knows him," I tell Temari as Hinata hugs Lee.

"This just shows me a whole new side of cousin that I never knew. Hey, who said you could drink?" Temari leaves me alone as I notice Lee jump up in the air and disappear. I listen to the music and recognize the song. Hinata bought it on my iPod and has added it on all playlists. Each time I hear it I smile. I grab her hand and drag her with me to where the make shift dance floor is. She stares at me with wide eyes; I force myself to relax and start to dance. I grab her waist and lift her arm up and twirl her. She throws her head back and laughs loudly; she moves her hips and starts to dance with me. I lean into her ear and whisper.

"Each time I hear this song it reminds me of you."

"That was the point," she shouts as she moves around me with a wide and happy smile on her lips. She looks like a teenager. I watch her as she sings along with the song. "_The way you can cut a rug, watching you's the only drug I need. You're so gangsta, I'm so thug, you're the only one I'm dreaming of. You see, I can be myself now finally, in fact there's nothing I can't be. I want the world to see you be with me_…" she sings to me off key.

I suck in a breath as I lean into her to whisper the lyrics that stay with me when I think about her, "_Your lipstick stains on the front lobe of my left side brains. I knew I wouldn't forget you, and so I went and let you blow my mind. Your sweet moon beam, the smell of you in every single dream I dream. I knew when we collided, you're the one I have decided who's one of my kind._" She smiles and I notice tears form in her eyes.

"Now you're making me into a girl," she murmurs against my chest. I stand here then I reach down for her arm and once again twirl her, she laughs her tears flying out of her eyes. She hugs me and I was about to walk off with her but she stops me. "Oh no you don't, see this song reminds me of you," she says with a wide smirk on her lips as she grabs my hands and pulls me towards her.

"Who is this?" I ask as she starts to move around me again.

"Katy Perry it's called 'Firework' listen to the lyrics and you'll understand why," she confesses to me as she jumps up and down with the music. She looks like she's having fun so I dance with her.

"Look at you guys acting like a couple," Shino says as he dances with Karin.

"Fuck off," I tell him and he moves away.

I've heard people at school say that we don't act like a couple. I have gotten to know Hinata and understand that she doesn't like to show her love in public. I'm okay with it because I don't like to show-off so to say.

Honestly, I could care less what people think or believe about us. Nothing they say hurts me and I don't give a shit about their opinion. I think a lot of relationships fail because couples care what other people say. They shouldn't but then again I'm not a couple expert, this is my first real relationship and plan for it to be the only and last…

I watch her as she closes her eyes and shouts out the lyrics of the song she jumps up and down again and shakes her head side to side. I guess this party wasn't so bad. Although we are missing Vampire Diaries…I will never admit to her that I' am actually enjoying the show and want to know what's next. I would never live that down…never…she already teases me enough. I know she likes to tease me to embarrass me but a guy could only take so much.

"Come on, I need a soda," she says with a flushed face and some sweat drops on her forehead and cheeks. She looks like she's having fun, well she has fun watching TV but this is the kind of fun teenagers should have.

"It looked like so much fun!" TenTen says as she grabs Hinata away from me. "It's our turn to dance, come on Temari!" she shouts and they leave to go dance.

I look away from them to look at the guys, so Neji doesn't have any other clothes but his suits? Kankuro looks buzzed while Gaara looks the same. I go to Gaara and take him with me to go get drinks.

"They have Patron over there," he informs me. I shake my head, I'm over getting drunk. Even before I never found it appealing I only did it because everyone else did it. Now I don't feel like doing it just because everyone else is.

"Do you know where the soda's are hidden?" I question him, he shakes his head. I look around the kitchen as we reach it. "Hey," I shout at a random guy he stares at me wide eyed "do you know where the sodas are?" I question him.

"Yeah out back in a blue cooler," he replies.

"Thanks man," I say to him before I walk away. I hear him say no problem as I open the door to the outside.

"Do you know the person who's throwing the party?" Gaara asks me.

"No idea, Hinata wanted to come and so I did," I admit.

"You really do like her," he murmurs. I don't say anything and keep my mouth shut as I search for the cooler. I find it and take out some soda's I hand over a couple over to Gaara and he takes them. We walk back in silence and I find everyone where we left them except Hinata who isn't here with them.

"Where's Hinata?" I question them as I keep two sodas with me after handing out the rest.

"She went to the bathroom," Neji says as he opens his can of soda. "I saw her go upstairs," he informs me. For some reason I leave them behind and go up the stairs. I'm not sure what's driving me to go up these stairs but something is.

* * *

I hum to myself as I leave the bathroom. Today has been surprisingly fun. Dancing with Sasuke was really pleasurable, I never knew he danced. I smile to myself as I remember him singing the lyrics to me.

He really does know how to make a girl feel special. I hear a door open next to me and next thing I know I'm being grabbed by my arm and pulled in. At first I grow scared then I become angry as I look into Naruto's eyes.

"I had a feeling you had to talk to me. Good choice with the dark room," I comment as I look around in the dimly lit room, "away from people so they won't see us talking. Are you still embarrassed to be seen with me?" I ask growing bold and angry at him.

"Why Sasuke? You knew how much I hated him," Naruto says to me.

"Actually I didn't know. We never talked when we were together or did you forget that detail?" I question him.

"Answer me," he replies. I stay silent as I think over his question.

"You never crossed my mind," I say trying to make it clear that this isn't about him. "He loves me, that's all I want," I admit to the dark room.

"He doesn't love anyone you're lying. You are dating him to get back at me aren't you?" he accuses me wrongly as he reaches out to grab me but I side step him and walk back away from his reach.

"Don't be such a drama queen. Nothing has ever been about you. I'm with Sasuke because I can see the love he has for me in his eyes," I say. It's true, the way Sasuke looks at me I see the love and I feel it. It's really weird to feel this loved and cared about. "It's his actions too, he doesn't like to dance but he knew I was feeling nervous so he took me out to dance so that I could relax. He cares about me in an honest way that I find really weird but…" why am I admitting this to Naruto.

"Liar, Sasuke loves no one but himself. He's egotistical, and a jerk, a wanabee, a quitter, traitor, he thinks he's better than anyone else, a kill-" I stop him.

"Shut up! You called yourself his friend? You know nothing about Sasuke, how dare you say all those things about him? He's more of a man and friend than you'll ever be. If anyone is jealous it's you asshole. Get a life and stay out of ours," I shout as I walk to the door, but what he says next stops me from walking.

* * *

I stand behind the door and listen in on the conversation going on in the room. I knew I had reason to follow after Hinata. She was looking down with a silly smile on her mouth and I saw as someone grabbed her. I ran to the door and heard Naruto speak up.

"I'll tell my parents about Okita," he shouts I suddenly feel myself grow cold. It feels like my insides just fell to my feet. "I'll confess to them what I did to you, they'll get Okita back. We'll be a family Hinata, isn't that what you want? Just promise me you'll come to me, that you'll marry me. We can be a family Hinata, a family with Okita," he sounds desperate but affirmative. It's hard to know what Hinata is feeling through this wooden door. I just hope she doesn't agree. I…what…this ugly feeling in my gut is taking over my actions. I grab the door knob and intend to open it but hear Hinata's whisper.

* * *

"You'll tell your parents the truth?" I find myself whispering growing shocked at his words.

"Yes, they'll offer you their protection. They'll protect the three of us Hinata. We'll be able to hold him in our arms! Don't you want that?" he asks me as he walks to me, I keep my back to him. His words have frozen me all over. I can't think or move.

To hold Okita…in my arms…not in my dreams but in real life…I feel the tears form in my eyes. I'm strong now, I whirl around.

"How dare you lie to me like this? This is such a douche move Naruto, so beneath me. Do you think you could just…how dare you use my son like this?" I yell growing frustrated at him. For just a second I believed him. I thought he was telling the truth…I believed him…god I'm still an idiot.

"I'm not, I promise you I'll tell them," he's still babbling nonsense. I look up at him and finally make eye contact and feel as I form a sad smile on my lips.

"I've moved on Naruto, it's too late now. There is no hope for you is there…" I whisper as I finally give my past self my back. I finally feel one of my many wounds heal. I don't love Naruto anymore…I have moved on away from him. I don't look back to look at his stunned form.

I walk away feeling my thirteen year old self close the door in Naruto's face. While I open the door in front of me to find Sasuke there with a worried look on his face.

"I've cried enough for him," I admit to Sasuke. He hugs me to his chest.

"Let's go home and watch _India_, I want to know what's going to happen tonight," he tells me as he holds me to him.

"Of course her mom is going to give her baby back. No mom can take a child's baby away from them," I say to Sasuke as I slowly lead him down the stairs.

"Then do you think Ravi and Camilla are going to get married? I think they are after all aren't they perfect for each other?" he asks me as he pecks my forehead. And here I thought he wasn't paying attention to the novela…

I don't need Naruto to get my son back. I don't need anyone just my strength and hope. I'll get Okita back by my own terms…


	18. A Deal is Struck

**crazy-madiz-1995**: Why I thank you for the bottom of my heart! I'm happy you liked it!

I'm a failure at life it took me more than a year to update…it's okay to hate me because I'm sort of hating myself at the moment…

I'm so ecstatic that you have given me the honor of making my story one of your favorites I don't deserve it! Thank you also for leaving me a review!

**Andreya Halms**: I know now I want some fanart with Gaara dressed as a maid…I can picture it but it wouldn't translate well with my art skills! I know I love Lee I want to write a action one-shot with him as the lead. Sadly that is just on a list for now. I want to finish my stories before I even think of doing something else.

It's okay don't worry about it. If I can't take advice then I'd be an awfulier person. In my creative writing class this spring semester I was ripped apart because of my grammar and I know I have a problem but I just don't care enough to actually fix it…what can I say I'm a lazy university student! Thank you for noticing I try just for you!

Thanks for liking those parts! I'm really happy you find it realistic because I never know if I'm going overboard with the cheesiness or what so thank you for mentioning that it's realistic!

Thank you I had a good year and this year is actually going really awesome! I hope you are having a good year! And had a very awesome 2011. I know I suck and I should update more often…I know I failed…

**ppeach2**: Yes I do! I loved India and I need to find all the episodes in order to watch them whenever I can! I know I've seen so many novelas that I already know what's going to happen. My mom always gets so mad saying that I ruin it for her. But I mean come on it's so predictable but I still like them. I also like to watch Korean dramas those are always the best! A thousand times better than Latin ones! Aww thank you so much! I'm so glad that you like it! and I'm really sorry for taking forever in updating I'm a disgusting person…I'm sorry!

**loyal reader123**: Thank you so much! I'm so pleased that you loved that part with Hinata and Naruto. I actually wrote that before the whole chapter. I just knew she would have to do something like that in order to move forward! I've been asked that before but I just don't want to. I mean in actual stories well in the romance novels I've read they just move from character to character. It's easy to know who is who in my stories at least I think so. It's only a few of you who want it. If I had more people asking then maybe and I mean maybe I'd do it. I just don't like how it looks to write the names of the characters over a page end. Doesn't that help? I mean it sort of signals the end of that POV and it goes into the other. I'm not trying to be mean or anything it's just something I believe in and want to do so sorry.

**Saki-Hime**: I'm really happy you liked it! I need strong Hinata to appear more often and I'll make her stronger in chapters to come! I'm sorry I failed you and didn't update at all…I'm suck I know…I'm so sorry…I hope you'll like this chapter!

**Enoa-chan**: Firstly let me apologize for not replying to your email at all! I have just gotten bad at responses! I'm so sorry please forgive me! I hope you are doing good! I promise to reply real soon!

Ah it wasn't! But you are very welcome!

I know have I mentioned how much it hurts me when I write Naruto like that? Maybe that's why I'm sad all the time!

Hopefully he does, maybe he has a bright future ahead of him…

She really is and I love writing her like that! Don't ask me why I just do~

They are, I need them to be cute all the time! As am I! Sadly you'll find out in this chapter! Don't worry though there will be lovey dovey stuff to make up for it? Yes please don't worry!

I need to write you a Hinata/Itachi fic…seriously Hinata with everyone is just the greatest. I want to write a reverse harem story where Hinata can be with all the guys…maybe I should write that for you?...

I love HinaNaru but I just don't read fics anymore at least not like I used to…I hate that Naruto! They act as if he hasn't matured or grown! He has his stupid moments but doesn't everyone? It's exactly why I always write Naruto mature like, I don't like childish Naruto not even in joke form because he has grown into a better person, he's almost a man so respect him writers! I know I haven't read fics in such a long time…I really should start to read again…but mostly everyone has left or they've moved on to other fandoms…I love Naruto too, he's my favorite also. If someone doesn't like them then I challenge them to a duel at dawn!

If your strange than I'm a freak of nature!

I'm a failure at life I mean look how long it took me to update…I'll most likely update soon I mean with the cliffhanger of sorts I've just got to! It's good to party hard!

I had a pretty good 2011 and I'm having a excellent 2012! Thanks so much for always being here for me! Take care and stay in good health!

Your number one fan for life,

OrangeTulips

**Zangetsu Uchiha**: You lie! It wasn't, okay I think it was too! See since I'm in a depressed mode my stories have suddenly become depressed too so you can say that bad things are happening…and I feel bad about it. So let me ask for forgiveness in advance!

* * *

_People why didn't you mention that it's been over a year since I updated this story? When it gets this bad it's okay to PM and be like "hey aren't you ever going to update or what?"_

_Wow I can't believe it…I'm an awful person aren't I?_

_So I've been depressed and my credit card is taking a beating…no reviews, at all for a story I updated just last weekend. I even enabled the anonymous reviews…do you all hate me that much? _

_Don't you know that I need your love? Give me all your love and praise! It lets me breathe and exist! Now I don't even want to continue…writing that is…_

_I just want to give up because none of you care…_

_Told you I'm depressed I've never felt like this…_

_Not even tumblr is helping I've been avoiding it because I've gotten bored with it. It's surprising really since I've loved it since I joined but now poof the joy went away._

_Instead of updating my stories I'll just read all the comics and read all the romance novels and watch all the amazing spring animes…you have left me no choice._

_Depressed Estela is no fun because she likes to punish people in the name of evil so…_

_Just leave me here to die…_

* * *

**Chapter 18: A Deal is Struck**

"You guys are joined at the hip aren't you?" Konan asks as we clean the café after closing time. I look back and wonder who she's talking to and I find her staring at me. "Yes I'm talking to you Hinata," she says with a scary smile.

"I don't understand what you are trying to say," I fake my ignorance as I wipe a table too hard.

"It's because they are in love," Temari says as she smiles at me.

"I actually don't believe in love," I admit to my friends they all stare at me, surprised at what I just claimed. "What I feel for Sasuke isn't true love it's…I like him that is all." I admit the truth. I don't want to tell them the whole truth. I don't want them to know just how damaged I really am. I don't mind if I stay alone for life. I don't need a man to make my life complete. I'm fine by myself as long as I can keep my son with me. He is the only person I really need. "I can't believe in love and I don't want to discuss it please," before I tell them anything further I should admit this all to Sasuke first.

"Sooooooo…" TenTen says awkwardly, "I'm not sure what to say," she admits as she looks at us nervously.

"Did something happen?" Sasuke asks as he walks into the café. He didn't work here today because he had another shift at his other job.

"Nope," all three of our female friends shout. He raises his eyebrow and I just smile at them.

"Women talk, you know bloody vaginas, sore breasts-" he cuts me off and I notice the blush on his cheeks.

"I'll be in the kitchen if any of you need me," he says as he runs away and I just smirk at his retreating back.

"You sure know how to make a guy run away," I hear the voice of the father that turned his back on his child. I stand up straight and I keep my back to him. I feel as the color drains from my face and it grows bitter, my hands shake in anger. "Is she done here? I'd like a few words with her," my father speaks like he owns the place. I turn around and glare at him as he looks over my head making sure he doesn't meet my eyes.

My body freezes and I stand absolutely still not wanting to cause attention to myself. I've always made it a point to not seek my father's interest.

"What? You didn't bring Hanabi with you?" I find myself questioning him. I make it a point to keep eye contact.

"Do you think Hanabi deserves to set foot in this part of the city? I would rather die than let her see this ugliness and dirtiness," he says with his nose reflecting this belief. It's almost as if he could smell fungus or the dog shit. "Are you going to make me wait longer?" he questions me irritated.

"I'll be back in a few minutes," I turn to look at my friends. "Don't tell anyone where I went," I warn them.

"If you aren't here in ten minutes I'll call the police," Konan reassures me. I smile my thanks.

"You do that. I'm pretty sure the police will do nothing. She is my daughter and is underage," he has the final words before shutting the door hard.

I look behind me to make sure or maybe wish that Sasuke would appear but he doesn't. That's good I don't want him to follow us.

"You didn't have to tell them that," I say growing pissed. He walks around me and opens the car door and I step into his Rolls Royce and the driver shuts the door after Hiashi sits down.

Once the driver gets in he asks; "Where to Lord Hyuga?"

"Drive towards the beach," he answers.

"I can't be gone that long," I proclaim tersely. He stays quiet as I fume outwardly. I tap my index finger on my knee. I act as if he isn't in the car with me as I think over the possibilities for him to be here visiting me. Neji most likely told Hiashi where I was working. Or maybe Itachi…I'm not sure who it was but it seems as if everyone already knew where I was.

What could he want from me? I told him that I was going to live my own life and that it didn't matter what he wanted. That I would gain Okita by my own hands and that he wasn't going to stop me.

I mean I threw my last name away. I don't want anything to do with the Hyuga's I want to be far away from the clan. Far from my father and Hanabi. I don't want to have to deal with them. I want nothing to do with my so called _family._

"I love you," my father starts off. I laugh at his words and I feel his angry glare on me as I look away from him. "You may laugh but it's the truth. I took Okita away from you because you weren't ready for that responsibility. I mean you were just a kid. How were you expecting to raise a new born by yourself?" Hiashi questions me earnestly. I don't provide him with an answer because he doesn't deserve it. "I knew what was best for you. I was going to have your maid raise him as her son but you were going to be able to visit or live with them if you wanted. But you acted like a child and ran away before I could tell you anything. Now I admit that what I made you go through it was…" he stops speaking. I look over at him and find tears in his eyes as he looks over at me. I keep my gaze and do not react to these tears that are meant to make me feel sorry for him.

"There is nothing in the world that could make this right. I will forever beg for forgiveness. I'll never stop feeling that I drove you away and made that hate grow in your heart. Until the day I'll die I'll try to make everything right for you. If you'll accept it, please come back home, I was wrong in everything. Okita is waiting for you there," he confesses to me. I grow emotionless and look away from his sad gaze.

"Stop trying to trick me into returning, I won't do it," I answer after a long pause. "I've told you before to stop dangling my son in front of me. I asked you to stay away. I don't want you in my life or deciding my future," I finally let out the words that have been struggling to come out since he appeared at the café. I shouldn't have come with him. I should've just ignored him and told him these words as soon as I saw him.

"This isn't a ploy to get you back and then take your son from you again. Call Neji if you don't believe me. Here," he hands me a manila folder. I hesitate to grab it and he carefully lets it rest on the middle seat. I look out the window trying to stop myself from hyperventilating. After a few minutes I reach next to me and grab the manila folder I open it and find a birth certificate. I stop myself from crying as I see the heading _Birth Certificate_ I look down further and sure enough there is Okita Hyuga and my name as the mother. I hold it close to my eyes and let out a sob. It's real…it's actually real. "It's yours," Hiashi says as he stares at me in wonder. "Please just return home…" he tries to hide it in his tone but I notice it. I cautiously almost as if I'm afraid to wrinkle the certificate I put it back into the envelope and put in on my lap.

I notice the little warning in his voice. He's trying to tell me without outright saying it that I have to return home in order to be with Okita. I have to move into hell in order to live with my son. I feel like I'm drowning. I'm slowly sinking into the abyss of the ocean and my life jacket is floating above me. I struggle to reach out to it but I fail and I succumb to the water. I succumb to my father's threat.

I take out my cell phone and press number one and it automatically dials Neji's phone.

"Can I trust him?" I ask the silent Neji who didn't even say hi.

"Yes, he's here right now," Neji softly reaffirms what Hiashi said.

"Is he okay?" I mutter through the tears.

"He's perfectly healthy. Okita will be staying with me until you come home," Neji reaffirms my suspicion. It isn't a question if I will return. I will they all know it. I bit my lower lip in anger.

"Please protect him," I whisper in a shaky breath as I hang up. I hold the cell phone in my trembling hands. I try to stop myself from shaking but I can't. "What are the terms and conditions of my return?" I prompt my father.

"There are none," he easily lies through his teeth. I force my smile as I look turn to stare into his eyes.

"Dad what would you like in return?" I find myself whispering my question.

"First, that you return home and live with us like a family. Second is that you quit your job and take school seriously. Lastly, stop dating Sasuke Uchiha and become the heiress I trained you to become," he finally lets out why he really wanted me back.

"Is Hanabi not good enough to be the heiress?" I ask him.

"I don't want to bad mouth your sister but let's just say she can't handle the responsibilities that come with running a successful Conglomerate. People don't seem to like her and don't want to work for her. What can I say I trained her too well?" He's just making excuses for the evilness that is Hanabi. She probably treats everyone like shit and she doesn't give a damn about them and the company. So he doesn't trust her.

"Daddy…" the word feels forced and it leaves a putrid taste in my mouth, I swallow down the sourness. "Please give me two weeks to go back home. In two weeks I'll return home with you. I just need some time to get everything together," I whisper my plea.

He mulls it over in his brain before he responds to my plea. I hold my breath waiting for his approval or rejection. I just need time…time to say my good-byes to Sasuke…I just want to be with him for a little bit longer…just please…

"That is acceptable," Hiashi finally responds. "It'll be a good thing Hinata. It'll be okay this time. And I'll even let you chose to either marry Naruto or Itachi."

"T-thank y-you fa-" I stop myself, "thank you daddy."

"You are welcome honey, Ko drive us back," he orders the driver. I ignore Hiashi as he continues to talk about how this is good for me and Okita. I feel myself drown deep and deeper into the ocean knowing I'll never be able to reach the surface ever again.

I lied to my friends and to me. I' am in love with Sasuke.

I'm madly and deeply in love with him and it just makes me regret my decision. I shouldn't have accepted Hiashi's offer. I should trust in Sasuke, trust that he could get me Okita back. But to know that he's in the Hyuga compound right now and that I have his birth certificate in my lap makes it impossible to not agree to my father's terms.

Even if I break up with Sasuke…my love for him will continue to be there for him…it'll stay inside of me giving me hope and determination to never give up on making it back up…back into the sun…

Everything inside of me begins to solidify as I realize what this means.

I won't be able to hang out with him at school. I won't be making him bentos for him to reject. I won't be able to call him boyfriend. I won't see him outside of school. I won't be able to hold his hand…to sniff his hair…to touch his cheek…to feel his lips on mine…to kiss him with passion knowing full well that if I say stop he will he won't try anything further with me…I won't have his respect…his love…

What we had won't matter after this. I already know he's going to hate me. He's going to be disappointed in me and he'll never want to speak to me again.

"I'll send some maids over to help you start to pack your things. So that it could be given away or burned," Hiashi announces as the car comes to a stop.

"Dad, I'd like to keep my things. Couldn't I live in one of the branch houses on the grounds?" I inquire.

"You could keep your stuff but you'll be living in the main house with us," he orders me.

"You'll make sure Hanabi behaves and treats us with respect?" I countered. His eyebrows rise in question as he stares at me. "She calls him bastard and calls me names I don't want her saying all those things in front of _your grandson_. I want her to keep her mouth shut and not interfere with my life. She can't go being her rude self and insult us whenever she can. The only person who could stop her is you. I expect you to keep her on her leash. And not to cause harm against my son or me. Is that too much to ask dad?" I dictate to Hiashi who keeps his eyes on me and looks up at the ceiling of his car.

"I'll make sure she does. Now I'll pick you up at your place in two weeks. Write your address on this notepad," he hands me the notepad and pen. I look at the pen and realize it's the pen I bought him one year for father's day. I look at the sapphires on the pen cap, all of them are still intact. It looks like he keeps it in the mahogany and velvet case it came with.

"Is it okay if I call you to come pick me up instead of coming whenever you want?" he nods and I write down Sasuke's address on the paper. "Umm…I'll see you then…" I say good-bye and close the door behind me. I quickly make my way to the café and find all my friends waiting for me. I smile at them and continue to go about the cleaning.

"So what happened?" TenTen asks me as soon as I grab a broom.

"Nothing, he just suddenly started to care about me. He actually offered me money and I accepted. He's going to take care of me so I don't have to work anymore. I'll come to visit all of you though. And we'll keep in touch," I announce knowing it had to come out sooner or later. I'll lie to them until I ask Neji to confess the truth to them. I will visit though. It's better to prepare them before I leave so that way they are ready for what's to come. I won't be sad about any of this. Everything is for the best. "I should go talk to Pain about this," I announce leaving my shocked and hurt friends. This will not change my decision. It will not.

"Yo," Sasuke whispers in my ear and I flinch. He pulls back from me and I feel his inquisitive stare on my back. "Why are you hiding back here?" he asks me. I smile as I whirl around to face him.

"Who says I'm hiding? Can't I be pondering something or other? It doesn't matter where is the boss man? I have some matters to attend to with him," I question with a smirk. I watch as he visibly relaxes and leans against the wall blocking my way a bit. I look into his eyes and find myself with this sudden need to make out with him. I just desire to touch him to let him touch me to explore him and watch as he explores me. I want to be intimate with him; I want to feel him…

"Something is going on and you aren't telling me." He deduces instantly as he keeps his eyes on mine and then looks down at the expression on my face, my hands and my posture. He always trying to read me to know me. I grin at his worried face.

"You are so Batman. You are always trying to find something hidden in nothing. Relax Bruce, nothing is wrong. It's just that Neji told me that father wants to provide for me. So now I can quit my job and live off of him," always with the lies. I'm always lying to Sasuke of all people. Sasuke who trusts me and cares for me…why is it so easy to lie to him?

"You're just going to accept it? That easily?" he inquires growing a bit pissed at me. My grin widens.

"Yup! Look I'm the type of person who hates working for money. I like to receive it without having to work just give me the money and everything is fine," I honestly tell him.

"This isn't like you," he finally says after a long pause and a angry glare directed at me as I look away from his angry face.

"It is," I reply before jumping over his stretched out legs. "I'm going to go talk to Pain." I leave his broodiness behind. He's always so quick to judge before actually letting me tell him what is happening. I'm the same too though so I can't hold it against him…I stand outside of Pain's office.

Pain is someone I'll never forget. He's the one who gave me a job knowing that I was underage. He never asked about my past. He just used to tell me that I was a hard worker and that was all that mattered to him nothing else did. He gave me a chance and never even gave up on me. So to do this to him of all people hurts me. I take a breath and knock on his door. Once he answers I take another breath and slowly turn the brass knob of his door. I look down at my knuckles and notice the whiteness of them. I'm holding the knob so tightly. I let go of it like it suddenly caught on fire. I turn around and find Pain watching me with a funny look on his face. Almost as if he knows why I'm here. He doesn't rush me and sits there glancing over at me every once in a while. I take a step closer to his desk.

"I have to quit today," I blurt out the reason I'm here. "I'm going to tell you the truth because you deserve it and I want you to know. I want you to understand. Hiashi came to me today telling me that my son is living in the house already. He said that all I need to do is play the role I was born into. He wants me to quit working here so that I could dedicate my time to the Hyuga's so I have to leave you…I have to leave my friends…I told them that I'd come to visit but I don't think I'm going to be allowed to…I just want you to know that I appreciate everything you did for me," I choke out. I'm leaving my family, I'm leaving my support system my friends…the ones I can actually call friends.

"I never got emotional you know?" I admit to a very silent Pain. I direct my gaze to the floor as I continue. "I was always taught that a Hyuga must hide her emotions we shouldn't let something like feelings get in our way of being exemplarily. But lately I've just been getting emotional about everything. I guess I'm just becoming vulnerable or some shit. I don't really like it…" he is the only person I can be truthful with. Pain is like the father I never had. Even without realizing it until now, he was always here for me, whenever I needed advice he would be ready to give it. Why do I have to leave them?

"Is this what you really want?" he questions me in a whisper. I don't look at him as I nod. I hear a squeak and I glance up to find him walking to me. "I won't stop you it isn't my place you are your own women and you are extremely capable of making your own decisions. All I can do is wish you luck and hope that somehow you are able to come and visit us. It may take you a while, you may lose your way but I want you to know that your family will be wherever you need us to be for you. We are just a call away do you understand Hinata?" he asks me in his strong and unwavering voice. I hold in my tears to watch him smile at me.

"I know and I'm really happy you aren't making this difficult. You've always made my life easy Pain. Always…" I say and before I can leave he hugs me tightly and I hug him back. He squeezes me and I feel the tears start to fall.

"Never regret anything. You are doing this for your son. But I must ask…have you told Sasuke anything?" I shake my head as I pull away.

"I was hoping you could help me. Could you perhaps give him two weeks off or something? I just want to spend all that time with him," I confess to Pain. He indulgently smiles at me and nods his agreement. I steadily move away from him

"This isn't good-bye okay?" he reassures me as I leave his office. I stand in the doorway as I look back at Pain.

"Of course," I lie and I close the door behind me. It feels as if the air is leaving my lungs...I'm really feeling like I'm going to drown. I walk into the café to find everyone there including Gaara. I stare at each one and they all looks so solemn and depressed.

This isn't good-bye…

I do something they don't expect and go up to each one of the ladies I had the pleasure to work with and hug them tightly. Konan is the first to cry she begins to mumble things about her being my mom and Pain being my dad. Temari just silently tightly hugs me back. TenTen rambles on about Neji and how we will see each other again. I feel that she's just talking so that she won't cry. I stand in front of Gaara and instead of hugging him I just mess up his hair he glares at me but I notice a small smirk. Kankuro is last and he holds his arms wide open and instead of hugging him I elbow him in his belly. He falls forward cursing me loudly. I grin down at him and don't say anything as I, for the last time walk out the door of the café.

Sasuke doesn't say anything as he strolls next to me. He's made it a point to walk me home every night since we began to date. I want to mention my deal with my dad. But I look over at him and notice that sour look on his stupid face. I hold in my sigh and continue on silently. It's never uncomfortable when I'm with Sasuke and neither one of us speaks.

It's good that he isn't talking to me. I just have so many things on my mind. So much to think about and to do. I steal a glance and notice him watching me. I see the questions in his eyes but he does nothing he just watches. It reminds me of the start of our relationship. He was always observing me and the people around him. So attentive to everything and noticed every single new thing. It annoyed me yet fascinated me. I never told him but I feel like I should.

I want to write a list where I just tell him the reasons I could love him. I'll never admit to his face that I love him. Never because then that would leave me open to the pain that comes with love. I don't need or want the pain. He can keep it and not pass it over to me. I'll just keep silently loving him. This is my way of doing things. This is who I' am…I keep silent and stay on the move. I was never made out of love and I doubt I was meant to love.

He waits outside my door as I unlock the door and once I open it he begins to leave but I grab a hold of his shirt to keep him in place. He doesn't look back and I don't want him to.

"I want to go live with you for a bit," I admit loudly and happily. He has to think that I'm crazy for wanting this. "I want you to be exclusively mine for two weeks boyfriend…" I will miss that word…I'll never use it on anyone else…instead it'll just go to husband.

Sasuke keeps still and doesn't respond. I grab his shirt tighter not wanting to let go until he turns around and faces me and says yes. That he too wants to spend the rest of my freedom with me before I actually fall into the abyss that is threatening to eat me whole, I feel it nibbling on my toes…


	19. My Fantasy Land

**nanitaa**: Well believe it! Sorry for updating so late…hopefully I'll be able to update on a more "regular" basis…

Aww, you are too kind and wonderful!

Aww, I'm so not and I love you for writing that!

Again I'm totally sorry for my late update! But at least I didn't make you wait too long…I think…

**narwhalsXD**: I was in a very bad mood during that time. I'm overly sensitive on most things that's where all that came from.

Oh man I'm really sorry you were contemplating that. The world is grateful that you didn't actually do it. Thank you for living.

Did you get your GED? Are you back at a community college or are you in a university? I actually really enjoy my university, it's so big and wonderful. I was terrified over nothing.

Aww, you are slowly making your way into my heart! Maybe because it's so weird? I don't know my style is different but similar to others. I don't even understand my style. I took a creative writing class and I was the only one with this style which is weird. I always thought everyone wrote the same way…

True I'd love that option!

I just love drama and sadness…

I'm just really lazy and unmotivated to write. But when I get reviews telling me that they like my stories I just have to update! Sometimes it takes a while for the chapter to form but just know that I' am constantly thinking about ideas. Constantly ignoring professor's lectures as I write little notes on my stories trying to see if my idea would work and what not. But thank you seriously for being so kind.

**Fan**: I know! I hope this wasn't too forever…it'll get a bit darker, thanks!

Aww, you Fan are the greatest! Thank you! I WON'T!

**Saki-Hime**: If only, but you know me and my drama. Plus, they must first go through many trials in order to fully realize just how much they need one another. It's a test of sorts…

I'm sorry it took me forever to update, at least it wasn't too long…but thanks so much for your review!

**CheezingIt54**: Ahh, don't worry about it! You go and have fun! He really should and I'm sure he is!

That seems like a wonderful ending! But since I love drama you know that won't happen…but there will be a happy ending. I adore happy endings. Oh my globs I never want to watch that show! I loved Jersey Shore but all those commercials about Teen Mom pissed me off and I couldn't stand the moms.

**Zengetsu Uchiha**: I've been waiting forever for the energy to write for this story. But don't worry I'm going to try to update more frequently because I don't want to deprive you of the story! Aww, I'm glad I don't disappoint, I may disappoint in my updates but I'm ecstatic that I don't fail at the story! Sorry for taking so long!

**Guest**: She's talking about another story of mine, the one I was complaining that no one reviewed. In the end one did ever review it…

**Seraphina Dragon**: Well hope no further since it's here! Thanks for expressing interest in my story!

* * *

**I'm on a roll with these updates! Hopefully I'll be able to update all my stories at least once! Up next is: Do Over, Sasuke is going to the past to change the future!**

**My beautiful cat Ducky always bugs me when I'm sitting at my computer. He cries his cute little cry and just walks in circles. Every once in a while he'll get up on his two back feet and just tries to grab me with his front paws. Sometimes his nails get stuck on my clothes. Once I get off of my computer and lay on my bed he rushes after me onto the bed and he lies down his purring machine on full blast. He even kicks his brother off of the bed if he's in his spot. And once I wake up, I wake to his beautiful eyes watching me. **

**What he is not a stalker! At least I don't call him that to his face…**

**He's gotten used to me being around…I wonder what he'll do once I start university again…**

**Okay…so yeah this is the only story where I usually get reviews, we'll see how this goes this time around…**

**Since there is no more MA rating on ff I decided to edit this chapter to meet the requirements for ff. But, on my livejournal I'll have the unedited edition with my very first explicit sex scene(s?)! Leave a comment on my friend request thing and I'll add you as a friend and you will gain access to the unedited sex scene! The chapter isn't up yet though, give me a day to upload it! **

**Although, I must admit that it's not the best…but still I wanted to make it available to you all…or if you want, PM me your email and I'll email you the link to the download page! Whatever floats your boat beautiful people!**

**I just watched the series finale for **_**Fringe**_**, and oh my glob. It was the best thing! I wish it never ended but Walter and Peter and Nina and Michael and Donald and Olivia and Astrid and Boyles they were all fantastic! It was so hard to say good-bye, I sobbed so much while watching it. Globs it's so sad and beautiful…best freaking TV show ever! If you never watched **_**Fringe**_** then you have no idea how wonderful and interesting that show is, I feel sorry for you!**

* * *

**And here is the usual. I'm posting this on all my updated stories so here it is:**

Here is the link to a community I created on google+ ask to join if you would like! I have some chapters up for download {old stories only sorry} Just remove the brackets and put periods instead of dots:

[plus]dot[google]dotcom/u/0/communities/101982540686543034709?hl=en

Okay, what I have on my profile still stands. I'm not sure if I didn't express myself correctly or what but I'm going to state some things on here.

First, I'm going to leave fanfiction once I finish **ALL** my ongoing stories, for example this one and TWWL, I'll always find you, Do I reach you, Do Over, and the special story I wrote for my friend!

Second, once I've completed all my stories I'll leave them up for a while then I will delete this account and the stories.

Third, I decided to post all my stories on my livejournal, my user name is: _**luvintulips**_, currently I have it friend locked, so if you want to read new stories of mine {they are not up now, I'm trying to focus on my current stories and revise my old stories} or if you want the newly revised chapters of JAT and JAB {with an alternate ending that I came up with before but never added it to the current story, but these aren't up either} request that I add you as my friend on livejournal by leaving me a comment. **I feel like I can control my stories better on there, also I ask you now, not to share the stories I post to livejournal to anyone. And if I do decide to email you the stories please do not distribute my stories without my consent because if you do share them without asking me then I'll just stop and not continue writing. Please respect my decisions.**

Fourth, I might also add my stories to my fanficiton tumblr, the link to it is on my profile so you could follow me or whatever you would like to keep up with me.

Fifth, I understand this is selfish and it seems vain to everyone for me to do this. But I just can't with this website anymore. It's not about reviews, at least not entirely about reviews, it's just I don't really know. So many of the people I love have left and it's sort of like…it's just not really fun…

Sixth, I will make all chapters downloadable, most likely with Word or any other sort of format; I know I could use google documents also.

Seven, is a jerk, so if you give me your email in order for me to email you the stories you need to write it out for example write your email like this: _iluvbubblegum_9 _ . That's how you are supposed to write down your email if you want me to email you the stories, okay?

Eight, I' am eternally grateful to every single one of you who took the time to review or send me a PM. Some amazing friendships came out of those PM's and reviews. Every single person who takes the time to read my lame stories, I thank you and appreciate everything you have done for me. Thank you and seriously I love you! I continue to write these stories because of you, because I know that some of you are shy yet really like my stories. I'm sorry for doing this to you but I just really want you to know that you are amazing and wonderful!

Nine, this isn't over, not yet, I still have to finish all my stories. I really want to finish them soon, but I don't want to rush them. Just know that I will finish every single story on here and give you an ending, I won't give up. I'm sorry for being such a slowpoke, I'm sure if I had a laptop I wouldn't have these long periods of absence. I will finish my stories, I promise you!

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

**Chapter 19: My Fantasy Land**

I don't understand her need to live with me. I don't turn to look at her as I prepare myself mentally wondering if I can stand her living with me…people usually see the worst in others when they live together. I don't want to see the worst in Hinata. I don't…I slowly turn around as she lets go of me and what I see…I wasn't prepared.

She looks so vulnerable that it's breaking me. There are unshed tears shining in her big eyes, she bites down on her trembling lower lip. She looks like it's taking everything in her to be standing up like this. I don't understand this Hinata. I don't know her or how to deal with her. I've never seen this side of her…she was like this before but this is somehow different than the last time.

It feels like her being might crumble if I deny her request. Like this…her wanting to live with me is the thing that she needs in order to live. I can't…

I'm taking too long to respond to her and I watch as she shakes a bit in either fear or because she's cold.

"Yeah, I want you to," before I finish what I was saying she jumps at me and hugs me tightly. I breathe an uneasy sigh. I don't know what I just promised but for some reason it feels final…like the last event we'll live through together as a couple. Deep down I know that something…that after this everything is going to change. But I want to live in my fantasy world with her…only her.

"I'm going to go pack my bag! Wait for me inside!" she orders me with a wide smile on her lips. I watch her amazed that she can change emotionally so easily. Something is seriously wrong. I can tell it in my bones. I walk into her apartment and sit on her sofa. This is the home she built when she was alone. This is her world. I sit trying to go over the possible scenarios concerning Hinata. What could make it the end between us? Why do I even doubt her? She walks into her living room with one suitcase rolling behind her. She looks around her apartment. She doesn't speak as she just takes everything in.

"You believe in me right?" I question her unsure why I'm bringing this up. She stops looking around and watches me. "You believe that I will get our son back? That I can do that for us?" my heart races in anticipation of her answer. She walks to me and drops her suitcase onto the table and sits on top of me. I look into her eyes.

"If I asked you for the moon you would get it for me. So yes, I truly believe in you and what you promised. If anyone can make it happen it's you," she confesses whole-heartedly, if she believes me than nothing else matters. She leans down and kisses me with an open mouth and I tease her just how she likes it.

* * *

I moan into his mouth. As I slowly move my lips and tongue. I grab his hand and put it on my breast. His hand stays still as he waits for me to do something in order to show him that I want him to touch me. I look at him as I take off my sweatshirt and my shirt soon follows. I unhook my bra and let my breasts bounce out of their confinement. I feel a bit self-conscience and I cup them.

"I don't like being without a bra," I admit to him. I want our first time to be in my home, in the place where I feel the most secure. Sasuke looks into my eyes as he questions me.

"Are you sure?" he asks his voice shakes a little. I grin at him as I reach down between us and hold onto something hard. There are no more words spoken. He lets me take control of everything after we both explore one another eagerly and patiently I top him he hands me a condom. I rip it apart and happily slide it down on him.

I'm not really sure why I have this sudden urge to do this. I stare at Sasuke as he watches me. He makes sure that I'm not in too much pain. He leans forward and kisses my forehead then my eyelids. We have both felt this urge to do this but neither one of us wanted to act on it.

I was too scared because of what happened with Naruto. And he was too frightened to do anything because he didn't want to hurt me more than Naruto already did. So we had a nonverbal agreement where I would set the pace of everything. If we got too hot during our make-out sessions he would pull back and watch me. When I looked away he would give me one last kiss on my forehead then head to the kitchen.

Sasuke has respected me in many ways but his patience with me is what made my love for him grow. Its little things like this that have made me realize just how important he is to me. I blink back my tears as I keep my gaze with his eyes. He looks concerned but I smile at him and shake my head. I look away from him and continue my movement. I like the feel of him inside of me. I like how he thinks about me before himself. I like that he holds my hands so that we can be connected that way, it's a simple gesture but it re-assures me. I like that he can look into my eyes and he knows when I've had enough and when I can handle more.

He understands me in a different kind of level that frightens me because what we have is something deeper than a high school crush. He holds onto my hands tighter and leans forward to kiss me as I feel myself begin to climax. I kiss him back and squeeze his fingers. This is something I've never felt. This feeling makes it seem as if I'm on fire, it creates a pleasant feeling all over and my stomach has a funny sensation in it. I get closer trying to make that feeling continue. My breath quickens as I finally fall on top of a still excited Sasuke. He lets me rest a bit as he messages my back and his fingers explore my body further. He somehow maneuvers himself on top of me and I can't believe he can still want to continue again. I groan but he touches and teases me in all the right places and we make love again. He doesn't say anything as he kisses me and I touch him all over. I hear him moan and shake. I continue to touch him and right when I'm about to climax again so does he. This time it's his time to fall on top of me. He rests his head between my breasts and I look down at him to find a wide smile on his swollen lips.

I touch his hair and brush my fingers in his soft hair. I like this feeling, the both of us naked and lying together. I like the intimacy of it. I still feel like I'm climaxing but it's just the emotion I get when I'm close to Sasuke.

"Was I too forceful?" I hear Sasuke ask me in an urgent and frightened whisper.

"No, it was perfect you dork," I admit as he begins to get off of me. He watches me as he kneels between my open legs. I feel myself turn red and cover myself down there and cover my breasts.

"You're not lying to me?" he questions me as he keeps his gaze on my eyes. I pull my legs towards me so that I can close them. I kneel in front of him and look into his onyx gaze.

"Why would I lie?" I reply it hits me again this feeling of pain because I'm lying to him. "It was wonderful, we made love Sasuke. It's something I've wanted to experience with you and I got to. You let me decide when and how. You let me take the lead and you didn't just think about yourself but about me. It was amazing and what we had and what we will continue to have will always be inside my heart and soul." I admit to him. I want him to understand just how important this is to me. Just how much he means to me but without having to say the "L" word. Without it invading me more.

He smiles at me.

"I thought I was the corny one," he whispers as he leans his forehead on mine. I grin at him.

"You've been rubbing off on me," I admit as I get up. "I'm going to take a quick shower then we can leave," I say as I leave not feeling self-conscious or shy of my body. I feel his eyes never leave me until I turn the corner into the short hall.

I get out of the shower quickly and go to my room with my towel wrapped around me. I look around my room, the one I decorated how I wanted. This is my junk…it was my junk. This was my sanctuary, the place where I wasn't judged. Where I wasn't called a slut or a whore. Where I dreamed of my son. Where I never even imagined of falling in love with a wonderful guy. This was my room that helped me grow into the woman I' am.

I'm going to miss everything. This is good-bye. This is my ending. In two weeks I'll be the woman my father groomed me to be, everything I'm doing is for my son. The one I'll be holding in my arms. The one that was taken from me and raised by another family. My son…

"Are you ready?" Sasuke asks me as he walks into my room. I keep my back to him. I must keep these feelings hidden from him. I must.

I'm going to lose his love but I'll be gaining my son. I'm gaining the son that gave me the will to live. Even if Sasuke is my strength, my son is my will.

God, why do I have to choose? Why must I choose one over the other? Don't you think I've suffered enough? Don't you think I've been through hell? Why can't I be happy with my son and Sasuke beside me? Why can't I have them both?

"Yeah," I reply taking a deep breath. I'm ready. I'm ready to live these last two weeks with Sasuke. We are going to do everything I ever wanted. We are going to talk, cook together, watch TV together, make love a few times a day together, go out together, we will do everything together. I'm going to force him to do everything I want. I want to have every single memory with me for the rest of my life that will be without him. I'm going to make lasting memories that I will store in my heart and soul. No one will be able to take them away, not Naruto, not my father and not Itachi. I'm going to love Sasuke but without having to say the words. Because if I say them it'll make it even more difficult to leave him. Because if I tell Sasuke that I love him then there will be unspoken promises that I can't keep. I walk to him knowing that we will part. Knowing Sasuke he will hate me and never want speak to me. I reach out for his hand, this is my destiny. My future, he holds my hand and I lead him out of my room. I'm ready to love Sasuke silently but passionately.

* * *

I wake up and automatically reach out to touch Hinata. Only…I open my eyes and look on the left side of the bed to find it empty. I stay still closing my eyes again. I groan as I force them open and get up off the bed. I scratch my head and yawn. I go to the bathroom and brush my teeth and wash my face. Once I'm fully awake I go to the kitchen and smell the coffee brewing. I then find Hinata in the kitchen in her pj's grilling some fish. She looks back at me and smiles. I watch her a bit thinking for a minute that she's just a dream of mine.

"Set the table," she orders me. I don't argue with her but before I do what I'm told I go to her and kiss her mouth. She glares at me but I notice the light blush. "Good morning," she says as I pull away from her.

"Good morning," I reply with a smile. I walk around her and go to the cabinet where I hold some dishes. "How did you sleep?" I ask her as I carry two sets of everything.

"Perfect," she murmurs as she focuses on the fish. "I decided on a traditional Japanese breakfast because we have a lot to do," she tells me. "I've made a list of things I want to do these two weeks."

"And I have no say or input in this?" I already know her answer but I really do like bossy Hinata. I set the table then sit down to read the list.

"Nope, now come and grab some stuff so that we can eat. I can't carry everything," she says as she sits down carrying only the coffee pot. I don't complain instead I'm grateful that she would wake up early to cook for us.

"I didn't have fish or any of this in the fridge," I say as I look at the dishes she cooked.

"I know I had to go to the market today in the morning and I went to a seafood market that is actually quite close. It's fun shopping for food," she tells me as she grabs my rice bowl and serves me a large helping of steamed rice. And reaches for the miso soup and pours it in my soup bowl. She also grabs two pieces of fish and puts them on my plate. She then serves herself. "Oh, can you bring me the sugar and cream please?" she asks me and I get up to go get them. I come back with them in hand and she pours herself some fresh coffee and signals for me to give her my mug. I do and she pours me coffee.

She grabs the spoon of the sugar container and drops six sugar filled spoons into her coffee. She looks at me, "Do you want some sugar?" she asks I shake my head. I hand her the cream but she shakes her head. I pour some in my cup.

"So, today we are going to the zoo then afterward we are going to the aquarium?" I ask looking down at her list. "Then we are going to eat at a sushi restaurant and finish the night at an ice cream parlor?"

"Yup!" she happily says as she takes a sip of her miso soup and eats a spoonful of rice. "Told you full day!"

"What about school or work?" I question her as I watch her reach out for some vegetables that she grilled.

"We aren't going to either," she announces to me. "These two weeks you are mine and mine alone. There is no arguing on the matter Uchiha. I already talked to our respective bosses and they allowed this. They say that we never miss work so we had some accumulated vacation days," she easily replies as she reaches for some pickled okra.

"Tomorrow we are going to a local farm, explore the forest, swim in the river and eat at a traditional Japanese restaurant? The next day we are taking a train to go visit nearby shrines, eat at a Japanese sweet shop and visit the local shops? The day after that we are going to a hot springs and we are going to spend the night there? Then we are going to the amusement park and spend the whole day there?" there are many more activities left but I turn my eyes to watch her. She chews on her fish before she answers me.

"There is one day blank and I leave it to you to fill up," she says with a grin. "Just don't write staying in bed naked and making love all day."

"Something has been bothering me," I finally admit. "Why did you want to move in with me and why are we doing all of this for two weeks?"

She sips on her soup as she silently contemplates my question.

"We've been through so much," she begins "Naruto interfering, Hanabi conniving things, Itachi finding out about us and my father being an idiot. We don't know each other enough to actually say the 'L' word. We hardly know anything about one another. Like what is your morning ritual like? What shows do you like to watch? What books do you read? What size are your shoes? What do you dream about? What do you feel for your family? What do you see yourself doing in ten years? What do you do to unwind? I just want to get to know you better," Hinata tells me as she watches me. "Is that weird?"

For some reason I can't tell if she's telling me the whole truth. Maybe I don't want to see something. I don't want to actually open my eyes to what she's hiding.

"It's not weird," is my only reply. I want to spend all the time with her also. I don't want anyone to interfere or bother us. I just want to be with her. "I'll think what I want to do on the one day you gave me. When is it?" I ask her as I look at her schedule.

"The day after the hot springs," she replies without looking up. That nagging feeling won't leave me but it doesn't matter. I just want to be happy with her. I just want to see her when I wake up and when I go to sleep I want her to sleep in my arms. I want to do everything with her.

"I'll make our lunch so you shower first after you finish eating," I tell her.

"You know I always wanted to try doing it in the tub at least once. Maybe even in the hot springs…are you up for it Uchiha?" she asks me with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"What if we get caught at the hot springs?" I inquire her.

"If it's a guy he'll most certainly want to watch if a lady catches us maybe she'll want to join us?" she questions. "Or we can choose a faraway part of the hot spring and do it there with other people in there with us. Imagine how hot that would be," she murmurs to me a husky voice. I watch as she bites her lower lip as she pushes her chair back. "I'll leave you to think it over. I made sure to chose a place with mixed baths~" she informs me as she walks away. "I'll only be slutty with you," Hinata confesses as she stands with her back to me. "I'm going to shower."

I think about her proposition and I must admit that it's really turning me on. But I shake my head and get my brain out of the gutter. It would be so wrong…I really hate Hinata for telling me that. Now, I can't think of anything else. I don't fail to notice how she left before washing the dishes. Again I'll let it pass since I should pull my own weight around here.

* * *

We walk around the zoo with baseball caps on our heads. We look at the map of the different animal 'sanctuaries', I have a small backpack on my back while Sasuke holds our lunches in his larger one. I wear black high-waist sailor shorts with a three-quarters long sleeve lace blouse that's white and is loose at the bottom and some lace-up boots that are brown. I put on sunscreen before we left. I look over at Sasuke to look at him and he decided to wear jeans and a plain black t-shirt that has normal sleeves and some black converse. If he didn't have his baseball cap every lady here would be checking him out.

"Let's go look at the lions," I say as I grab his wrist and guide him towards that direction. He drags his feet though.

"I don't want to go back and forth the whole time so let's decide to go in a circle in the zoo let's start from the right side of the zoo and work our way to the left," he says sound so rational. I glare at him as he grins down at me. "Knowing you, we'll go one place then go to another that's on the other side only to return to another side and we'll get tired."

"We're young you dork so we can handle all that walking," I reply trying to pull him along with me.

"Says the girl who can't run the mile," he mutters.

"I walk it because it's my choice! Why would I want to run to have my boobs bounce around and all the boys ogle me? No thank you!" I tell him.

"I thought you were just lazy," he admits. I glance back at him.

"You know nothing of me Uchiha," I reply.

"I'm starting to understand you though," he says with a small smile. I nod. "Let's start with the birds," he tells me as he holds my hand and leads me. "I never went to the zoo when I was kid, how about you?" he asks me as we make our way to the first of many bird cages, which are much taller than us.

"Nope, we really had a shitty childhood didn't we? It's why I'm doing all this. I want us to experience things like this. Simple things that we missed out on during our childhood," I'm turning into the type of person I hate most of all. I'm turning into a liar. I just can't stop thinking about when I leave him. I can't…

Why didn't I meet him earlier? Why didn't we talk again when I was a freshmen? We could've had a chance back then. Sasuke whirls me into his arms. I look up and he looks down.

"You aren't focusing on me," he says as he leans down to kiss me. "Look at me only Hinata," he murmurs as his kiss deepens. I push him away growing self-conscious at his public displays of attention.

"I thought you said that you wouldn't kiss me in public?" I question him as I put some distance between us. "Or that you wouldn't hold my hand in public because that isn't you?" he's making me more nervous. He's making me regret spending these two weeks with him. I just want to be happy with him. I just want to forget about all responsibilities. I want to focus on him. But I can't. The guilt I feel is eating at me. I'm letting it take over and it isn't good for my heart or mind.

"I changed my mind, I'm inclined to do that on occasion," he confesses to me as he holds out his hand and I stare at it. I reach for it but he pulls it away from me. "You took too long." He's teasing me! What a jerk! I feel my face turn bright red with embarrassment.

He walks in front of me and I trail behind him. I look at the birds and their vibrant colors just stuck in their metal cages. I suddenly have the urge to free all the birds. To let them fly freely into the vast blue sky. That's going to be me.

I stop suddenly and stare up at the sky. I have to quit being a downer. I need to focus on being happy. I need to stop feeling guilty. This choice I made is the right one. I know it. I know in my heart that it's right and that I should stop killing myself over my choice. I want this. I want to be with my son. After all I don't know just how long it would take Sasuke to retrieve my son for me. But he's there at my house waiting for me. Okita is waiting for my arrival. Once I'm chained up I won't be able to go out like this. I won't be able to even look at Sasuke. I won't want to. So I have to stop putting myself down.

I'm going to be happy. I'm not going to have a care in the world. The outside world can wait. In my magical land only Sasuke and I exist. It's only allowed to exist because of the two of us. No one else is allowed to step into my world.

I stare at his back as he leaves me behind. He senses me watching him because he stops and looks back over his shoulder. I hold out my hand to him waiting to see if he'll take it. He hesitates at first but reluctantly walks back for me. He stretches out his hand and I grab it and pull him closer to me.

"I like that you aren't shy anymore," I freely admit to him. I hug his right arm and walk alongside him as we slowly make our way out of the bird's habitat. That's it. I left all my guilt behind. In this magical land there is no guilt to be felt.

"Can I ask you a really stupid question?" he ponders out loud.

"Yeah," I reply. He doesn't look down at him instead he keeps his gaze forward.

"Why did you finally decide to make love to me?" I wasn't expecting that.

I want to say that it was a reward for him because I'm leaving him. After all he's been with me for a few months and if I just left without making love it would feel like he didn't gain anything. I just did it so that he won't hate me too much. But I can't say any of that. I can't possibly tell him the truth. So instead because I'm in my magical land I'll lie. It's permitted.

"I finally felt I was ready. And I was pretty turned on by you that day, well more so than usual," I say letting the lies out.

"That's all?" he questions me and he finally looks down at me. I keep his gaze.

"I wanted to feel something Sasuke. I wanted to join you in something so raw that we would see another side of one another. I wanted to feel you, to touch you without fear of you stopping it. Because Sasuke you were just as scared to make the first move as me. If we didn't do it then we may never have done it in the first place. It wasn't to scratch that itch as you so put it not long ago. I just wanted to connect with you," I admit to him. This is something of the truth. I wanted to touch him and not fear it. I wanted him to touch me in ways Naruto failed to do. He took pleasure in pleasuring me. He wanted to touch me everywhere. Sasuke wasn't embarrassed to look into my eyes as we connected in the most primal way. He kissed me to ease me into everything. He was just there for me.

"We've both been emotionally detached and last night connected us to one another," Sasuke tells me with a peck on the cheek. "We should really look at the animals instead," he says as he takes his eyes off of me to look at the zebras.

"I wish I could see some dinosaurs and dragons," I murmur as I watch the zebra eat.

"Sadly those things don't exist in this world," he says as he has his fill of zebra and continues forward toward the elephants.

"They do in my magical land," I whisper as I look up at the sky to watch a baby dragon fly by. Yeah, my land is perfect…

* * *

We look up at the fishes that swim above us. Yeah, the aquarium is better than the zoo. We walk in brightly lit hallways while everything around us is see-through and we can see the marine life freely swim in this huge but closed off environment. Hinata stands with her face to the glass watching the sea turtles swim. She's just like a little kid amazed by the turtles.

"I'm really excited to see the penguins!" she admits to me with a wide smile. I pat her head.

"I didn't fail to notice that all of these activities you want us to do together involve animals," I whisper into her ear from behind.

"Animals are the best and we should watch them to further love them," she says into the glass but I heard her. I watch her as her eyes grow huge as she stares at all the sea animals. "Do you think there are starfishes and seahorses in here?"

"Most likely," I answer her. "How are we paying for all these activities you have planned?"

"I'm paying. Neji gave me tons of money the last few months and I have some left over after I paid all my living expenses so I decided to splurge and take you out on a few dates," she says as she stays glued in this spot. A little girl stands next to her and she has the same type of expression as Hinata. That giddy and silly smile on their mouths, they 'ohh' and 'ahh' as some brightly colored fishes swim in front of them.

"I'm pretty sure there are more fishes and stuff over here," I say. Then I look up and watch as a shark swims above us. Hinata gasps as she watches it pass in front of her. She grabs me and pulls down on my shirt she points at the shark unable to form coherent words. She turns her surprised look down at the little girl and they both shout.

"Cool!" they become excited and I wonder if Hinata remembers that she's a high school student. She finally removes herself from the glass and walks with me her hand in mine. It's really weird how I hate when other couples display their affection but when I do it with Hinata it's okay. I glance at our joined hands and become happy for some reason. I'm allowed to hold her hand. I'm allowed to hold her. Who knew that a simple display could bring me such happiness? Seriously everything with Hinata comes easily and happily. I've never felt this complete in my life. That speaks volumes of what Hinata is to me. What she means to me.

"Do you think the bathrooms are see-through? Do you think the fishes will watch me go pee?" and then she says stuff like this and I can't help but laugh at her. "Let me go investigate," she says as she leaves my side to use the bathroom. I don't watch as she leaves me instead I focus on watching the fishes. I stare at the manta rays as they swim past me. I also watch a blowfish float away. I feel as she returns before I actually see her. She stands next to me and watches the fishes.

"It's pretty magical isn't it?" she asks me.

"Yeah," I reply easily. Her hand searches for mine and I hold it. "I wonder how it would look at night."

"Maybe the same…or more eerie looking?" she ponders out loud.

"We should come again at night," I say to her. She squeezes my hand as she keeps her blank gaze on the water ahead of us. She doesn't respond to me and that should've been my first hint of something coming…


End file.
